The Story of Emma Andrews
by The-Illusionary
Summary: Emma Theodora Andrews was something close to an enigma, one that was complex and alluring. It wasn't until her move back home that she is thrown into the chaotic twister that is fair Riverdale. From murder mysteries, serial killer sprees, to good old-fashion teen drama, Emma joins the group in their epic adventure of Riverdale and its hidden shadows. Jughead x OC Sweet Pea x OC
1. Our Fair Riverdale

**Chapter One**

* * *

 **A/N: So I decided to start on my latest obsession with Riverdale. What can I say, it a guilty pleasure. As I rewatching for the fourth time, I decided to give my OC who I've been toying with a go. This starts on Season 1 Episode 5: Right before Jason Blossom's memorial. Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own of the Riverdale characters only my own OC.**_

* * *

 _J_ _ughead narration: Every town has one. A spooky house all the kids avoided. Ours was Thornhill, the Blossom Family's mansions with it's very own graveyard. And, trapped within its walls like some gothic heroine was Cheryl Blossom. Still grieving for her beloved brother, Jason. Linked in death even as they were in life._

Fred had waltzed into Archie's room, after listening to Archie pummel his punching bag with rigor. Despite the recent debacle, with the revelation of his son's relationship with Ms. Grundy, he couldn't help but feel guilty himself. "Hey, Rocky."

"Hey." Archie stopped, looking at his father.

The older man walked in quietly, "You know, I never thought I'd say that I miss you playing your guitar, but..."

"Sorry Dad. Just trying to get back in fighting shape for the field."

"So, this is all for football?" As Archie began punching his bag, Fred steadied it. Archie stopped looking at his father, "Coach Clayton's about to set the starting line-up, name a new captain." Another jab thrown towards the bag, "It's like you said. Football gets me a scholarship, which gets me to college, where I can study music."

Fred looked down watching as his son, developed a drive towards his future, one he didn't want for Archie. He had hoped for his son to work with him at the Andrews construction but to see his son like this, beating himself up over his mistakes, it was an image he never wanted. "Captains get scholarships."

"Yeah," Fred said softly. "I-uh- have someone who might have another opinion."

Archie looked at his father, who had gestured towards the doorway. Emma. "Yeah, I heard you were turning into a meat head." Archie smiled looking at his sister. "What are you doing here?"

He was surprised. Exuberant, but surprised. Tearing off his boxing gloves, he moved towards her as she stepped back.

"Whoa there, Capt. One, you're sweaty as hell and two, you are most definitely a jacked up meathead now." He laughed as Emma's face cringed.

"Well I missed you, peanut." She rolled her eyes at her loathsome nickname awarded by her twin. Fred smiled as he signaled Archie to come join them downstairs.

* * *

Emma blew on her cup of tea in the kitchen, as Archie had showered, appeasing his sister's request. "Better?"

"Much." He smiled at her as she took a sip. Fred had already retired for the night, leaving the sibling to talk. Something they haven't been able to do in a while, as they became caught up in their lives. "So, I hear music is now your thing?"

Archie exhaled, "Uh, yeah. Dad even sound proofed the garage. So, I think he is coming around to the idea." She nodded, waiting for him to add to it, yet he chose not to. Inhaling deeply, she followed up. "And the music teacher, Grundy? Was she the muse?"

A deer in headlights, Archie knew he wouldn't be able to evade Emma's line of questioning. "Well, I guess sort of. I'm guessing dad told you?"

"And mom. Don't worry, I talked mom down. At least she wasn't ugly." He shook his head and smiled. The two stayed quiet for what seemed to be hours, until Archie broke the silence. "Did you hear about Jason?"

"Oh.. yeah. Cheryl has kept me quite informed. So sad. I mean I was never close to him but I do love Cheryl, so it hurts to see her like this. She's, however, become fixated on micro-managing and chaos. Which leads me to ask, who is this Veronica Lodge and why did you kiss her?"

The red head rolled his eyes, knowing his sister's antics about getting the whole truth and nothing but. As he explained the origins of Veronica and their drama with Betty on the night of the semi-formal along with all the other drama brewing at Riverdale High, Emma became intrigued by his lack of discussion regarding Jughead. She had known they grew a part as he deflected her questions about the boy in the crown beanie over the summer, she had chosen to not pursue.

In turn, he had began to grill her. "So why did you come back?" Her eyebrow raised. "Not that I'm not happy, but don't you have school?"

"Yeah, but I just really missed home." He waited for her to expand on her reasoning, "Mom knows. Her and dad have been talking and I think they both are in agreement that maybe, it was time to come home, for good. To start school here."

He smiled at his sister. He moved to standing next to her and envelope her in a tight hug, "Well, Peanut, I hope you stay. I really did miss you."

* * *

Archie wrote in his notebook as the rest of the group approached him. Jughead, Kevin, Betty and Veronica decided to search for Archie at lunch, finding him by the field. They sat down as Veronica looked at Archie, ending their prior conversation. "What about you, Archie? How's life in a PG world?" Veronica stated as she set her back down behind him, on the bleachers of the football field. he group stared at her confusingly, "PG. Post-Grundy. What, too soon?" She ate her fry as he looked back at his notebook.

"Coach Clayton says I have a shot at being varsity captain. So I'm not thinking about anything else right now."

"And you're back to being boring." Veronica stated blatantly.

"-Plus, my sister is back in town."

Kevin's ears perked up as he heard the insinuation of Emma Andrews. "Emma is back? Like here, in Riverdale?" Archie nodded as the brunette smiled fiercely.

Veronica's eyebrows furrowed, "Wait. You have a sister? Why is this the first I am hearing of this?"

"She lives-lived with my mom in Chicago, but from what I am guessing, she wants to come back home. She's talking to my dad about it today."

"How old is she?"

"Our age. And she's Archie's twin. Trust me, you will love her. Talk about snarky, cold and funny." Kevin gushed.

Betty smiled at the red-head, knowing she might be the perfect antidote to all of his latest issues. "Arch, that's really good. I know how much you missed her."

While the rest of the group carried on about Archie's mystery twin, according to Veronica, and football, Jughead remained silent. He had always liked Emma, she was quiet around him but from what he had heard, she had amounted to something short of a wildfire. Whereas Jughead, Archie and Betty clung close to one another as kids, Emma stayed in the company of Cheryl and Kevin, who later had their falling out. Even as the trio broke, she remained in contact with one another. Even as the summer of 8th grade passed and Jughead, dealt with the struggle of his mother and sister's departure, Emma remained kind to him. Dare he say, they began to become close. Yet, just as all good things, it had abruptly came to an end as she said her goodbyes to her bother and father, to Riverdale in general.


	2. In the Olden Days

**Chapter Two**

* * *

As Saturday morning approached, Emma's stomach churned with uneasiness. It was her debuted- that she was back in Riverdale for good. And, under the most unfortunate circumstances, Jason's memorial. "You look fine, Em. Just relax."

She turned to see Archie in her doorway, sporting his varsity jacket, holding his now former varsity number. She looked at him with a questioning eye, "It was Jason's number. I want to give it to Mrs. Blossom, thought she would need it more than I would."

Offering her brother a smile, she nodded. "I think so too. It's honorable, Arch." She turned back to look in the mirror one last time before walking towards Archie. He smiled at his sister's antics. "No dress, really? Not even for this?"

"Varity jacket, really? Can you be anymore vain?" She retorted. He huffed and smiled as his sister went down the stairs. She was never one to be super girly, and he was glad nothing had changed. He watched as she wore her high waisted pants, with a shirt and blazer. All black, in respect. She even conformed and wore her block heels and gloves. A typical staple for Emma Theodora Andrews.

He followed behind her, as they made their way towards Thornhill.

He knew she was nervous, after two years of being gone, much had changed. To her she was an outsider, even if she grew up with many of the residents of Riverdale. She had just hoped to get through this day, to hug Cheryl and begin classes once again on Monday.

* * *

"Mr. Blossom, I just wanted to say I am sorry for your loss. I can't imagine what you must be going through." Emma said sadly to the redhaired gentleman.

"No my dear, that you can't." She heard the familiar voice of Penelope Blossom come from behind. Turning she was faced with the woman who had given Cheryl hell growing up and presumed to still be doing so, but she had always liked Emma. "Though, I hope you never will. Welcome home, Emma. It's wonderful to see you, even on this sad occasion." She nodded, clasping her hand around the woman's hand in respect before leaving.

She walked towards Archie who stood near his group. As he turned, she saw Kevin's bright smiled emerge. "Emmy!" He beamed, pushing Archie out of his way as he hugged the smaller girl. As Kevin and Archie stood proudly at about 6ft tall, she was still 5'3" with an added three, thanks to her heels.

"Oh my goodness, Kev. You're gonna kill me if you don't let go." She huffed as the brunette released her. "How's everything? I missed you. God, it's so great to see your face. Also, those shoes-"

"Please, don't look so happy when we are at a wake. It's distasteful." She chuckled. He smiled and walked her closer to the group.

Archie gestured to the group, "Emma, I'm sure you remember Betty and Jughead, and Val."

"Ah yes, the mystery girl my brother tried to sneak behind my back and forced my dad and I to listen from the bottom of the stairs last night." Val chuckled as Archie face flushed. Emma would never say it but she loved to watch her brother squirm, perhaps she has mentioned it before.

As Archie walked towards Penelope Blossom, Emma began to be hounded by Betty and Kevin on her life in Chicago. Relentless, the two probed as best the could as they took their seats. Leaving her to sit next to Jughead, "Yes, yes it was cold Kevin and no that's not why I'm wearing gloves. You really think I'd be here if I had frostbite, genius?"

As the group turned to watch Penelope stroke Archie's face, Emma watched Jughead's; he smiled, knowing she was staring.

"I can feel your beady green eyes on me, Ms. Andrews." He said quietly not meeting her face, as he watched Archie walk back to his seat. She ducked her head down in between her legs, playing with her hands. He smiled at her, as Kevin questioned Archie and the hair stroke.

"You look good, Thea." She smiled as he used his old nickname for her based off of her, what she thought, old fashion middle name. "I could say the same for you, Forsythe." He rolled his eyes at his name, but she loved it.

"How have you been?" He asked seriously. She played with her fingers once more as she looked down.

However before she could respond, a raven-haired girl had approached the group, solemn as she sat next to Archie. "Days like today really put things into perspective, huh? I mean at least we are here. At least we are alive."

A vision in white had caught not only hers, but the entire room's attention. Silence had befallen the room of dark clothing, with a young red head walking down towards the casket.

Cheryl.

Emma's mouth gaped open slightly, as all eyes trailed behind Cheryl. Mutters of "Oh my god," and "yes" filled Emma's ears but her sole focus was on Cheryl. Emma watched as Penelope attempted to jump up from her seat and stare at what the raven haired girl next to Archie. One, who Emma presumed to be Veronica.

Cheryl spoke about her memories of Jason. Of their shared birthday party and how devoted he was to Cheryl, Emma teared up. Something Jughead had noticed, but understood. Emma was filled with guilt as she wasn't there for her friend but she knew she could be now.

She watched as Cheryl broke down and was escorted by Veronica. "I think we'll adjourn now to the winter salon for a light supper." Penelope said in a cool tone.

Emma stood, along with everyone else, as Jughead and Betty escaped towards Jason's bedroom.

* * *

"Cheryl...?" Emma crept in, not wanting to disturb Cheryl. Veronica had turned her head to meet Emma's. Offering a meek smile towards Veronica, Cheryl turned to see Emma. Tears stained her eyes, as her mouth dropped, "Emma?"

"Hey..." She said awkwardly. Veronica seemed to be confused just as Cheryl was, but for different reasons. "I'm uh, Emma. Emma Andrews, Archie's sister."

"Veronica Lodge."

"So I presumed." The two smiled as Cheryl came to hug Emma. Veronica nodded "I'll give you two some time." She had taken her leave. As Emma was left to comfort her friend.


	3. Swallowed By a Beast

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 _Jughead narration: Fear. It's the most basic, the most human emotion. As kids, we are afraid of everything. The dark... The boogeyman under the bed. And we pray for the morning. For the monsters to go away. Though they never do, not really. Just ask Jason Blossom. Or it curls up inside you, tightens around your guts._

"Archie Andrews?" The strawberry blonde watched as her brother began to choke on stage. Kevin looked at her before he returned his attention back towards Archie. Her eyes focused on her twin as Kevin tried to give him time to collect himself. But there was Archie, succumbing to the horrors of stage fright as he blew his audition for the Variety Show.

She watched as he ran off stage. She stood up quickly and chased him out, only to run into Jughead. "Hey there, Sonic!"

"Ooh sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Where are you running off to anyways, you just got here."

She rolled her eyes, "Ha Ha very funny. I was looking for Archie, but it seems he now has company." She gestured towards the locker where he and Val were sitting. "It seems you interfered with my cockblocking skills, Jones."

"Last time I checked you were the one running into me, Thea."

He smiled down at her, causing her to look down. "Anyways," He continued as she looked up. "I was wondering if we could go and have dinner. Maybe keep me company and catch up?"

Emma nodded and attempted to suppress her beaming smile, that failed evidently so. "Pick me up at 8?"

"Until then, my lady." He bowed in a grandeur fashion as she mimicked then, "I bid you a fair well, my good sir."

* * *

Jughead sat in his usual booth, typing away as the bell to Pop's rang causing him to look up. Emma had pushed back their dinner to nine, so that she could grill her brother about Val and their relationship. With each passing moment, Jughead became antsy. He was unsure if it was the coffee or seeing Emma in general, either way his leg shook fiercely.

He had looked forward to sitting with her and talking, the same way they did when his mom left. They would sit on her front steps and talk for hours until Fred beckoned them to come inside for dinner. She was always different from Archie, though twins, they had a variety of qualities. Her hair was softer in tones of red, giving it the sweet strawberry color in comparison to her brother. She was smaller in stature compared to the rest of her family, more rebellious and outspoken.

He remembered how she often would get into trouble as her outspoken nature, also came with no filter. Yet, she was brilliant, outshining Archie in academics, much to his dismay. If Jughead was being honest, Emma was a better fit for his character than Archie, but opposites attracted- fusing the two boys together.

As the bell rung once more, Jughead looked up. In the sea of jocks, he spotted Emma. He smiled at her tan corduroy pants and black shirt, that was covered by her forest green blazer. He had never seen her wear a dress, 'unnecessary and so 15th century' she would say. He had noticed she had a smirk on her face as she approached.

"I see you've been waiting for me, with such enthusiasm." She slid into the seat across from him. He looked at her questioning her comment.

"Oh, Forsythe, I have been outside for about 10 minutes watching you stare at the entrance like a hawk every time the door chimed."

"I was not."

"Oh yes you were. I can tell by that smile. It was cute, I will admit." She smiled sheepishly.

"Cute?" He questioned her, with a smile. She hated herself for giving him even an inch, "Yeah like in a dark and disturbed, Edgar Allan Poe way." He laughed, causing her to feel relieved.

He pushed his laptop to the side, as the waiter came by to drop off their drinks. "I ordered you a vanilla milkshake."

She thanked the waiter and fiddled with the straw, "Ah so you remembered?"

"The most bland milkshake flavor, of course I did." She began sipping as their conversation flowed. She listened as he talked about what she had missed in his own life and school, then to the novel he was writing on Jason Blossom. She watched as a glint in his eye appeared every time he became passionate about something. His smile was radiant as she remembered, and his dark humor- unwavering.

"So, tell me about you?" He questioned.

"Eh, nothing really too tell."

She knew he didn't buy it and unlike Archie, he would ask. "In the two years I haven't seen you, you mean to tell me nothing has happened? I find that hard to believe with an enigma like Emma Theodora Andrews in a new city." He had caught her blushing, which made him happy. Though she was outspoken, she was always reserved. Never truly showing her emotions with such ease.

"Why did you come back?"

She huffed, "I just missed home I guess. I missed my friends and this town. When you're in a big city, there's this sense of disconnect with everyone. Here, everything is intertwined and no fast paced."

He nodded, "Did you like your friends at least?"

"Yeah, yeah. I did. They were really cool but it just seemed false. I don't know, it's weird to explain. I just wanted real connection, real roots."

He watched as she drank her milkshake and then proceeded to steal his fries. He let her as she began talking. "Did you have a boyfriend?"

"Is this you asking for a friend or yourself?" She snarked causing him to smile and shake his head. "Yeah, I did but like I said, false."

He was quiet for a moment as he noticed her slip her glove back on. "False..." He said quietly. She nodded, "Yeah, he wasn't the greatest guy." He noticed that she only slipped off the glove on her non-dominante hand whenever she wanted to grab something without her glove on.

She continued, "But uh, I guess who really is." Jughead began to think wondering about her odd habit.

"Why do you wear the gloves, Thea?" He was interested. Something Emma didn't like. She was reserved not an open book. Despite how close she was with Jughead before she left, she was far from open. "I'm a germaphobe."

"Germaphobe?"

"Yeah, picked it up in the city. Lots of people, lots of germs." She remained casual. As he looked at her intently, she became uneasy. Yet, when the bill came she paid for it, taking the disruption as cue to change the topic. As the two got up and made their way towards the door, they quietly exited as headed towards the Andrews residence.

"I'm sorry we didn't stay in contact, Jug. I'm glad you and my brother are still close though."

He nodded in agreement, "We've had our ups and downs, but we have been better lately." She smiled knowing Jughead was still part of Archie's life as she wasn't able to be for those two years. "You know it's funny, we uh, got into a huge fight when you left."

"About me?" She fished. As she pulled her blazer closer towards her. "In fact, it was." She was surprised that she was right.

"What was it about?"

"Well, Archie assumed that I liked you because of how close we had become towards the end."

"Really?" She chuckled.

"Yeah. He even said something along the lines of, 'She my sister. I don't wanna punch you but I will.'" They turned onto the main road as Emma laughed. "There is no way. You were taller than him. I'm sure you could've taken him right there."

Dipping his hands into his pockets he nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I probably could've but it was his sense of obligation. Even though he wasn't far off, I couldn't have him pummel my face. You had already gone, what good would that do?"

She stopped in her tracks with her mouth wide open. Punching him in the arm, he stopped walking. "And you didn't tell me!"

"You had left! What was I going to do? Beg Mr. Andrews to make you stay?" He laughed. They began walking, nearing her house. "Well, Jug, if it's any consolation, I liked you too. I was so mad for leaving but my mom hurried me in the car before I could say anything."

"Ah, the forbidden romance." He chuckled. "You were a force to be reckoned with." He continued.

She shrugged, "I'm sure you could've handled it."

"It would've been some ride."

"Tis' true." She smiled. "Well, this is my stop." She gestured towards her house. He nodded as silence enveloped the surrounding area. "You didn't have to walk me home, I know it's out of your way."

"I wanted to make sure you got home safe." He watched as she began fidgeting with her glove once more. He continued, "I had a great night with you, Emma. I'm glad you're home, don't go skimping out on me again. You might just break my 8th grade heart again."

"I promise I won't. Goodnight, Jug." She watched as he turned around and began walking. She began fiddling with her glove harder as she closed her eyes. "Forsythe!"

He turned around with a quizzical look on her face. "Text me when you're home. So that, I know you're safe." He nodded yet much to her dismay she continued, "That way I know you weren't swallowed by a beast or something." He chuckled and began walking again.

"...swallowed by a beast? Really?" She muttered to herself. As she continued up the stairs, she kicked herself for the lame line.

She wasn't sure why she was so awkward. Perhaps it was because of the story and Jughead's confession? Or maybe it was because of her lack of connection since leaving Riverdale. All she knew was that she really needed to redeem herself or it would be haunting her every time she closed her eyes.


	4. Obstacles

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Well, don't you have to practice for the Variety Show anyways?" Betty asked curiously. The group had sat at their usual lunch table. Betty and Jughead sat next to one another as Archie and Val were adjacent.

"Uh, no. I don't." Val watched as Archie's head ducked down and then met her eyes. Before anyone could respond, Veronica waltz towards the tables, smiling, as Kevin and Emma followed behind.

"Except that yes, you do. Thanks to a certain Veronica-and-Emma-ex-machina." Veronica glided in between Valerie and Archie, making herself comfortable as Emma sat across from Kevin.

Archie looked at Emma and then Veronica. "What did you do?"

"Um other than being than gracing you with our presence?" Emma said snidely as he automatically assumed Emma was up to no good.

"Oh nothing. Just that I had a few words with our director/host, and reminded him that he's heard you sing on numerous occasions." Veronica had said proudly, earning an eye roll from Kevin and a chuckle from Emma. "Even though it compromises my artistic integrity." Kevin muttered.

Tying her hair up, Emma huffed at Kevin's remark. "Can you relax Woody Allen? It the Variety Show not the Emmy's." Jughead laughed as Emma smirked. The strawberry blonde was happy that someone enjoyed her comment, as Kevin sulked in his artistic dilemma.

"Cutting to the chase," Veronica quickly changed the subject, "you still have a slot if you still want it."

"Veronica, Peanut, thank you but you saw what happened." The red haired boy said as he looked down.

"We all did." Emma chimed in as Veronica shot her a look. Convincing Kevin to let Archie try again was enough, convincing Archie would probably be harder.

Emma watched as Jughead gestured towards Betty, causing Betty to look at him the way she once did for Archie. She could tell the two of them were close. By the looks of their closeness, he reciprocated. Her smile had faded from her previous remark as she watched the two. Yet, Archie caught her attention once more, causing Emma to peel her eyes away from Betty and Jughead to her brother.

"Playing my songs in front of you guys is one thing, but getting back up on that stage by myself..." Archie said quietly as he trailed off. Emma attempted to cheer her brother up, hoping he wouldn't kill her, "Arch, you'll be fine. It's like that time dad made you go in the haunted house with me when we were 10 and you peed on yourself after the pig man jumped out. Not to mention you shoved me into a wall and ran out, leaving me to be stuck in my own horror show-" The group watched her as she awkwardly smiled, knowing it was not what Archie needed.

She watched as Archie gave her a side eye, as she told one of his more embarrassing stories, "Anyways, the point is next year, dad made you go back. Even with all your fussing, you got through it and at the end you saw the pig man, with his mask off in the parking lot smoking." Kevin looked at Emma, as her

"What I was gonna say was I'm not sure if I'm ready for that." Archie said, as he stared at his sister. Most likely planning his revenge on Emma, after her little story time.

"If it's a partner you're looking for, Veronica Lodge is more than willing and able." Veronica chimed proudly, causing Val's head to turn. The strawberry blonde eyes with Kevin as they both got the sense of Val's uneasiness.

Betty became peaked at Veronica's declaration, "Veronica, I didn't know you could sing."

"Like a nightingale." The raven haired girl stated. "What do you say Archiekins? Be the Jay to my Bey?" Emma rolled her eyes at Veronica's horrible pop culture reference, causing Kevin to smile at her knowing exactly what her train of thought was.

* * *

"So, what was the look you gave Jughead and Betty at lunch about?" Kevin said as he jumped on to Emma's bed causing her throw pillow to fall on to the ground.

"What do you mean?"

Rolling his eyes he watched as she picked the pillow up, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Em." She shrugged as he looked at her, waiting for her to respond. Moving closer to the bed, she sat down, placing the pillow in her lap.

"Are we really gonna do this? You know how this goes." He watched her as he waited for her response, knowing he would have to fish more. "One second your smiling about your comment and the next moment you are staring holes into there heads." She remained quiet.

"Em, come on. We already know the drill. I'm gonna ask, you'll say nothing or deflect, then I ask again and then hound you. And whether you like it or not, I'm gonna get an answer."

She exhaled slowly, pulling the pillow closer. She knew he was right but she didn't know exactly what to say. _'Jughead and I had a great night. We connected and I blew it with a lame line at the end.'_ Kevin waited for her response, causing her to close her eyes. "Fine. I'll tell you." He perked up. "But don't assume anything, Kev! I know you."

Placing his hands in a surrendered stance she proceeded to tell him about the night before. As she spoke, Kevin listened. Yet, in Archie's room, Fred approached Archie on his feelings with Veronica's mom, Hermonie. To which Archie stated he didn't mind and was happy for his father. As Fred left, he went towards his daughter's room, only to find her gossiping to Kevin. _'Tomorrow.'_ He told himself. As he decided to approach Emma on the matter tomorrow.

"Wait so- do you like him?" Kevin looked at the girl as she shrugged, with uncomfortable look on her face. "I don't know. Maybe?"

His mouth opened at her revelation, knowing she liked him without saying it in so many words. "Oh, Emma. You got yourself into it this time," She nodded in agreement. "but if it makes you feel better, I support it. I love Betty, but I like the idea of you two together more."

"Oh shut up, you hopeless romantic." She hit him with the pillow as he laughed.

* * *

As the early birds of Riverdale High buzzed around, Emma closed her locker to see Veronica enter the student longue. Following the cheery raven head, she went to ask her about going to the mall to help her shop, as a therapeutic measure. Girl time, was what she needed. Who better than Veronica, the shopaholic queen, and Kevin, who looked for any excuse to dictate her wardrobe, hoping to make it chic and girly.

"You are unbelievable Archie." She could hear Veronica's voice raise as she neared the doorway. Slowing down she listened. She wasn't one for gossip but she did love chaos erupting. "You literally have zero loyalty, you ginger Judas!"

"Okay Ronnie, what's wrong?" Emma heard Archie's defensive vice come out. Though she did think the whole ginger Judas thing was witty, she knew it would set Archie off. Scoffing, Veronica retorted, quite boldly in fact. "What's wrong, Archie, besides the fact that you have no integrity whatsoever, is that your father kissed my mother." Emma's mouth dropped at the bomb Veronica indirectly dropped in her lap.

"Um... maybe I should leave." Emma heard as Val lifted from her seat, not wanting to be involved. "No, hold on. Hold on." Archie pleaded. "When my dad told me how he felt it seemed like they were both really into each other."

"They're married to other people."

"Hey, my mom and dad are separated and you dad-"

"My dad is what?" Veronica had spoke suspiciously low as anger oozed out.

"He's incarcerated, right?"

"That's so not the point, Archie!" She yelled.

"You're right. It's not." Veronica turned to see Emma in the doorway, betrayal scattered across her face. Archie looked at his sister, knowing she had no idea. "So when did you plan on tell me? Or did you not?"

Shaking his head, he curled his lips. "No, no it's not like that. We were gonna tell you soon."

"Soon? Wow, Arch. What happened to not keeping secrets?" She stepped closer. "Was I not close enough to know about it yet?"

"No-"

"You weren't there when mom would lock herself in the bathroom, with the water running. Crying, thinking I didn't hear." Understanding Veronica's anger she shook her head. "Maybe I'm just not important enough to tell this to. Since you and dad are so tight and I'm just the plus one to the Andrew's boy club, what does my feelings matter, right?"

He remained silent as she waited for him to give a response she knew he was unable to formulate. "So much for coming home." He watched as his sister paced out the door and into the hallways. Veronica, giving him a dirty look, followed behind.

Emma seethed at how her dad kept it from her. There were so many chance he could've told her. Dinner. Later that night. Breakfast. Yet, she was an outsider. Bumping into another person, she dropped her books on the floor. If she wasn't as mad as she was before, she was definitely angrier now. "Hey, Hey. Let me help." Looking up, she was met with the same radiant smile as before. Jughead.

"I'm fine." She uttered as she snatched the papers from his hand. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Jughead, why don't you ask Archie. He is your bff after all, I'm sure you even know about the secret affair?" She stated harshly as she stood up. He looked at her with concern. "And while you're at it, why don't you ask yourself." Storming off, he watched as Veronica buzzed by him on a mission. Looking back towards the lounge he saw Archie pop out of the door way with Val. The duo met eyes as Jughead's face described confusion. He bent down picking up her a leather sketch book that had fallen from Emma's grasp.

Confusion and anger, tailed behind the two girls.

* * *

"Hey there, Emma." Looking up Emma was met with Jughead as he slid into the booth across from her.

"Hey." She said softly, looking into her cup of tea. He noticed as she slipped her left glove back on, after nibbling on her untouched plate of fries.

"How are you doing?" He asked her. He could see her nose and cheeks slightly were colored with a soft pink.

She stayed quiet, avoiding eye contact. "I could, uh, ask you the same thing." He looked at her puzzled. "I saw you with Betty, drenched. You were talking to Keller during the Variety Show." He nodded. He could tell something was bothering her but he answered her question, in hopes to appease her deflection.

"We found the car Jason and Polly were going to use to escape. Polly had told Betty when we went to visit her at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy." She didn't probe for more and he didn't expand on it. They sat quietly as he looked at her with concern. "I heard about your dad. Archie told me." She still remained silent, biting her lip.

"Do you mind if I work here with you?" He said softly. She nodded as he proceeded to pull out his laptop. Her hand laid on the cup, unmoved as she stared into the abyss. Reaching his hand out, his covered hers. Her eyes met his, to her, the world had slowly faded.

In that moment. they were 14 again. Sitting in front of her dad's house, he was tearing as she held him. His mother had left that morning with Jellybean. She could do nothing but he his sniffles as he tried to hold it in. His hands lightly covered her, "You're just what I needed." He whispered. She stayed quiet, knowing he was hurting and she was unable to fix it.

She looked up at Jughead as reality had set in. Her hand flinched causing him to lift his. Pop had dropped off a coffee for Jughead, knowing he would be there for a while. "You uh, dropped this in the hallway."

Reaching in his bag he pulled a leather bound book and handed it to her. She smiled with relief as she had realized she had no idea where it had gone. "Thank you."

"You've improved since the last time I saw your drawings. They're beautiful." She said to her. "Especially the last one. Who is it of?"

"No one." He nodded at her answer and began typing. Staring at him for a few moments more, she opened her notebook to the her most recent drawing. It was rough- incomplete. It was of him. A side profile, the face incomplete, except for the smile.

The two remained quiet for the rest of the night. He had tossed with his emotions with her and with the recent kiss with Betty, attempting to understand what it all meant. She continued shading in the hair of his portrait. He watched as her eyebrows furrowed together with concentration. Smiling, he resumed typing. Still with a watchful eye, he glanced towards her with adoration, he knew he was in peril. Stuck between two roads. Two amazing women, one feeling uncleared.


	5. Searching

**Chapter Five**

* * *

As Betty, Archie, Jughead, Veronica, Kevin and Emma sat in the lounge, they all speculated about the recent discovery of Polly's disappearance and the torched getaway car. Handing Emma a cup of tea, Veronica smiled at her sensing she had been out of it lately.

"My mom and dad don't want to get the police involved. They don't want anyone to know she ran away or about her 'shameful condition.'" Betty said with disdain.

"Please. What decade is this?" Emma nodded in agreement with Veronica's statement. Betty continued, "Also, since she knew where Jason's getaway car was, they're afraid people might think that she burned it and that if she did..."

"She could be the murderer, trying to cover her tracks." Jughead chimed in.

"Who did burn the car, then?" Archie questioned rhetorically.

Emma shook her head, "If she doesn't have a solid alibi, then it wouldn't matter who did. She's suspect number one. It's surprising they haven't tracked her down yet."

Betty shrugged at the twin's statements, "Sheriff Keller says it's possible someone was following us."

"Oh, my God. Honestly, guys, we should just move." Veronica propositioned leading Emma to chuckle and nod. "Yes, V, that is a brilliant idea. Just as you and I, both finished unpacking our stuff. I'll call the movers." She said sarcastically earning a smirk from Veronica.

"Guys, what if Polly's really hurt?" Betty fiddled with her hands looking down, worry was casted on her face. Uneasiness radiated off of her as she spoke, "What if whoever killed Jason is coming after her next?"

Jughead rose his hand, placing it around Betty's shoulder. Clasping her hand over it, the group looked at her as Jughead attempted to reassure her. Emma's eyes guided from Archie's and Veronica's shocked looks to Kevin's eyes. He could already tell what Emma was feeling from their last conversation. Biting her lip, she rubbed her gloved hands together. She could hear her brother as he attempted to understand, "Betty, even though your parents don't want you to, maybe you should go to the police."

Kevin gestured towards Archie in agreement, "Second it. We can talk to my dad together about how he has to be discreet." Jughead removed his hand from Betty's shoulder. Retorting Kevin with how his father was influenced by the Blossoms and Betty's and Veronica's argument about staying quiet on the matter until Polly was found, Emma heard her name.

"Hello. Earth to Emma?" Veronica said.

"Sorry."

"What do you think-"

"I, uh, I don't know." She shrugged. They could tell she was out of it, "I have to go." Standing up, she grabbed her bag and left. "Where are you going?" Veronica questioned.

"Somewhere. We'll catch up later." With that she exited the room, hoping to not see the new romance bud before her eyes. She felt for Betty and Polly but she couldn't help but be uncomfortable in the same room as Jughead and Betty.

"Well that was strange." Archie commented.

"Cut her some slack." Kevin muttered as he watched the small girl leave in a hurry, making a note to find her later.

* * *

A search party for Polly was fully under way, tagging along with Veronica and Kevin, Emma stayed quiet in the back. Kevin, curious as usual, began to probe. "So how's the cold war at home?"

Pushing a branch out of her way, Veronica sighed. "Ugh, horrible. Look I hate fighting with my mom, but until she's ready to admit and to own, that she forged my name to help her illicit trysting with Fred Andrews, I can't blink Kevin." She looked at Emma with a meek smile, "No offense, Em."

"No, I get it. You have every right to be mad."

"She needs to make the next move." Veronica stated, more towards herself than to the other two who listened. "And what if she doesn't blink?" The brunette asked.

Veronica smiled. Emma could tell she was plotting, "Back in New York, whenever I needed to blow off some steam, or force my mother's hand, I'd go out on a bender, dancing with my fave celebrity gal-pal, my best gay, a newbie and some dim-witted, sexy, disposable arm-candy. That's Josie, you and you."

"Honored" said Kevin as Emma at the same time scoffed, "You know, I've lived here longer, V." Rolling her eyes, she went on. "And as for my arm-candy..." Looking at Reggie as he tool a selfie on the trail above them, "He'll do."

Kevin laughed, "Oh I'm in, I am so in. Em?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Stopping in their tracks, Veronica and Kevin looked at the strawberry blonde with their usual 'are you serious' faces. "What?"

"Em, what's going on? You aren't still mad about our parents, are you?"

Emma shrugged at Veronica's question. "Okay so are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"Good luck with that." Kevin sarcastically stated. Shooting a glare at him, he attempted to redeem himself, "Meaning... she is more guarded than Fort Knox."

"Not true."

"Oh yes it is."

"So," Veronica began, "are you going to tell me? Or are we going to stand here all day?" Emma stayed quiet knowing Veronica wouldn't ease up. She was determined much to Emma's dismay. Looking to Kevin for help, he waited as well. Silently pushing her to fess up.

"It's Jughead. Nothing important. I'll get over it."

Puzzled Veronica looked at her. Then came the realization, "Oh my god. You like the resident brooding vampire, don't you?" Kevin stayed quiet looking at Emma to answer, which she didn't. "I should've known when you left abruptly this morning. Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?" Kevin instigated. "Because..." She started, "he doesn't like me like that. Yeah the feelings were once there but now they aren't."

"Is this cause he kissed Betty? Cause-"

Kevin's mouth dropped at Veronica's revelation, "They kissed?"

Looking at the two of them, she realized she had spilled the beans about what Betty had told her earlier. "I blew that one, I guess." Sighing she elaborated as Emma and Kevin waited. "Yes they kissed. She said they have been getting close. But, she isn't sure if it was an impulse thing or what. To be frank, she isn't sure how she felt about it and from what hear he didn't seem to look like he did either."

"Okay but they still kissed." Emma stated.

"Yes, and it happens. Doesn't mean it was real or even meant something."

"I mean that is true," Kevin reasoned. "Plus, with all that's going on, I wouldn't be surprised. Three weeks ago, she was hung up on Archie and mad about your kiss with him." He gestured to Veronica, which she pursed her lips.

"Thanks, Kevin. Anyways, just don't think too much about it. If you like him, tell him. You never know." Veronica told her. "I'm counting you in for the night out. You need it."

Kevin nodded, "I was gonna ask if we should invite Betty but-"

"Uh," Veronica paused looking over Kevin's shoulder. "I think she might be busy." Turning around the two watched as the Sheriff Keller and the Blossoms marched forward towards the Cooper search party, with determination.

Emma watched as Alice and Penelope went head to head, staking their claim on what happened that night. For Emma's asked she hoped Cheryl didn't see her as she moved behind Jughead's tall frame.

And just like that, the stake to find Polly had escalated.

* * *

Emma attempted to escape to the garage to sober up after clubbing with Veronica. Even as much fun as she had, the night had ended earlier than planned after Veronica's mom seemingly, cut her card off. Annoyed at Reggie outing them as underaged and Josie stating who her mom was, Veronica paid the bill in cash. The group had split their ways. After ubering home from the club, she assumed her dad would still be awake. Quietly, she crept the door open to see FP leaving.

She waited until he was gone, hoping she would have no interaction with anyone. She opened the side door to reveal Jughead and Archie talking. "Oops." They looked at her as she dropped her keys and staggered to pick them up.

"Well I can see someone had fun tonight. Maybe a little too much?"

Placing her pointer finger and thumb together, she deflated. "Maybe a tad."

Jughead laughed as Archie helped her sit on the couch. "I didn't wanna run into dad, blow my cover."

Archie nodded, "Yeah, well he still thinks you're with Kevin. You want some water?"

"Yes please. I could kill for some. Oh, a grilled cheese or anything please!" Archie left to grab a bottle from the fridge in the kitchen, hoping to make an excuse about him and Jughead still talking.

Jughead sat next to her as she struggled with the strap on her heel. "Here, give me." Reluctant, she held her leg up allowing him to unstrap her causing her to sigh in relief. "Ugh, thank God. Now all I need is grilled cheese and a gallon of water."

He chuckled, noticing her gloves were off. "I'm sure Arch will take care of that with no problem." She nodded vigorously.

"How was dinner with the old golden boys?"

"Disastrous, but it could've gone worse."

Opening up his arms, she moved towards him, propping her feet up on the end of the couch. "I'm sorry to hear that, Jug."

Changing the topic, Jughead wanted to hear from about her night. "And how was clubbing? I hear Reggie went."

"Yeah, it was good. I needed it. For sure. Also Reggie can do the moon walk and I swear I forced him to do it at least ten times."

"Well you can be convincing when you want to be." He smiled as he stroked her hair. Closing her eyes, she felt him rest his head on hers. "So are you going to tell me what's really wrong now?"

Her eyes flew open, not wanting to talk about anything other than the amounts of shots Veronica flew back. "Just my dad and Veronica's mom."

He nodded, "I know when I hear a lie. And drunk you is even worse at telling them."

She sat up, still close to him, but with a decent amount of distance. "So...?" He probed more than she liked. He stared at her as she bit her lip. Anxiety flowed through her body, increasing by the second. He could tell by the way she fiddled with her hands.

"Where's my gloves?'

"What?"

"My-my gloves. Where are they?" She rapidly searched through her bag unable to find them. He watched her as she threw everything out of it, scanning the room in hopes they would appear. "Thea." She didn't respond.

"Thea, it's not that big of a deal. It's just us." He spoke calmly. She, however, was not. "I can tell your deflecting my question."

"I'm not. I just-" He clasped his hand in hers and looked at her. She grew quiet, his eyes trailed down. "Thea, talk to me. What is going on-" He cut himself short as he noticed marks on her hand. Turning her right hand over he saw the four marks on her dainty fingers.

"What is that?"

"Nothing." She took her hand back, clutching it to her chest, covered by her left hand. "Thea, what are those marks?" He asked more sternly. She knew she was made as he grabbed her hand and examined it, "Are those burn marks? What happened?"

Annoyed and embarrassed, she snapped. "They're cigarette burns. Okay? You got your answer. Now I want..." Her voice grew softer, "I just want my gloves." He nodded and stood up, walking over to the amp where she had placed them. "Here."

Kneeling in front of her as she sat, he slipped them on. She was quiet as he did it. "Is that why you wear them?" She nodded. "Where are they from, Thea."

She was quiet at first, "I told you. He wasn't a great guy." She spoke slightly above a whisper. They didn't look bad, but they had served as a reminder and added as an insecurity.

"I could kill him." He said as he saw she was looking away.

"Why?" He asked.

"He said I need to learn my place. He didn't like how I ragged on him about smoking in front of his friends."

Placing a finger under her chin, he moved her head to face his. He held it there as he spoke softly, "How could he hurt someone as wonderful as you. You do not deserve that, Emma." She stayed silent. Yet, he continued, "You are so much more than how he treated you."

She stared at him as he drew near, "Thea, talk to me." She shook her head and stood up. She looked around and grabbed her things quickly. "Where are you going?"

"I-I can't do this right now." She shoved all the particles she threw out of her bag before back in. "Why not? Come on, just talk to me."

"I don't want to, Jug. I can't."

"Emma, what he did was wrong. He hurt you more than just with those burns. I can tell. You've changed. You're more guarded than when I last saw you."

"Well maybe that's cause you don't know me anymore!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. "Thea, I know you. We talking everyday that summer. We liked each other. We were close."

Snatching her hand back once more, she shook her head. "That was the past. Stop toying with me like you care for me and like me one minute, and then shove you and Betty in my face the next." He remained silent as she scoffed and picked up her shoes, "You- you..."

"You know what, just forget it. I'm not the one you want. So stop making it seem like I am. It isn't fair." Archie had entered the garage again to see the two staring at each other intently.

"I got your water and grilled-" Emma was out the door before he could finish his sentence. Jughead only looked at him and pursed his lips at what had just happened. Knowing Archie, would question him. Something he was dreading.


	6. Knock Out

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Emma smiled at her dad as he walked in. Taking off his coat Fred greeted his daughter with a kiss. She had been bothered that Jughead was in her house, avoiding the second floor, she wanted to lessen the potential of running into him. "Hey Peanut."

"Hey, dad." She got up as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Long day?" He nodded, as he took a swig.

"SoDale project is tomorrow. I wanted make sure everything was in order." Moving towards the kitchen island, he watched as his daughter took out a Tupperware with the dinner she had made earlier. "I made penne alla vodka. Figured you wouldn't be home on time." Smiling at her, she continued to heat up his meal.

"So uh, Em, is everything okay? I know we haven't had a chance to talk but Archie told me about yours and Veronica's confrontation at school." Taking the plate out of the microwave, she placed the dish in front of him and proceeded to grab the grated cheese from the fridge.

"I'm over it. Next time, just give me a heads up. Hearing of it through mindless ease dropping wasn't all too great."

"Peanut, I wasn't keeping it from you. Your mom and I-"

"Dad," She began as she placed the cheese down. "Really it's fine. After a long blow out with Archie, I get it. I'm not mad. I just want you to be happy." He could tell the topic made her still feel uneasy, but he knew she would've spoken up if she was against it. He nodded at her as he began to eat, noting how good it was. Usually when he arrived home from late, Archie and him ate left overs or sandwiches. It was nice to have someone who enjoyed cooking.

"I added prosciutto this time. I prefer it over bacon."

"Well Peanut, you have knocked it out of the park once again."

"Thanks." He ate as she checked her phone to see a message from Cheryl pop up. _'I get it. I just know my dear mother will not enjoy it. Not one bit.'_ They had been discussing the issues over Polly. Seemingly, Cheryl began to turn around to the idea of seeing this baby as the last piece of Jason she had.

"I wanted to also talk to you about another thing." He stated causing her to meet his eyes.

"Jughead. He's gonna stay here for a while, hopefully, until FP gets better."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she wondered why he had so many bags with him, yet she assumed they were just random crap. "Great." She said not so greatly.

"I hope your okay with that? Not... that it sounds like you are."

Shaking her head, she waved it off. "Just a random fight. Nothing to serious. I promise I won't drown him in the toilet as we sleep."

Laughing, he shook his head. "Well- it's temporary but he's always been a major part of this household. It's the least I could do." He said reasoning with his daughter. Emma, hadn't needed any reasoning, but she still wasn't a fan of the idea. She knew FP had drank himself into suppression, and Jughead hated that. Putting her own feelings aside, she promised to make the scenario better by just evading it all together.

"Well, if you're cool with it, so am I. I still have my bedroom all to myself so..."

* * *

Emma sat in the student lounge again the next morning, avoiding eye contact with Jughead and sharing the ottoman with Cheryl. "What if my mom and I were to host a baby shower?" Veronica propositioned Betty.

"Count me in." Cheryl said brightly, earning a side eye from Emma. As much as she loved Cheryl, she couldn't help but wonder what scheme she might concoct. Veronica nodded towards Cheryl before returning to Betty, "You want Polly to feel loved and supported, right?"

"Yeah, but ideally by her own parents."

"Okay, so, baby steps, girl. Get Polly and your parents in the same room in a public setting where they can't fight, and viola, let the healing begin."

Emma gestured towards Veronica, "Honestly, it's the most reasonable option. Unless the baby and Polly part ways, you going back and forth propositioning and dealing is getting you nowhere. You force their hand and they will have no other choice."

Jughead leaned back as he spoke, "Am I expected to come to this thing?"

"Of course. You're like with Betty..." Veronica took a sip from her coffee as she looked at Emma and then to Kevin, who shot her a look. At the same time, Archie stared and Jughead as Jughead glanced at Emma whose head was down, fiddling with her glove.

"Or not... Whatever. The point is everyone is coming. It's final." Veronica stated as she attempted to redeem herself.

"Elizabeth Cooper." Alice had stormed into the lounge as Betty was dumb struck. "Mom?"

"I need you and you." Betty and Veronica. "Right now." With that she glided out of the out causing the two to share looks before following the blonde woman.

* * *

"Hey there grandpa."

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Fred asked the small girl as she entered the his office. Shrugging she handed him a cup of coffee. "Eh nothing. I went to hang out with Cheryl, got into a bit of an argument so I thought I'd swing by."

Shaking his head he sat down across from the girl who had taken it upon herself to take his usual seat at his desk. "Seems like you're getting into a fight with everyone lately."

"As if..." She rolled her eyes as he looked at her pointedly. "Okay, okay. Maybe, just _maybe_ you are right. But in my defense, I didn't start them."

"Uh huh."

"Okay I indirectly started one, but Cheryl was not on me." The two joked about Emma and her tendency to start fights with people. As the evening grew on, they discussed the peril of Fred's company. She listened, hoping to offer some way to ease his worry. They moved to joking about Archie doing manual labor as Emma remained clean and cool inside the office. "Honestly, dad. I could get used to this. Watching my 'big' brother slave away as I roll in the dough."

He chuckled, looking at his daughter. She was smart and fierce, he would be proud to give his company to either of his children, hoping it was what they would want not what they simply had to deal with.

As the door opened, Fred looked up from his employment record book. "Hey guys, you were a life-saver today. I appreciate it. Hard hats go in the bin, and there's soda's in the fridge."

"Hey there, uh, Emma." Moose smiled at her causing Kevin to roll his eyes. "Hey, Moose." He leaned against the desk, where she sat.

"Nice hair. Did you get a cut?"

"Uh, no. I haven't in a while."

"Oh." Emma knew it looked as awkward as it felt. Shooting a look to Kevin of confusion, the brunette shrugged at what Moose's intention was. "Hey Moose, don't you need to put the hat in the bin?" Kevin asked, hoping he would leave. Nodding his head, he moved towards the other end of trailer.

Emma looked at Kevin, mouthing the words, "What the f-"

"Crap! Hey, guys, I forgot my phone." With that he left the trailer. Archie looked at Kevin and Emma as they seemed to communicate non-verbally. "It seems you guys have better twin telepathy that Emma and I do."

"Tis' true. That's because Kevin and I are on the same wave length of shady. You, however, dear brother, are as oblivious as rocks." Emma stated commented.

Fred chuckled and pointed at Emma in agreement. The strawberry blond had noticed Moose's phone on the desk, as he must've laid it down in his weird attempt to start a conversation with her. "His phone is right here." She signaled as she got up to tell him, "Talk about dense." She stated towards Kevin as she closed the door. As she neared the end of the trailer she walked faster as she heard sounds of buzzing and metal hitting each other.

"Moose?"

Lightly jogging, she saw two guys gang up on Moose. One hitting him while the other held him.

"Moose!" She sprinted pushing the guy, who was hold Moose. Swiftly he had back handed her causing her to spin and fall on the ground. She heard as Moose grunted, unable to see as the outdoor lights went out. She reached for the crowbar near the generator and stood up. Hitting him in the back, one of the assailants dropped to the ground. Before she could get another hit in, she felt a swift force to the side of her face.

Grabbing his partner, the two ran into their truck speeding away. The group has seen as they ran, Emma getting knocked out. "Moose!" Kevin called.

"Emma!" Fred ran, grabbing his daughter. Her eyes were shut, blood dripped. "Moose, are you okay?" Archie asked standing over the two.

Attempting to sit up, Fred placed his hand on the boy. "Stay down, We'll get you some help."

"Dad, how's Emma?"

"She's-she's fine. He knocked her out."

"She tried to get them off of me, but the hit her twice, I think." Moose said. He rolled to his side as Archie questioned him, "Moose, who did this?"

"No idea, but they said, as long as we keep working, they're gonna keep coming back."

* * *

Emma had woken up the next morning/afternoon in her bed. She woke up shortly after Keller arrived. A bruised cheekbone and a concussion.

The only blissful thing was that she woke up and no one was home. Yet, with that came no food in the fridge either. Rolling her eyes, she ran upstairs to change. She called in an order to Pop's hoping to run in and out. Back into her bed as the weekend had began.

The walk was quiet as her head still hurt, her face ached. Her father had stayed with her at the hospital. She wouldn't admit it but she wasn't surprised she was easily knocked out. The guy had a solid foot on her and he was not holding back either. She had disrupted them but she couldn't just stand there and not help Moose.

The bell jingled as Emma walked through. Wearing an unusual outfit of joggers and a loose tee with a cardigan to help her brace the cool September day, she walked up to Pop smiling. She knew he had saw the cheek, "Don't ask."

"Trust me I wasn't. You've always been a fighter, Emma. I'll get you your order." She nodded, knowing half of Riverdale must've known what happened. "Thanks Pops."

"Hey Emma!" Veronica had called her towards the booth where Archie, Jughead, Betty and she sat. Smiling she walked over. Jughead had taken his arm off of Betty's shoulder as she approached them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey... How are you feeling?" Archie asked. "I was gonna wake you this morning to come but you had fallen asleep with your clothes on, so I assumed you wanted to sleep in."

She nodded, "I'm better. Face hurts and my head is pounding like I had the lecture of a life time but I'll live." She was glad she hadn't been woken up. Both Archie and her knew she would've killed him, if he had. Whether it was a hairbrush to the head or tackling him, it wouldn't had ended good.

"Do you still want to come to the shower? I understand if you don't want to." Veronica said softly.

"No, no. I'll come. Don't wanna miss the possible Blossom-Cooper showdown. Can't get that on pre-paid." She looked at Betty, who smiled yet looked uneasy.

"Moose and I are going to the Southside to find those Serpents. You in?" Archie asked Jughead as if it was an urgent matter.

"Whoa, hey, you didn't say it was the Serpents who did this." Betty looked at the Andrews twins and Jughead.

Jughead wore a face of annoyance, "Cause we don't know that for a fact."

Emma looked at her brother with a bewildered expression. She was actually shocked at how careless he had gotten. "I'm sorry to bust your balls, Vigilantly Casanova, but that might actually be the dumbest plan I have ever heard you say. What are you gonna do with your football crew and the Serpents? Reenact the Sharks vs. the Jets in West Side Story? It's a dumb plan, Arch. You'll gain nothing and risk getting hurt."

"Well, it's still worth a shot if it might help dad. They beat up Moose and then you, Em." Turning back towards Jughead, Archie continued. "Kevin's boyfriend can get us in."

"Get you in where?" Veronica asked as if she was half invested in the conversation.

He looked at Veronica to Jughead, "To some bar where the Serpents hang out. If Moose spots them, we call Sheriff Keller and get these goons arrested."

"Um I am pretty sure, Moose was too busy on the floor, curled up in a fetal position. If anything I know more about them than him."

Betty shook her head, worried about Archie's plan. "Archie the Serpents are dangerous. They're drug dealers."

"What?" Jughead seemed to be in disbelief. "Says who?" The strawberry blonde understood his reasoning of being insulted by what he saw as slander. Emma watched as Betty name her credible source.

"Polly."

Emma shook her head, "Okay no offense, Betty, since you get personal with almost literally everything, that's not the 'business' Serpents are in. Quite frankly, I wouldn't be taking advice from the girl who only listened to the information fed through her boyfriend." Emma bit her lip, knowing she was too harsh. None of them knew about Jughead's dad, no one but her. She defended FP and the Serpents as if it was old knowledge, forgetting that for them it was new.

"Well... Trev told us Jason was dealing drugs? It was for the Serpents."

Pop called Emma from the counter, "Emma! Your order is up." She acknowledged him before turning back.

"Whatever. All I'm saying, regardless, if they deal or not, your plan is not going to work. I'm telling you, don't go." Shaking her head she walked up to Pop, thanking him as she left. Hoping her brother didn't make the mistake.


	7. Heartbreaker

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

An hour into Polly's baby shower, Emma had already wanted to leave. Standing in the bathroom to kill some time, she soon exited the bathroom, noting her seat was stolen. Which forced her to stand in the back, with none other than Jughead. Emma hadn't made an effort to speak to him, and always ran before he had the chance to. Six days and counting, they lived in the same house as strangers. She was happy that he was out often as she didn't want to even have the possibility of seeing him.

She had assumed Archie knew what had happened due awkwardness between the two. She was unsure what he knew but he seemed to get the same unsettling facial expression whenever someone brought up Jughead and Betty or if they did any actions that showed their friendly side around Emma.

"No dress, I still see." He had spoken first. Emma trained her eyes on Polly as she thanked her friend for the knitted baby blankets and hats. This was the moment she didn't want to happen, especially not here, not with Betty in her line of sight.

She looked down at her gray pants and black turtle neck tank top, fashioned with red gloves. "Yeah, well old habits die hard."

"Ours next dear?" Penelope requested as Betty handed her the Blossom's gift.

Before Jughead could formulate a response, Archie had walked in looking like a man with a mission. Emma's eyebrows furrowed as Archie came up to Jughead, standing next to him, she heard as he accused Jughead of protecting the Serpents. "You were protecting him. That's why you didn't tell me."

"Relax. What happened?" Jughead spoke softly, hoping to diffuse the situation.

Betty had joined the group, with Veronica hot on her heels. Turning his head Archie looked at Betty. "Did you know that Jughead's father is a Serpent?"

"No." She was breathless.

"Archie, stop. What are you doing?" Emma whispered harshly to her brother who didn't even acknowledge her.

Shaking his head, his eyes screamed of betrayal. "That's why he tried to stop me from going to the bar, so I wouldn't find out. After everything my dad has done for you..."

"Archie. I can explain, okay?" Jughead pleaded.

Stepping slightly in between the two, Emma looked at her brother with intensity. "You are acting ridiculous right now. The Serpents aren't just 'common thugs and criminals', its a community. Don't amount the few to the masses. Piss off, Arch. If you don't know understand them, then don't lecture on it or assume."

Archie's eyes trained on sister, "You knew. Didn't you? That's why you snapped earlier. And you didn't tell-"

"I don't have to. It's not like you haven't done it to me plenty of times." She retorted.

Veronica shook her head and whispered harshly. "This is Polly's day, so you need to check yourselves. I mean it."

"Archie..." Jughead trailed.

The redhead shook his head, "No, save it." Emma placed her hand on his shoulder as they watched Archie walk away with Veronica. "I'll talk to him, Forsythe." Smiling softly she left after her brother. Leaving Betty to question Jughead's actions about his dad, why Emma knew, and the context of their relations.

* * *

Later that evening, Emma walked towards the stairs, when she heard Jughead and Archie's voice. Walking towards her brother's room, she heard them talk softly.

"He's my dad Archie..." Jughead had tailed off.

"I get that. I do. But, Jughead, you can talk to me about anything. You're like..." He stayed quiet for a few moments, You're like my brother." He said quietly.

"Nice bro whisper, Archie." Emma heard a chuckle as Jughead followed up. "You are like my brother. And I'm here for you, for your dad, for Emma even in this state of peril. So what can I do?" He offered. Hearing her name made her heart swell, a small smile painted across her face.

"Pray for a miracle." Archie said. Rolling her eyes she knew it was time for her to cast the issues aside, in hope for a greater good.

"Well..." The boys eyes fell on the petite figure in front of Archie's door. Emma continued softly walking towards them, "it may not be a miracle. But I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Archie smiled softly, "Now that's a miracle."

"What I mean to say is," Shooting a look at her brother. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier about attacking Jughead. You felt betrayed and I instigated it, not to mention the debacle of the scandalous affair of Hermione and Fred, former sweethearts." He smiled and nodded, which she took as an acceptance.

"And Jughead, I'm sorry for blowing up and how it ended. Even in a fight, I am always here for you, against whoever and wherever. I rather have you in my life than not at all." He grabbed her hand and smiled. He knew her underlying tone, a subliminal message for him. Archie watched as the two looked at each other and then he saw it. Two people, trapped in their own perceptions of what they want unable to fully see the other one. He wanted her, and she wanted him. Both, unable express it.

* * *

Two days had passed since their utterly cringe bonding moment, according to Emma. Things between Jughead and Emma had gotten better, as did Archie and Jughead. As sickening of a moment it was to her, it was nice. It felt needed as Emma had began to view herself as walking on eggshells with everyone. Getting into the habit of heading to school before classes had been ingrained into Emma, as her brother spent the first few weeks dragging her to school with slumber still present within her.

Walking towards the music room, Emma peered inside to see her brother. "Hey there, heartbreaker." He stopped playing as he heard his sister's new nickname. "Hey there. You left before me this morning."

"Yeah, I went for a run on the track and then remembered that I don't _do_ running... or even walking for that matter." He smirked as she pondered why she even left so early in the morning.

"So, how's Val?"

"She's good, things are good, I guess." She nodded. The twins, though they ran in the same friend group, knew they didn't talk as often as they liked. Archie had realized that as of late. He watched as Emma would run off to tell Kevin or Veronica about news before him. Even if they were the same age, he felt as though he played the role of an older brother, wanting to be there for her. "Jughead told me what happened."

She looked up from her phone and at him. He went on with a sigh, "About how you seem to like him and how he leads you on." Emma sighed with relief as Archie assume it was with defeat. Jughead hadn't told Archie about her hand, for that she was thankful. She hoped for them to heal more and then explain than to deal with it now.

"Figured, he had. I was drunk and dramatic."

"But honest." He retorted. She moved to the seat across from him as he laid the guitar on the floor beside him. "Look Em, I know we don't talk as much but I want you to talk to me about this- about things like this."

She smiled and took a deep breathe. "There isn't much to say, Arch. I like him, I thought he did too and now... I don't know. It's a stalemate."

"Have you even talked to him since?" She shook her head at his question, knowing what he would say next. "Well, Peanut, maybe you should. You never know and even if you do, then you know what you have to do next instead of guessing."

She sat back and crossed her arms, "God, you sound so much like dad, it's scary."

"Yeah, well, I bet dad would do it better."

"Oh for sure, add some cute story of way back when and then three different versions of figures of speeches. At least you have most of it down." He picked up his guitar and spoke, "All I'm saying is I want you to be happy. And if that's Jughead then I want that for you. Even, if you are my sister." She watched as he began tuning his guitar. She smiled at his advice, something she knew she had to do but didn't want to.

Cheryl had walked in, interrupting their heart to heart."Archie, if music be the food of love, then play on." Rolling her eyes, Emma stood.

"Something wicked comes this way." Cheryl shot Emma a rude glance as Emma began walking out.

* * *

"Mr. Andrews! Nice haircut. You're looking extremely DILF-y today. Is Archie home?" Emma's eyes flew open as she heard the voice of Cheryl Blossom once again.

"Um, come on in." Fred said with unamused tone. Jughead looked at Emma's face and the Archie's. The twins were clearly surprised by her appearance.

"The Ice Woman cometh." Jughead bit into his pizza as Emma chimed in, "I prefer the Devil's incarnate."

"Hey, Cheryl." Archie's voice wavered.

Unlatching the casing of what all could presume was a guitar, Cheryl spoke in her usual cheery voice. "As a maj thank you for coming to the maple banquet with me tomorrow, I wanted to give you this. An '84 les pal, in our signature color. You're welcome."

"Desperation much?" Emma scoffed.

To which Cheryl countered, "Jealous much?"

"Of what Cheryl? You pimping my brother out for your clan of inbreeds? Or would it be for the fact you buy your friends because no one wants to deal with your gremlin self?"

Fred cleared his throat, ending the conversation. Emma sat next to Jughead and watched as they silently ate pizza.

"Okay. That's all. I'm going now. My claustrophobia acts up in small houses. See you tomorrow." Swiftly she kissed him on the cheek as she made her way to the door.

"I'd give that back if I were you." Fred stated after a long pause in the Andrews house. Placing her dish in the sink Emma, added. "Or chuck it at her head. Two birds, one stone."

They watched as she exited the room and went upstairs, "What even happened between them two?" Jughead asked curiously seeing Arching shrug.

Fred chose to answer, "It'll last maybe a week and they'll be fine again. It happens often." He took a swig of his beer as Archie attempted to rationalize Cheryl's intentions and actions.


	8. Finalized

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

 _A/N: Hey all! I hope you are enjoying the story. I was just made aware that I accidently upload the same chapter twice. So as a bonus, I upload two chapters. Sorry about that. I hope you all like it and there is more to come!_

* * *

"Emma, can you come with us real quick?" Fred gestured for the strawberry blonde to follow behind him and Archie. Sharing an equally confused look, the twins were led out of the door and onto the front porch.

Emma stood against the porch railing as her dad and brother sat on the bench. She hugged herself, cursing at the cool October morning breeze. Instantly she had regret her pajama shorts.

"So, the good news is that all the divorce papers and legal mumbo jumbo will be done. Should be behind us by the end of the week." Emma could see the confliction on Archie's face. The only person who hadn't saw this coming.

"Are you only going to see mom now because you and Hermione Lodge..." Archie trailed off.

"No, no, son, I ended that. Being together, working together, not a good idea."

But, in that case, why finalize things in such a final way now?"

Emma smiled meekly at her brother, "When are they suppose to do it, Arch? It's been two years. Mom just got a new position that is sole base is in Chicago."

Fred nodded lightly, "Sometimes, son, you just gotta rip the Bad-Aid off." Fred stood up making his way to the stairs. Emma could tell Archie was not giving up without a fight. "Or you could go and fix things."

"We're past that point, Archie."

"Come on, Arch..." Emma grabbed her brother's arm, hoping he wouldn't start. "I spoke to mom last week, she didn't mention any of this, Dad." He looked at Emma, knowing she didn't hear anything either.

"Yeah, she didn't tell you because she wanted me to be the bearer of bad news." Emma looked at Archie as watched Fred go down the stairs and towards his car. She knew Archie was not okay with the idea. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Shaking his head, he went inside, not wanting to deal with his parent's divorce anymore.

* * *

Emma picked at her food, as Veronica continually talked about her latest drama at the Pembroke. Her mind wandered to her father's conversation with her and her brother. She would had assumed Archie would adjust better to the divorce than she would. Yet, she had. The strawberry blonde was clearly not interested, wishing she had stay home just like Jughead. Her bed sounded much better than Veronica talking about her mom and her dad's lawyer. "Anyway, enough about my drama. Betty, you were saying something about Jughead's birthday?"

"Yeah, just that Mr. Jones told me, Jughead's never had a birthday party."

Archie nodding to the truth of the situation. "Let's have one for him. Like a low-key surprise party." Archie shook his head violently, "Oh, no, no."

"That's a fantastic idea!"

Emma looked at her brother who had seemed to look at her for help."Uh, Betty that's a solid no. He doesn't like them for his own reasons. Even more so, he does not like surprises." She wouldn't fess up the reason, knowing exactly why. He had slipped when they were younger, as to why he hated his birthday. ' _A day where everyone pretends everything is good when it is not.'_ He would say. She didn't blame him. Especially at the time he had fessed up at the ripe age of 13, his father had begun drinking and his mother became distant. Jellybean, was his only friend at home. And the Andrews- a home away from home.

"Oh come on, everyone says that, no one means it." Kevin brushed her off.

Archie stabbed at his food, "Jughead is a lone wolf."

"Okay ignoring the negativity," Veronica stated. "Betty, any excuse for me to wear a cute party dress."

Emma rolled her eyes, annoyed that no one listened to the two people who knew Jughead the best. "Last time I checked this was for Jughead, not for you guys. Find another excuse to throw a party, but this is not it." She stood up as she watched her comment be disregarded once more.

"Okay, so I'm thinking a quaint gathering. Inner-circle only."

Picking up her tray and bag, she heard as Kevin signaled towards Chuck Clayton, who looked like a man with a mission. Stopping he smiled at Emma, as she threw her trash out. "Emma Andrews, didn't think I would see you here."

"Yeah, well, I'm back." She smiled back completely unaware of what happened with Betty, Veronica, the rest of the girls at Riverdale High and Chuck. She could sense the group buzzing as she talked to him.

"Are you back for good?"

"Presumably, so."

"Good." He smirked as she looked down. "Well I hope to catch up with you sometime." With that he walked away, causing her to blush. What she hadn't seen was Chuck bend towards the group, Archie specifically, "She even puts Cheryl to shame. Two years and she's looking so fine." Veronica put her hand on Archie's, hoping he would start a fight with him. Chuck smiled and walked away, knowing he had one that round.

* * *

Archie placed a slice of pizza on the plates, handing it to Jughead and leaving one for Emma. The boys were discussing the double features and how he should take Emma or Betty, as Emma had just returned and it would force them to talk about the altercation that had happened, and Betty, in hopes she would be satisfied and not throw the party.

"So, you're bailing on me." Jughead stated blatantly.

"No, no. I just think you should take Betty or Emma..." He trailed off not looking at Jughead. "Well you're with Betty-"

"If that's what you wanna call it."

"-and you and Emma need to finally talk." The two boys shared looks of questioning as the simultaneously had spoken over each other.

Archie looked at Jughead, "What do you mean 'If that's what you wanna call it?'" Jughead shrugged, "I don't know man, it's just we like each other but it isn't there." Archie nodded as he continued, "And there is nothing to talk about with Emma."

Pulling a slice for him, he began. "Yeah, well, I'm not you guys but there is something there. You two need to hash it out cause faking it isn't working. Look, Jug..." He leaned down to meet Jughead at common height and exhaled, "Emma likes you and you are with Betty, and you aren't even sure if you like her. How do you think it sounds?"

Jughead looked at him with understanding. He went to open his mouth to begin when Emma waltzed in with her hair drenched and pajama pants that were too long and a shirt. "Ooh, Pizza!" She went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge as Archie eyed her.

"Are those my pants?"

Taking a bite of her pizza she looked at him, "Yeah, so?" She said nonchalantly. Rolling his eyes, he said nothing more. He watched as Jughead asked Emma to come with him to the Bijou. Her face lit up with surprise, knowing it was an unusual request as it had always been Archie and his tradition. Archie smiled as he continued eating his pizza, as Jughead explained the double feature that was playing.

* * *

"You know I never took you for an American Werewolf kind of girl. You've always been more of a Grease lover." Jughead commented on Emma's movie tastes, as he always ragged on her for re-watching the same movies.

"Listen, Grease is only for when I'm feeling down. Other than that I'm constantly watch Sex and the City on rerun." He chuckled. "Sorry for making you leave early, Archie locked himself out again."

He smiled and shook his head, "No, no it's fine. I did take the spare key so unless he wants to break a window and climb through it, I figured it would be about time. Though last time I checked, you were the forgetful one." He looked at her suspiciously.

She blushed and looked down, "Okay well..." She began as they stopped walking. "I may have stolen his keys cause he said he was out with Betty and Kevin." Jughead laughed as she chuckled. "What? I thought he would be out late! Look, I swear I didn't know where they were."

"Kitchen table." She looked at him confused as he moved closer, "You threw them and ran upstairs thinking you left your jacket up there when you left for school." She nodded, "On Thursday, it's now Saturday." He added.

Lightly hitting him as he got his zing in, they smiled at one another. In that moment, it seemed as though all their issues melted away. The wind blew causing Emma to shiver. Jughead began to take off his coat, revealing his flannel and long sleeve underneath.

"No, no I'm fine."

"Come one, Thea. It's cold out and you didn't even bother to bring a jacket." She saw as he gestured towards her black jeans and forest green sweater. Taking it she smiled. It was warm, smelling like Jughead's scent of detergent and outdoors. She couldn't put her finger on it but his smell always comforted her.

"Um, Thanks." She said quietly. He nodded.

"You know, Thea, I've been meaning to talk to you about the other night." She knew he was referencing the ordeal almost two weeks ago, but remained silent. "I'm sorry for leading you on. I, uh, never meant it."

"It's fine, Jug. Really."

He shook his head as she began walking, grabbing her arm, he stopped her. They were a block away from her house but he knew if he didn't talk about it now with her then they never would.

"Why me, Thea? Out of all people?" She stayed quiet, "You're beautiful and funny. Not to mention, you actually have a functioning brain. You could have anyone."

"But they aren't you." She whispered, partially knowing she shouldn't had said that aloud. She looked at him as his eyes were fixated on her. "You were the one I wanted. You're the only one who gets me, and I'm happy for you and for Betty. I just- I just wish I was the one who can make you smile and laugh. I want to be your first and last thought." He looked at her sadly, not knowing she felt like this.

She continued, dipping her hands in the coat pockets. "I rather have you as a friend, than not at all. I just want you to be happy, to feel loved and understood. After everything you went through... you deserve it, she gives you that, then I'm okay with that." He looked down at her as she nodded, convincing herself more than him.

"Thea..." She looked up, only to see the glint in eyes that he had whenever he was passionate about something. The cool breeze blew as Jughead placed his hand on her cheek, leaning down, his lips captured hers. It was soft and comforting yet matched with passion. Time had seemingly slowed down, and just for a second it was just him and her. Their lips parted as he stroked her hair.

She looked at him with child-like wonder in her eyes, and smiled. Darting her head down she spoke quietly,"We should get going. Don't need Archie to freeze to death." She broke the silence. Nodding he took her hand in his and walked towards the house. They two remained silent as they neared the house.

Releasing his hand, she looked at the porch. "Where's Archie?" He looked around as she wiredly walked towards the door. "Maybe he went to Betty's?" Jughead suggested.

The two pretended as though nothing happened, even though something did. She had realized that she wanted him, more than ever. Yet, he was still with Betty which makes it wrong. Wrong that he kissed her. Wrong that she allowed it. And wrong for wanting it to happen again. He looked at her as she spoke.

"Should we go there instead?" She asked, he shook his head. "No, I'll text him. We can go inside, plus I'm freezing cause I had to cough up my jacket to someone." He knew he had messed up and yet, he couldn't hep but feel happier in that simple moment.

Unlocking the door, she rolled her eyes. "Hey I thought it would be warmer th-"

"Surprise!"


	9. Agents of Chaos

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Surprise!" Emma stood as shocked as Jughead, seeing the usual group along with Ethel and who she assumed to be Joaquin.

Jughead looked at her, noting she gave Archie a look that didn't seem all too pleasant. "This is why we had to leave the double feature?"

"Happy birthday, bro." Archie hugged Jughead as Jughead seemed to squirm, "You really shouldn't have." Breaking the hug Jughead looked at his friend, "Ugh, you reek. Are you drunk?"

"No." He said in a way that proved Jughead's suspicion. Signaling to Jughead to give her moment, she pushed Archie to the side as Veronica approached him. "Do you wanna explain what all this is and why you are drunk?"

"Em, it's fine really. It's only us. Plus, you're not dad. Don't grill me." Before she could respond, she heard Betty sing happy birthday. Turning her head, she watched the blonde as she walked towards Jughead, candles illuminating her face. If Emma had to be honest, she felt the eerie singing and the candle lit face of Betty's crazy smile, slightly scared her. Even in that moment, she could sense how uncomfortable the raven haired boy was.

And then it hit her. He was still with Betty and she was lead on once more. This time by a kiss.

He grabbed the cake, still looking forward. "That was haunting, Betty." She kissed him on the cheek as they whispered.

 _"I wish it were just us two..."_ He pleaded to Betty, clearly uncomfortable, an earshot away from Emma. Archie followed Veronica as she left the group, making her way to his kitchen.

As she spoke to Kevin later on, her suspicions were confirmed that the mystery guy next to Kevin was Joaquin. He seemed quieter in comparison to Kevin. She smiled as Kevin and Ethel spoke with on another. Barely listening, her mind wondered to the kiss and what it meant. From the corner of her eye she could see Betty mindlessly talking as Jughead's head was down, listening. Lifting his head, his eyes met hers. She offered no smile, just an emotionless look. Excusing herself she walked towards the kitchen.

Upon entering, she saw Veronica and Archie hugging. "Oh sorry." She said absently. "You okay, V?

"Yeah, I'm okay now. How was the movie?" Archie nodded in agreement.

Emma scoffed as she pointed to the bottle, "It wasn't the movie that was eventful." Earning a curious look from Veronica, Archie handed her the bottle he had been drinking from. Veronica looked at the twins and then mentioned something about grabbing her phone from the living room.

Emma took a swig as Archie looked at her, "I'm waiting." He stated softly.

He leaned on the counter as she leaned adjacent to him on the island. "He kissed me."

"Wait- you two kissed?" Archie was shocked. "When?"

"Right before we walked in. One second we were talking and the next..."

Archie shook his head, "What does that mean? Cause he hasn't ended things with-"

"You don't think I know that?"

Emma took a swig from the bottle as she heard someone entered. "Oh." Turning around she saw Jughead and Betty in the doorway.

Betty was first to speak, "Sorry we were just getting ice cream, so..."

Veronica had walked in, resuming her old spot. Betty could see her slightly darkened make up from her tears, "Is everything okay?"

Emma looked at Veronica who answered, "Yeah, no, I'm just not in a party mood like usual." The strawberry blonde has stretched her hand out, handing the bottle to Veronica, who gladly took it.

"Makes two of us." Jughead commented.

"Whoa. Wait." Betty stated. "You're not actually upset that I threw you a party, are you?"

"It was nice, Betty. I appreciate it. I just would be happier if it was just the five of us in a booth at Pop's or still at the movies with Emma."

"Yeah but we always do that. I wanted to do something special."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"Why is everything so gloom and doom with you, Jug?" Betty had snapped. Causing the trio by the sink to exchange looks. Handing the bottle back to Emma, she drank as she watched the scene unfold before them. Betty continued, clearly upset. "Why can't it just be normal for once?"

"I'm not normal. I'm not wired to be normal." The doorbell rang causing the group to shift. "How many more people did you invite to this thing?" Archie began walking towards the door as did Veronica and soon Betty.

Jughead watched as Emma had taken another swig. She began to follow the group. "Thea..."

"Not now. Please, Jug." She begged as he followed her out.

Just as Emma and Jughead met up with the group the front door open wide. Cheryl, Chuck, and the rest of Riverdale High's party animals, were revealed.

"Did you really think you could have a party and not invite moi?" Cheryl spoke in her usual deadpanned voice.

"Or me." Chuck followed. Pushing her way to the front, Emma held the bottle tightly. "Well she-devil, if we wanted you, you would've been invited. That's how invitations work."

Cheryl analyzed Emma's outfit. "Shut it, Imp. Go and get dressed, we are partying."

Moose took a step forward looking at Archie, "Archie, where do you want the kegs?" Everyone's eyes peeled to Archie, who was already half drunk. Emma had already felt the buzz as took another swig, while everyone waited on Archie.

"Screw it. One in the kitchen, one in the back." Everyone cheered as Archie laughed. Jughead stepped back as Archie wrapped his arm around his sister, "We are gonna have a night to remember, you down, Em?"

"It's already pivotal. Seems like someone is living by 'good hard or go home.'"

 **30 Minutes In:**

Archie was dancing with Emma, who still held the bottle in her clutches, while Cheryl and Moose danced too close for comfort. "What are you doing!" Emma screamed as Archie picked her up. "KEG STAND." Moose ran to grab the keg as Emma kept shaking her head violently.

She already could tell her brother was about as trashed as she was, but she was enjoying it. She knew Veronica, Kevin and Joaquin stared as Emma was lifted upside down and began chugging. "Emma! Emma! Emma!" The crowd chanted.

"Why are they doing this?" Kevin asked Veronica, who watched from afar.

"They're agents of chaos, Kevin. They don't need a reason. The Andrews twins? Their victims."

 **One Hour In:**

"Dude Valerie just got here. You think she wants me back?" Arch had barged into the garage where Jughead was quietly petting Vegas. "Vegas!"

Emma had ran into the room, elated and carefree.

"Archie, as my blood brother, it was your sole responsibility to make sure something like this never happened on my birthday. And now... we're here. In the middle of a Seth Rogen movie."

"This was Betty's idea, okay? I just went along with it." Archie defended himself. Jughead looked at Emma who was petting her dog, "And you?" he asked.

"Well I never even knew about the party and definitely didn't agreed to this. The storm had brewed and I put on my raincoat and endured... with whiskey... and beer."

"It's so... not me." He stated. Jughead looked at Archie for answers.

"It doesn't matter, Jughead, you're her boyfriend now."

"Ouch." Emma muttered and stood up. The two looked at them. "I'm out. I was having a good time until I was harshly reminded as to why I'm drinking. Play nice boys."

She began to walk out as she heard Archie say, "You kissed her and you still are toying with her... She's my sister, dude, you know she told me."

 **One and Half Hour In:**

Emma ran through the crowd, finding Jughead and Ethel. "Hey! Do you know where Archie is?"

"No why?" Jughead looked at her, knowing she was freaking out. "Well I think he called my dad because my dad has been texting me non-stop."

"Is that Emma Andrews? I didn't know you were back in town." She turned around to see FP by the sink of her kitchen. "Mr. Jones, hi! Yeah, I just moved back home." She smiled at him.

"Well it's good to see you, kid. You've grown so much." She saw as his eyes moved towards, Jughead as he tried to leave out the front door. Automatically he was stopped by Chuck and Cheryl, the two archangels it seemed.

 **2 Hours In:**

Secrets and Sins.

A game of spilling the beans on everyone's business. A game the resident redheaded Blossom had invented herself. Cheryl's eyes flew open as she mocked her shock in a typical dramatic way. "Oh, my God. Colored me shocked. Is that why you became a mediocre musician overnight? Because you and Ms. Four-Eyes were pulling a Mary Kay Letourneau?"

Emma already knew this night had turned sour the moment Cheryl walked in and now the smell of rotting filled the air as her brother was hung up to dry at Dilton Doiley's confession of Grundy's car at Sweetwater River on July 4th.

"Don't say anything, Archie? Don't get in the gutter with them." Veronica seethed, already hating Cheryl more than she already did.

Chuck shook his head, with shock. "Wait what? Andrews was banging a teacher? Well, damn, I wish I would've known. I would've added you and Ms. Grundy to the book of conquests.

"Classy, Chuck, as always." Veronica chimed with disgust.

"Wait a second, that also explains why Archie can't seem to keep a girlfriend to save his life." Cheryl looked at Chuck as she acted like she learned the meaning of life. "He's got serious mommy issues."

Emma's eyes flew up, ready to come for blood. "So what is it Arch, victim or perpetrator?"

Emma stood up, "Why don't you shut the hell up, Cheryl. At least our mom likes us." By the look in Cheryl's eye, she knew she was the next target.

Cheryl smiled, "Oh yeah, Emmie doll? You think that hurt me? Why don't you tell everyone the real reasons why you wear gloves." Emma clenched her fist as Cheryl moved closer, "Those cigarette burns from your ex beau, really add character."

"Has she told you yet?" Cheryl eyes the surprise on Archie's face as she signaled towards Jughead. "Or did you only tell your hobo lover boy that you've pining after since the 8th grade." Betty looked at Jughead, who focused on solely Emma.

With that Emma leapt up, aiming for Cheryl but was held back by Veronica and Jughead. He looked at her as she attempted to escape like a rabid animal running from Animal Control. "Come here Cheryl, so I can tell everyone your little secrets too!"

Emma jumped up, punching the air as Jughead held her. "Let's start with why your mom doesn't let you have sleepovers anymore-"

"Okay, okay!" Kevin grabbed Emma from Jughead, spinning her around, he placed her down by the entrance hall. Knowing what she was about to spew, he directed her towards the stairs. "Emma, let's go up stairs. Now." Shoving her upstairs, she heard as the game continued. Cheryl had chuckled as if she was unbothered, while she had ruined everything for everyone else.

"Dilton Doiley plays with guns." Betty stated as if that helped any.

"Big whoop, Betty. So Doiley's a psychopath, everyone knows that."

* * *

Emma sat in her bed, as the party had ended. She could hear as people filed out of the house after FP had kicked them out. What happened after she was escorted out by Kevin, she was unsure but it didn't sound good as everyone yelled. She couldn't help but feel upset at Cheryl for betraying her trust due to a small fight about Cheryl's demeanor towards everyone, scared about what her brother would think and more so, mad at herself, for letting any of this happen. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail, hoping to wash her face. She wanted to wake up the next morning and not remember a thing, yet she knew she would.

Her head turned as she heard a knock at the door. Sighing she knew exactly who it would be. "Come in." She stated.

Archie filed in offering a smile and a bottle of water. "Hey, Peanut, how are you feeling?"

"Despite the horrors of the end, I actually had fun." He laughed lightly. "Yeah, so did I. I can't believe you did a keg stand and Val threw her drink at me."

"Um, speaking of crazy, did you call dad?"

He sighed, automatically signaling that he had. "I did. I, uh, told him to not get a divorce."

She shook her head and smiled, "Leave it up to you to be the bitch of the party. He kept calling me. So, we'll deal with that tomorrow."

He nodded. They stayed quiet, Archie and her stared into oblivion not knowing what else to say. "So, what Cheryl said..." She looked at him as he met her eyes, "About the gloves..." She nodded and remained quiet. Slipping off her right glove, she showed him the imprints of what used to be burns. He examined them, seeing four.

Before he could ask she began, "I was seeing this guy in Chicago. Mom didn't like him, thought he was, uh bad news. Anyways, one night we were out with our group and I ragged on him for smoking. He was older so he took my thoughts as those of a child." She shrugged and looked at her hand, as it laid in her lap. "He burned me, told me that he wasn't a fan of my outspoken nature and had to learn my place. That he was in charge. And so, I left him that week."

"I'm sorry, Em."

"It's fine, Arch, really." She looked at him, taking her hand in his. "I wouldn't be put down like that but he was a lot bigger than me. It's in the past. Don't worry about it now. Mom was right. Though I would never tell her so." She chuckled as he offered a sad smile. He was hurt that he didn't know, but then again he never questioned the gloves.

A knock came at the door as the twins looked at one another. "Thea, can we talk?" Jughead peered in to see Archie and Emma on her bed. Archie stood up, giving a kiss on his sister's head. "Figure it out." He whispered as he moved towards the door. Placing a hand on Jughead's shoulder, he left. Leaving the two alone.

She stared at the candle that she had lit, smelling like Evergreens and fresh Pine, she was comforted. He sat on te bed next to her, not saying anything. The quiet seemed relieving. After continuous noise throughout the night, her room was the mecca of solitude, with gray walls and accents of gold and dusk orange. It was clean, too clean, a skill she had acquired when nervous or stressed.

"I wanted to give you this." She reached for her nightstand and handing him a rolled up piece of paper bounded by twine and a small wrapped gift. "I know you don't like your birthday, but I wanted to give you a little something."

He smiled at her and then moved to unwrap the gift. A leather bound notebook. Similar to hers but lined. On the bottom he saw it was engraved, "F.J. Jones" in gold lettering. "I couldn't decide on Jughead or Forsythe, so I did both."

She watched as he undid the twine ribbon and unrolled the paper. His radiant smile had matched the one on the page, In his hand was the side profile she had begun drawing of him.

Using only pencil, she managed to capture the glint in his eyes, his beauty marks with precision and the character of his lips. She smiled as he looked at her. "I love it, Thea." He set them aside, happy that his birthday still ended nicely, despite all that happened.

"Thank you," He grabbed her hand as she looked at him, "for everything. For being you."

She nodded as he looked down, releasing her hands. "I can't help but feel like I am constantly letting you down and I'm sorry."

He inhaled deeply, "I kissed you because I needed to know, to feel something... And I did, with you." She bit her lip and looked at him intently.

"I ended things with Betty, to be frank we both kind of ended it. Maybe it was just a comfort thing with everything that was going on or a lapse in judgement. I like Betty and she likes me, but her and I weren't on the same page... This party, she meant well but she felt that she needed to prove something, but it wasn't what I wanted. She's amazing but she isn't for me. We both sort of saw it coming."

She was silent, unsure what to make of everything. For her there were no words, just silence. Her mind had remained blank as Jughead's words echoed in hers. Placing a finger under her chin, he smiled at her. To him she was beautiful, he admired her against the grain attitude and snark, she understood him in ways many didn't. He kissed her swiftly, unable to hold back his feelings anymore.

To him she wasn't one of the others in the group, she wasn't just Archie's sister or Fred's daughter, she wasn't just his close friend. She was Emma Theodora Andrews, the girl who was all he ever wanted.

* * *

Wearing large rubber yellow gloves, Emma entered the kitchen with bleach in one hand and paper towels in the other. She watched as Archie declined his father's phone call as he swept. "You know, dad's gonna kill you."

"Yeah. I just can't face the music right now."

"I understand," Jughead picked at the cake on the kitchen's island. Emma bent down to put the bleach away as she heard Jughead probe, "So you and Veronica..."

"Yeah.." Archie said. Emma chuckled as she stood back up, closing the cabinet door. "Knew it."

Looking at Jughead and his sister, they both nodded. "Don't worry." They agreed to keep their mouth's shut about Veronica's sleepover in Archie's room. Jughead smiled, "I'm literally never telling anyone anything like ever." He drank the milk out of the carton causing Emma to scrunch her nose in disgust.

"Okay, good." Archie said. He began sweeping the floors, hoping to erase last night. "Because don't think I didn't see you and my sister in bed together this morning when I was searching for my phone."

Emma's eyes flew open, "Honestly I hate you." She walked past kicking trash in the spot Archie had just swept. "Missed a spot, champ." Jughead laughed as she walked out the kitchen complaining about cleaning puke from the upstairs bathroom.

* * *

Emma and Archie sat on the couch together, tired from cleaning the house. The two worked in silence as Jughead contributed to nothing stating, "Not my party."

Archie looked at his sister, "So... did you-?"

She shook her head, "Relax. People can sleep in beds and not do anything. Did you and Veronica?"

"No." She smiled, "I still can't believe I called it."

"Archie, Emma." The both stood as Fred and Mary walked in, Mary beamed at her kids as they stood shocked and silent.

"We're home."

"Mom?" Archie said quietly.

Mary seemed nervous but happy, "Hi, Honey."

Emma scoffed at Archie, "Well what are you waiting for? Hug her." Emma moved towards her dad as Archie and his mom hugged, "Nice move." Fred shrugged and smiled, knowing his son was in a state of utter shock.


	10. The Arrest

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Emma smiled at Jughead as they sat out on the steps in front of her house. She watched as the glimmer of hope lit up his eyes as he spoke about his dad. "I just can't believe I walked in and it was clean. He was clean. It's like he was a whole new person. When he came to the party he looked really good and he's been doing good."

She held his hand as she saw his face falter, "But?" She asked.

"What if it doesn't last, Thea? What if he slips back into his old way again." She knew that FP had let his son down over the years. Their relationship was nothing short of a rollercoaster ride. A never ending one at that. She wanted it to last, she wanted Jughead to reconnect with his dad.

"Only time will tell. The most that I can say is to make the best of it while you can. Remind him why he needs to stay clean. I'll help you in anyway I can."

She knew he had been clean for a while, working for her dad but to here Jughead finally talk about it meant he was coming around to the idea of maybe. Hope was good for him, something in which he had lived without for a long time.

He squeezed her hand and looked at her endearingly, "I'm glad to have you back, Theodora."

"Always a pleasure, Forsythe."

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have an announcement to make." Cheryl. Rolling her eyes, she turned around from her seat at the group's usual outdoor lunch table to see the redhead. "One that tangentially involves you, Betty. I'm bringing Polly to the dance as my date, and we're campaigning as co-queens of Homecoming Court."

Betty had seemed confused by Cheryl's statement, as was the rest. "Because why?"

"Because, Nightmare Smurfette, by all rights, it should've been Polly and Jason on that stage being crowned. This is the next best thing." Cheryl smiled causing Emma to internally gag. "So! Don't forget to vote, and I'll see everyone at my coronation." She cheerily walked away. Veronica huffed make a face that displayed her annoyance.

Emma nodded as she stabbed her food, "So she ruined everyone's Saturday night with her satanic game and now she wants us to vote for her. I rather stab my own eyes with two rusted needles and get a tetanus shot before I prop psycho Barbie on a pedestal."

"Geez, Em. Little dark much?" Jughead said to the girl seated beside him.

Archie eyed his sister, who sat in front of him, before turning to Betty. "Betty about the Homecoming Dance, can I play a couple of songs? I kind of told my mom that... Whoa, you don't want me to?"

"No, no it's not that, Archie, it's just, um… this dance needs to be fun. And your songs, as amazing as they are-"

"Make you wanna slit your wrists." Jughead interjected.

Emma scoffed, "And I'm dark?"

"In a good way." Jughead attempted to redeem himself.

Veronica attempted to assure Archie, "In an amazing way." As she shot Jughead a look. "But no need to fret, Betty. 'Cause Archie asked me to sing with him, and we're thinking of doing some upbeat covers." She nodded as she told her white lie.

Archie looked at her confused, "We are?"

"Aren't we?"

* * *

Emma stood up looking around Archie's room. "So, you're still going to Betty's house for dinner with your dad?" She probed causing Jughead to look up from his laptop and smile. "Do I detect jealousy?"

"Um, actually no. My mom is ordering food, so it's a head count." He looked at her, knowing she wasn't lying. He closed his laptop and placed it beside him. He stood up walking close towards her, "Jug, I'm seriously not jealous. We aren't together, Betty and you aren't together. Just FP going over there with Alice Cooper, sort of strange, with all the weird blood? Can you even call it bad?" She questioned.

He laughed and shook his head, "Well, what if we were to make it official?" He fished.

She stayed quiet and smiled. "Ah yes, take a leap after just realizing you liked me." He gave her his standard 'Are you serious face.' Slowly backing away, she made her way towards the door. "Don't hate me cause I'm right."

She turned around to walk downstairs to hear her mother recite the usual family orders. "...scallion pancakes, vegetable dumplings, family-style."

"No way am I eating Chinese food. It's not good and I break out." Emma chimed as she went to pick a grape out of the bowl on the kitchen counter. "Yeah? Are you boycotting it like you did when you went 'vegan' and then I found you hounding ice cream down your throat at 3am?'" Her mother retorted, in her lawyer like fashion.

"Touché."

Fred looked at his son, "What's wrong, son?"

"Huh? Nothing. I'm just... not used to coming home and seeing you guys together. Plus with Emma too, it's even more strange. Nice but..." Archie trailed off. Emma watched as her parents faces turned solemn. Emma awkwardly stood, knowing Archie of course, killed the mood.

"Hello?" Jughead announced his presence as he neared the kitchen.

Archie quickly stood, "Jughead, hey."

He slowly walked unsure of the family's vibe. "Am I interrupting a family meeting? Cause I can come back."

"Absolutely not." Her mom stated in her fake voice, that she used when she attempted to descale a situation. "So, who's going to the dance? Besides your dad and me... oh and Hermione, whom I invited."

"You did?" Fred asked.

"We'll talk about it."

Emma gave Jughead a weird look at her mom's announcement, unsure if she knew about their recent relationship. Archie looked at his mom with confusion, "Wait, you guys are going to the dance? Together?"

The redhead answered, smiling. "We both want to hear you play, if that's still happening."

"If you're good with it." Fred added.

"Yeah, totally. I'm great with it."

Emma place her water down causing her face to lighten up, "Indian! That's what we should have." Fred and Archie groaned as her mother smiled.

Archie looked at his sister, "Really? Can't you ever be easy?"

Her dad nodded in agreement, "I swear, she was easier when she was a fake vegan."

"I was a real vegan. I just had a slip up! It was ice cream and it was spoonful."

"When were you a vegan, Thea?" Jughead asked, confused. As her mom got ready to tell the story in full detail.

* * *

Emma stood in the gym with Kevin as they eyed the crowd. Kevin had come over after dinner to watch her getting ready for the dance. The two gossiped as she fessed up about the several incidents with Jughead. "I am honestly having a stroke right now, Emmie." He said as he laid on her bed. She knew she had shocked Kevin but she was unsure of where it would go. Shrugging it off, all she wanted was an uneventful night with her best friend. She had rolled her eyes as Kevin pleaded her to wear a dress, enlisting her mother to back him up. After a half hour of negotiating, the Andrews family will have to have Indian at least three times a month and she wore the dress.

Kevin chuckled at how tense she looked as she fiddled with her small black gloves and kept patting her forest green long sleeve dress. "Em, you look fine will you relax?"

"No." She was cranky and he knew it but he enjoyed the victory lap. She was happy it was long and simple, not attracting any attention. "Oh look, there's Betty and Jughead! Betty!" He waved the over causing Emma to smack him.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an annoyance. Why would you call them ov-"

"Hey guys." Betty smiled.

"Hey." The two chimed as Joaquin returned with drinks.

Jughead smiled at her, taking note of her outfit. "I'm surprised you finally are wearing a dress, Thea. You looking amazing."

She blushed and nodded, "Thanks, you clean up well yourself." Betty looked at the two before excusing herself to talk to Cheryl. The four stood there awkwardly, "So... you want to dance?" Kevin turned to Joaquin, Emma eyes flew up as she watched the brunette smile at her, escorting his boyfriend to the dance floor.

"You know, I have to say that I am surprised. May I have the first dance, my lady?" Jughead smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she took his hand. "If you can hold my attention long enough, you may." The two walked towards the dance floor. Dancing and laughing the two mocked each other's moves. "Where's your brother?"

She shrugged, "Not sure. He left with Veronica." They both gave each other an odd look and laughed once more. Betty joined them as did Kevin and Joaquin, "One sec, I'll be back."

Emma walked away from the group and towards Cheryl. The redhead stood by the drinks with what Emma called her minions. Cheryl noticed Emma coming towards her and set her cup down. "Emma." She said with disdain.

"Cheryl. Dumb and dumber." She signaled to the two in the back.

Looking behind her, Cheryl motioned for them to leave. She exhaled deeply and looked at the strawberry blonde. "So, what do you want?"

"A cease fire."

Cheryl looked at Emma with intrigue. She noticed Emma's usual group watching the two girls with intensity. "And why would I do that? After all, you did take Betty's side, when you knew JJ more."

Emma crossed her arms and smiled, "Because Cheryl, you and I both have been friends for a long time. We both have secrets the other one knows." Cheryl pursed her lips as Emma continued, "Yours more detrimental than mine."

Rolling her eyes, she looked at Emma intently. "Cheryl, I didn't come here to make enemies. I like you and I like Kevin and everyone else, and it's sad we had a falling out, but that doesn't mean we still can't be friends. But if you ever pull that crap you did at the party, I will come back. Hard. You had your one time pass. Making an enemy with me is far from what you want."

Cheryl looked at her defeated and nodded. "Fine. Welcome back to the best friends club." The redhead stood beside her and smiled, extending her arm, which Emma gladly took. "Glad to be back, Blossom."

"Good. My minions, weren't even half as entertaining as you."

Kevin stood with his mouth open watching with the rest of the group, minus Veronica and Archie, as the two glided away. "And there you have it, Thelma and Louise, red haired and all, back at it again."

* * *

Emma watched as Jughead left the gym confused, looking back at Josie she excused herself following the raven haired boy. She attempted to catch up to him but his long legs were no competition.

"What's going on?" She heard him say as Betty looked at him sadly, while Archie and Veronica had the faces of two children, caught. As he stopped she came up next to him and saw his confusion, "Why do I feel like I'm suddenly left out?" He looked at her who shrugged, unaware of the bomb Archie, Veronica and Betty would drop.

"Do you wanna tell him or should I?" Betty turned to them as silence casted over them.

"Well tell him what? What's going on? Archie?" She gave her brother a pointed look, who walked around Betty and up to Jughead. "We went to your dad's trailer to..."

"Search it, Jughead." Veronica finished what Archie was ashamed to say. Emma looked at her brother, confused. "What the hell, Arch. What is wrong with you?"

"Why would you guys do that?" Jughead was shocked at his friend's revelation.

Betty was mad, that was for sure. Emma watched as she glared at the two and looked remorsefully at Jughead, "My mom put them up to it. She was convinced he was hiding something about Jason."

"We were wrong. All of us. We didn't find anything." Veronica spoke rapidly.

Emma looked at Jughead as he attempted to process the news that his only friends broke into his father's trailer because they believed he was guilty of something. "Do you guys not hear yourselves? You broke into a man's home. Jughead's home. Archie, did you have anything to go off of other than Alice Cooper's big mouth and a conspiracy theory?"

"Emma, it wasn't like that and Jug, we were only doing it to prove that-"

"That my dad wasn't a murder?" He looked around, making eye contact with all three of them. Betrayal, the leading emotion in his eyes, "You went behind my back, Archie? How did you- when did you guys know to go to my dad's trailer?"

"We knew he'd be at dinner with..." Veronica trailed off, noticing Jughead's eyes fell on Betty, who looked down.

"No..." Betty walked up to him as Jughead receded. Emma stared at her brother, who avoided eye contact with her. "That's why your mom invited my dad and I to dinner? So these two could break into my- his trailer while she interrogated him?"

Betty shook her head fiercely, "No I don't know what they were doing, but yes. That's why she invited you guys."

Jughead shook his head, "You lied. You all lied to me."

Emma spun around upon hearing Kevin's voice. She watched as Hermione, Fred, Mary and Alice followed Kevin. "Betty, thank god." Alice stated upon seeing her daughter."

"No, mom."

"No, you have to listen. All of you."

Kevin started as he looked at Jughead, "My dad just told Mayor McCoy about your dad, Jughead."

"What about my dad?"

Fred spoke steadily, looking at Jughead. "He was just arrested. For the murder of Jason Blossom." Emma looked at her father and then Jughead, who stood in shock. Grabbing his hand, she placed her other on his arm. She watched as he froze, attempting to hold it all together. "I-I have to go." He looked at her and let go of her hand, running towards the doors and out onto the sidewalk. She watched as Archie, Betty and Veronica chased after him. Only to look at her parents again.

* * *

Turning off the water, Emma sighed. She had attempted to call Jughead several times, but he was no where to be found. She could hear voices downstairs as yelling ensued. She walked towards her room and closed the door promptly. She was still upset at Archie for the stunt he pulled and how he became strung along on Alice Cooper's crazy theory. Brushing her hair, her phone began to ring.

"Alice!" She heard everyone downstairs yell. She grabbed her phone seeing Jughead's face pop up, "Jug?"

"She didn't want me to come. My mom-" His voice was raw with emotion. Sorrow seeped from his words.

"Jughead..."

"Come to Pop's... please." He sounded desperate on the phone.

"I'll be there." And with that she threw on clothes and left her room in a hurry, hoping to get to him in time.


	11. Who Killed Jason Blossom?

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Emma ran down the steps as quickly as she could, "FP is the killer. Case closed. We're leaving." Hermione grabbed Veronica's arm.

Archie frustrated at repeating himself, stated once more. "There was no gun!"

Everyone looked to see Emma at the bottom of the stairs with her blazer on and scarf around her neck. "And why isn't she in this conversation? Mary, Fred?" Alice pointed.

"Because I didn't follow your cracked out conspiracy theory, Mrs. Cooper."

"Emma!" Her parents yelled in shock at her answer.

"What? I'm sorry, but it's what we are all thinking."

Fred shook his head, "Where you going?"

"To see Jughead." The teens clamored her with questions of his whereabout and why he contacted her. Not look at them she waited for her dad or mom to say something. "We're going with you." Archie decreed as he was accompanied with nods from Betty and Veronica.

In turn, the parents yelled about them not going. "Enough," Fred yelled. "You three are staying here until we sort this. Emma you can go, make sure he's alright. Update me, please." She nodded at her dad before opening the door.

She walked quickly, almost jogging towards Pop's. She saw the neon lights and desolate parking lot. Running in, she looked and spotted Jughead in their usual booth. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards him as his back was turned. "Jughead?"

He looked up at her, showing his reddened eyes. Her face fell as she saw him. Sitting down next to him, she hugged him, kissing his temple. They stayed like that for a while until he released her and looked into her eyes. "I-I went to his trailer... I don't know what to say, Emma."

"You don't have to say anything." She sat close to him and ordered a coffee and tea. He grabbed her hand, rubbing circles with his thumbs. For the next hour they sat in silence.

* * *

"You bought a bus ticket to Toledo?" She sat against him as his arm was wrapped around her. He rested his head on hers as he looked ahead. "Yeah, but my mom said there wasn't space for me. So I hung up and got a ticket to Florida at 6 A.M. tomorrow."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she looked at him and placed her hand on his face. "You're not really leaving, Jug, are you?"

"No... I just wanted to get away. From here. From him."

She looked in his eyes with yearning. She knew his father had let him down, and his worst fear slowly began to come true. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I'm not leaving."

"Jug-" Emma heard Archie's voice as he still remained close to her face. Moving back he leaned his head back against the booth, refusing to meet there eyes.

Betty came up, slowly. The three stood around the booth, "Jug, we're so sorry..." Emma looked down and exhaled. "I'll give you guys a minute, I'm gonna pay." She unclasped her hand from Jughead's and slid out the booth, placing a hand on Betty's shoulder. Betty smiled meekly at her as Emma nodded, "Go on."

She went up to the counter handing Pop's money. She looked back to see Jughead whip his head around to look at Veronica with shock. "Uh, keep the change Pop." He nodded at her as the group stood up and walked towards her. She looked at Jughead and then her brother.

"Come with us." Archie said.

"Where?"

Veronica looked at her and nodded as we spoke, "We are going to the Sheriff's. The gun was planted."

"Wait what?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand. "No time to explain, just come." Dragging her out of Pop's Veronica and the rest of the group ran towards the station, hoping to get to Keller.

Emma followed behind Archie as he ran through the doors of the precinct, "Excuse me, sir. We need to see Sheriff Keller." Running up behind Archie, Betty looked at the receptionist, "There's been a huge mistake."

Emma looked at Jughead as hope entered through his mind. She hoped that with the revelation, that FP would get out and that the group was 100% sure.

"Sheriff," Veronica spoke as the older gentleman entered the lobby, "we need to talk to you about FP Jones."

"What about him?"

"He's innocent." Archie stated. "He's being framed."

"Then why did he just confess?"

Emma saw from the corner of her eye, FP Jones. Cuffed and being escorted to the holding sells. "Oh, my-" She whispered causing Jughead to turn his head and watch as his father breezed past him. No emotion on his face, just a stern look as he continued on avoiding anymore eye contact. Keller looked at the group one last time before walking away, following FP and the two officers escorting him. They remained silent as the scene had unfolded unexpectedly in a way none of them had expected, thus casting doubt on all of their minds.

* * *

Staring into the abyss of her cereal, Emma listened as Weatherbee spoke to her father about Jughead. From the sounds of it, it didn't seem good. She had stayed home, saying she wasn't feeling well in hope to talk to Jughead about last night however when she woke up she saw he was nowhere in sight. Even more, she received a call from Veronica about the incident between Jughead and Cheryl. To which, she assumed what Weatherbee was talking about to her father. Fred nodded his head, constantly saying 'I understand' yet she could help but ask, did he?

Archie walked in as if he was in a hurry. "What did he say?" Emma asked as she sat at the island after father hung up.

"Who?" Archie asked, entering the kitchen.

"Weatherbee."

Fred nodded and sighed, "He's concerned for Jug's personal safety. After what happened with Cheryl." Archie passed him, placing his bag next to Emma. "He's worried about the other student's reactions to it. Thinks Jughead should finish the semester at home."

Emma could see Archie becoming fired up as their father spoke, "Jughead's getting kicked out because Cheryl pummeled him. How is that fair?"

"It's not."

"Well, can we call, I don't know the school board?"

Emma stood up and placed her dish in the sink, "And what are they going to do? He's not getting kicked out. If anything Cheryl's reaction would only help Weatherbee's case." She walked towards the opposite side of the island.

"Son, FP may spend decades in prison, potentially life. We have to think of a long term solution here."

Archie shook his head, "But we are the long term solution!"

"That's not how this thing works. I'm not his legal guardian."

Emma attempted to diffuse the situation before Archie became red-hot with anger. "Archie... Dad, his mom in Toledo hasn't even made an attempt. If she's unable to care for him. Can we step in? Would mom be able to figure anything out?"

"Emma, Archie, my priority is keeping you two safe. I just got you back Emma and Arch, you have been running around getting into trouble."

"I was trying to help. Keep me safe from who? Jughead? Are you kidding me dad?" Emma closed her eyes, knowing her brother had gone off the deep end.

"No, from whatever trouble seems to follow the Jones' around, wherever they go, whatever they do." The two had raised there voices, as the tension in the house rose. "Hell maybe you both should go back with your mom. I know you were thinking about it, Arch."

The room got quiet as her dad delivered a low blow, "It wasn't even something considered. But you know what? Maybe I should."

"Can you guys stop for one second?" Emma looked at the two Andrews men and rolled her eyes. "Both of you need to stop with this machismo stance and put the testosterone away. What are we going to do? What is happening with Jughead?"

Archie ran towards the front door as Jughead opened the door to leave. Emma watched as the two exchanged words before he left. Archie turned to look at his dad before running upstairs, Fred looked at his daughter with defeat before going up as well.

* * *

"So what did she say?" Emma asked as she stood outside of her garage. She had heard Archie and Jughead leave the house as they went to Pop's to meet her mom. As Jughead and Archie were out; Veronica, Kevin and her hosted a small interrogation. Archie rounded the corner, signaling her to come back, probably because Joaquin finally began talking.

 _"Well besides all the evidence that buries him, he looks guilty. Might as well be."_

"Forsythe..."

 _"I'm going to talk to him now. She said, uh after the arraignment... it tends to move quickly. To say my goodbye now."_

"I'm sorry."

 _"Don't be. At least we don't have to pull teeth from him."_ She closed her eyes and sighed. _"Anyways, I'm here now. I'll call you later?"_

"Yeah, I'll be here. Good luck." She hung up the phone and exhaled deeply as she put the phone away. She entered the garage to see the group interrogate Joaquin. She remained quiet as they badgered him with questions of _'Did FP kill Jason'_ and _'Why did he call you?'_ Emma watched as he ducked his head down and began telling them of his recollection of wat happened that night. Of how FP called him for a clean up job and how he cleaned up Jason's body. Never asking a question, but he had assumed FP was guilty.

"You're a criminal." Kevin muttered. Emma looked at him as he shook his head, disgusted by Joaquin's part in all of this.

"Joaquin, FP had done jobs for my dad, Hiram Lodge, in the past. Do you think killing Jason is one of them?" Kevin, Archie and Emma watched as she asked in a pleading manner.

"There's one time I heard a conversation between FP and Mustang... another Serpent, the only other guy who knew about the clean-up. The guy you got into a fight with at the Wyrm. I heard him tell FP something about some rich guy. I don't know who."

Veronica looked at him, "Where is Mustang?"

"No, no, no, no. You do not wanna go see him."

"Yes, I do." Veronica insisted but it hadn't meant much to the young Serpent. "I can't take you-"

"Listen here," Emma had become fed up and wanted answers fast. They watched as she stalked up to him, placing her hands on both sides on the arm rests of the chair he sat in, forcing him to move back. "You either take us to him or you are gonna be in a lot worst shape, spending time playing someone's bitch for concealing a body, witness tampering and obstructing justice. Wouldn't be too hard to prove if we went to Keller, now would it Joaquin?"

* * *

Joaquin led the group towards a dingy old complex, where Mustang had lived. "Not much money in crime and local villainy." Veronica had commented towards Kevin, who was behind her. Emma chuckled as she walked behind her brother who followed Joaquin. "This is him, here."

Joaquin knocked on the door, as he peered in. Emma followed Archie as the two entered. Joaquin called for Mustang who didn't answer. "It's clear." Emma said.

"Maybe he's out?" Veronica suggested.

Emma followed Archie as the others checked the rooms. "Oh, my God."

Looking at her brother, she peered into the bathroom to see Mustang. Needle in arm, he lied cold, dead. "I don't think he's out." She muttered as the rest ran behind to see the man, dead, in his bathtub.

"I-I can't be here." Joaquin said.

Emma nodded and looked at Kevin, "I know where to take him." The three left as Archie and Veronica called 911 and their parents.

As Kevin, Joaquin and Emma made their way towards the bus station three stayed quiet, still thinking about the body they had discovered. Emma walked to get the ticket and Kevin talked to Joaquin. Her hands shook as she received the ticket. She walked out from the station house and towards the pair, who still remained silent.

"San Junipero," She handed him the ticket and looked at the two. "leaves in 15. The bus is right there." Pointing she nodded, signaling she would wait. Giving them time to talk. She watched as the two walked towards the bus, knowing what they had was over the minute Joaquin fessed up.

* * *

Kevin walked hurriedly with Emma quick on his tail, Betty and Jughead trailed behind. She hated walking in the dark, let alone in the forest. As Veronica and Archie were benched after being caught up in the Mustang discovery, the two promised to keep them informed.

"Whatever it is we're looking for, Joaquin didn't know if it would help your dad, or hurt him." Kevin said as he marched forward.

Emma shrugged, "Well, if it helps then perfect, if not, we bury it. That way it doesn't see the light of day." Kevin looked at Emma who made a face at him, as if he was dumb for not thinking that she wouldn't advocate for it.

"Um, I guess we'll find out." Betty said unsure. "Why did he wait so long to tell us."

"FP called him from jail. Told him to forget about the original plan, some contingency. Saying it was too dangerous." Emma said, "God, how much longer. You just had to pick a day when it was muddy. I hate your stupid boyfriend."

"Well, you scared him into talking in the first place with your well calculated threat, Olivia Benson." Kevin retorted. "And he's not my boyfriend. Not anymore." He rolled is eyes as he spoke in a quieter voice, embarrassed.

"Deja vu." Jughead said as his light shined on the Blossom Maple Syrup billboard. He began digging as he found the bag, unzipping it he pulled out Jason's varsity jacket. Leaving all of them confused.

* * *

The entire group stood around staring at the jacket that laid on the coffee table in the Andrews garage. "This is suppose to help FP?" Archie questioned.

"I don't know. Looks more like incriminating evidence to me." Kevin stated, gesturing towards the letterman.

Jughead nodded in agreement, "Yeah, this just confirms that my dad torched Jason's getaway car."

"And that his confession was true." Kevin added, looking at Betty.

Emma scoffed, "All the more reason to shove it in a trash can and torch it. He's already buried enough, why add to it."

The group continued to stare, pondering theories. "Why would FP say Jason's varsity jacket is dangerous? What could that mean?"

Veronica had entered taking the groups focus off the jacket and onto Veronica. "I can ask my father. He would know, considering we found concrete proof that he hired the Serpents to kill Jason. Which probably means Jughead, that your dad pulled the trigger." The room was quiet, knowing that Veronica's theory was very possible.

"The pockets." Emma whispered. "What about the pockets?" Betty looked at the strawberry blonde, the wheel had begun turning. Grabbing the jacket, she forced Archie to put it on. The group watched as Betty began ruffling through the pockets until she found a hold, she spoke like a mad man but she found they key to the puzzle.

The flash drive.

The group sat around Archie's computer as Betty inserted the drive. They remained quiet as the watched the scene unfold. After Mustang was done taunting Jason, his father entered. With a look of duty his father raised the gun, shooting Jason executioner style.

Each reacted in their own way. Archie gasped as did Jughead, Veronica and Betty teared up at the horrific incident they had just watched, Kevin grabbed for anyone in shock and Emma remained blank, guarding her emotions.

Each one had watched the murder of Jason Blossom.


	12. Morality

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Two days, that was the max her father would give her to stay home. For those two days, Emma did nothing but lay in bed, not changing from her pajamas, or contact anyone really for that matter. Archie sat on her bed, handing her dinner knowing she wouldn't eat it, "Mayor McCoy wants you, me, and Betty to be showcased at the Jubilee. She asked to me to see if you wanted to show some of your art. Maybe hang it or display? She said 2-4 big pieces would be great."

She snorted as she picked at her food, "Yeah well she can shove it. Veronica already told me she ostracized Jughead."

"Come on, just think about it. Jug doesn't even care, he never planned to go." She looked at him as he pleaded, "Betty is doing a speech, I'm singing-"

She chuckled, "-Please don't choke this time."

They laughed and soon he left, leaving her to consider the offer. As quick as everything happened, it had left, Her two days were up and she was stuck, staring at her dark green blouse and high waisted tan pants. Her hair was longer than she remembered, going halfway down her back. Grabbing a clip, she pulled the side of her hair back. "You ready?" Archie asked her.

"Yeah, guess so." She picked up her bag, heading downstairs to go to school.

* * *

"You and I have a lot in common." Veronica chimed as she sat next to Jughead at their lunch table, everyone was MIA, except for the two. It had snowed like crazy in Riverdale, forcing them to now move indoors for the next few weeks. Jughead raised his eyebrow and looked at her, "Oh because my dad's going to prison and yours is getting out?"

"We're dating each other's close friends, I was going to say. But yes, the prison thing too."

Emma had approached her with paint on her cheek and a stressed look, she sat down pick at a fry off of Jughead's plate. "You told her?"

She looked at Jughead confused as she chewed, "Told who what?"

"That we are dating?" He gestured towards Veronica, who waved causing Emma to roll her eyes. Jughead had confirmed Veronica's suspicions by asking the strawberry blonde.

"Um, no. I didn't because that would imply that we are and she had no idea," Veronica smiled as Emma spoke. "you just confirmed it for her. Great play, Forsythe." She chuckled grabbing another fry.

"Uh, Em? You have a little something?" Veronica pointed to her cheek. Mimicking the action, Emma felt the paint that began drying on her face, looking towards her hand, she spotted the source of where it came from. "Ugh, stupid thing." She attempted to wipe it off.

Veronica eyed her, "Why are you covered in paint?"

"Decided to paint for the Jubilee," She said in a chipper fashion. "I'm taking full advantage of the pre-paid huge canvases and free art supplies. Finally gives me a chance to branch out."

Before anyone could respond, Cheryl popped out of nowhere causing Emma to jump, "Jughead."

"Jesus, Cher. You scared the crap out of me."

Smiling down at her friend, she offered a smile. "Sorry Emmie." She looked back at Jughead, "I'm sorry. I had no right to pummel you the way I did that day. As recompense, I'd like to give you this." She tossed her brooch to Jughead who caught it and examined it. "My iconic spider brooch."

Veronica and Emma exchanged glances before Emma spoke, "Cher, you love that brooch. Jason bought it for you when we turned 12."

She nodded in agreement, "I know, but it's time to let it go, after all this. Anyways, it'll score you a pretty penny at a local pawn shop. Enough to keep you well stocked with burgers and "S" t-shirts for years, if not decades."

Veronica looked at her oddly, "Cheryl, what is going on?"

"I'm-"

"-Guys hurry it's Betty's locker. Come on, it's bad. come, come on." Kevin ran up behind Cheryl with panic on his face. The group looked at one another before running towards the blonde's lockers, Veronica dragged Archie in tow.

Emma was met with a hoard of people, taking pictures surrounding Betty and Polly.

" _Go to hell, Serpent Slut."_ Pushing themselves through the crowd, they saw her locker trashed with copies of her article and a hanging 'Betty' doll. Jughead pulled her away, as she tried to tear it down. He held Betty who was horrified and annoyed.

"What the hell are you guys looking at? Do you really need to take 17 pictures in row, one will do. Now get out." Emma yelled, pushing the student's back, allowing Jughead to get Betty out of there.

* * *

"It was pig's blood, dad." Archie had gone into a full-scaled rant and his dad drank his beer. Emma leaned against the sink, watching Archie as he got himself even more mad. "Where do you even get pig's blood? I wanna slam whoever did that through a wall. Betty's getting threats. Jughead is being thrown into a snake pit, hell even Emma has become a walking zombie the last few days. And I can't do anything to help them."

"Hey! I'm right here you know." Emma retorted.

Fred sighed and shook his head slowly and shrugged, "Sometimes you help them by showing up."

"I've been showing up all year, dad. And it hasn't made one bit of difference. We're getting our asses kicked."

Emma sighed as her brother bowed his head and leaned over the island. She walked over to him and rubbed his back, "We are fine. We are gonna be fine."

* * *

The following day Emma met up with the rest of the group near a frozen Sweetwater River. "What is going on?" She asked frantically as the group ran up to her.

"It's Cheryl, she-she texted me saying she wanted to be with Jason now!" She said as she continued running, pulling Emma's hand. "She's gonna kill herself, that's why she's been acting off, Em."

Emma ran harder than she ever had before. The group called Cheryl's name, hoping she would answer. They slowed down, beginning to jog to see if they could spot her but she was untraceable.

"She's not here." Archie said.

Emma paced as the stopped near a clearing, "No, no, no, no. She has to be, Arch. She has to." She looked him in the eye, panicking that her oldest friend might hurt herself. As millions of thoughts raced through her mind she blamed herself for the feud that caused them to fight and even after they fixed it, she barely had time to reach out and talk to her. She had prioritized the wild goose chase about FP to not see that her friend needed her.

"O-over there. Oh my God. She's over there." Betty yelled and pointed to where Cheryl was hitting the ground.

Jughead screamed as did the others, "Cheryl stop! What are you doing?"

Speeding down the hill fast, they heard the crunch of the ground underneath them, Archie stopped, holding the group back. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on, Jug."

"The ice. He's right. Too much weight and we'll all go under." Jughead stated. As they began to scream, Emma shook her head, knowing it would do nothing to stop her friend. She shook her head and began running full throttle towards Cheryl, who continued to hack. Archie screamed for his sister. They yelled, saying that she could fall but in that moment all she could think of was Cheryl.

She neared Cheryl causing her to sprint even faster. But as Cheryl turned around, she fell. Emma dove to try and grab her, but was cut by the ice as Cheryl fell under, floating with the current. The group had ran coming behind her, "The current!" She ran forward as the group tried to find the current.

"Spread out, spread out!" Jughead yelled.

Archie looked at the group, "I have her. She's here." Emma stood over him as he began punching the ice, hoping it would open up. Emma watched as Cheryl slowly began to sink downwards. As blood painted his knuckles, he began to slow down. Emma began stomping down in place of her brother, not caring that she could very well fall in. Using the heel of her foot, she and Archie used as much force to break the ice.

With a firm stomp on the ground, her leg fell in the water causing Jughead to grab her before she fell in. Archie fished Cheryl out as Veronica called 911. The redhead attempted to revive her as she coughed up the water. Emma let out of breath of relief, "Oh thank God. Thank God."

Jughead hugged Emma, kissing her all over her face. "Don't do that. Don't ever do that again, Thea."

The group looked at one another as Archie picked Cheryl up and walked towards solid ground.

* * *

"To Andrews twins, who saved the cheerleader and saved the town." Veronica toasted as the group held their milkshakes up. Archie smiled, "You know what, actually I think it was Betty's speech."

Emma nodded, "Ah yes, let us toast to the ultimate scolding of Riverdale as if it was bad child. To Betty Cooper."

"Here, here to Betty Cooper." Veronica chimed in agreement as they clinked their milkshakes.

 _Jughead Narration: We had many milkshakes that night and we all felt that as dangerous as the world around us had become, here, at least in this booth, we were safe._

Emma walked into the trailer, where Jughead had began living in again. Despite his father still imprisoned, he felt as though he was there with him, thus why he decided to move there. She smiled at the small trailer, "Glad to see it hasn't changed." He smile and nodded. She knew as much as she missed him at Riverdale High and even in her house, he was were belonged. Veronica told her about the group of people at his school laughing at his story and how he seemed to transition well. However, that was a discussion for another night.

"You know, I still can't believe you ran towards Cheryl, dove towards her and then almost fell in the water when you and Archie tried to break the ice."

"Yeah, yeah. I know it was dangerous and reckless and stupid, Archie gave me the whole speech." She looked around as her eyes landed on him as he smiled.

He nodded, agreeing with Archie. Something she had knew he would. "Yes, but noble." He stalked towards her. "It was stupid, and crazy and reckless. But, it was admirable and brave and the ten thousand other reasons why I love you."

She looked at him and smiled softly. He pulled off her gloves, tossing them on the coffee table. He lifted her hands and kissed them, "I love all of you. The good, the bad, and the worst sides of you, Emma Theodora Andrews. I would be crazy enough to not tell you that after an eventful day or even week as this one."

Emma's mouth salivated as she looked at him, In that moment all she wanted was him, and him alone. She kissed him passionately and hard, as if she would lose him in the next second. His hand roamed over her body as he took off her coat.

He chuckled, "So I'll take that as a ditto?"

"Yes, Forsythe Pendleton "Jughead" Jones the third, I am so in love with you." She kissed him again.

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

She squinted her eyes and mockingly inhaled, "Perhaps to be discussed over many fries, many dates and many Grease movie nights."

"Sounds like a plan, Thea." Before he could kiss her again, there was a knock at the door. He looked at her as she did him. "Who is that?" He asked.

She shrugged, "As if I live here?" Furrowing his eyebrows he walked towards the door and stepped out onto the porch. Emma watched through the crack of the door as she heard a man speak, "Easy, Hot Dog. He's family."

"Hey." Jughead said causing Emma to roll her eyes. _'Hey.' that was the only thing he could come up with? Really?_ She thought.

"Heard your dad could have named names but didn't. Serpents take care of their own." The rain was beating down hard as he spoke. Opening the door more, Emma caught a glimpse of the guy, Jughead was speaking to. "We wanted you to know, no matter what happens to him, how long he's gone, we've got your back. This is yours, if you want it."

Emma watched as Jughead reached his arm out, grabbing the leather jacket. He looked at the Serpent emblem and smiled. Turning it around he put it on, smiling at the group in front of him and eventually meeting eyes with Emma.

She leaned against the door frame, smiling.

Hoping he wouldn't regret the choices he made.

"Leather suits you, Forsythe."

* * *

Emma left early the next morning, unraveling herself from Jughead's grip. She smiled as he woke up, "Hey," He rubbed his eyes, "where are you going?"

"Dad wants to meet Archie and I at Pop's." She kissed him lightly, "Go back to bed. I'll see you later."

Standing up, she exhaled lightly and rubbed her arms at the temperature of the trailer. Jughead chuckled, "Come back, I can warm you up again with a little cardio." Rolling her eyes she put on her clothes, "Relax Casanova."

She grabbed her things before saying goodbye to him, giving him one last kiss, she left.

She smiled upon seeing her dad, "Hey, there."

"Hey, Peanut." He smiled. They spoke a bit while waiting for Archie who came in beaming like he had found the secret to life itself. She watched as he went to the bathroom to wash his hand, "Why is he all happy?"

Her father shrugged, "Probably had a goodnight with Jughead, holed themselves in the trailer watching movies." She raised her eyebrows as she drank her tea, knowing he had to be at Veronica's and by his smile, he had gotten some when with her. She walked up to the counter to ask Pop for an orange juice for Archie, "How are things, Emma, now that you're back?" Pop asked, handing her the orange juice.

She smiled, "It's been can't complain. Missed it, Chicago didn't have the same feel. Nothing like home, I guess." She shrugged as the door chimed.

"Who's in charge here? Show me where the safe is!" Emma whipped around, dropping the orange juice on the ground beside her. Pop had stammered to respond as Emma looked at her dad. Grabbing Emma, the masked man held the gun to her temple.

"Show me the safe, or I'll shoot her!" She could feel the cold barrel against her head as breathing began to shorten.

She saw Archie, creep out from the corner looking at her and then her dad who began to stand. Shaking his head at his son, he neared the man. He pleaded for him to let go of his daughter. Emma cried as she watched her dad move towards her causing the man to aim his gun at Fred. Archie then took his moment to slide out of hiding, guarding his dad.

With that, the sudden movement had startled him causing him to fire at Fred. Trying to push the gun out of his hand, he fired a second shot before running out. Archie held his dad as he watched Emma look at him with blood on her shirt.

She stared at him with shock as she kneeled towards the ground, clutching herself in pain.

She had been shot.

 _Jughead Narration: Imagine this instant, frozen in time. People will look back at this as the exact moment that last bit of Riverdale's innocence finally died. When darkness won. Marked by an act of violence that was anything but random._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

 _Jughead Narration: Our story continues. The Mayor's Jubilee was suppose to change everything. Be a new start. But when we woke up the next morning, Riverdale was still, at its heart, a haunted town. Meanwhile, Archie Andrews, who doesn't even have a driver's license yet, is at this very moment careening down the streets of Riverdale, trying to outrace death._

Fred groaned in pain as Archie raced down the streets. Emma and Fred, both bled beside the boy as he sped down the road. "We're almost there, we're almost there." Archie continued to repeat, attempting to convince them, even more so, attempting to convince himself.

Emma attempted to stop the bleeding by placing her hand on her dad's wound. She stifled her cries as pain ran through her own body.

 _Now, I don't believe in miracles, usually, but it was a miracle that Archie got his dad and sister to Riverdale General without wrecking the truck. It was a miracle, that even while Emma bled out, she held the wound, where her father was shot which kept him alive for longer._

Archie dragged his dad, knowing he needed help the most. Opening the doors to the hospital he yelled, "Help! Please I need help! My dad- he's-"

"Gurney!" A nurse yelled rounding the corner.

"What happened to him?"

"H-he was shot. Please, my sister is in the truck, she's been hit too." The doctor nodded throwing orders as he called for another gurney and ran with Archie to grab Emma. She weakly attempted to walk towards her brother as she used the hood of the car for support. Blood was smeared on the car.

Archie grabbed her, while the doctor lifted her feet. They carried her onto the Gurney as she was rushed down the same hall her father was.

"She's unresponsive. Get her to O-2, now." Archie followed but was forced to hang back as his sister was brought down another corridor. Archie peeped through the window, where surgeons cut his shirt and began treating him.

"Come on, dad. Stay with me." He pleaded. "I'm right here. Oh my God. Is this happening?" Archie panicked as a nurse attempted to calm him.

* * *

Veronica, Betty, and Jughead watched as Archie paced the waiting room floor, covered in an obscene amount of blood. "Arch?" He stopped and looked at his friends as they rushed to hug him, guiding him over to a chair to sit. To learn what had happened.

"I came out of the bathroom and there was this man, thief… Wearing this hood, with a gun pointed at Pop Tate, Emma was standing at the counter, orange juice on the ground as she stared at my dad in fear. That's- that's when he grabbed her and pressed the gun against her head, yelling at Pop to give him money or he would shoot her. My dad tried to get him to let go and then he pointed the gun at him and fired. Before I knew it, she got shot too, trying to get the gun."

"Oh, my God, Archie." Veronica said quietly, shocked by the news.

He continued, clearly shaken by the events. "And then he... he bolted. And Emma was staring at me as she fell. I was holding my dad as Emma withered on the floor, Pop called and ambulance and it didn't come. So I grabbed them and through them in the truck and drove as fast as I could." He sighed as self-doubt crept in. "And I don't know, maybe I should've waited, maybe I made it worse..."

Jughead reached placing his hand on Archie, "Are you kidding me, dude? You saved their lives. First Cheryl and now Emma and your dad? If you keep it up you're gonna need a superhero name. Like Pure heart the Powerful."

Alice walked up to the kids, looking at Archie. "There isn't any new information. Your dad and sister are in surgery. They're gonna be there for a while."

"Uh, Archie. Have you spoken to your mother about any of this?" Hermione bent down towards him with concern.

Shaking his head, he answered. "No, no. I haven't. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Archie, hey." Jughead came up behind Archie as he walked towards the girls. "Were you not telling Sheriff Keller something?" Jughead asked causing the girls to look at Archie. After repeating his story to Keller, he had hesitated between the time Fred and Emma were shot to the time the assailant left, causing Jughead to question him.

"My dad told me that he and Mr. Lodge fired the Serpents they had working on the crew. I know your dad vouches for them, but what if one of them was pissed off enough to do something?"

Jughead nodded, " Let me see what I can find out." Archie hugged him, "Thanks, bro. And Jug? I'm sorry about Emma."

"No, no, Archie. You did what you could and because of you she's safe. She's your sister first."

Archie couldn't help but feel guilty, "But she's your girlfriend. She was so excited to talk to me about it and... we never got the chance. We were so wrapped up with the whole Jason Blossom murder that she was falling apart and I didn't see it. And finally something good happens, you happen. And she is fighting for life, before she can even tell me about it."

Veronica placed her hand on Archie, "She'll make it. And then you can talk to her all you want."

Betty nodded, unaware of the developing relationship between Emma and Jughead.

"Archie Andrews? I'm Steven Masters," The doctor had approached him causing everyone to rise a draw near to listen to the news. "I'm your father's doctor."

"How is he?" Archie asked.

"Well, we got the bullet out. And stopped the internal bleeding. But what's most worrisome is that he is not breathing on his own yet. As far as your sister, she's in much better shape. No major organs were hit, we managed to get the bullet out, but she did loose a lot of blood. She'll be off her feet for a bit, but she's out of the woods."

Closing his eyes, he exhaled with relief. "When can I see them?"

"You're dad will be a while, but your sister you can visit. She's awake and already demanding that she leaves." The doctor smiled, hoping to lighten the mood.

Much to his efforts, it did. Archie chuckled and nodded, "Sounds like her."

"A few people at a time can go, I can show you to her room."

Archie looked at the other three before they all headed towards the hospital room. They remained quiet as they were guided towards her room.

"No, I seriously need to go. How is my dad? Can you at least tell me that?... Yes, I'll stay if you tell me, please."

Archie entered smiling at her, "Always getting into trouble, Peanut." He rounded the corner, grabbing her hand. He noticed the nurse she was pressing for information had slipped out. Veronica and Betty filed in at the edge of her bed as Jughead looked at her, still standing in the doorway.

"I'm not dead, Forsythe. You can enter." She smiled weakly. Her face was discolored but her emotions were strong, he walked near grabbing her hand as he kissed her head and then her lips. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She nodded, "Me too." Turning to her brother, she looked at him. "How's dad? Is he okay?"

Looking down, Archie sat beside her. "I don't know, Peanut. He's out of surgery but he can't breathe on his own yet. I- I called mom, she should be here soon." He stared at her hard, scared of losing her again. "I'm sorry, this happened. I should've done something. She shook her head.

"I'm okay now."

* * *

"So... you and Emma?" Betty walked up Jughead as he looked at her and nodded.

She smiled at him as he started, "Betty- I was going to tell you but we aren't even official, on her account-"

"Jug, it's fine. We weren't right for each other, but you and her are and I'm happy for you." He smiled with relief. "Just make sure you'll still be my partner in crime as we solve another mystery."

"Ah, of course. Wouldn't be an adventure without it."

She chuckled as Archie and Veronica approached. They began talking as they sat in the cafeteria of the hospital, night fall had come. Archie was changed and showered as Emma had fallen asleep on account to morphine.

"Guys, there's something I haven't told you, cause I'm... so... so ashamed. After the guy fired, I should've run to my dad straight away. Or I should've tackled the guy as he held Emma but I was... I was paralyzed. The second shot went off, I watched as Emma let go of him and stood there. Her back facing me as Pop watched in horror. I didn't move not even when he walked up to me, and he held his gun to my head. I don't know how long my eyes were closed. Long enough for the guy to take my dad's wallet, I guess. But I didn't open my eyes until I heard the bell. Pop's bell. Which meant he was gone."

Betty shook her head, "There was nothing else you could've done. What you did saved them, you're a hero, Arch."

"That's not true, Betty. I could've comforted my dad. To get the gun, and then Emma would be okay. Ran to Emma as she fell... She used the booth to hold herself up until she couldn't anymore. She stared at me as she fell, she cried on the floor as she clutched herself. And I watched as I held my dad. I was a coward. I drove here and she held my dad's wound to stop him form bleeding out, while she did. I carried him into the hospital and she tried to get out of the car and drag herself in, smearing blood all of the hood. Don't call me a hero... That was her."

The group watched him as she shook his head and swallowed deeply, "And now, me, Emma, and my dad were witness, Pop Tate too. This guy may have my dad's wallet, all his information. What if he comes back?"

They looked at him as he slowly broke down again, asking themselves the same question. What if.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Emma looked down at him as she peered over the stairs at her brother who sat, facing the door, with a bat. "Archie, is this what you've been doing every night?"

"It's to keep you and dad safe, Em."

Emma shook her head as she came down the stairs, "No, Arch. This is obsessive." She eyed him, clearly worried as he began to speak. Only to stop himself and look around.

The sound of creaking became more audible, causing Emma to look at him in a questioning manner. "Stay behind me."

She followed him as he walked slowly towards the door in the kitchen. Emma's heart pounded as she passed the island. The door had opened and just as Archie was about to swing, "Whoa, whoa!" Jughead jumped.

"Stop! wait." She grabbed her brother.

Archie put the bat down and stared at him in disbelief. "Jughead, are you insane?"

"You're one to talk." Emma muttered.

Jughead nodded, "You're the one who looks like a dream warrior from Nightmare on Elm Street 3."

"Nice one." Emma said as she sat. Archie leaned against the sink as Jughead sat next to Emma, giving her a quick kiss, he sighed into his seat. "What did the lawyers say?" She asked.

"I've been walking around all night, trying to wrap my head around how bad it is... It's bad." His voice wavered as the twins looked at him intently. "The lawyer thinks my dad should take the deal. 20 Years. If not... and it goes to trial, it could be forty. I'm just really, really scared." Emma rubbed his back as she watched him slowly panic.

"Yeah, me too." Archie agreed, staring into oblivion. Emma knew he wasn't scared for FP or Jughead, but for himself. For her and her dad.

* * *

Emma watched as Archie paced frantically as she and Fred sat down in their living room. She could see the worry on Archie's face, the news of Grundy's death had reached him.

"First, you guys get shot. Then, Ms. Grundy is murdered. All within the matters of weeks. Wh- what if some crazy person is going after the people I care about?" Fred sighed causing Archie to continue, "What? You think I'm nuts?"

"No, son. I think you're scared. Understandably, so. Truth is, we don't know anything about what happened to Ms. Grundy."

"She's dead, she was killed."

Emma nodded and spoke softly, hoping to tame her brother's worries and theories. "I know, Arch, but it's a stretch. She wasn't attacked the same way, there are no witness." She stood up and walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You haven't been sleeping. I think it's-"

"It's what? Getting to me? I'm just imagining this, right? Isn't that what you think?" He shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

Fred sighed, "It was horrible thing."

Archie walked towards the chair as he stared between the two. "Don't you wanna know who did this? Who is doing this?" He watched as Emma and her father avoided eye contact. Yes, they wanted the person who had hurt them but to fuel Archie's anger would only bring more destruction than help. He sat in the chair, sighing and closing his eyes.

Emma bit her lip as she looked at her father, who lightly shook his head. She took one last look at Archie before returning upstairs, knowing Fred would speak to Archie more once he calmed down.

* * *

Archie had told Emma about Alice's inquiries on Grundy's death. She was choked with a cello bow, the one Archie believed he had given her. She had fought and that they were unrelated to the shooting at Pops. Emma had been on bed rest, hoping to heal fast so that she could rejoin society. She was outside of the loop with her friends, only being updated through texts and sparse visits.

The duo made their way towards Pop's as she could see the Pussycats and Cheryl, singing on the roof as a crowd of onlookers watched. She watched as her brother hesitated to walk into Pop's, clearing remember the incident. Taking his hand she smiled, "We're good." He nodded as he entered.

"Hey there, daddy-o," Veronica beamed at her boyfriend. "Emma, I'm glad you came." She gave the strawberry blonde a hug.

"Yeah, well, you do have a way of convincing people. Plus, I have to show the people of Riverdale there is nothing to fear." Jughead rounded the corner and smiled at her. "And what is this fine lady doing here?"

She smiled and shrugged, "I came for the world class milkshakes and the eye candy, I guess." He chuckled kissing her hello, as Veronica guided them to a booth. Emma slid into the booth as she watched as her brother, looked around.

She knew even as he tried to fake it, his mind was buzzing. She made conversation with Archie and those who stopped by. Archie remained quiet most of the night as Cheryl, Josie, Betty, Veronica and Jughead stopped by. Each one attempted to make conversation as they found Emma was more talkative tonight.

"Hey," Emma breathed as she walked up to Jughead. He stopped and smiled at her.

"Are you okay? You're not in pain, are you?"

She shook her head, "No, no. I'm gonna get going but can you do me a favor?" Jughead nodded as he looked at the small girl. "He hasn't been sleeping, he stays up all night watching the door. Constantly, he goes on these crazy conspiracy binges. I'm... worried."

Jughead looked at her as she looked at her brother who was speaking to Veronica. "I'm out of the loop here. Can you just promise to keep an eye on him for me? Make sure he doesn't do anything crazy?"

Jughead nodded, "Of course, Thea. How are you? How's it being back here?"

He grabbed her hand sitting her on a stool as he stood in front of her. "I'm okay. I was a little shaken before, but better." He nodded at her, kissing her promptly. "Just text me when you guys are home."

"Of course, Forsythe." She beamed as she got off the counter and walked towards Archie, telling him it was time to go home.

* * *

"Hold on, so he suggested that we get guns? Seriously, dad?" Emma looked at her father as the sun shone into the kitchen at the Andrews' house. She had saw her father watching the 'Red Circle' video that Archie and the other guys on team, she assumed, had posted. Fred nodded as he paused it.

He sighed, "I don't know what to do. It's like h- he's..."

"Been possessed? Yeah. That would be on account to not sleeping and his obsession with watching the door." She leaned over the counter, looking at her dad. She could tell, this was another added stress. One he had learned of from a neighbor as Emma and him were at the supermarket. "What are we gonna do, dad? He's going down a dangerous path." Emma crossed her arms with an exasperated look on her face

"I know." Fred nodded as he clicked play, watch the rest of the video as Archie walked in through the back door. "So what? You didn't think we'd see it?" Fred closed his phone watching as his son stood by the sink, facing them.

"Dad, I was pissed off. We were all pretty pissed off. We were trying to send a message, scare the Black Hood."

Emma tensed up and shook her head, "So you antagonize him? Making yourself a target, potentially us again."

Fred had agreed, "Your sister is right, Archie. So take it down. Right. Now. While I can see it." He slammed his phone down causing Emma to internally cringe as it make a hard thudding noise, not to mention it being her phone.

"I already did, the original post, but people keep sharing it."

"The magic of twitter." Emma huffed as Fred bowed his head in defeat. "You're an actual idiot, Archie."

"For what? For wanting to protect you? To protect the school?" His voice raised causing Emma's eyebrow to lift. "Me? Me. Are you actually that thick headed? You think a bunch a meat heads with abs, wearing red stockings over their faces are gonna frighten the guy who shot us? He didn't even flinch and you think you're gonna get him!"

"Well, maybe I will. If this is how to protect us, then that's what I'm gonna do!"

Emma shook her head, hitting her hand against the table. "You weren't in that moment. You didn't have that cold metal barrel to your head. You didn't get shot. I did. Dad did. So don't attract attention to us, for the possible chance that he might wanna finish the job he started." Emma voices slowly got lower and lower, as anger rose.

Look at her brother, she scoffed. "Get out of my face." He pursed his lips, looking at his dad and then his sister before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

Night had fallen as Betty, Jughead, Kevin, Emma and Toni, Jughead's new friend, sat in FP's trailer. "These symbols look so familiar to me." Betty said as she stared at the cypher the black hood had given her. As the group had first arrived, Jughead took Emma off to the side. Filling her in about the Serpents, the price on Archie's head and the Red Circle. She knew that something like this would happen, cursing under her breath about her twin brother's stupid vigilantism.

Emma stayed quiet, staring for any patterns as Betty went on. "It's like I've seen them somewhere. It's driving me crazy."

"Maybe if you loosened your ponytail." Toni stated. The group had lifted their heads, at her remark. "What? that was a joke, guys..." Emma chuckled at Toni's comment as Kevin defended Betty. "Betty's ponytail is iconic and beyond reproach."

Emma blinked slowly and tilted her head, "Relax, Kevin. It's a regular ponytail, no need to stan for it." Emma's eyes moved to Toni who had looked at her with surprise. "Plus, I though it was funny." She high-fived Toni as Betty huffed.

"At this point I'm willing to try anything." She took down her hair as Jughead, sat up. "Per Mrs. Paroo's books, I'm looking for common letter associations like T-H, A-N, I-N-G."

"I'm looking for doubles. Double L and four-letter words like kill." Toni added.

"That's morbid." Kevin chimed still bothered by Toni's comment before. Jughead shrugged, "We don't even know if this thing is even in English. Guy this could be an anagram."

"It's literally at the top of my head." Emma watched as Betty started to drive herself crazy, slowly but surely.

Emma stared at the paper hard. "Can I see the original?" Betty nodded handing her the original paper.

They watched her as she felt the symbols and furrowed her eyebrows. She spoke softly, more towards herself as she thought aloud. "Often, we reflect who we are by the way we write. For example, I know Betty writes light and wistfully. Meaning she is empathic and spontaneous, open to new ideas."

Kevin shook his head, "I don't get it."

"Well, if you let me finish. His hand writing his hard, really hard. Meaning he is methodical and takes these very seriously, he's probably uptight. There's no slants- like at all which means he's logical. The way he writes in itself is pretty big. He likes attention and is outgoing. He might even be people-oriented and outgoing. I think he might be someone we know. And- And these symbols, I think they are words themselves or word pairings at least."

"Where did you even learn this?" Betty asked as Jughead thought about the strawberry blonde's analysis.

"Graphology, it's the study of writing."

Jughead nodded, "Okay so let's go back to the basics. What do we know about this guy? Who is he?"

Toni started, "Well he's a white male, in his 40s. Which is pretty much every serial killer."

"But he is well liked, outgoing, personable. Still he is methodical and precise. Everything is planned." Emma added.

"Yes," Jughead said as he furrowed his eyebrows. "but why. Why is he killing people."

Emma shrugged, "Well he likes attention. He wants to cleanse in his own perception of religious order."

Betty nodded and pointed towards Emma, "Yes and he seems to be attacking anyone with tie to the Northside."

"I-I don't know about th-" Emma started but was quickly cut off my Toni. "Here you go again with the fake news. You Northsiders and your privilege. All you do is demonize the Southside, so of course you think the Black Hood's from there."

Kevin and Emma looked at each other as a cat fight brewed between Betty and Toni. "It's not demonizing. It's stating facts. There's way more gangs and drugs and-"

"The drugs you mean which are sold primarily to Northside crackheads? What about the Northside Neo-Nazis? The Red Circle. More like the Red Psychos. Hell Betty, I'm surprised you haven't said it yet."

"Said what?"

"That you think the Black Hood is a Serpent. We all know you hate us."

Jughead tried to intervene as Betty attempted to defend herself. Toni had spoken louder, catching Betty by surprise. "Oh, yeah? Then why is it Jughead here lies about the fact he sits with us at lunch? Hell, even Emma knows and she tells him to embrace it. But you? You denounce it."

Betty's eyes shift from Jughead to Emma, who stared at her back with unemotional look.

Kevin nodded, "I'm gonna go."

"Yeah, you know what. I'm out of here too." Toni chimed. Emma stood as well, "I think it's time for me to leave as well. My dad will start to worry and I have to redress my wound." Jughead nodded and kissed her temple.

The three left without a word, knowing Betty and Jughead's conversation was far from over. She had to admit, she agreed with Toni. Betty was known for pulling the same card as her mother, casting blame on the Serpents as was Archie. The walk home quiet as they didn't speak much, thinking about the night's events.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

She kissed Jughead one last time before leaving. "Okay, I seriously have to go." She laughed as he held her.

"I know, I know. You just... look so good, Thea."

"Well, thank you." She smiled at him as he kissed her forehead before letting go. She had been on the way to the SoDale opening party as Archie neared FP's trailer. She wore her high-waisted black slacks with her silk tank top blouse tucked in, he grabbed her jacket. "And Jug? Good luck."

He smiled at her as he helped her put it on. "I know you're nervous about the initiation but, you'll do great." He followed her out only to meet Archie, who walked towards him like a man on a mission. "Archie..."

"We gotta talk, Jug. Emma? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, now really isn't a good time." Jughead peered over Archie's shoulder as Emma looked at him. "Archie wanna head to the party with me? Dad is waiting." She tried to get Archie to join her, but he was not budging.

"You need to leave, now. You've gotta go. Listen to me, leave now." Jughead pleaded to Archie.

"What the hell do we have here?" Sweat Pea had rounded the corner, Emma watched as Jughead walked towards him. Trying to de-escalate the situation before it arose. "Just leave him, all right?"

"Wait. You're friends with these thugs?" Archie turned to see the band of Serpent.

Jughead shook his head, "It's not what you think."

"Are you joining the Serpents?" Archie looked at his oldest friend with confusion. "If he survives, and go ahead and call us thugs one more time." Sweet Pea added.

Archie pleaded, "Jughead these are the guys who attacked me. Who attacked Reggie and Veronica and Dilton. Your friends."

"Wait is that why you're here?" Jughead walked towards him. "To warn me?"

"No. I came here to tell you to stay away from Betty and as a matter of fact, my sister too. You're not dragging her down with you." Archie looked a Jughead with anger as he turned his eye towards his sister. "Archie, you are not even in the position to dictate what I do."

"Emma, this is for your own goo-"

Walking towards him, she seethed at him. "Says the guy who feel he has something to prove to only himself. You don't tell me who I can and can't see. Last time I checked... you're in the shithole." Sweet Pea smirked at the small girl's comment. If it was in any other context it would be funny as she glared up at him, a foot smaller than her brother.

"You are not going near him. Ever, Emma. Test me and you'll see what happens." He turned his attention towards Jughead, "Stay away from them. That's me saying it, not just Betty."

"Screw you. I just saw Betty yesterday."

"Yeah and she has been waiting to tell you that she doesn't like the crowd you run with and quite frankly, I don't either. We knew the way you were headed. Everyone could see it. You can't have us and them," He gestured towards the crowd of leather behind Jughead. "Even she knew that."

Emma looked at Jughead as his eyes were casted down. He knew exactly what Archie was saying, to be frank, so did she. She saw Toni's eyes glance towards her as she nodded at her. Emma fiddled with her gloves as she spoke. "Watch your back, brother. You have been making lots of enemies."

Archie grabbed her arm, lowering his head to her height, "You might hate me now, but you'll thank me later." With that she stormed off, without looking at anyone. Anger had shot through her body, as Archie glared at Jughead before following his sister.

"And so she's an Andrews..." Toni said lightly and Jughead screamed for them to stop looking and if they enjoyed the show.

* * *

"Betty!" Emma ran up the stairs of the Cooper house, as Hal had let her in. Rushing up, she went to the blonde's room. "Do you wanna explain why my brother stormed into Jug's house, denouncing him, in your name."

Betty stood quiet looking out the window, "Betty."

"He's been calling me... The Black Hood."

"What?"

She turned around, nodding with tears in her eyes. "He told me to cut off ties with Jughead and now..."

Emma walked up towards her, "Now what?"

"He wants me to go to a house in Fox Forest, he said I'll find my answer there."

Emma looked at her, knowing she was going. Despite how mad she was at Betty and her brother she nodded. "So let's go. I'll be your back up."

They stayed quiet for the most part on the way there. They spoke briefly of what happened and how the Black Hood forced her or he would hurt everyone she knew. Knowing getting into contact with Jughead would be hard, she knew this was something she couldn't tell him. She knew he would try to convince Betty to become friends again, putting himself in harm's way.

"That's the house." She whispered. The two stared at it as Betty hesitated going into the house. "I'll circle the house, see if I can find him."

Betty grabbed her arm, "No, your wound. You are just healing."

"I'll be fine. Trust me. You can't go in blind either." Nodding at the blonde they began walking. Betty entered the house and answered her phone as Emma went around the house. She could hear talking but was unsure who it was. Then it was in that moment, she heard two voices. Betty and from a distant, The Black Hood.

She pushed herself against the house, peering around the corner into the back. The sight was clear, she moved and continued on. Doing the same to the other side, she heard a creak of a floorboard. She peered through a window and saw it. Betty with the mask as she pulled it off and in the distance of the house, a man. Staring at her, through the outside of the window, on the other side of the house. Betty ran, spooking herself and Emma in the process.

* * *

Emma rolled her eyes as she answered her phone, "What do you want, Archie?"

 _"Meet me outside. Now."_ He hung up swiftly causing her to curse and change her clothes. She searched her room pulling on her boyfriend jeans and t-shirt, running down the stairs. Grabbing her jacket, she walked out to see Archie. "We gotta go."

"Go where?" She looked at her brother who pulled her. "Whoa, whoa. Wait. I don't even have my shoes on. Where are we going and why do you look scared?"

She asked with urgency as she slipped her loafers on, "Mayor McCoy is raiding Southside High. Today."

"Jughead." She said two ran towards the school in hopes to get to him in time.

Archie texted him as they entered the school. "Where is he?" She asked.

"Jug! Jug!" Archie ran towards the raven haired boy who was followed by Emma, "We gotta go, right now."

He shook his head looking at the two, "What the hell are you doing here? Betty ask you to throw some salt in the wound?"

She grabbed Jughead's arm looking at him, "McCoy is raiding the school. We have to go. Now." Just then the trio turned to see Mayor McCoy, Sheriff Keller and other officers bust through the doors of the Southside. Mayhem ensued as everyone ran, Emma, Archie and Jughead included.

"Toni!" Jughead yelled as the girl spun around, Jughead tried to go back and grab her. Archie, however, had a hold gotten a hold of him first. "No, no. You can't help her if you're behind bars too." Archie watched as Emma ran to grab her, yelling at Sweet Pea to run. The two boys ran out the door as they watched Sweet Pea get cuffed along with Toni who was caught and Emma, who looked wildly confused.

Archie's face dropped as he watched his sister struggle against the officer, turning to look at the other two Serpents. "Oh, my God. Emma."

* * *

Emma picked at her food, while Archie and Fred entered the dining room. Discussing Archie's community service punishment for using Jingle-Jangle with the others at a party's at Nick St. Clair's hotel room. "Put that trash in your body, you can spend the day pickin' up trash at Pickens Park."

Fred looked at his daughter who was eerily quiet, "And you. Wanna explain why I got a call from Keller, saying he picked you up at Southside High during their raid?"

"I was visiting Jughead. I left the newsroom to go to the bathroom and then next thing I know, I was being cuffed."

He nodded, seeing her story matched up with the one Jughead and Archie told Keller as they pleaded to get her out. Turning to his son, he looked at him. "How's Jughead. Southside high is ground zero for that crap. Have you check in with him? How is he?"

"I'm trying... yeah." Archie shoveled Chinese into his mouth as Fred turned back to Emma.

"What were you even doing there with him?"

Archie raised his eyebrows, knowing what his dad was going to ask. Emma looked up, "We were just talking."

"You two have been spending a lot of time together, you know for talking and all." Emma nodded, looking down. Fred looked at Archie, who shrugged back at his father. "It's either two things, Peanut. You are either talking about the magical wonders of the universe, discussing astrophysics or your latest show, or you are seeing him. So which one is it, Emma?"

Emma looked at her dad, who seemed to wait for an answer and then Archie, who nodded at her to go on. "I like him. A lot, dad."

"So, you're with him."

"Yes, we are dating."

Fred nodded, "Just be careful, Peanut. Keep your guard up..." She nodded as he continued to look at her with concern. "Have... uh, you two..."

"Dad." Archie said disgustedly as Emma's eyes flew up, "Oh, my God. Dad what the hell?"

"What? I need to know that you are safe and using protecti-"

Emma shook her head violently, "Ew, no. Please stop. You didn't ask Archie this when he started dating Veronica."

"Yeah I know, but I knew he had befo-"

Placing her hands out, she shook her head. "Can we please not do this, dad? I've had the talk already with mom, please don't force me through it again." Her dad nodded as the others remained quiet and the awkward conversation. The rest of the night was luckily uneventful as they ate. Small talk enveloped the room as the talked about the simpler things in life. Something they all had missed.

* * *

Emma entered the threshold where the Serpents, Northsiders and Ghoulies were. Wearing her checkered trousers with a white crop top and a leather jacket, she earned a few glances from both sides.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our Northside savior. Welcome to the Drag Race. Serpents v. Ghoulies." Sweet Pea smirked at her as he hopped off the hood of a car he had been sitting on. Toni smiled at Emma. "Emma, I'm sure you haven't been formally introduced. Sweet Pea, this is Emma. Emma, Sweet Pea."

She nodded at him and smirked. "Sweet Pea. Interesting touch. Suits you."

"Thanks again for trying to warn us. Even got yourself locked up with us for a bit. I stand by a girl who respects our family." She smiled at him as Toni nodded in agreement, "I appreciate it, Em. Had Jughead fueled for days over it."

"Thea!" She turned her head to see, Jughead as we walked near her. "Hey there, Forsythe." She noted the bruising on his face as it seemed to heal. "Initiation. It's customary." Sweet Pea had read her facial expressions.

"How does the other guy look? Just as bad?"

"Nah," Toni smiled. "Sweet Pea is doing fine." Emma chuckled as he smiled proudly nodding as if he had won a championship. The two excused themselves, walking towards the car.

Jughead smiled at her as he touched her face, "Might I say, you look ravishing as always." He looked at her with admiration. "I never got to say thank you for doing what you did. It was another reckless move, but you seemed to earn some points with the Serpents. All the reasons more as to why I love you, Thea."

She smiled at him, kissing him deeply. She pulled back and looked at him. "Be safe. Okay?"

"I will, I promise."

She looked down as she began walking away, "Hey Theodora!" She spun around at the middle name. "Maybe you can come home with me after?"

She shrugged, knowing Toni and Sweet Pea were watching the two. "Maybe. Only winners, take all." She smirked as she walked over towards her group of friends. Cheryl wrapped her arm around Emma and smiled as Tall Boy announced the race was beginning.

Kevin gawked at the guys, no matter their sides. "Not the kind of drag race I ever imagined myself going to, but at least the guys are hot."

"Let's do it!" Everyone clapped as Tall Boy yelled. "Let's get these cars on the road."

Emma watched as Jughead and the leader of Ghoulies shook hands. Both returned to their cars, revving their engines, as Cheryl gave the final count, the two skidded off. Driving rapidly, as the crowd cheered on. It remained moderately quiet as people watched to see what car returned. Emma had joked with Kevin that he could find a potential bad boy again causing him to roll his eyes.

"Okay but seriously, I don't even know how-" Veronica was cut off as a Ghoulie had ran towards the main crowd. "Everyone scatter! The cops are rounding up Ghoulies!" Everyone had began to run as Jughead and Archie pulled up. "We have to go, now." Jughead stated as Tall Boy ran up to him, angry.

"You called the cops! You won't throw with the Ghoulies, but you will with the cops? Where's the honor in that?"

Jughead had thrown up his hands, "Calm down, Tall Boy. You think I knew Keller was going to be there?"

"I called Keller." Archie fessed up as Emma neared the two.

"What the hell Archie? Did my dad tell you about that too?"

"No, it was my idea, Jug. To get rid of the Ghoulies. They get arrested for street racing and now they're off the chessboard."

Jughead roughly pushed Archie, in complete anger. "For what? One month? Three months? Then what? They are gonna want your head on a stake! All of ours." He walked away as Emma got in the car. She sat back as he sped off, quiet but angry and Archie's stunt.

* * *

"So... I guess technically you won." Emma laid in bed with Jughead, trailing her fingers over his side.

Jughead scoffed, "Yeah because Archie called the cops." He huffed.

"Jughead. Shut up." He turned his head towards her with surprise. "Right now. You are in the clear." She leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "So, come. And claim... your prize." Jughead smirked, grabbing Emma and rolled her over. He smiled at her sweetly as lust filled his eyes.

"With pleasure."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

 **Forty-Eight Hours Left:**

"People of Riverdale, I have rid this town of the drug-dealing child-killer and others like him. Now, you must choose your fate. The next forty-eight hours will be attest. And I will be watching you very closely. Show me you are pure of heart, and my work ends. Continue to sin and I will pick up the sword again."

Emma placed the newspaper down as Jughead rounded the corner, handing her a cup of tea. He sighed as he sat down at the table in his kitchen. "Nothing but some light reading in the morning." He said with sarcasm oozing from his words.

"Yeah... you're telling me. It's been weeks and he already has two deaths under his belt and three almost fatal shootings. Grundy, the Sugarman, Moose, my dad and I. And yet, we are still nowhere near to finding out his identity." She shook her head as she took a sip of her tea. He grabbed her hand, looking at her with sincerity.

"We'll get him."

"Yeah, but when? I can't help but feel slightly on edge being that my dad and I are still kicking."

Jughead nodded, knowing she had every right to be nervous. Their breakfast was cut short as Jughead received a call, to what Emma would describe as alarming.

 _"Hey it's Penny Peabody, remember that favor you owe me?"_ Jughead had jumped up from his seat, walking towards the bathroom. Emma watched him as he seemed to be confused and scared. He walked back with his jacket on, "I-I got to go." He kissed her on the head hurriedly as he left. "Lock up for me!" And with that he was out the door before Emma could say anything.

Taking her cue, she got up and washed the dishes. Under fifteen minutes she was out the door behind him, this time heading home. Question what kind of name is Penny Peabody.

* * *

 **Forty-Three Hours Left:**

"Hey! Little Andrews!" Emma turned around to see Reggie waving her down. She stopped walking as did Kevin. "What does King of the Air Heads want with you?" Kevin looked at her as she shrugged, unaware of him knowing her as anything other than her brother's sister. There was a time when Reggie had a crush on Emma Andrews who was pining after one Jughead Jones.

Reggie in attempts to get her attention would by her little stuffed animals until he got the attention of another future River Vixen. Though they were young and extremely awkward at the age of 13/14 she never wanted to put Reggie down as he was her brother's friend and quite frankly had no idea knew how to.

Emma looked at Kevin, "You're guess is as good as mine... Hey, Reggie." She smiled at the guy who adjusted his backpack smiling at her.

"Hey, I haven't had the chance but I wanted to say I'm glad that you are better and back in school. I know Archie has been worried for you." She smiled at him warmly. "Thank, Reg. I appreciate it."

Kevin looked at the two, oddly. "Well, hate to cut the conversation short but I'm gonna go." Emma had spun around quickly. "Wait! So are you going to come with me to the house in Fox Forest?"

"Fox Forest?" Reggie asked.

Emma nodded, "Yeah... I had a tip about the Black Hood and that house. Just wanted to check it out."

Kevin shook his head, "I'm sorry. Not tonight. Veronica is coming over."

"I'll go." Reggie stated as Kevin and Emma looked at him. Kevin looked at Emma as she smiled. "Perfect. Pick me up at eight."

* * *

 **Thirty-Five Hours Left:**

Reggie closed his car door as he looked at Emma. Staring at the house, she looked at the newspaper in her hands. He leaned against the car and looked at her. "So, mind telling me what we are looking for?"

"Betty and Jughead handed my brother, Veronica and I some files they found, a potential lead on the Black Hood. Since the other two are have dinner at the Lodges. Which is where you and I come in." She smiled at him as she began walking towards the house.

"So you and Keller were gonna check this out? Also, you just had to pick night as the best time to go?" Reggie followed as the neared the porch. She snorted, "What is it, Varsity Jacket? Scared of the dark?"

He scrunched up his nose, "No, I just can't protect you if I cant see." She rolled her eyes pulling out two flashlights, handing him the pink one and the newspaper to read. "Heard pink was your color, Pretty boy."

She walked around the porch as he smirked at her. The two remained quiet as Emma searched the porch, making sure no one was there and Reggie read the article on the Riverdale Reaper. "We had a killer in Riverdale before the Black Hood. Why did I never here about this?"

Emma shrugged as she shined her light on the woods for a last time before heading towards the door. "Clearly we liked to bury the horrific parts of the town."

"So, according to Betty, Sheriff Howard had been coming back here for years. As a cop with a hunch, something had to have not added up." She opened the door, shining her light on the inside. "Apparently the Riverdale Reaper entered through the front door with a shot gun. Startling the wife, he shot her point blank over here, in the living room." She pointed to the room as Reggie shined his light on it as he neared the radiator. He picked up a picture that had been broken, with blood on it.

"Mary Ellen Conway, she was the first one." Emma pointed to the woman in the photo who was a holding a baby. Reggie placed the photo down as she continued.

The two continued to walk towards the back of the house. "The husband, rushing to save his wife, I'm assuming, met his fate with the reaper next. He was shot in the chest."

Reggie had remained quiet. "And the kids? Upstairs." He said looking up the stairways.

"Hiding, under the bed." Emma said as the two crept up the stairs. They both remained quiet, nerves on edge about the horrors of the house had held.

"This one." Reggie had said as they passed two bedrooms, looking for the kids one. He walked in, shining the flashlight on what was a massive blood stain underneath the bed. "Jesus." Emma breathed as Reggie turned to see her face had fallen with grief. "Come one, Em."

She stared at the red mass as he escorted her towards the next room. Placing his hand on her back they continued to walk. She headed towards a lockbox that had files stored in it as Reggie stared at the door.

"Looks like Howard was committed to this case. His files are here."

"Probably to keep investigating off the clock... How many kids were there again?"

"Two, why?"

Reggie bent down, feeling the grooves in the wooden door. "Well when I was a kid my mom would measure my height on the frame of the door..." Emma stood up, looking at him. "There's three initials here- three kids."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed as she neared him to see for herself. "T.C., I.C., and J.C."

"What's in the files he kept?" Reggie asked as Emma walked over to the box. "Uh... records, statements, his notes."

Reggie kneeled next to the girl. "Anything about the names? We know the first two but I don't recognize J.C. from the article."

She sifted through the files as Reggie held the light on the file. "Look." He pointed causing her to lift the papers up more. They pulled the picture, seeing the family of five, smiling.

"That's him." She said, regarding the eldest kid on the far left. She held up the news article, comparing the individual photos printed of the family members to the picture in her hand.

"Son of a bitch. Is that him?" Reggie spoke implying what they both thought. The Black Hood.

Emma shook her head before looking up at him. "I-I don't know."

* * *

 **Twenty-Three Hours Left:**

"We found it!" Emma sped into the Blue & Gold office, meeting the faces of Veronica, Archie, Betty and Jughead.

Veronica looked at her question, "What?"

Reggie had trailed behind Emma into the office. "The Conway's' had three kids."

"There was third child?" Veronica questioned. Emma nodded at her as she entered the office more, to stand next to her brother. "Joseph Conway, who survived the massacre." Reggie nodded and walked into the office as he spoke, "They hid his identity, changed his name, so he could lead a normal life."

"According to Sheriff Howard's notes he was adopted by another family in Riverdale and presumably, enrolled at a local high school." Emma looked up from the notes she read from the file, the group shared a confused look at one another. She handed Betty the family photo Reggie and she stumbled upon.

"If we match that boy to one of the students at Riverdale High during the years he would've attended." Betty continued after Emma, "Then he might be able to tell us how the Conway murders are connected to the Black Hood." She inquired.

Emma and Reggie shared a look before nodding. Jughead leaned against the wall facing the group. "Or that he is the Black Hood."

"That's what I said." Reggie stated, earning an odd look from Jughead.

"Okay, go with me here." Jughead started. "Let's say this Conway kid escaped that night, maybe even saw it. That would've messed him up for life."

Betty nodded in agreement, "Yeah and someway he could be blaming the town for what happened."

"And now is punishing us for it." Jughead finished her statement.

Veronica bit her lip, "So, basically, we just have to go through all these yearbooks, page by page and see if we find a match. So not quite a needle in the haystack." She concluded as Betty stood closer to Jughead, awkwardly shifting. Reggie furrowed his eyebrows at the interaction, one Emma had not even paid attention to.

"Sounds like a job for the two of you. Reggie and I picked up your slack. Your turn to suffer." Emma chimed. Reggie smiled, "I got to head out, but good luck."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, me too. I have to catch Cheryl really quick." Her eyes guided towards Jughead, "I'll see you at the party?" He nodded as the two left. Veronica stared at the Betty and Jughead as Betty extended an invitation to FP's retirement party.

"I say we make quite the team." Reggie chimed as Emma snorted. "Yeah... who knew you had some semblance of a brain."

* * *

 **Zero Hours Left:**

Emma and Cheryl entered Pop's as they were laughing at Emma's recollection of the time Cheryl fell from their junior high cheerleading pyramid. The two had spent the evening in her house, as Cheryl wanted a way to escape Thistle House. "But thank God my knight in shining armor was there to save me from embarrassment." Cheryl chimed.

Emma nodded laughingly, "Yeah meaning I laughed so hard that I peed and became a bigger joke. That was the end of my cheerleading career."

"Well... maybe you should start it back up?"

"Me? No way." Emma's laughing ceased as she saw Archie and Jughead in a booth, talking discreetly. She noted how her brother had left the house in a hurry as well after school, taking their dad's car. "Emma, Cheryl. Surprised to see you two here, I thought you would still be home." Archie said, looking at Jughead in a sketchy manner.

She glanced at the two suspiciously, "Uh no. We were just picking up an order, dad also wanted something. Weren't you suppose to be with Reggie?"

Archie looked at her, knowing he was caught. "Cheryl, your order." Pop beckoned the redhead as she paid.

Emma stared at her brother and Jughead, who didn't make eye contact with her. "I'm gonna give you two tonight to figure out your stories and then I want the whole thing tomorrow." Archie pursed his lips as Jughead nodded. Cheryl walked up holding up the bag and tray of milkshakes.

"Anyways, as you two goons sulk, about God knows what, I was telling Emma she should join the cheer squad again."

Archie laughed, "Hopefully, she won't pee on herself again." Jughead chuckled as Emma pushed Cheryl towards the door. "And with that we are out, Cheryl."

Emma turned around as they crossed the parking lot to see the two boys, hunched over the table whispering. Archie's face filled with concern, Jughead of defeat and sadness.

"Walk faster, Tiny, or it's gonna take us all year to get to your house." Little did either of them know, that the Black Hood had called Pop's telling him that the town was filled with sinners.

A reckoning was upon them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

"When I'm with Veronica, as dark as things get and they've been getting pretty dark, she makes me feel like everything is gonna be fine. She makes things fun, I don't wanna lose that." Archie said as Emma waltzed into his room. Her dad smiled at her causing Archie to turn around.

"Aw, that was cute. I'll mention it at the wedding." Earning herself an eyeroll from Archie, she smiled.

Fred shook his head, "You won't lose her. You just gotta give her a little time and space. You're a great kid, Arch. Really, get out there and have a good time. Take the pressure off." He patted his son on the chest as he moved to leave.

"You two stay safe." Kissing his daughter on the top of her head, he spoke softly. "Make sure you have an eye on him."

"Always." She replied, watching him leave the room. "So… you ready to roll, Casanova?" Archie nodded as he followed her out. The two headed to the White Wyrm for FP's retirement party.

She could see her brother was still bothered by the open ended 'I love you' that now sat in Veronica's court. She knew better than to push him, asking him what his thoughts were. Archie, as much as he loved Emma, would shield her from the truth that he was scared. Even in times like this.

The two entered the White Wyrm, Emma made a B-line towards the bar. She waved at Toni and Sweet Pea as Archie followed. Ordering himself a coke, he sat down at the bar. Most likely waiting for Veronica.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the only Northsider I can stand." Sweet Pea smirked.

Emma shrugged, "What can I say? I'm just that cool I guess. Hey, Toni." Toni smiled at her and handed a coke to Archie. "Hey, have you seen Jughead yet?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm sure he's floating around." She looked around.

"Speak of the devil." Sweet Pea said, gesturing towards Jughead as he made his way to the bar. "Hey." He said, kissing Emma on her temple before gesturing Archie. "I just did a sweep of the perimeter... You good?"

Archie looked at the raven haired boy and then to his sister who threw her hands up as a sign of innocence. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ronnie's almost here. We're gonna clear the air, it's gonna be a good night."

"Here's hoping." Jughead patted the redhead on his back before flashing a smile towards Emma. "I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Yeah." Archie sat back down as Emma looked at him knowing he was trying to convince himself more than anything. Emma turned to Toni as she was pouring a drink, "Rum?"

"Well, I've never been one to turn it down." She smiled as she took the drink. She turned to Archie as he played with his straw. "So, are you going to tell me about what you and Jughead looked so shady about the other day?"

"I think you should ask him yourself." He said still looking at his drink.

Toni wiped down the bar as she looked towards the entrance, "Well... he looks a little preoccupied now." Her head nodded in his direction as Betty enveloped Jughead in a hug causing Toni to raise an eyebrow. "Is that?"

"Alice Cooper? Yeah." Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she saw Alice take two shots. Hog-eye kept the drinks coming. Toni looked at the strawberry blonde as her eyes were set on a whole other person than the one she was referring to. Sweet Pea shrugged "I guess snakes never shed their skin."

"In technicality, they do." Emma turned around to see Archie weaving through the crowd, meeting his raven haired counterpart. Emma smiled, hoping her brother would get the answer he was looking for.

"So... what's up with those tw-" Sweet Pea said as he was jabbed by Toni. The purple haired girl knew his eyes were still trained on Jughead and Betty. "Another?" Toni suggested as she handed Emma another shot, knowing she would get to the bottom of it one way or another. However, tonight wasn't for that.

Tonight was for FP.

* * *

Emma and Sweet Pea turned as "Mad World" began to play. Turning her head she saw Archie and Veronica stood awkwardly on stage. She knew the conversation had not bode over well. She could see Veronica's eyes glisten, knowing something had gone wrong. Before she could react, Veronica had run off stage.

"Veronica..." Archie followed quickly behind her.

As the song continued, the crowd boo'd. Sweet Pea joined as Emma's eyes met Jughead, both filled with concern for their friends. Betty quickly got on stage, looking hesitantly at the crowd before singing.

 _'Crisis averted for now.'_ Emma though as the crowd quieted down. Betty began singing softly causing Emma to close her eyes and bowed her head, hoping that Veronica and Archie would working things out.

"Dude." Sweet Pae tapped her. She looked up at him as his eyes as his were trained on the stage. Toni's mouth dropped getting the answer she sought for.

As Betty sang, slowly she had peeled off her top and then unbuttoned her skirt revealing a black lingerie.

"What is she doing?" Emma looked at the two Serpents.

"The Serpent dance." Toni said quietly.

Emma shook her head. "Yeah, not on my watch." Sweet Pea grabbed her as she got up from her seat to walk towards the stage. "Not here." He whispered as she watched Betty make her way towards the pole. Anger rose as Betty dipped her head back slowly. Emma was not having it, but for Betty, her eyes were trained on Jughead. And Jughead alone.

"I can't watch this." Emma said, shaking Sweet Pea's grip from her arm. He loosened his grip as Emma walked past the crowd towards the exit. Jughead's eyes flickered in Emma's direction as she left. Chasing after her, he grabbed her wrist. "Thea."

"No." She turned to keep walking but he had not let go. "Jughead, let me go."

"Thea... I swear I didn't know." He whispered.

Shaking her head, she stared a hole into Betty as the song ended. Their eyes met as Alice took her jacket off, placing it off of her daughter as she came off stage. FP had taken the stage, attempting to dissolve the tension. "I'm not going to stand here as Betty makes a fool of herself. For you!"

A few heads had turned as she pulled her arm away. "Thea..."

"Leave me alone. Go congratulate Betty for her Serpent dance."

"Thea, please. You think I wanted this?" He spoke defensively, releasing his hold on her wrist.

"You think I did? I've seen how close the two of you have been the past few days." She looked at him, bowing her head attempting to not show any emotion. "You haven't even spoken to me since that night at Pop's and that was like what? Four- five days ago? I'm not an idiot." Her voice was calm, eerily calm. Leaving Jughead to remain unsettled.

He shook his head. Before he could respond, she continued. "You led her to believe something was there. She's an idiot, but you? You're a bigger one. You played right into it." With that she left the bar and stood outside as a few Serpents smoked, unaware of what had taken place inside.

She quickly took out her phone, dialing the first number in her recent contacts. "Hey, uh, I know it's late but can you pick me up?" She sniffled, "Please?"

 _"I'll be right there."_

* * *

 _Jughead Narration: That night, I realized it was like we'd been playing a game of Snakes and Ladders. Me, Betty, Emma, Archie, Veronica. And in one fell swoop, we all slid off the board and into free fall. And not just us, other people. Maybe innocent, maybe not, have been dragged as old wounds reopened."_

"She stripped teased?" Reggie looked at her with concern as they sat in his car in front of the Andrews' house. Emma nodded.

"I guess... I was the idiot who didn't see it coming." She said softly, playing with her gloves. Reggie put his hand on hers. "You're not an idiot, Emma. You're human." She looked at him with watered eyes. Reggie looked in them as they glistened in the quiet.

Leaning forward, he caught Emma's lips with his. He kissed her softly before pulling away. "I... shouldn't have done that." He concluded, Emma nodded.

"Yeah." Emma said as they parted.

Jughead Narration Continued: " _And as feelings that had long been buried, shook loose."_

Reggie inhaled and smiled softly, patting her hands as he moved his back into his lap. "Maybe I can buy you a burger sometime. To buy your silence on this." She smiled and nodded at his statement.

"It's gonna be a big order."

She chuckled as did he. "We can throw in a milkshake too."

She bit her lip before looking at him once more, "Thank you... for getting me."

"Anytime. I'm always here. No kisses... unless wanted, of course."

"And there's the jock I know. Goodnight, Reg."

He nodded as she slid out the passenger seat, "Goodnight, Emma." He watched as she made her way into the house. Emma laid on her bed, crying softly as she heard the front door close. Archie was home.

The stairs creaked as he came up, stopping by Emma's door hearing her sniffle before going into his room. Taking off his shirt he looked through the window at Betty who wiped her makeup off in front of her vanity.

 _Jughead Narration Continued: "And the boy looked out his window at the girl next door as if for the very first time."_

Smiling at Betty, he turned making his way towards Emma's room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

The Andrews twins laughed as Fred beckoned Archie to help him pick up one of the trees. Fred had proposed that the Andrews family would sell trees for Christmas as a bonding mechanism. However, they all knew it was for their financial issues, yet no one stated it aloud.

 _Jughead Narration: "Used to be, in ye olden days, every December a Lord of Misrule presided over the winter holidays called back then, the Feast of Fools."_

"What do you say Pop? Is it okay?" Archie said as Emma held the door open as Fred and Archie carried a tree into Pop's.

"The best tree yet." Pop's replied as Jughead's head lifted seeing Emma float in behind her dad and Archie. "Thanks, Archie. Thanks, Fred. Thanks, Emma."

"Oh, no. Thank you, Pop, for letting us set up shop in front of the diner." Fred chimed.

Pop smiled, "And what is it that you are doing, Emma?"

"I prefer the role of supervising than grunt work." Pop laughed at her reply as Archie met eyes with Jughead and then Emma, who quickly looked away. Archie moved towards the booth, sitting across from Jughead. "Are you guys gonna stay in town for break?" Jughead started.

Archie nodded, "Yeah. We were gonna go up and visit my mom, but she booked a single's cruise so... Emma might go visit our grandfather for the New Year, but who knows." Jughead nodded, noting he hadn't spoken to her in days. As the two talked about their fracture love lives, Fred stopped as we walked towards the two calling out to them. "Jughead, you want a Christmas tree for you and your dad? On the house."

Emma walked past her dad and towards the door, not acknowledging Jughead.

Jughead shook his head, "It'll have to be a small one, Mr. A."

He nodded as he followed his daughter out, knowing she was not in the greatest place with Jughead.

 _Jughead Narration Continued: "So Christmas was happening even though this year's Lord of Misrule was none other than the Black Hood."_

* * *

Emma could hear Archie and her dad discussing the latest bill from Riverdale General Hospital. $172,000. That was the cost to save their lives from the Black Hood's doing. She bowed her head, knowing her dad was in a hole. Picking up her gift from the side table, she walked towards the dining room where the two were talking. "Ready to head out, Archie? Kevin will kill us if we are late for Secret Santa."

The two walked to school discussing their father's bill. She knew she would be cover by her mom's insurance as for her dad, she was unsure. Archie chose not to speak to Emma about Jughead as she had chosen to spend her days locked up in her room, only speaking to Cheryl and Reggie. The two parted ways as Emma tracked down her Chemistry teacher, asking Archie to cover her if Kevin asks.

After asking Mr. Palma for help on a homework assignment, she made her way towards the Student Lounge. She smiled meekly at Kevin, avoiding Jughead's eye as she sat down next to Reggie.

Veronica smiled with cringe on her face. "A gift certificate for a couples massage... Thanks, Josie."

Josie looked at Archie and Veronica awkwardly. "You can go with Betty... or your mom." Her voice wavered.

"Or I can go with your mom?" Reggie added to the uncomfortable tension, which earned a slap in the back of the head by Emma. "Ouch. What? It was a question."

"Oh, dear God, can we please get this torture over with?" Cheryl rolled her eyes causing Emma to smile. Kevin inhaled deeply. "Well, Emma you're next and then Betty."

Betty handed Emma a gift, causing the group to internally grown as another possible awkward interaction may occur. She unwrapped it revealing forest green gloves and a poetry book. She looked up at Betty offering an awkward smiled.

Betty took that moment to explain as the tension hung in the air. "I-uh, noticed you have been wearing green lately so I thought the gloves would be a nice touch. Plus, I know Sylvia Plath is your favorite, so..." Everyone looked around, knowing this couldn't get more awkward.

"Thanks, Betty. I appreciate it." Emma nodded offering a meek smile once more. Kevin looked around, "Betty, you're next and mercifully last."

Betty picked up her gift as she unwrapped it, swooning over Archie's gift to her about her childhood read-a-long record that the two had listened to as kids. Moose entered with Midge, still recovering from his injuries. As everyone happily embraced Moose, Emma took her cue to slip away.

"Hey, Thea..." Jughead caught her in the hallway. Rolling her eyes she turned around to meet Jughead's eyes.

"Come." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Blue & Gold office. She walked in as he closed the door, moving towards the desk. "What is it, Jughead?"

He open a drawer and handed her a small box. "I got this for you before... uh..." Taking the gift, she looked at him before looking at the small present. She inhaled, reluctantly she opened it.

"Jug..." He smiled softly as he took the gold necklace out of the box. "I know you have been looking for a necklace and you're a gold type of girl." She glanced at the circular pendant as Jughead moved to clasp the necklace around her neck.

"I love it..." She whispered, holding it. His hands lingered ever so lightly on her shoulders as she turned looking into his eyes. The two looked at one another, silent but filled with emotion.

"Thank you... Forsythe." Just as she dipped into her bag to give him his gift, Betty had walked in. "So, I know you said no presents but I couldn't not get you one." She said brightly as she locked eyes with Emma, who sported Jughead's necklace.

"Oh... I'm interrupting."

Emma pursed her lips as she handed him a small gift. "Yeah, you did." She looked at Jughead one last time and the large gift on Betty's desk, which she assumed was for Jughead.

She walked out without meeting Betty's eyes as the two watched.

"So much for that..." Jughead whispered almost inaudibly.

* * *

Emma had heard Betty and Archie downstairs as she got ready. She knew the two had gone to the Sister's of Quiet Mercy to ask about Joseph Conway. She waited until she heard the door close, signaling they were gone. She couldn't bring it to herself to see Betty as she signal-handedly went behind her back to serenade and dance for her boyfriend. Though she was unsure where Jughead and her stood, she went down the stairs and out the door to meet Toni at the Wrym.

The drive was quiet as the road curved, covered by darkness. She parked her car and exited, heading towards the entrance. The bar had been pretty desolate just as outside had been. She met Toni by the bar as Sweet Pea sat at one of the stools. "Hey guys." She huffed, sitting next to the boy who nursed his beer.

"Hey there, little red." She smiled at Sweet Pea's antics as Toni seemed jittery. He looked at her and then at Toni, shooting her a reassuring eye.

"You okay there?" Emma questioned.

Toni bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"I'm... fine?"

Sweet pea rolled his eyes as he took a swig of his beer. "Are you going to tell her or are you going to keep fidgeting?"

"Tell me what?"

"Sweet Pea." Toni said harshly as he raised his hands in defeat. She then looked at Emma, who was observing her face. "I told Betty. About the Serpent dance."

"And there it is..." Sweet Pea droned, drinking once more.

Emma shook her head in confusion, "You what?"

"I told her. She came in asking about how to be a part of this world and I told her about the dance and how it was misogynistic," Toni geared her last word towards Sweet Pea who was smirking.

"Hey a dance is a dance. Who doesn't like a little leg?"

Rolling her eyes, Toni looked back at Emma. "I didn't think she would do it. She agreed that it was misogynistic, but then I saw her doing the dance the other night and it clicked."

"I'm not mad."

"Really?" Toni said with disbelief.

Emma nodded, "I mean, I am mad but not at you. You didn't know her intentions. That's on her and Jughead. He led her on and she overstepped. You just filled me with rum."

Sweet Pea scoffed, "Well, Little Red, you sure did a number on Jones. He's been mad since. Even rallied us to cut Penny's tattoo off her arm. It was-"

"He did what?" Emma snapped her head as the raven-haired boy looked down and smirked. "Explain." She watched his eye move towards her as he explained the Penny Peabody situation. Thus, leading her to understand why her brother and Jughead were acting weird that night at Pop's.

After a few drinks, the three began talking. Getting to know each other as other than as Jughead's girlfriend and his friends.

"So... you gonna forgive him?" Sweet Pea asked, clearly probing. She shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't." Emma spoke more towards herself than to her two friends.

She looked down at her phone to see 15 missed calls from the group and her dad. "Shit. I have to go."

"Uh, uh-uh." Toni shook her head. "You were drinking."

"Was this your ploy to keep me here? Get me to drink?"

The pink haired girl smirked, "Maybe?"

"Well, I really have to go to Pop's. Everyone has been blowing up my phone." Sweet Pea stood up, "I'll take you."

"You've been drinking too." Emma glanced at his cup.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, "Nursing. Hope you like bikes." Emma's eyebrows raised as she followed him out. "Good luck!" Toni yelled as the two exited the bar.

"Here." He handed her a helmet as Emma hesitantly got on behind him. "Relax, it won't bite."

* * *

Emma walked in, apologizing to her dad as he and Hal spoke to Keller. Her eyes laid on Archie who spoke, while he and Betty were covered in dirt. "Forget his eyes. I can't believe he cut off his own finger." Veronica said with disbelief.

"Who cut off their finger?" Emma asked as she walked in front of the booth.

"Where were you? We've been calling, Em." Archie stood up, hugging his sister. He gestured her to sit next to him. "I was with Toni and Sweet Pea." She said as she slid in the booth.

Jughead raised his head to look at her, questioning. Veronica scrunched her nose, "Were you drinking?"

"Sweet Pea gave me a ride, relax. I'm not getting a DWI at the ripe age of 16. What happened? Why are you covered in dirt?"

Archie met her eyes and exhaled. "Mr. Svenson's the Black Hood. Betty and I left the house after we found out where the conman was buried-"

"-And to recreate that... he had Betty bury Archie alive." Veronica added.

"What?" Emma looked at her brother with disbelief as she looked him over, making sure he was okay. "I'm fine. But we chased him to the bridge and Sheriff Keller shot him."

Emma sat back with surprise all over her face. "Wow..."

"We know whodunit. So why did he do it?" Jughead asked passing his coffee to Emma, which she scrunched her nose to. "Drink." She sipped on it as Betty relayed how Mr. Svenson accused an innocent man of killing his family, who in turn had gotten killed himself based on Svenson's accusation. That this was his way of balancing the scales, murdering the sinners of the town as he said.

"He could've seen Ms. Grundy and me in the music room."

"Yeah, and he could've seen Moose and Midge buying Jingle-Jangle." Betty added to Archie's statement.

"Maybe your dad because of the affair with my mom, but why not target my mom too? And was Emma collateral damage?" Veronica questioned.

Jughead's face scrunched as he played with his hands, "I don't know guys. This sounds like a scene out of _Psycho_. The truth is... I have nothing."

"Surprise." Emma muttered.

Jughead continued, "Except he's in a body bag and we aren't. You guys weren't." He gestured towards Betty, Emma and Archie. "I think that's enough for tonight."

* * *

The next two days were quiet a the Andrews family gathered around the phone on Christmas. "Yeah, mom. Love you too." Archie said into the phone. Emma leaned against the island facing the phone and where Archie and her father stood. "Love you more, Mom." She yelled as Archie rolled his eyes and passed it to his father. As they ended their call, Archie walked towards the front door as Emma went to grab the pancake mix.

"Traditional Andrews' holiday breakfast, coming up." She said as he father smiled at her.

For her even in times like this, she cherished the moments where the Andrews men and her got together, forgetting about all the issues and drama and spent their time laughing and talking.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

 _Jughead Narration: "You know how you just have some towns where bad things always seemed to happen? Well, Riverdale has become one of those towns. The most recent horror? The school janitor turned out to be serial killer. But, we were putting him away along with our Christmas decorations. Now we were back to your typical small town intrigues, clandestine meetings behind closed doors and the like. Yes, by large, it was business as usual in Riverdale._

"Hey, Arch? Did you say anything about my medical bills?" Fred had walked into Archie's room as he got ready for school.

"Uh, no. Why?"

Fred shrugged. "Because someone paid my medical bills and your sister's co-pay. All of it. Something called an angel donation?"

"I mean just Veronica but..." The two shared a look, knowing Veronica may have lended a helping hand. "I'll ask her."

"No, no. I'll get to the bottom of it. You focus on school..." Fred's eyes wandered to the guitar case on Archie's bed." Wow, I haven't seen the guitar in a while."

Archie shrugged as Emma entered the room, notebook in hand. "Yeah. But I spent a lot of break writing songs and I was thinking I would start a band like the Fred Heads."

Emma chuckled as she leaned against the door frame, "Ooh, he got you there, dad." Fred chuckled. "Yeah if you're gonna do that. Do that in the garage. That's why I soundproofed it for you."

"And hallelujah to that. It's like teen Ed Sheeran on repeat." Emma chimed as she followed her brother out as the two headed to school. "Bye, Dad!"

"Later, Grandpa." Emma chorused as she went down the stairs.

* * *

Emma found Veronica and Archie kissing dead center in the hallway. "Ugh, get a room. Preferably one not next to mine." Archie smiled as he parted away from Ronnie. Emma leaned close to Veronica causing the girl to lean in, "Paper thin walls." She whispered to the Park Avenue princess causing her to gasp.

"Em! Not cool."

"Yeah, well it isn't for me either when I'm trying to get my beauty rest!" She shouted back as she continued to walk.

Veronica smiled, "I'm sure you need lots of it!" Emma pumped her fist into the air as she spun around still walking, "Netflixing hard, doll face." Unaware where she was walking, she had bumped into Jughead. "Oh, sorry." He said looking down at her.

"Yeah, my bad." She held his gaze as Veronica and Archie watched. The two had been on the outs for three weeks or so and the tension still hung in the air.

"Hey there twinnie." Cheryl chimed as she looked at Emma's outfit. The two girls looked at each other noticing they both sported mustard yellow tops and jeans. Of course, Cheryl's were tight, showing her long legs whereas Emma wore loose boyfriend jeans. "Are you copying me?" Emma smirked walking off with Cheryl, leaving Jughead behind.

Archie stopped him as he shared looks with the redhead and Veronica."Dude, when are you going to talk to her?"

"When she talks to me instead of my friends." He walked off, headed towards Southside High. Archie knew she had been talking to Toni and Sweet Pea over break before going to her grandfather's house in Maine for New Years'. Though he was unsure on how to feel about his sister becoming close with the Serpents, he knew if Jughead liked them, then he would give them the benefit of the doubt.

Sharing looks of content, Veronica and Archie headed towards the lounge where most of their friend group were. As Cheryl slammed her locker shut, she headed towards the lounge with Emma as they talked about break and more exclusively, the unofficial break between her and Jughead. "Listen, Emmie, you're gonna have to own up to the fact that he is scum and chose my dear crazy cousin."

"Thanks, Cheryl." Emma said with defeat, knowing Cheryl was not a fan.

Cheryl shrugged, "I think you should shack up with someone new. Say... a certain Asian boy who has had his eyes trained on you since the accident." Her eyes veered towards Reggie as she smiled.

"When are you ever subtle?"

"Mhm." Cheryl smiled wickedly. As she sat next to Betty and across from Emma, who had chosen to sit near Kevin. "Attention Riverdale students, effective immediately, Southside High School is shut down. And its students will be transferred to other schools in the district, including this one." Weatherbee spoke profoundly as students groaned and whispered.

"And there goes the other shoe." Emma noted as Cheryl looked at her with disbelief.

"Okay guys, lets not... overreact." Veronica stated, knowing this was coming.

"Overreacting." Cheryl chimed sweetly and wickedly all at once.

* * *

The following day Emma evaded Veronica and Archie, knowing they would attempt to rope her in with the 'Registration desk' ploy like they had done to Kevin and Josie. She knew they had set up camp right where her locker was, she ducked her head to grab her textbook.

"Little Red." Sweet Pea said as he spotted her. Turning around, she knew she was made. She smiled at Veronica and Archie who looked at her with ridicule knowing who she was trying to avoid.

"Hey there." She said, smiling at Toni and Sweet Pea.

Veronica smiled and looked back at the group of Serpents as Emma neared. "We encourage you to drink deeply from the cup that is fair Riverdale."

"Tacky, but a nice flair." Emma commented.

"Stand down, Eva Peron!" Emma's eyes widened as Cheryl along with Reggie and the other Vixens and Bulldogs. They were ready for feud, one Emma wanted no part in.

"There's the school spirit I so fondly remember." Jughead stated as Cheryl neared.

Veronica was over it, Emma could tell. "Cheryl. No one invited Fascist Barbie to the party."

"Wrong, Veronica." Cheryl stopped and crossed her arms. "No one invited Southside scum to our school."

"I mean technically Mayor McCoy did." Cheryl shot a glance at Emma, who raised her eyebrows and blew air out. "And my comment was not wanted. Duly noted."

"Listen up, Ragamuffins. I will not allow Riverdale High's above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms that are overcrowded with underachievers. So please do us all a favor, find another school to debase with your hardscrabble ways."

Emma watched as Toni stepped up, knowing this would end well. "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?"

"Happily, Queen of the Buskers."

"Okay... Guys," Archie stepped in causing Cheryl to stop in her tracks. "everyone, can we just put our Northside-Southside differences."

Reggie cut in with annoyance, "Mmm. You don't speak for the Bulldogs, Andrews. And need I remind you, these greaser-snakes showed up at your place trying to kick your ass."

"Happy to finish what we started." Sweet Pea cut through the group, stepping up to challenge Reggie. Emma stepped back, knowing the situation was about to get ugly. "The tea!" Kevin mouth at her across the hall as she nodded, watching the scene unfold.

"God, I am so over the toxic masculinity in this hallway right now." Veronica snapped at the two groups that seemed to stand at opposite ends of the issue.

Seeing Weatherbee round the corner with that, Emma took her cue to evade the oncoming turf war. "Everyone back to class." He announced as everyone scattered, heading towards their first period classes.

* * *

"Wait so Nick St. Clair tried to pull the same stunt on Veronica as he did on Cheryl?" Emma shook her head as her and her brother stood in the hallway. Archie nodded and continued to walk towards. "According to Cheryl, she thought Veronica told me."

"And she didn't." Emma concluded. "Are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know. Should I?" He looked at his sister as she stared down at the ground, pondering. She met eyes with her brother, "Maybe don't confront her but imply. Look... you two just patched everything up, do you think it would be wise to corner asking why she didn't tell you now?"

"You're right. I guess."

Emma looked at her brother as they rounded the corner, "What else?"

"What else what?"

She stopped walking causing Archie to stop and look at her. Emma crossed her arms and stared, she could sense something else bothered him. "Archie, we are twins. I know there is something else. So spill it."

"Cheryl saw Betty and I kiss outside her house after we after we left."

"What?" She whispered harshly.

He nodded fully knowing her feelings towards Betty as of late. "I know, I know. But Ronnie and I were broken up and everything that went down, it was just..."

"Just what?"

"Heat of the moment. Tensions rose, Ronnie and I broke up, you and Jughead were fighting, Betty and he were also fighting. It just happened."

"God, Arch. Why do you always complicate things." She shook her head as they began walking towards the lounge. "Just please, don't say anything."

Emma looked at her brother as if he stated the obvious. "Obviously I'm not. You're my brother, Archie, I will always back you up. But I would play it careful or get ahead of this soon cause-"

"Which of you defaced our school seal with this... graffiti?" Emma and Archie neared the front entrance as Weatherbee along with Reggie, questioned the Serpents that trailed behind Veronica.

Reggie shrugged and spoke to Weatherbee smugly, "This is what they do, Principal Weatherbee. They tag their turf." Emma stood next to Reggie, seeing the Serpent tag on the floor. He pointed to it causing Veronica to scoff. "Can you be anymore transparent?"

Emma looked at him as he smirked and nodded. Weatherbee spoke coolly yet anger rose. "Effective immediately, no gang behavior of any kind will be tolerated at my school. As of this moment, no more Serpent jackets."

As they chorused their anger and frustrations, Weatherbee raised his voice over the Serpents. "No more Serpent jackets! All tattoos are to be covered. Possession of any gang paraphilia whatsoever will lead to immediate suspension. Are we clear? That's all."

Everyone shared looks of annoyance and anger. Emma shook her head at Reggie, "You're an asshole, Reg."

As Weatherbee left, Reggie shook his head. "Wait. Emma!" She walked passed Reggie and Veronica along with the Serpents. She could tell that Riverdale High along with the outside had ensued in a war.

Southside v. Northside.

* * *

Emma sat with Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs in the lounge as Jughead entered. She noted the jacket, knowing he was protesting Weatherbee's new rule. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?"

Toni looked at Emma. Reggie's face fell as he stood up. "Take it off." Jughead smiled and turned around from the vending machine. "Take off that jacket, Rat Boy."

Reggie neared him as the Serpents rose, ready to back up Jughead. Emma followed sensing another fight was about to occur. Jughead sighed, stepping towards the jock. "Oh, Reggie. I don't think you know what this jacket means. Because you have no sense of honor, loyalty, family."

Emma knew Jughead attempted to instigate Reggie. Which he already had as he grabbed the raven-haired boy's collar. "That's it."

The Serpents ran into action as Emma grabbed Reggie as he threw the first punch. "Reggie, cut it out!" She was too late, already in the middle when she felt an elbow collide with her mouth. As Veronica ran to grab the principal, Emma continued to push Reggie away.

"You're bleeding." He said, looking at Emma as Fangs shoved him away from Jughead. She touched her lip to see blood on her finger and meeting Reggie's concerned eyes with her annoyed ones.

"Office now!" Weatherbee yelled. The two groups stopped seeing the older gentleman at the entrance. Making there way towards the office, Weatherbee stopped her. "Ms. Andrew, go to the nurses and then the office."

Receiving an icepack she walked into the office hearing Weatherbee distribute their punishments. Reggie, Fangs, Toni and Sweet Pea had detention, while Jughead was given suspension for the jacket.

"Ms. Andrews, as for you, detention."

"What?" Emma looked at him, taking the ice pack away from her mouth. Veronica stepped in and shook her head. "Principle Weatherbee, Emma was trying to stop it and pull Reggie off of Jughead." He took this in for a moment before nodding.

"Go home for the rest of the day, Ms. Andrews." That was his punishment for her involvement. She huffed and looked at the group one last time. "Fine." She exited the room behind Jughead, refusing to speak to anyone for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Weatherbee called me. Mind explain what happened, Emma?" Her father entered the house after work. Emma sat at the kitchen island, picking a grapes from the bowl. She had already seen Archie leaving with Jason's blazer in hopes to get Cheryl's hush money back from Nick St. Clair. She attempted to stop him but she knew that he wouldn't. She knew it was fueled by his anger towards what happened with Veronica, Cheryl had given him the perfect cover and excuse to go to New York, where Nick laid in bed at his boarding school.

She didn't answer her father as he stalked closer. Standing across from her. "A fight, Emma? A fight? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking Reggie was being an asshole." Fred shot her a look as she continued, "Sorry, but he started it. I was trying to get him off of Jughead and next thing I know I was hit as the fight had broken out."

"Who hit you?" Emma shrugged as Fred bowed his head down and sighed. Looking at her once more, "Does this have anything to do with Jughead? You have been casting him out for the last month."

"It's not."

"Peanut, you don't act like this. Archie maybe, but you? You're not the type to fight so...What happened?"

She popped another grape in her mouth, "Nothing. It's over. Betty and him are a force you can't mess with. So it's done."

Fred looked at his daughter, knowing she wasn't mentioning something. She looked at him and sighed. "Dad, we broke it off. Then Reggie came at him and I got mad. At Reggie for being so entitled, Jughead for wearing his stupid jacket and next thing I knew fists were flying." He waited as she continued. "Yes, I'm mad at him and at Betty but that doesn't mean I want him hurt. Something just... snapped. I wanted to protect him, to keep him safe."

"The Andrews curse. You and your brother always go the full extent and end up putting yourself in harm's way." He sighed, grabbing his daughters hand. "You should talk to him, you've been out of it lately."

"Have not."

"Yes, you have. I'm your father, you don't think I've noticed? Look, I may not be your mom, but I know you and your brother. You two act the same way at times. So tell me what happened."

Emma had became annoyed, a feeling she rarely felt towards her father. "Dad. Stop insinuating something happened!"

"Then talk to me, Emma. Or you're grounded. I'm not going to have to deal with you angry and fighting all the time."

"Then don't."

Fred released her hand and looked at her intently. "It seems you always get wrapped up in trouble when it comes to Jughead. First the raid and the arrest incident, and now this. What's next, Emma? Are you going to start cutting school and-"

"He hurt me. She hurt me. She did the stupid Serpent dance, while Alice Cooper was shooting down tequila like it was her job. Betty wanted him, so now she can have him. I did it for me. The fight was me stopping Reggie from doing something dumb, okay? So drop it." She stood up. "No offense dad, but you handle your breakups how you want and I handle mine like I want." She immediately regretting snapping, but her father knew she was far from okay.

The two remained quiet, before she broke the silence once more. "I'm sorry for loosing my cool and I'm sorry about the fight. But I just miss him. I waited for this moment and as fast as it came... it went away. So yeah, I'm mad... Everyone keeps telling me I'm better off but, I don't feel like I am…" She trailed off as she looked down, slipping her glove back on.

Fred moved towards her and wrapped her in a hug as she tear up. "I know, Peanut. And that's okay."

She inhaled sharply to prevent the tears from falling, but it worked to no avail. "Cheryl tells me I can do better, Reggie thinks so too. Kevin and Josie say time will tell... I have no one to talk to about this because everyone has scripted him off as a bad guy. Why... why would he do that? Why would they both do this?"

He rubbed circles into her back, knowing this was the first real conversation they had in a while. Archie had gravitated towards Fred, while Emma towards Mary after the divorce. He knew he should've asked sooner, but he also knew Emma would remain guarded.

And for the first time, he watched as her guard dropped, sending her spiraling. "You are going to be okay. I promise, you will be." He whispered, holding his daughter tighter and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I'm here for you, Peanut. You can always talk to me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

 _Jughead Narration: One week after Riverdale High's absorption of its Southside counterpart, and everything was the same. And nothing was the same. Take Archie Andrews, on the surface he's getting ready for basketball tryouts, as he does every winter. But underneath, he was churning, his life in chaos after an unexpected visit from the Feds. And Emma Andrews, who searched for new meaning, finding her safe space just as her twin had found his in football and music. Still lost, she attempted to find something, anything really. Meanwhile, the town was preparing to honor its founding father, General Augustus Pickens._

"You literally stink." Emma stated as they entered their house after Archie's basketball training. She had been staying late at school, scouring extracurriculars, find none that suited her. She had been part of the Art Club until Ms. Castillo, the former art teacher took a leave of absence, causing Emma to leave, knowing she had only remained in the club to be with her favorite teacher.

Archie unlocked the door to hear sounds of voices in their dining room. The two shared a look as they made their way to the table that sat their father, the Lodges, Veronica, Sheriff Keller and Mayor McCoy. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, guys." Fred smiled at the twins, who entered the threshold. "Mind if I join you guys?"

Mr. Lodge began to stand, "Actually, we were just finish up. Fred, thank you for having us. Madam Mayor, you'll let us know in the morning?"

As Archie attempted to make conversation with Mr. Lodge, who was obviously unenthused, Emma moved towards Sheriff Keller. "Um, hi Sheriff Keller. Do you mind if I can snatch you for a moment?"

He nodded and stood up as Fred smiled. Emma led him into the kitchen as she stood near the sink. He smiled down at her. "What can I do for you, Emma?"

"I was wondering, I know that the Sheriff's station doesn't have an internship program, but I wanted to know if there was any way I could intern there... Maybe even help start up a program?"

He nodded, "Kevin tells me you left the art club after your teacher went on sabbatical."

"Yeah, I've just been probing on what I wanted to do after high school and I really wanted a chance to see if maybe law enforcement was something I would like."

"Well, Emma, we don't have a program but if it's something you are interested in, I can see where we could place you and look into finding out about receiving some credit. It would look good on college applications, even without it."

"Thank you, Sheriff." He nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come down to my office sometime this week and we can talk more. Sound good?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah that sounds perfect." As they said there goodbye, she entered the dining room, helping her dad clear the table before dinner.

* * *

Emma sat in the music room with Veronica as she prepared her duet with Josie and the headliner with the Pussycats. "So?" Veronica looked at Emma, who was looking over the music score.

"It was good."

"But?"

"If you want SoDale to sponsor this, plus my dad. Maybe a more upbeat song later in the set. It's a celebration not a remembrance." Veronica nodded as she began again, while Emma rifled through a series a songs, looking for a replacement for songs to be used later in the set.

Josie entered, rushing over to the speaker and turning it off. "You're late." Veronica stated.

"I'm out. I'm not performing at Pickens's Day. I don't just don't like being manipulated by a Lodge."

"Josie." Veronica looked at her friend confused. Emma stood up, excusing herself not wanting to get involved. Grabbing her bag, she listened as Veronica and Josie went at it over headlining.

As she entered the hallway, seeing Jughead with his head down and defeat on his face. Taking a deep breath, she moved to walk alongside him. "I'm assuming Toni wasn't thrilled about your piece in the Blue & Gold?"

He scoffed, "How did..." He looked at her and nodded, "Toni told you."

"Not in so many words, but yes. She was pretty mad."

"Yeah, well, I just thought that she would've wanted people to know. Pickens slaughtered 400 people from the Uktena tribe. And her grandfather inspired me. I guess we thought differently."

"Well if it's worth any consolation, I thought it was a good piece. Yes, it wasn't your place but people are beginning to question Picken's Day."

He sighed, "I thought I was helping, Thea."

"I know." He stopped walking and looked at her. She stopped alongside him as he exhaled and looked around. "Thea, are we ever going to talk about what happened? I can't stop thinking about it. You won't even talk to me unless we are in a group with Archie and Veronica or Toni and Sweet Pea."

"Jug..."

He shook his head. "No, Thea." He swallowed and hesitating on continuing. He already knew he was in too deep. "I get that you're mad at me, mad at Betty, but I never thought it would end like this. I think about you constantly. What Betty did was wrong, but I had no clue. I swear, Thea. Please... I-I can't l-" He cut himself off.

"Hey, little Andrews." Reggie called out as she put her finger up, telling Reggie to wait a moment. She looked at him waiting for him to finish, but anger had rose already.

"You use Reggie as a pawn to torture me after all, that he has done and said. About me, about Sweet Pea and Toni. Your friends." He accused.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you saying? That I like where we are? You tried for two days and then that was it. You kept Penny from me, you cozied up to Betty, made a fool of me at the party and what? Because I talk to Reggie or hang out with him, I'm the bad one? You don't think I hear how you wanted Toni and Sweet Pea to not talk to me because I wasn't speaking to you. You say you miss me and us, but did you even really try?" The two looked at each other as silence casted over them.

Archie stopped in his tracks with Betty as he saw the two in the hallway in what seemed to be a heated discussion.

"Maybe this was a mistake." She whispered. "Just talk to Toni again and maybe her grandfather and apologize. Just food for thought." He watched as she walked away from him and towards Reggie, who beckoned her. After apologizing to her earlier in the week, he agreed to lay off and in return they were back on speaking terms.

Jughead looked towards Archie and Betty who witnessed the whole thing, offering small smiles of sympathy.

But forgiveness is what he sought.

* * *

"Sheriff Keller." Emma walked up to Kevin and his dad as the Picken's Day celebration was in full swing. "Emma, how are you?" The older man replied.

She smiled, "Good, sorry to bother you guys, I just had a quick question. I got Mellie's notes for the weekly updates for the press, but she never wrote who was addressing them on Wednesday."

"You are." Emma shook her head in confusion. "Me?"

He smiled at her as Kevin watched, "I thought it would be good for you. Start you off with more outgoing assignments."

"Oh... well, I don't know. Public speaking in front of cameras is a whole other ballpark."

He nodded, "I know but we have you working two days under me and two days in communications as a liason and you have been doing very well. I think it would be good to see and take part in all aspects, see what you like."

"Well, uh thank you, Sheriff. I'll revise the talking points."

He nodded as she walked off towards her dad to tell him as well as slightly panic while looking calm, cool and collected. She spoke to her dad who was near the stage, where Veronica would perform. He reassured her that she would do well, hoping it would sooth her nerves. She moved towards Cheryl and her mom as her father addressed the crowd. The two woman ate their candy apple as Veronica moved towards the stage.

"Give it up for Veronica and the Pussycats." Emma's eyebrow raised as Cheryl leaned towards, "Full on highjacked my girl's band." Emma locked eyes with Josie as she shrugged. She could tell Josie was hurt and Veronica undermined her as retaliation. Look back at the stage, she listen as the crowd ate up the sound of Veronica's voice. The Loges smiling brightly.

Emma turned as Veronica reached her chorus. She watched as the Serpents entered the crowd, going towards the stage. "What's going on?"

"Chaos, my dear." Penelope Blossom stated as the group stood in front of the stage with tape on their mouths and signs protesting the celebration. Emma's eyes widened as Cheryl moved towards the front as Toni spoke. "We are here representing the dead and the silenced. Picken's day is a lie."

"Told you." The older woman gestured as Emma stood in shock as Toni recounted the history of Riverdale. In hopes to do some damage control, Hiram Lodge too the stage applauding Toni's drive for justice. Claiming the newfound Riverdale, was built on strong minds of the youth. Emma could see right through his antics as he hijacked their protest.

* * *

News about the decapitation of General Pickens' statue spread through wildfire, the town speculated theories of who had stolen it. After delivering the weekly updates, Emma stood on the steps of the Sheriff's station as reports and some citizens clamored, listening to Emma speak.

"And now, we will be taking a few questions. Yes?" Emma pointed towards the young blonde as she raised her hand. "Is there an update on the decapitation of General Pickens' Statue?"

Emma looked at Sheriff Keller who stood beside her as he nodded at her to answer. "No, there aren't any but I can assure you that the department is looking into it." She pointed to another reporter. "Is the Sheriff's station, considering any suspects?"

"No, as of right now we stress to the public to come forth with any possible information regarding the matter."

"What about the incident at the SoDale and Andrews' endorsed celebration on Monday? Many of the Serpent's protested, denouncing the General. Are they being looked into?" Alice asked as she held out her recorder.

Emma pursed her lips before speaking. "The Sheriff's department is looking into all parties. As far as we know, it was a mere demonstration, peaceful in fact. We will continue to update the public on the process. However, in the meantime we ask anyone who might have any information on the vandalization of the statue to call the number on their screens. Thank you very much for your time."

Emma stepped back as more reporters fielded questions. "Great job, Emma." Keller smiled as they entered the station.

"Yeah, nothing like the Hunger Games of Riverdale speculating their theories." She stated as she placed her notes back in the folder.

* * *

Emma breathed in deeply as she placed her phone on mute. She looked at Jughead's trailer as the neighbors looked at the girl. She knew the Sheriff had circled Sunnyside Trailer park for the fourth time, in hopes to find the statue's head.

Stepping away from the car she neared the door before softly knocking and opening the door. "I'm actually writing a scathing article about how the Sheriff's department cares more about catching a vandal than the Black Hood. Can I get a quote?"

She knew Jughead was egging Keller on as FP snorted. "Um, Sheriff, a deputy is on the phone for you." Keller nodded peeling his eyes off of the two and towards Emma. Taking the call, he went outside as Emma nodded, "Hi Jughead, Mr. Jones."

She could feel Jughead's glare, "Nice press release."

"Boy, leave her alone. She was just doing her job. She's not the one pointing the finger. She stressed it was peaceful." FP stated as she nodded. "For what it's worth Jughead, I don't think it was Serpent." He scoffed, looking out the window.

"Tell your dad I said hi, Emma." She smiled at FP as she left, knowing Jughead and his anger wouldn't blow over easily.

* * *

Emma ran towards the door as knocking furiously pounded at her door. "I'm coming!" She yelled as she opened the door revealing one, Jughead Jones.

She walked away towards the kitchen as Jughead followed closing the door. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" She walked towards the fridge to grab a water bottle, offering Jughead who declined. "My dad got an eviction noticed. The whole trailer park did by _your_ boss."

"What?"

"And Mayor McCoy is a puppet, taking her answer from somewhere else. Probably Hiram Lodge. So, I'm going to ask you again. Did you know?"

She shook her head, "I'm an intern. I only get the information I'm fed. And why are you accusing me?"

She could tell her was furious, rightfully so. He shrugged with attitude radiating off of him. "I don't know. Maybe you're so mad at me that you didn't give me a heads up or maybe your press release had other motives."

"To what?!" She snapped. "To push people out of their homes? You really think that low of me, seriously Jughead?"

He huffed and wiped his face, like he always does when he was stressed. "I don't know, Thea. Okay? I'm just stressed."

She moved towards him and sighed. "I know you are. But I had no clue. And Hiram Lodge?"

"Yeah, wouldn't be the first time he tried to rid the Southside."

"Forsythe... did you approach McCoy?"

"Yeah."

"And?" She inquired.

He shrugged, "Told me to back off. So, I'm on to something. I can feel it."

She laughed softly and smiled, "A writer's hunch. The only one that was worse than a detective's." She placed her hand on his chest as a sign of comforting. She could tell he was surprised but allowed it. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I know..."

He licked his lips, "Thea... I-" He clasped his hands over hers as it was still on his chest. She shook her head coming closer. "You don't have to say anything."

He looked at her as she did him. His lips parted, defeat and sadness on his face. Before she could react his lips were on hers, kissing her softly and passionately all at once. She wrapped her arms around his neck as one hand caressed her face. The kiss that changed the world, enacted by two teens on opposite sides.

He had missed her subtle lavender smell and her soft lips. And her smile and laughter that chorused after. They parted, looking at one another. "It's been a month and a half and I still can't function without you."

"Oh, I know." He looked at her questioning as she smiled.

"Sweet Pea has a big mouth." He chuckled and nodded. She let go of him and stared, missing his radiant smile. "Where does this put us?"

"At the beginning." She stroked his face as he nodded, accepting her proclamation.

"The beginning it is, Thea." He mirrored her, holding her face as she went to kiss his hands.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

"Hey." Archie said as he spotted his sister in Valley Plaza in Riverdale. She nodded at him as they stood in front of a local Riverdale dress boutique.

"You wanna tell me what that was?" She watched as his eyebrows furrowed and looked around. She had noticed that he had been acting weird the past few days. Making cheap excuses to go to the garage late at night or leaving for school early, blaming practice an hour before it even started. Following him out of school, he told Veronica that Emma needed his help with something and Jughead that he had to go to his dad's job. Both lies, causing Emma to spy on him.

"Tell you what?"

"The car. Behind the parking lot?" He remained quiet as she dipped her head to match his eyes in an aggressive manner. "Are you buying drugs, Arch?"

"What? No, no." He shook his head furiously as Emma nodded at him in the same manner. "So then what it is it? It's not the first time you've been caught."

He scoffed at her reference to the Jingle-Jangle incident. "That was low."

"So then tell me cause you've led me to believe nothing else." She countered. Looking around once more, he grabbed her walking towards their house. "Fine, I'll tell you but you cannot say anything."

"I'm not."

"No." He stopped causing her to look at him. He sighed, "I'm serious, Emma. People's lives are at stake."

She furrowed her brows as he began walking, seeming weird and paranoid. "It's an agent. An FBI agent," Her eyebrows shot up as her mouth dropped. "For what?!"

He shushed her, "He wants intel on Hiram Lodge, he's taking him down. He said if I help he would give dad immunity on all charges with his association."

"But he hasn't done anything."

"He's partnered with him. Anything Hiram does, he could go down." She sighed as the two kept walking. "So what does he want?"

"To accept Mr. Lodge's offer to help out with a poker game between him and his friends. Get intel and then keep an ear out at Veronica's confirmation."

She shook her head, confused at how her brother got roped into all of it. "Are you doing it?"

"I have no choice, Em. I don't then dad goes down. I'm so close. I just have to do this." Emma stopped and grabbed her brother causing him to stop. The two were near their house, if the conversation was going to end, it would end here. "No, Archie, this guy asks you to what? Be an informant? This isn't okay, let alone safe."

"Emma, I have no choice. It's him or dad. I can't let him be hurt anymore than he already is... Come on Em, you would do the same thing."

She inhaled and continued walking. "Just... just keep me updated. Every time you meet, you don't have to give me context, I just wanna know that you're safe."

"I will."

She shook her head as they approached the door. "You are always in it knee deep. Constantly, giving dad and I heart attacks, I swear." With that she opened the door to see her dad smile from the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

"Hey dad." The chimed, closing the front door. They looked at one another and then at their dad. "I, uh, thought we would do Indian, since it's just you and I tonight, Peanut."

"Where are you going?" Emma asked Archie.

"Soup kitchen with Veronica for her confirmation. Glad to be doing it now too." Her dad chuckled, knowing his son's disdain for Indian cuisine. He started heading upstairs as Emma walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's because you can't handle flavor!" She shouted making her dad laugh as she rolled her eyes and smiled. "So, grandpa, I'm think Tikka Marsala."

* * *

Emma sat next to Jughead and Archie at the church. The group smiled as they watched Veronica sing with Josie, who hadn't seemed all to into their cover. Emma chuckled as Veronica denounced Satan, just as her parents and family had in the past. After learning of Hiram's crimes and what he was up to now, she found it ironic that he had once done the same. To her, he was the very man who personified Satan and still relinquished him.

The group stood around the lobby of the Pembrooke, that was notably bigger and filled with more grandeur than she anticipated. But this was a Lodge, nothing smaller would suffice. Following Jughead out, she found him upstairs, pacing nonetheless.

She smiled as she neared him as he did the same. "Still no dress." He outwardly analyzed as Emma raised her hands, revealing her high waisted black pants and blouse. She nodded, "Still no dress." She repeated.

"Are you okay?" She said softly, seeing he was clearly bothered.

He nodded and shrugged. He exhaled, "I'm still worried."

"And you have every right to be, but to let this eat you up... that isn't good either."

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her in causing her to tense up. He smiled as she melted into the embrace and wrapped her arms around him.

Comfort, something in which he desperately wanted. That he needed. "Do you wanna leave?" She suggested as he shook his head and released her. "No, no. I think Veronica would have our heads."

"Not the first time a Lodge would ask for it." He looked at her questioning as she brushed it off. No one had known about her brother's escapade with the FBI and Hiram, and to protect him, no one need to.

"Hey, it's not like Jughead Jones to neglects a free buffet." She stepped back as Betty climbed the stairwell, seeing them. "Oh, sorry. I'll, uh go." She turned to leave as Emma inhaled and closed her eyes. "No, it's fine. I was just going."

 _'Make amends.'_ She could hear her father's voice ring in her head, knowing shutting them both out helped no one. She walked towards the stairs where Betty was, "Talk to him. He listens to you." Betty reluctantly nodded at her.

Betty knew she was still in the dog house but talking was better than not. She watched as Emma walked down the stairs nearing the exit. She had felt bad at what she did, but she couldn't help but feel drawn towards Jughead. To her, he had been a great friend, but Emma was also a friend. One she had hurt.

She didn't know what to make of it, other than she was a bad person, dealing and coping with her circumstances. She wanted to be there for Jughead, even if it wasn't in the way he wanted her to be. Jughead had told Betty about Penny's reintegration into the Serpents as a ploy to help the victims of the eviction. Her cost: His exile along with his tattoo. An eye for an eye.

Back at the party, Emma was talking to Mayor McCoy and Josie as they discussed mediocre things about Riverdale and the high school. "Well, Emma, the Sheriff told me you were doing a wonderful job. And I could see that from the way you handled the reporters the other day."

Emma smiled and looked down, "Thank you Mayor McCoy, I'm just happy to be there."

"Well, if you ever want to test the waters, you can always intern at my office. We could use bright minds, Keller was told me amazing things that you've been doing. Like starting an internship program there. Very promising, I might say."

"Thank you, it means a lot."

"If you'll excuse me..." The woman walked away as Emma's phone dinged. Looking at her phone, she smiled. _'Found the head. Meet me at the White Wrym?"_ Jughead and possible Betty had cracked the case. Grabbing her things and telling her brother she was headed out, she made her way towards Serpent territory.

* * *

Emma walked in to see Tall Boy in a chair surrounded by the Serpents. It didn't take a genius to see what was happening.

"Why'd you do it?" Jughead towered over Tall Boy as he sat. She moved behind Jughead, smiling that the head was found. "What's the Northsider and the pig doing here?" He gestured towards Betty who sat next to Tony and Emma. "This is Serpent business, it's on Serpent land." He stated with anger in his voice.

"She's here because she one of us." Jughead said pointing to Betty. "And she has been a loyal ally to us. Sticking her neck out, trying to get everyone off our backs. But you haven't."

FP cut in as Emma moved towards Sweet Pea who stood behind Betty and Toni. "You haven't answered my son's question: Why'd you do it?"

"What did I miss?" Emma leaned into Sweet Pea.

He looked smugly at Tall Boy as he answered her, "He put the head in a junk yard. Identified him within minutes." She nodded as Tall Boy proclaimed how he was in bed with Hiram, hoping to dethrone Jughead and FP. Emma scoffed at his antics. A tactless coup, the ended in nothing but people loosing their homes and a bloodbath between Riverdale and the Serpents.

She watched as the Serpents voted to exile Tall Boy and Penny. She rose her hand causing Sweet Pea to smile. "Welcome, to the Serpent's den, Little Red."

* * *

"Veronica are trying to manage me right now?" Jughead questioned as the group sat in the student lounge.

"Define 'manage.'" She said. Emma and Archie looked at one another, knowing this feud wouldn't end well. Emma sat between Jughead and Archie as the two went back and forth as Betty sat silent on the opposite couch, clear out of it.

"People are gonna lose their homes."

"Jughead, why don't you come over with your dad and sit down with my dad, and hash this out like civilized humans, face-to-face?" She was clearing managing but Emma nodded. "You should." She whispered as he looked at her and sighed. He grabbed her hand and spoke vivaciously, "Fine. But Sunnyside Trailer Park, so he could see the people he is displacing."

"Fine."

She smiled as Kevin ran into the lounge. "Oh, my God. Have you guys heard? My dad's scanner is blowing up. They found another dead body." Emma looked at Jughead, "Could the Black Hood have risen from the dead?" He said with defeat.

"Did they say whose body it is?" Archie asked. Betty followed calmly, "Where did they find it?"

"The investigation's ongoing but apparently, it was gruesome gangland-style execution at the motel," Emma could see Betty as she clenched her fist, slowly releasing it. Betty didn't meet her eyes, having her focus trained solely on Kevin. "with blood and brains splattered all over the duvet-"

"Well I can't wait to go to work today." Emma stated as she crossed her arms. "I gotta go." Betty whispered as she sprinted. The group watched as the blonde raced out of the room.

"I'll check on her." Emma rose from her seat, seeing Betty ran towards the bathroom. She entered to hearing Betty puke. Cheryl walked past, seeing the blonde on the floor of the bathroom stall. "Oh, Betty, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cheryl." She said loosely, clearly bothered.

Cheryl looked at her concerned, "Let me grab you a towel." She went to move towards the sink as Betty sternly spoke, "I said I'm fine!"

The two remained quiet as Cheryl locked eyes with Emma, who stood by the door. She looked back at Betty, "You have puke on your collar." She swiftly walked away, raising her eyebrows towards Emma as she left.

Emma bent down, seeing no one was in the bathroom except them. She stayed silent as she walked towards the sink and grabbed a towel. Running it under the sink, she squeezed it to release the extra water from the towel. Betty watched as Emma crouched down and began cleaning her collar. Betty sniffled as she looked at Emma.

Reaching in of her bag, the young girl grabbed a water bottle. "Drink this." Betty took the water and opened it. Emma sat down across from her as she rinsed her mouth and spat it into the toilet.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said quietly as she closed the cap of the water.

"I'm not asking." Emma said softly, offering a small smile. "I'm just checking up on you."

Betty nodded as she inhaled sharply. The two knew that there was unresolved issues but in this moment the feeling was peaceful. "Why are you being so nice? After everything that happened..."

"Because you matter to him... and I've been friends with you for years."

"Not like Emma Andrews to not hold a grudge."

Emma laughed softly. "That was third grade. I'm sorry for putting glue in your hair." As she alluded to the Betty, Emma showdown in elementary school. Betty smiled softly, "Tell that to my mom. She was so mad."

"Trust me, my dad was too." They remained quiet. Betty knew that the incident with the dead guy on the floor and helping her mom protect Chic would haunt her. She had become paranoid, utterly bothered. She greeted the silence with open arms, knowing Emma was often quiet. She was grateful for that trait. The Andrews twins always knew how to act in certain situations.

"So... you and Jughead..." Betty said looking down.

"Yeah." The strawberry blonde breathed. She knew it was a matter of time before the subject would come up, sooner than she liked.

"He, uh, told me. Last night. That's good." Betty's eyes had simmered down. Her tears from the violent purge had dissipated, her face resuming its normal color. "Emma, I know what I did-"

"Not now, Betty." Emma said softly, shaking her head. "You aren't feeling well and quite frankly... I'm still hurt but I have chosen to take the higher road. Water under the bridge." She chose her words wisely, feeling more like Fred in her word choice. Betty nodded, understanding.

"We are taking it slow. There's kinks to smooth out but..." Emma shrugged. The two heard the warning bell ring, signaling class would start soon. Grabbing the blonde's hands, she rose as did Betty. "Go clean up and take a breather. I'll tell the teacher you're in the bathroom. I'll get your bag from the lounge."

She moved towards the exit as Betty left the behind her she nodded at the blonde. "Thank you, Emma."

"Any time."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Archie paced in his room as Emma's eyes followed him. She sat on his bed, knowing he was nervous. Over the past two days, everyone's life seemed to complicate. The Lodges and Jones deliberation ended with Hiram asking Jughead to not reveal his name in his expose. Jughead, still stuck in his ways, refused; Archie continued meeting with Agent Adams, stirring up feelings of paranoia and fear.

"He came into our house. As a threat that I better listen, Emma. He is backing our dad into the corner with- with these allegations about undocumented Canadian workers!" Archie stopped and threw himself on the foot of the bed. "He's not going to stop. You saw it. You were there."

Emma huffed, taking off her gloves and place her hand on her head. "I don't know what to say or even do, Arch. You're in way too deep."

"I know, I just..." He trailed off. She looked at him and placed her hand on his back. "Did he say anything when you left the house?"

"He wants me to plant a bug in Mr. Lodge's office. Catch him in the act."

"You never should've taken that money." Emma concluded as her brother nodded. "Does he not understand that if you get caught, Hiram will come for you. It- It's too dangerous. We are already in danger, but that's suicide."

Archie nodded in agreement. The Andrews house was on edge as Fred circled in his room, scared of what may happen and Archie and Emma trying to prevent what may.

"Run me through it, Em."

Emma shrugged and looked at her brother. "You don't do it and Adams comes after dad, hard. Dad gets caught looking the other way, loses the business and it goes to the Lodges. He gets arrested, we lose the house and we moved to mom's. Or you do it, but run the risk of getting caught. If Hiram gets arrested before he learns who the mole is we might be safe from his hand. But... you still risk getting made. You lose Veronica, you run the risk of getting taken out like a classic mob would and dad is unaware until it's too late."

"Great." He sighed. She knew he had shut down, conspiracies circulating in his head.

She remained quite as he steadied his breathing. "We have to do something."

"Like what?"

"Anything but this." She said. He looked at her as her phone rang. Jughead.

She got up moving towards the door, "Hey."

 _"I need you to come outside right now."_

"I'm in the middle of something rig-"

 _"Please..."_ He sounded desperate.

"Why? What's up?"

 _"Betty and I we need your help."_

She sighed and nodded, looking back at her brother who was near circling the drain. "I'll be right out."

With one last look she spoke softly as she opened the door. "Just please, don't do anything until I'm back."

* * *

The two were unable to unjam the door of the car when she came out. Running into her shed, she got a putty knife, to unlock it. On the drive towards the nearest lake Betty fessed up about her mom and Chic and the man who laid dead on the floor.

The three got out of the car as Emma put the car in neutral. Betty and Jughead stood on the side of the trunk as Emma made her way towards the rear. They began pushing, which was ultimately harder than it seemed in the movies.

Jughead had seemed to think the same thing. "Norman Bates made it look easy."

"Yeah, well that's hard to believe since he had the stature of a 7th grade boy." Emma retorted. With one last shove, the car slid into the water. They stood there watching the car, praying it would sink.

"Why isn't it sinking?" Betty asked quiet but franticly.

"It will. The windows are rolled down, it's filling up with water. Once it's heavy enough it will submerge." She took off her gloves, thanking herself for wearing them. In case it was found, she would be safe. Jughead and Betty did the same as well. They watched as the car slowly sank, allowing them a breath of relief.

"His phone," Betty was unresponsive to Jughead's statement. "Betty, his phone too."

"Oh." She sifted through her pockets, giving it one last look before chucking it as far as she could.

Emma nodded, "We should be good. My shoes, however, not so much." She breathed heavily seeing her white loafers covered in mud and dirt. Jughead chuckled as Betty leaned towards him, scared out of her mind. Emma rubbed her back as she softly cried.

"It's all good. You'll be fine." Jughead said, not soothing her worries in the slightest.

* * *

"Is that it?" Emma asked as Archie looked up from his chair with a metal box in his hand. She leaned against his bedroom door as he nodded.

She entered crouching down to get a better look. "I know I am going to regret this, but you should tell him... Hiram."

"What?" He said with disbelief.

She nodded, "We thought out the outcomes of what if you do it or don't, but not this. I don't like it, but he may be our only option. We have seen what he can do. He likes us, but he loves his freedom more. Two birds, one stone. I think you should go to him and appeal to him. He can't kill you right there and now that I know, I can corroborate it."

"No, no, no. You can't get involved. If anything happens, you need to take care of dad and like you said you know. You can take him down if anything happens to me." He sighed as did she.

She didn't like this conversation, but they still had to address the elephant that is Hiram and his dealings.

The day had passed as any other. School, work and then FP's trailer where Jughead fessed up to FP about the intruder in the Cooper house and the car they had hid. The older man was mad that the two had became involved but happier that they told him. She sat on the couch as a knock came to the door. Alice and Betty appeared.

"I won't let our kids make the same mistake as I did with Jason Blossom." He said as he headed out to fix Alice's mistake.

Alice, Betty, Jughead and Emma waited at Pop's, hoping FP would be back soon. They nervously ordered drinks and barely spoke. As much as she didn't like Alice, she wanted to help. Two days and two times she offered to be in bed with snakes. Alice Cooper and Hiram Lodge.

Emma's eyes flickered as Alice turned to see FP join them at the table. He seemed bothered as Jughead let go of Emma's hand. "Geez... dad, you reek."

"It's the sodium hydroxide. In a week there will be nothing left... not even his teeth." Emma looked down as FP spoke, shocked by what had happened. Alice sobbed as she attempted to speak. "Thank you FP. I'm sorry... for involving Betty, and that she roped Jughead and then Emma into this."

He grabbed her hand as the woman fell apart. "We take care of our own." She looked up at him.

He looked to the kids and spoke quietly, "Circle ends here. No more loose ends."

The kids nodded as they looked at one another. Emma bit her lip, "I'll keep an ear out at the station. Give you guys a heads up if I hear anything."

Alice nodded as did Betty and FP.

Another crisis averted, or at least she hoped it was.

* * *

As the tension dissolved after covering up Alice Cooper's incident, Emma found herself in the car with Archie, Veronica and Jughead. "A couple's retreat to Shadow Lake," Was what Veronica had called it as she propositioned Jughead and Emma in the hallway. Reluctant as Jughead and she were, they both accepted the invitation. Emma had wanted a weekend to escape as Jughead wanted the inside scope on Hiram for his expose. Unaware of his motives, he shared them with Betty, promising to update her.

"Are you sure you want to go, Jughead?" Emma asked as they sat in her garage that night.

He nodded and smiled, "It'll be good for us to get away. What better way to get you all to myself than house in the woods and absolute solitude?"

The drive up was smooth as Andre led them towards the desolate road to which Veronica beamed. Emma remained quiet holding Jughead's hand as he too examined the outside. Welcoming the quietness, Emma placed her head back thinking about Archie's revelation of who Agent Adams really worked for.

"She really said, 'Welcome to the family'?" Archie nodded at Emma as they packed for their trip.

Throwing his tees in the bag he sighed, "They like me and it was a test. So, you're plan worked better than we both thought it would."

While Emma was helping the Coopers and the Jones', Archie had met with Hermione who explained that it was a test and that he was now graciously accepted into the fold with the Lodges. The dust had settled on the kids as they pulled up to the large house, Veronica called her getaway home.

She peeled out of her seat as Jughead held his hand out for Emma. Taking it, she stepped out gawking at the place. "Come on, Emmie, I'll give you the grand tour." Veronica said as she took Emma's hand, who looked back at her boyfriend and smiled.

She was in awe of the rustic feel of the house as Veronica went on about the house and where they would be staying. "You like?"

Emma looked at her dumbfounded. "Um, no. I love." Veronica smiled wildly as Emma thought that if Archie didn't marry Veronica and buy her a house like this, she would simply have to disown him.

Jughead and Emma placed their clothes away and met Veronica and Archie in the kitchenette. "So, now that we are all done... we can have some of my famous jalapeño margaritas. Who wants one?"

"Ooh me!" Emma chimed. "I don't know if Archie can handle the spice, God knows he can't with anything but pepper." She teased him earning a light shove and a laugh from Archie.

After Veronica made the margaritas, she walked back handing them to the other three. "And now, for some fun... Clothes off, swimsuits on." She said sinisterly as Emma and Jughead raised their eyebrows. Changing, they dipped their toes into the water that steamed against the cool air of the outdoors. Emma slid into Jughead's arms and Veronica made her way towards Archie.

"And she has rid herself of the gloves." Veronica noted as Emma gave her a mocking jazz hands antic.

He handed her the drink as she sat. Emma smiled as Veronica started, "I don't know about you guys but I am starting to feel better already."

Emma held her glass up in agreement before taking a long sip. Veronica turned towards the group and sighed, "Okay, full disclosure time when Archie and broke up, I was devastated. I accepted it, processed it and in the end we're stronger for it. And now, clearly, Emma and Jughead you two have started up again and I am honestly shipping it."

Emma smiled and Jughead kissed her temple. Veronica held her drink up and toasted, "To the ever so strong Team Jemma and Team Varchie." They laughed as they clinked there glasses. The night had ended well as the four shared embarrassing stories along with other topics of small talk.

And for the first time in a long time, Emma felt normal.

* * *

"Edgar Allan Poe. Will you ever leave the dark thoughts of a mad man?" Emma teased as she neared the bathroom in hers and Jughead's room. She closed the door as he laughed, "Says the one who cradles Sylvia Plath in her hands as she sleeps."

She remained quiet as he went back to reading, after two minutes she slid the door open revealing her in nothing other than Jughead's Serpent jacket and her black underwear. "It's the mind of a poetic genius. Complex and alluring, one might say." She smirked as he rose his head up and scanned her body.

"Complex and alluring is something I would call you." He said huskily.

She smiled and walked slowly towards him. She straddled him as he threw his book on the floor. Running her fingers through his hair she teased him, "So tell me, Forsythe, are you going to leave me hanging?"

"Not for long." He said as he kissed her deeply and flipped her over.

In the other room, Veronica laid on the bed with Archie as she read. The sound of banging was apparent as Veronica sat up, "Oh, my God. Are they..."

Archie groaned covering his head with a pillow, "Please don't make me picture it. That's my sister."

"Oh, they are so totally getting it on. And wildly too."

* * *

The following morning, Veronica had carted Emma from the house in an attempt for a girl's day after confronting Andre and Archie in the woods. Wanting alone time the raven haired girl had specifically requested that Andre would drop them off and not return until Sunday afternoon, an order Hiram ignored with Archie's help. This left Archie and Jughead to grab a flask and head towards the woods, to do as they please.

Each took a swig from the flask as the morning dew surrounded them, Archie vented and Jughead listened, a moment they hadn't had in a while. Jughead looked at Archie as he apologized for trying to keep Emma away from Jughead when he first found out he was joining the Serpents.

"Admittedly, this is all way more complicated than any of us could have planned." Jughead stated.

Archie furrowed his eyebrows, not following where Jughead was going. "What is?"

"Take you and me, for example. I'm your best guy friend, right? And Emma is your twin. So your best friend and sister are dating. But Em and Veronica are blossoming and I wouldn't be surprised if they became best friends. So... your best friend's girlfriend is your sister who also happens to slowly become best friends with your girlfriend. You understand what I'm trying to say?" The two laughed at the weird dynamic they had, not to mention the even more complicated dynamic if they were to include Betty, Cheryl, Sweet Pea, Toni and pretty much anyone else in their friend group.

"Uh, no, not really." Archie said still smiling.

"It should be amazing that we're all so close. But sometimes it terrifies me." Jughead's smile faltered as Archie looked at him seriously as he continued. "It's like the four of us are in a powder keg. All it would take is one match, and we'd all blow up." Archie nodded at Jughead's analysis, knowing it was a very possible chance.

As the boy continued drinking and talking, Emma and Veronica stood in a store looking through the limited aisles and talking. Emma fiddled with a child's toy as Veronica eyed her and smiled. "So your brother is mentally scarred from last night's 'music'." She laughed as Emma's face turned pink. "So all is good in paradise?"

"It's better, we are just going with the flow after..." Emma trailed off, immediately uncomfortable that she was confiding in the girl who happened to be best friend's with Betty. Veronica smiled and nodded. "You know, Em, I thought it was wrong what she did. She might be my best friend, but I like to think of us as good friends. You're not just my boyfriend's sister. I like you and I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me something because of how close I may be with them. Even the closest people do the stupidest things."

Emma was unsure if she was speaking about Betty and her scandal or if this now had something to do with Archie, either way she chose not to answer as the raven-haired girl walked up to the counter, smelling a candle and smiling. Placing the candle down on she smiled at the clerk who was young and checking out Veronica, much to Emma's dislike.

Veronica sweetly spoke, egging him on as Emma watched. "Hi, I'd like this and this. And oh, the last time I was here you had the most scrumptious scones."

"Yeah. Yeah, my grandma makes 'em but just during the summer, for the summer people."

Pulling out her wallet, Veronica smiled. "Oh. That's when we normally come up."

"Thought I recognized you. You've got one of those places up on Shadow Lake, right? But, you're usually with your folks."

"Yeah, they're back in, um... I was about to say New York, but we're in Riverdale now."

"That hick town?" Emma scrunched her face up with disgust as Veronica handed him the money. "I bet they don't know what to do with you there."

"No, they do not. What's your name, Handsome?"

"I'm Cassidy."

Emma had heard enough and grabbed the bag, "Yeah well, Cassidy, this hick," she said pointing to herself, "has better things to do than watch you ogle at her like a third grade boy that picks his nose. And you," She turned to Veronica, "had a fight with my brother, not a break up."

Veronica awkwardly smiled at the boy once more before following Emma out, knowing she had crossed a line.

"I'm sorry." Veronica blurted out after walking for ten minutes in silence.

"I know."

"So you aren't mad?"

Emma stopped and turned to her, "I get it, you wanted that attention. I felt the same way when Jughead and I were on our hiatus, just don't lose sight of what you have. Plus, he's my brother, if I didn't say that I would be a crap sister. Just talk to him. He is trying. You and Hiram are just two forces that cannot be reckoned with." Veronica nodded and smiled as the two continued to talk about less serious things on their way back to the house..

* * *

As Emma followed behind Veronica and Archie towards Jughead as he stood outside after receiving a phone call from his dad, she could tell the call wasn't a good one, at least not to him.

She watched as he approached Veronica, angry that her father had not only bought the drive-in, but now Sunnyside trailer park. She watched as he accused Veronica of her father buying the Southside piece by piece. As Archie tried to reason with him, Emma saw Jughead's anger rise. The residents of Sunnyside Trailer Park were not in-debted and at the mercy of Hiram Lodge.

Even after that that showdown, it wasn't until Jughead received another call, this time from Betty, freaking out about Hiram Lodge buying the Riverdale Register during their game of monopoly. Once more Emma watched as Veronica and Jughead went at it, throwing accusations about who was acting more insane. Once more Emma refrained from getting involved as both had valid points.

Veronica was just as in the dark as Jughead was about her fathers dealings.

Jughead, feared that Hiram had a much larger game at play as he bought several properties in Riverdale.

"Your dad is buying all of the properties on the Southside. And now, he just happens to buy the one newspaper in town that can report on what he is doing? It's a classic gambit of monsters and criminals."

Archie rolled his eyes looking at the raven-haired boy with annoyance. "Shut the hell up, Jughead."

"Archie," Jughead began, "this one's pretty simple, so even you might be able to get this if you stopped kissing up to Hiram for, like, two seconds."

Archie looked at him and shook his head, "There is nothing evil about buying a newspaper." Emma looked at her brother with disbelief at how dense he was being, "Buying the newspaper is buying silence. You buy it, then you control it, Arch." He looked at his sister with annoyance at her stance.

"This why I came. So that Betty and I could get to the bottom of what your dad is doing. Looks like we have our evidence." Emma stopped at Jughead's confession, "You came here because you are investigating and feeding it to Betty? Not because you wanted us to repair our relationship?"

"No-"

"Of course it's always you and Betty, I forgot the competition." Emma snarked as Veronica went on to attack Jughead and his theory.

As the conversation between Jughead and Veronica erupted into what good Hiram Lodge had ever done, Veronica froze. Archie taking her silence to chip in stated, "He paid my father's medical bills."

Emma shook her head, "Veronica did that. She told me after I asked her. Just because you use Hiram's money doesn't mean it was willingly, and dad is still slaving to pay it back. He sold part of his share because of your loose mouth, Archie!"

Veronica rolled her eyes, "He could've taken that back at any moment. He didn't have to let the payment go through, for your information."

"Oh sorry, Veronica. I forgot all is peachy keen with you and the Addams Family."

Veronica scoffed, "Don't take your anger out on me because you and your brooding boyfriend are having issues. Mine might be the Addams Family to you but at least my boyfriend knows who he actually wants to be with."

Emma's cheeks burned red as she saw Archie look at Veronica in disbelief at what she said. "Classic cheap shot, just how your father likes it." Walking towards the kitchen, Emma refused to continue anymore. The group watched as she disappeared behind the wall.

Veronica, Archie and Jughead looked at one another silently, the sound of glass breaking became audible. "What was that?" Veronica stated.

"Was that Emma?" Archie said. Before anyone could answer, the group watched as Emma walked backwards. Emma was silent as the man wore a black hood and a gun pointed at her head. "You rich summer folks never learn." He stated as he grabbed Emma pushing her towards the group. Behind him, two others appeared with matching hoods.

Jughead grabbed Emma, placing her behind him. He could tell she was terrified as she remained extremely quiet.

The masked man continued as he eyed the group, his friend circling around them, holding a bat and an axe. "You just keep walking around, flashing more cash than we see in a year. We are gonna take what we want, and then we are gonna go. If you guys behave yourselves nobody gets their skulls knocked in."

"Fine take what you want. We won't give you any trouble." Archie spoke up in a calm, stern voice.

"Where's your purse?" The man signaled towards Veronica who held onto Archie. "It's, uh... in my bedroom." She stuttered as she looked at the two other guys.

"Then let's go."

Archie shook his head, holding her close. "No way are you going with her up their alone. I'll go."

"Archie, it's fine. I'll be fine. We'll be right back." They watched as she walked up the stairs and remained quiet. Within a few minutes she returned, unscathed.

"You got the cash?" One of the guys asked nervously.

"Yeah I got it."

Archie nodded. "Good, then you got what you wanted."

"Not everything, not yet." The group looked at one another, "Why don't you all get on your knees?"

Emma saw as one of his friends protested, but was quickly silenced, "I said on your knees. Hands behind your backs. Do it!" He yelled as they hesitated. Each one complied. "Except you," He pointed at Emma. Jughead grabbed her arm but, the masked man pulled her from his grasp. She stumbled as Jughead and Archie yelled but, he didn't listen.

"Just in case anyone gets a bright idea." Emma felt tears fall upon her cheeks, immediately getting flash backs from the Black Hood. He looked at her intently, it was then she realized who he was. "Cassidy?"

He ignored her and spoke, "It's a nice cabin, too bad we have to mess it up." The phone buzzed, causing Cassidy to freeze as he was about to smash the table. "What is that?"

"It's the security company, " Veronica said slyly. "calling to check on the silent alarm I hit in my bedroom. I'd say you hillbillies have about 30 seconds to run for it before this place is swarming with guards who will shoot first and ask questions never."

As the two other masked men ran, Cassidy leaned down, "Screw you, rich bitch." Grabbing the necklace Archie had given her from her neck, he was greeted with Emma who had taken the fire poker and slapped him with it. When she saw he didn't go down as she had planned, she bolted. As Cassidy ran after her, Archie followed her.

As she entered the woods, Emma knew she had enough distance to hide off the path she was running from. Quickly losing Cassidy, she realized Archie was hot on his heels, as did Cassidy. Emma remained quiet as they passed her. Letting out a breath, she proceeded to stand, looking around. Her hands shook as did her legs, she was terrified of what had happened.

Once she saw Archie returning, running back he stopped and ran to her. A loud band had rung in the air as he engulfed his sister into a hug. Just as terrified as she had been about what happened, she was just as scared about what she heard.

"It's okay. We're okay."

"Who was that, Arch?"

"We are okay." He looked at her as she remained silent.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Emma stood behind Cheryl as the redhead sat in front of her vanity, admiring herself. Cheryl's eyes flickered to her friend as she began braiding her hair. Emma had been relatively quiet during her stay at Thistle House. Cheryl knowing Emma was still shaken from the Shadow Lake incident, chose not to question it, but now the elephant in the room had grown and the redhead's curiosity with it.

"Emmie, are we ever going to talk about what thoughts plague your sweet mind?" Emma's eyes lifted from Cheryl's hair to her reflection. "What do you mean?" Emma played dumb as she continued to work on Cheryl's hair.

Rolling her eyes, Cheryl huffed and looked at the strawberry blonde sternly, "Are you going to tell me what has you looking silent and disturbed or are we suppose to act like all is good?"

Emma shrugged. Cheryl gave her a pointed look, waiting for her to start. "It's just... that night kind of brought up everything I wanted to forget. My problems with Jughead, Betty, the shooting at Pop's. It was like a one moment all was fine and the next everything came crashing down." Cheryl watched as the strawberry blond moved towards her bed and sat down and sighed.

"I don't think I can compete with Betty. It just feels like him and I are on the same page, moving along with one another. And then the next moment, she sweeps in and takes him. Yeah, they aren't together and he says he doesn't want her, but at the end of the day every action proves she might still."

"Emma," Cheryl looked at her friend as she shook her head. Getting up to move towards her, Cheryl watched as Emma bowed her head at the redhead's movement.

"I know you don't like him, Cher, but am I wrong to feel like this? Is it just me?"

"No, it isn't." Cheryl said softly. "Maybe you should just talk to him. Dear cousin Betty has always been a longing lover, we saw it with Archie as creepy as that was." Emma laughed at the redhead's antics.

"Tell me about Shadow Lake, I heard about the whole hostage thing. As much as I do not like the leech, Veronica was smart."

Emma frowned, "When they first came into the house, I froze. Just seeing the gun brought me back. It was like I was in Pop's all over again. Cold barrel to my head, I could smell his musk." She shook her head as Cheryl looked at her intently. "Then he shot my dad, and then me. It wasn't a sharp pain like most people would think or like it is in the movies. It was slow, hot- extremely hot and as the heat continued to rise, I began to feel numb. Then I turned to see Archie holding my dad and my body felt as though it was slowly beginning to freeze, like the coldness crept up on me."

Cheryl wiped a tear from her cheek as Emma continued, speaking in a small voice. "I don't remember much, Archie said I laid on the floor withering and crying out. That I held my dad's wound and smeared blood all over the hood of the car when I got out... but it was just dark to me."

"Oh, Emmie..." Cheryl said as she held her friend tightly in her arms.

Emma remained quiet, not crying just simply troubled by the thoughts that circulated her mind. That night, Cheryl attempted to distract Emma with talk about Toni and for a bit it worked. Soon the thoughts would creep back in but to Emma, in Thistle House, through all of its twisted horrors and boarded up secrets, she felt safe from the world that lurked outside. More importantly, the man who lurked behind the shadows, the one she was sure of was unfounded.

* * *

"I was wrong." Emma closed her locker to unveil Veronica, who offered the strawberry blonde a soft smile. The raven haired girl continued, "I'm sorry. I know things haven't been the easiest between you and Jughead."

"It's fine."

"But is it really?" Emma knew that Veronica was no longer questioning if her actions were right but if the place that Emma and Jughead were in was. "Look Emma, I love Betty but that doesn't always make her right. I also don't think what I said was right, or even how I acted earlier that day."

Emma smiled and bowed her head, "Well, if that's the case, I'm sorry for bringing up your dad."

Veronica smiled, "So does this mean Cheryl and I can go back fighting over who lays claim over you?" Emma laughed and began walking down the hall with Veronica.

"That's if you ever get the chance to knock her off her pestle."

The two walked into the student lounge to see the usual gang of Betty, Kevin, Archie, and Jughead. Veronica noticed Emma's awkward demenor between Jughead, her and Betty. Sitting down the raven haired girl patted the seat between her and Archie.

"A seat fit for a queen." Veronica chimed as Cheryl walked past the group with her minions. The redheard rolled her eyes "Last time I was HBIC, Viper."

Emma chuckled, "Well watch it HBIC, I may steal your thunder soon."

Cheryl stopped and smiled at her, yet took note of the challenge. "Oh Emmie, I do love a good showdown. It's about time you stepped up." Emma winked at her as Cheryl smiled before taking off again. "See you at the next Vixen's practice."

"Not happening!" Emma shouted as Cheryl turned the corner. She smiled knowing Cheryl was still steadfast in her stance to make Emma a River Vixen. Looking up, she locked eyes with Jughead, who laid his eyes unwavering on her form. She hadn't spoken to him in two days as she has seeked refuge in the Blossom house, but she knew the time would come.

"Emma." Kevin called her name out once more.

"Sorry, what?"

Archie shook his head, "I was asking you if you were going to stay with Cheryl again or are you coming to dinner at the Lodges?"

Emma shook her head, "Wait. Why the Lodges?"

"My parents invited Archie, Fred and you over. That is if you want to come?" Veronica said hesitantly, not wanting to overstep their newly repaired friendship. Archie nodded, "Yeah, we haven't seen you since you've been playing house with Cheryl and her mom."

Kevin smiled, "Nothing like living in the AHS Murder House."

"I'll have you know, Penelope likes me. Also, it's Thistle House not murder house, don't be so dramatic. It's been two days."

"And why is that?" The group slightly froze as Jughead began to speak. Caught off guard, Emma fell short on what to say. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as they waited to hear what she would say.

Luckily for her, Kevin stepped in, "Is this you training to be Cheryl's second in command?"

Emma was thankful and laughed lightly. Turning to Archie and Veronica, "I will be at dinner." She then turned her focus to Kevin, "And I am the second in command." With that she walked out, leaving Archie to look at Jughead knowing his sister couldn't avoid the issue much longer.

* * *

Emma sat next to Veronica as he brother and father sat across from them with Lodges at each end of the dinner table. Conversation was light as Hiram seemed to be much nicer than everyone had made him out to be, however, something about him had not seemed right in Emma's book. She watched as he pour Fred more wine, smiling as if they were old pals.

"Emma, Veronica tells me you have been working at the Sheriff's Office. How do you like it?" Hiram smiled.

She nodded, "It's been really good. I like the work, plus it doesn't look bad on my resume."

"Well, if you ever decide to venture into business, give me a call. I'm sure you would be an excellent addition to the Lodge business."

"Thank you, Mr. Lodge." He nodded at her and turned towards her father. She looked at her brother as the adults made their way to Hiram's office. She could feel something was off, but still wasn't able to place her finger on it.

After the adults finished, the Andrews piled into Fred's car and made their way home.

"Dad, is this something you're seriously considering?" Archie ended the silence. Emma sat quietly in the back, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he asked. Veronica had caught the two by surprise when she told them about Hiram's and Hermione's plan to have Fred run for mayor. She had remained quiet and Archie was visibly uncomfortable with the idea. As much as she loved her brother, his art in subtly was severely lacking.

"Being mayor is something I dreamed about since I was a little kid, son, in the back of my mind." Fred looked at his daughter through the rear view mirror and smiled as he continued. "And I know Riverdale's had a lot of downs lately but maybe, I can help get it back up on an upswing."

Archie's eyebrows remained furrowed. "And you don't think it's weird that Mr. Lodge is asking you to run?"

"He's not dumb, son. He spends a lot of money in Riverdale. It makes sense he wants a friend in the mayor's office."

"Will he pay for your campaign?" Emma finally spoke out of curiosity.

"He offered to make a donation to get me going, but... to be clear, Archie, Emma, if I decide to run, it won't be for him, it'll be for Riverdale."

"For me, for you guys." The rest of the car ride was silent as Fred's words hung in the air.

Emma sat back and took a deep breath, she could feel the second reckoning was upon them.

* * *

"Are you still going after Hiram Lodge?" Archie waltzed into the empty classroom, practically dragging Emma by her hair. Emma had begged him to not go to Jughead, but with Archie and his sense of heroism, she knew he would persist.

The raven haired boy looked up from the empty teacher's desk and to the twins. "Well, that depends." Jughead sighed. "Who's asking? You? Veronica? The archfiend himself?"

"Forsythe, there's gonna be a special election to replace Josie's mom. Hiram Lodge wants our dad to run." Emma spoke quickly, not wanting to deal with the boy's latest drama.

"What? Why?" He look at Emma, noting that it was first words to him in days.

"Who freaking knows?" Archie stated bewildered.

Archie's leg bounced with anxiety as he went into detail. "Jughead, I'm with Veronica, so that means I'm with the Lodges. But my dad, I can't let him get in any deeper with them."

"So, tell him he shouldn't run." He stated causing Emma to roll her eyes. "Yeah, why don't we not only tell my dad that Hiram is a vulture but let's also kill his childhood dream too."

"Veronica would kill me if I did and ditto the Lodges. And I don't want Emma getting involved. Maybe I can give you something." Archie was desperate whereas Emma had seemed to keep her cool. "Maybe you could write about it and that might make my dad hit pause."

Jughead's interest was piqued. "Okay."

"You remember when Hiram Lodge gave Pop Tate that charitable donation to keep that diner open?"

"Yeah, we were all there."

"Except Hiram Lodge didn't give Pop's a donation. He bought the diner." Emma stated boldly causing Jughead's eyes to widen.

"What?"

"And for some reason, he doesn't want anyone to know. Can you do something with that fact? At least enough to make my dad think twice about this stupid mayor idea." Archie pleaded. Emma could tell her brother was fearful of Hiram and his capabilities, but still dug himself seamlessly deeper and deeper into Hiram's rabbit hole.

"He bought the diner?"

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. "We just said that."

"God, Hiram is like Dracula. Snapping up properties from all over Riverdale to expand his empire and feed." His head turned to the twins and spoke dangerously low. "If what you are telling me is true, everyone is in danger."

"Wonderful, just another day in Riverdale." Emma muttered as Jughead began explaining his theory to Archie.

* * *

Emma followed Mrs. Blossom up the stairs to Cheryl's room. Penelope had always been cold towards her daughter, but that was considerably warm in her book. For her, it was always Jason, the golden boy. Something Emma caught on quite early.

Clifford and Penelope took a liking towards Emma after she became friends with Cheryl and later on, Jason, in middle school. The two managed to praise Emma and Jason, yet always seemed to shut Cheryl down. Everything had gone downhill when Penelope caught Cheryl and Heather experimenting during a slumber party. Since then, Cheryl's only friend to step foot in the house was Emma, and now Veronica.

Talking could be heard from Cheryl's room causing Emma to see Penelope's face become etched with annoyance. Angrily, she flung the door open to see her daughter and a new face. "What is going on in here, Cheryl?"

Emma came around the corner to see Toni, and smiled. "Mrs. Blossom, hi, I'm Toni Topaz. I'm a friend of Cheryl's from school and she's lending me an outfit for the will-reading."

"And why on earth will you be there?" Penelope seethed.

"I invited her to be my emotional support. You don't seem to have a problem that Emma is here." Cheryl challenged her mother once more causing Emma to attempt to make herself small and unnoticeable.

Penelope stared at her daughter with aggravation. "For you information, your father explicitly named her. She was invited."

Smoothing out her blouse, she spoke quietly. "Just make sure to be downstairs before the guests start to arrive. We need to provide a united front against those scavengers."

Emma and Toni's eyebrows raised, "Always had a soft spot for, Penny."

Cheryl rolled her eyes and handed Emma a pair of heels. "Don't call her that, it's gross. Change your shoes."

Toni looked at Cheryl, trying to find what was wrong with Emma's outfit.

"But, I'm wearing my loafers."

"Not today, grandma."

Emma nodded defeated, "Hello to you too, Cher."

A half hour later and the guests began to arrive, Emma sat in between Penelope and Cheryl. As Emma has expected the event to remain uneventful, she was unsure of why she was there.

"Here comes the harlot." Cheryl said with disgust causing Emma to look over and see Betty along with Polly and Hal. She sighed and looked forward not want to deal with Betty and her excuses again.

As the will-reading began, Emma had silently checked out of the event except for Cheryl's dig at her mother when she was announced to keep ownership of Thornhill, that was now burnt down and Alice Cooper's grand entrance about taking Hal's blood money.

"I can't breathe." Toni whispered as Penelope and Alice began their spat once more. Emma nodded at the girl, "Yeah you're telling me. I'm internally screaming."

Emma silently laughed as Alice was asked to leave, allowing the room to become silent once again.

"Now that the interloper has been escorted from the premises, we can finish our business. As I was saying..." Clifford's attorney went back to reading the will "... the other half of my fortune will go to my true heirs, Cheryl and my dearly departed Jason... whose beneficiary is one Emma Andrews."

"What?" Emma turned confusingly to Penelope, who smiled and placed her hand on the young girl's hand. "You will always be taken care of. You were always meant to be a Blossom."

Looking to Cheryl, she watched as the girl looked at her confusingly before standing and giving her small speech.

Emma remained unmoved during Chery's plea to end the bloodshed, her thoughts circled. Even has Clifford's twin made a bold move to reveal himself causing Cheryl to faint and Nana Rose to gasp, more questions began to fill her head.

Was it Clifford back from the dead?

If not, then who was he?

And what will happen next?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Kevin looked at Emma intently as she relayed Clifford Blossom's will-reading from the night before. Emma leaned against a desk in the Blue & Gold office, playing with her gloves once again. Jughead, Betty, Archie and Veronica stayed silent as Kevin continued to badger her.

After the will-reading was over, Cheryl proceeded to interrogate Emma. Just as any sister would. The one question that both her and Cheryl had in common was "Why her?"

Emma shrugged at Kevin, "Penelope just sat there smiling and then turned to me and said, 'You were always meant to be a Blossom.'"

"But what does that mean?" Kevin asked.

"I'm getting there. After Betty," she gestured towards Betty, whose arms were crossed "came up to me and asked what that was about. Cheryl, Toni and her just stared at me until Penelope whisked me away."

She shook her head and inhaled, "If I tell you guys, you have to promise to not breathe a word."

"Okay." Jughead chimed looking at Emma as she grew increasingly anxious. He moved and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, something she had missed.

Archie stepped forwards, "Talk to us."

Sighing, the strawberry blonde recounted Penelope and her conversation.

"I followed her into the office, that Clifford had mainly used..."

* * *

Penelope walked around the office, admiring the pictures of her and her family. Slamming down the photo of Clifford and her from years ago. Emma stood silently by the door that was now closed, waiting for the woman to speak.

"Mrs. Blossom..."

"Penelope, my dear." She turned and smiled, "We have known one another long enough."

Emma nodded and swallowed hard. Penelope had beckoned the girl near, Emma complied and stood in front of the woman as she leaned against the desk. Penelope smiled, "You have always been so bright, Emma. So resourceful, cunning, driven. Things that are required for a leader."

Emma remained silent as Penelope patted her hands and eventually let go. "My Jason was just like that. He had so much promise. We saw something special in you two."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked quietly.

"You would have been a wonderful daughter."

Emma shook her head, "Why are you speaking in riddles? Penelope, please, why am I the beneficiary? Why not Cheryl?"

"Because, you were meant for him." Emma froze, wildly confused and taken back she shook her head as Penelope began in a dream like tone. "What a beautiful bride you would be…"

"I didn't even know Jason like that-"

"But you would have." She said pointedly as she moved looking a family photos that littered the bookcase. "You have been with this family for years. Clifford and I notice the spark between you two when you both liked each other when you were children, but Cheryl wouldn't have it. Once you two were older, then it would be different. Clifford was preparing Jason to be with you when Cheryl told us you were coming back."

Emma sat down as she watched the woman sit next to her, "We were so upset when you left. Then we heard you may come back and we were so... elated. But Jason had already made plans with Polly Cooper and you two never saw each other again."

* * *

Staring at those in front of her, the group was shocked to hear Emma's recount. Archie looked confused as did Betty and Veronica.

"Made for him? What is this? 1654?" Veronica stated.

Betty shook her head, "How were they going to make you two an item?"

"I don't know, I had spoken to him in years."

"Everything keeps getting weirder and weirder." Kevin decreed.

"First the Lodges, then the Blossoms..." Archie mumbled.

Veronica shook her head and moved fowards, "Are you keeping the money?"

"Geez, Veronica." Jughead chimed. Emma shook her head, "He put it in an account I can't touch."

Kevin looked at her, "Until you reach what age?"

"21..."

"Does Cheryl know?" Archie could see she was holding back.

She sighed and looked at them before speaking, "I don't think so. That is why I am meeting with Ms. Blossom soon. To discuss it more." She took a pause, already spotting Archie's disapproving eyes. "I have to know why. Why me and how did they even make this plan? Jason may have been running from his potential future with me and in turn, putting you sister, Betty, and himself in harms way. He's dead and I can't help but feel, it may be... because of me."

* * *

Emma looked at her brother as he sat in the garage doing pull ups. After following up with Jughead, Archie had come face to face with the realization that he must come up with another road block to stop his father from running. Emma was fresh out of ideas, as was Archie and Jughead.

"He didn't want his mom to know he had sold Pops." Archie grunted as he continued. Emma sighed deeply, unsure of how to go about this issue. "Have you thought about anyone else to talk to dad?"

"No one else wants to. It's Hiram, not the tooth fairy we are going against."

Emma remained quiet, accepting defeat. It had been three days since Archie had gone to Jughead about Hiram's secret enterprise and two days since Emma's confession.

"Have you talked to Cheryl about the whole will thing?"

She snorted as Archie stopped and looked at her. "Penelope is going to tell her. It's only a matter of time."

"Do you want it?"

"What?" She looked at him and he came near her and sat next to her on their couch. "Do you want it? The money?"

"I can't believe you just asked that." She whispered. "You're serious?" He remained quiet as she shrugged lightly.

"It just feels... dirty." That was her final consensus. She knew it was a matter of time before she told her parents, knowing that would only complicate her relations with the Blossoms and Cheryl.

"Have you spoken to Jughead yet?"

"Jesus, is this 20 questions?" Emma snarked. He smiled at her and placed his hand on her leg.

"Emma," Archie started, "you wanted him back so bad, and now that you have him, you don't know? What's going on?"

She remained quiet as he waited. She wasn't sure what to answer. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she had one.

"I don't know. Being with him feels so right, yet it feels like once we get over one issue and another arises."

"You mean Betty?"

Emma shook her head before looking back at her brother. "No… its me, its him."

He examined her face to see that there was more. "Maybe it's because of my last relationship that I'm so guarded. Or maybe it's because of mom and dad's divorce. No matter what, you wear your heart on your sleeve, whereas I am reluctant to even give part of it away."

"Jughead isn't that guy from Chicago. You and him aren't mom and dad. He really cares about you, and I know you care about him."

"I do, but how many times am I going to feel like I am in second place, until he realizes that this was the moment I have been waiting for?"

Archie kissed her forehead, "I think now is that time."

She looked at him and sighed. "Go." He whispered.

Nodding, she stood up and made her way towards the door as he got up to continue his workout. "Hey, Arch?" He stopped and looked at her as she held the door open. "I love you."

He smiled as she closed the door and made her way towards Jughead.

* * *

"Hey..." Emma spotted Jughead cleaning up his bike and spoke softly. He had seemed to return from somewhere as he sported his Serpent jacket. Looking up, he met Emma's eyes. Soft and innocent, he seems to have become lost in them.

"Hey." He simply replied. "I'm, uh, surprised that you are here." His eyebrows were furrowed. She nodded as he ran his hands through his hair.

"No beanie." She pointed.

"Still no dress." he said offhandedly causing her to lightly chuckle. "Why are you here, Thea?" He asked quizzically.

Emma's hands began to sweat as she grew more nervous. He watched as she took off her gloves and stuffed them into her pockets. He examined her form, noting how she still wore his necklace. He softly smiled at her and began walking towards his porch steps, she followed.

"You haven't taken the necklace off."

Emma clutched her necklace as she sat, "Did you expect me to?" She asked honestly.

"You know, um," Jughead started, "my dad gave that to my mom for christmas one year. She wore it everyday... no matter what." She watched as a smile began to form on his lips. He continued quietly, "When Jellybean was little she would always play with it whenever my mom picked her up." He sighed as she studied his features.

"Then she left. He kept it in her things and never looked at it."

Emma casted her eyes down, "Jug... you shouldn't have given it to me, if it holds that much value."

"But you're worth it to me, Thea."

She remained quiet while he watched. He watched as her bare hands released the necklace and fell into her lap. He knew his dad was inside, without a doubt, trying to hear what was happening between the two. Jughead made sure to keep a tight lid on their own issues, which caused him to throw himself into his work.

"Do you think we work?" Emma asked. She eyed the dirt path in front of her as his eyes moved towards her frame.

"I would hope so."

Emma shook her head lightly, "It feels like one second we can take on the world, and then the next... its like I am right back here." She whispered. He listened as she sighed. "I waited so long for this and it feels like its crumbling."

"Do you want to end this, Thea?" Emma could hear the fear that was laced in his voice. She remained quiet, contemplating if it was worth the heartache, the anger, the sadness, and the jealousy. Countless nights she would secretly watch Archie and Veronica in bliss, as she was filled with envy. Cheryl recounted every waking moment between her and Toni, and all Emma would falsely smile and gush. Yet after all of these moments, she still wondered what was he doing?

Emma looked at him and grabbed his hand. "No."

Jughead smiled as relief washed over him.

"But I also don't see us going anywhere." She continued. He remained frozen as he watched her face fall. "I'm sick of being second place. I don't want to spend nights wondering if we are okay. Or be a shoulder for you when its convenient. I want to be with you, Forsythe. But I don't want half of you- I don't want to share you."

"Thea, it isn't like that-"

"But it is. You just don't see it. Cheryl is a better boyfriend than you. I constantly stick my neck out for you, give you the benefit of the doubt..." He voice slightly raised. Sighing, in hopes of calming down, she spoke softly to him as she met his eyes. "Yet, you only seem to go through obstacles for Betty."

To Emma, all roads lead back to Betty Cooper when it comes to Jughead Jones. Countless times, she has tried to forge a friendship that she knew may never be there. At first it was because of Archie, now because of Jughead.

If one thing was clear, Betty Cooper was a force to not be tampered with. Just like Cheryl, you either have to go with her or boldly against.

"If you had told me a year ago that I finally got the girl, I would've thought you were crazy." She turned her head away from him as spoke softly.

"Thea..." Jughead looked at her. He noted her softly watered eyes and sweet hint of lavender. She was strong and bold, yet was fragile and guarded. She was a puzzle to him. "you are probably one of the most strongest women I have met. And I have been the luckiest guy for getting to have you, even for a little. I'm sorry I made you feel anything less than because you are anything but that." Her breathing hitched as he continued softly.

His hands gently rubbed hers, outlining every mark with daintiness and care. "If you want out, then I want you do what makes you happy. But just know, you will always be the one who got away, Emma Theodora Andrews."

She looked at him hard. Observing every line etched in his face as his eyebrows furrowed, she noted how red his lips were from biting them in anticipation. Dark circles started to form around his eyes, she wondered how many nights has he lost sleep? She found herself wondering how he was doing and what he was doing. No matter how many times she wanted to get up and leave, she found herself still seated next to him, wondering who could ever equate to man like him.

She moved towards his lips hesitantly. He could feel her breath on his as she slowly closed the gap and captured his lips. To her, he was all that she wanted. Cradling her face, he deepened the kiss. Passion, sorrow, joy, all emotions intricately woven in a kiss that she had wished lasted a lifetime.

She broke the kiss and looked at him, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you."

The two sat there silently for a while, holding one another's hands until it was time to part. However, as far as Jughead and Emma knew, there journey was long from over.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

"I'm going on a hunger strike to protest Southside High closing and to get it reopened." Jughead stated boldly to the group as they sat in the cafeteria. Archie scoffed as Betty and Veronica looked at one another.

Clearly offended, Jughead turned to his side and looked at the redhead. "What?"

"I'm sorry, man. It just- You're like always eating. I mean, good luck with that but..." Archie trailed off. With Cheryl in tow, Emma walked towards the table to pick up her wallet from her brother after forgetting it again on the kitchen counter.

"Do you always dress like a grandma?" Cheryl questioned causing Emma to scoff at her comment. She looked down at her high waited trousers and tucked in blouse.

Emma rolled her eyes as she neared the table. "I'm wearing the shoes you picked out, didn't I?"

Cheryl shrugged and sighed, "They're cute, aren't they?" She stated more to herself.

Wrapping around the table, Emma made her way towards her brother, who began to scoot over. As Betty began to scold the group as usual. "Hey, it's Jughead's prerogative to protest peacefully, so we're gonna support that, aren't we?"

Emma snorted. "Geez, mom. Didn't you already scold all of Riverdale?" She turned to Archie, "I need my wallet."

Veronica smiled at the strawberry blonde, "You seem chipper today."

"You know, I actually am." Emma concluded, mocking the raven haired girl as she chuckled.

"Veronica?"

The young girl answered at her name. Turning her body, Emma smiled at Ethel as her eyes were trained on only Veronica. "Oh, hey, Ethel."

"For your crimes against the town of Riverdale, for everything that you and your family have done and continue to do, we find you guilty."

Emma shook her head in confusion, "What are you even talki-"

"Your sentence is this." Ethel ignored her as she was not the target. Reeling her hand back, she flung the strawberry milkshake from Pop's onto Veronica and part of Emma's shirt. The group including Cheryl stood gob smacked at the events that had taken place.

"You know, Ethel," Emma continued as a smile began to form on her lips. "you have three seconds to rid yourself from my sight." Ethel looked at Emma shocked as she drew dangerously near. "Because if you don't, Veronica won't be the only enemy you have to worry about."

Walking away as fast as she could, Ethel was gone within two seconds. Scattered laughter littered the lunch room as she turned to Cheryl.

"Despite being mad that it was my shirt that you're wearing, I am proud that your inner mean girl came out. It's about time, Emmie Doll." Cheryl chimed as Emma moved her gaze towards Veronica, "And there goes the chipper."

* * *

Emma looked in the mirror as Betty stood in the bathrrom observing Veronica wash her hair in the sink. "The chilling thing is Ethel went through the trouble of bringing that milkshake here from Pop's. I mean how mad is she?"

"Are we talking emotionally or clinically?" Emma muttered, coming to terms that Jughead's shirt looked stupid on her.

Veronica spoke quietly, "My dad is responsible for the Muggs family losing basically everything. And he still hasn't made amends, so... Ethel has a right to be upset."

"So do you. Plus, she didn't have to use a milkshake to let you know she was mad... This isn't Glee." Emma turned towards Veronica.

Betty smiled, "They used slushies, but same idea. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'll manage."

"I'm impressed. I'd want to rip Ethel's head off. Though Emma was ready to for you." The blonde observed making Emma chuckle a little.

Veronica smiled softly, "As my mom keeps saying, this is not the time for drama and flying off the handle. I just need to... take deep breathes, keep smiling, turn the other cheek."

Emma nodded as did Betty. The three silently walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Emma watched as Reggie, as if it was clockwork, called for Veronica. "I heard you got a face full of dairy. I've got some nuts to top off that shake if you want."

"Don't you need at least a 30 IQ to run for president." Emma snarked.

"You do not want to push me right now, Reggie."

"One question, as the _future_ Study Body President. What are the odds your dad's the first inmate in that prison he's building?" Reggie asked. Emma watched as Veronica grew silent. Before she could react, Veronica proceeded to land her fist onto Reggie. Without any hesitation, Reggie was out like a light.

Grabbing her arms and guiding her towards the Blue & Gold office, Emma looked behind her to see a swarm of student's collecting around Reggie, Betty as well.

"Oh, Veronica. You had to do it." Emma muttered as she wrapped her arms around Veronica.

* * *

Emma sat at the opposite end of her dad at the dinner table. Within a few days hostile tensions rose as Jughead stood chained to Southside High as a form of protest, her brother in bed with the Lodges. Not to mention, Josie and Ethel bringing down Veronica's campaign and ultimately pining Veronica and Betty against one another.

Her mom smiled at her as Archie focused on his food. Mary had flown in the day before to help Fred sever ties with the Lodges. Archie and her dad had been on the outs for days, making being at home highly uncomfortable.

"I was hoping to see Jughead while I was in town." Mary stated as she ate.

"He's still at Southside High, Mom, chained up like a lunatic." Archie spoke.

Emma rolled her eyes, "He's your friend not some cracked up stranger."

"Arch, you might not believe in what he's fighting for..."

"I'm not sure he's fighting for anything, Dad." Archie sighed. "I think he's mostly fighting against, Mr. Lodge. Like a lot of people in this town who are afraid."

Mary looked at her son, bewildered by his actions. "Archie."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Fred probed. Emma could tell this evening would not go as planned. So much for a simple family dinner.

"Afraid of having a vision, of seeing what has to be done and doing it."

"I hope that you are not referring to your father, Archie." Mary had broke, undeniably fuming at her son for once again choosing others over his own family. "This man broke rocks when he was in high school, to support his family when his dad was sick. A man who saw what had to be done and did it. And built a business out of nothing. One that puts food on the table and a roof over your head. And for your information, your father had and has a vision for Riverdale. One that doesn't, thank God, end up with everyone working in a penal colony. Now you don't have to side with your dad. You can side wit Hiram Lodge, even though he's a crook, and has no intention of letting your dad out of that contract, by the way. You can do that. That is your right. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna listen to you disrespect him!"

Emma jumped in her seat as her mother slammed her fork down and left the dining room. Fred and Archie remained quiet as Emma swallowed hard. She could tell this night would not be a good one. After cleaning up, she watched as her brother left the house, not caring what either parent had to say.

It wasn't until the following day that she had realized how deep Archie had become in Hiram Lodge's plan. Deeply he ingrained himself, her brother slowly changed.

She stood by Southside High as residents of the Southside chanted to save the school. On protest patrol with Sheriff Keller, she helped maintain the peaceful aspect until she saw her brother. Watching as he weaved through the crowds with the other members of the wrestling team, the same one he joined to impress Hiram.

"Cops may let you by, Red, but you come in here acting like a big man and I will knock you down." FP moved towards Archie. Spotting the potential feud, Emma made her way over.

"Dad, don't. They'll throw you in jail. Don't give him an excuse."

Emma stood next to Jughead, "Archie what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Jughead." He only locked eyes with Jughead.

"Me too... I'm not gonna fight you, Archie... look around." Archie and Emma observed the crowd that stood around the,. Cameras and eyes all on them.

"It may have taken a couple of days, but now people know what Hiram's doing, what's happening here." Jughead continued.

Emma looked at her brother, pleading him not to make the wrong choice. "Don't stand on this side of history, Arch. Remember what he did you, to dad. He isn't innocent."

"The fight is not going to go away. We are not going away. So cut us down, I want to see you do it." Jughead held his cuffed hands up.

Cutting the steel links in half, Emma knew her brother had chosen his side.

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" Emma slammed the front door upon seeing Archie near the dining room, speaking to his parents.

"Whoa, whoa. What's going on?" Fred asked as he sat in his usual spot with Mary on the side of him.

Emma pointed to Archie, "Your son decided to show up at the protest and literally cut the chains off of Jughead."

"You what?" Mary asked.

"Yeah and if that wasn't good enough, he showed up with his wrestling goonies." Emma had been fuming at the sight of her brother openly following Hiram's orders.

Fred furrowed his eyebrows as Archie quickly defended himself. "Don't make it seem like I dragged him off the grounds!"

"You might as well had." Emma countered.

Mary shook her hands and began talking over the feuding teens, "Why would you get involved like that? It's one thing to have a stance, but to do that?"

Becoming baffled at Archie's actions, Mary slowly started to contemplate if staying in Chicago was best. It seemed as though every time she left, things in the Andrews household became worse. First, it was Archie and Emma discovering Jason's killer. Then, Emma and Fred getting shot and Archie becoming a vigilantly with the establishment of the Red Circle; now, this. She watched as her son spiraled out of control and Emma slowly would soon follow if she didn't figure out how to handle it.

"He's Hiram's lap dog."

"Enough, Emma." Fred called for her, but she ignored him.

She continued in hopes to rile Archie up, "How does it feel being the lowly, backwaters underling to Mr. 5th Avenue? Does it feel good? Make you feel worthy?"

"Emma!" Mary yelled.

Archie rebutted. Looking down at his twin, he could sense her anger. "You knew what side I was on since Mr. Lodge asked dad to run. I believe in what he says, he wants better."

"Yeah? What's better? Pitting our family against one another or trying to own the entire town." Emma finished.

Archie stared at her with anger, "You know that's not true."

"What's true is that he is playing you and you know it deep down. Maybe if you weren't so deep in Veronica's pants you would wake up!" Emma yelled.

Mary stood up and looked at Emma as she fought over Archie's voice. "Emma! Stop that right now."

"Always have to scapegoat, don't you? For once, look at Riverdale and look at us and see where we are, Emma! This is to better us!" Archie appealed towards Emma and then to his parents.

"Foolish Archibald, doesn't know when he is getting played. Even with the secrets you have, you should know better."

Archie laughed, "Me with secrets and not knowing better? Why don't you tell mom and dad about Clifford Blossom charitable donation to you?"

Mary and Fred looked at one another as Emma's face dropped. "What is he talking about, Emma?"

Archie's face fell as Emma's grew red with anger. She knew it was only a matter of time before her parents would hear. Whether it was from her, Penelope, or even Mr. Cooper.

Emma shook her head, "So much for being my brother first."

"Emma." Fred spoke sternly.

She turned around, knowing she had to face the music. "In his will, Clifford named me the beneficiary to Jason's half of the family money."

Mary's mouth was wide open, Fred simply sighed. "Why?" Mary asked.

She looked at her brother causing him to look down in shame. This was not the way she wanted the conversation to go. "They were grooming Jason to swoon me... so that I would eventually become a part of the Blossom Family."

The parents looked at one another symbolizing that it was news to them. "They wanted us to eventually get married."

"You are just kids! You never even talked to Jason when you left." Mary stated.

Fred shook his head, "Leave it to the Blossoms."

"I didn't even know. I mean he was with Polly, maybe that's part of why he planned to run away." She shrugged.

Fred turned to Archie, "You knew about this?"

He nodded and sat down as did Emma. "I can't touch the money until I am 21 years of age... Before you ask, no she doesn't know and I'm not telling her until Penelope does."

"Emma, you know that's blood money. That family is twisted and evil-" Mary began.

"I know, mom."

Fred looked at his daughter, "How did we even get here?"

Emma looked at her dad and grabbed his hand. She knew both her parents had much on their plate. Especially with Fred's bid for mayor, Archie's questionable allegiance and now her, with her weird ties to the Blossom family. The four sat around the table, oddly quiet, just thinking of how to get through tomorrow's fight.

Little had Emma known that as she spilled the beans on the Blossom's revelation, Penelope attempted to cover up one of her own daughter's revelation. Dragging Cheryl to the Sister's of Quiet Mercy, Penelope managed to kill three birds with one stone.

One, removing Cheryl from the picture.

Two, making her next move on Nana Rose.

And three, concocting a plan to benefit from Emma Andrews' newfound inheritance.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

 _Jughead Narration: Welcome to The Sisters of Quiet Mercy, Home for Troubled Youth where a certain Cheryl Blossom finds herself more troubled than usual with nary a thing to look forward to except for movie nights, during which time Cheryl imagined what her friend might bet doing. As Cheryl Blossom withered, her friends were squaring off on the most public of stages._

Sitting at her desk, Emma slowly began growing frustrated as she worked on the same math problem for the third time. Luckily for her, a distraction came in the form of her mother. "Hey mom."

"You seem pretty aggravated with your homework." She observed causing Emma to smile softly and nod. She knew her mother had approached Archie about attending their father's campaign announcement on Friday. From what she gathered, he accepted, but it still didn't sell Emma completely.

"Do you think he is going to really show?" She asked as her mother shrugged in response.

"I hope so. He said yes."

"Yeah, his intentions are good. Execution? Less than favorable. I'm not holding my breath."

Mary sighed, knowing Emma had seen sides of her brother she never wanted. "You know, when your dad and I first talked about how would care for you guys when we separated, my immediate concern was where would you two thrive best. Now...? I'm not sure where that is."

Emma nodded. "Trust me, I know. He's just turning into a different person. Every time I try to reach out, I find myself losing more hope in him. It feels like I'm living with the enemy." Mary nodded as Emma continued, "You heard what he said at the Student Body President debate. He endorsed Mr. Lodge. Even Betty and Jughead, and Josie and Reggie were shocked. He's a puppet."

"But he's your brother."

"Yeah, but how far do will he go to challenge that statement. I won't wait forever and I won't appease his wild views. Time's running out."

Mary nodded and stood up giving her daughter a kiss on her head. She hadn't known what plagued her daughter's mind. The discovery of the car and how her security and freedom depended on two Jones' men, a hot mess ex-serpent, and her righteous daughter.

Emma had woken up late the next morning. Today would be her first time back to her internship since the Shadow Lake incident, to be exact. Noting the dozens of calls on her phone, she rushed to get ready running out of the house barely saying goodbye to her parents. Walking into the office, she watched as people swarmed the main lobby.

"Hey Denise." She said as she rounded the corner. The receptionist raised her eyebrows and huffed. "Good morning to you too, missy. Busy morning, Keller said for you to see him in his office."

She nodded and made her way to his office. Walking in she was met to the older man's grim smile. "We found a car in a swamp late last night." He slid the photo of the blue mustang across his desk; Emma's hands began to sweat in her gloves. "Do they know who did this?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"Nah, just that it was in the lake." He rounded the corner and grabbed his jacket off of the coat rack. "We are still trying to rule out foul play. It seems to be placed their recently." She nodded. "So, do you want to come take a ride with me to Pop's for breakfast before heading to the scene,"

"Yeah, I'll come." She followed him out, trying to keep her composure. She began to internally debate: 'How did they know to look in the swamp? It couldn't have resurfaced. Will they tie it back to that guy? Did the Jones' and Coopers' know yet?"

The ride was quiet as she was still waking up. Keller was assigning tasks to officer's over the radio. Turning off the engine, they made their way into Pop's. Trailing in behind Keller, Emma caught the eyes of four individuals huddled in a booth: Jughead, Better, FP Jones, and Alice Cooper.

"Is it okay if I say hi?" Keller nodded, telling her he would order for her. Quickly, she rushed over knowing they were ready to bombard her.

Jughead was first. "Where were you? I called you all night."

"Yeah, I know. I got to work and heard." She looked at them collectively and whispered harshly. "Can you all relax? You look so tense it's suspicious."

"That's because we are." Betty concluded.

Emma shook her head, never even imagining herself to speak like this, especially in front of their parents. "Listen, Cooper, get your shit together. We know what happened that night, they don't. That's our leg up. We cover up the rest of the lose ends. That means" She turned to Alice, "Anything tying Chic to the murder, gets erased. We go to school, Mrs. Cooper and Mr. Jones still squabble, no one misses work, no one is distracted, and no one cracks or it comes back to us. You don't cough up any information until I tell you that they know. I'm right in the middle of this. Interns are invisible, I am our fly on the wall. Just play it cool."

She nodded at them. Before leaving she gave Jughead a kiss and a wave to Betty in case Keller saw their interaction. She walked towards Keller and smiled, "I'm all ready to go."

She prayed that nothing was found, but only time would tell.

* * *

"You promised us a war. Then you're on stage looking like Buddy Holly, sucking up to the Northside?" Sweet Pea paced continuously back and forth. The Serpents had gathered once again in room 118 for a meeting. Today's topic: Jughead's pick for VP.

Jughead became annoyed at Sweet Pea as one of the first people to support him. "We need those votes, Sweet Pea. It's the only way that we can affect change. Whoever's elected gets a seat on the School Board. That means we're on the inside, that means that they can't silence us."

"You and the Northside princess, you mean?" Fangs stated . All eyes trailed to Betty Cooper.

Jughead shook his head at Fangs statement. "Wait, is that why you guys are pissed? Betty's on our side."

Furiously shaking her head, her faced was etched with disbelief. "Yeah. I've helped the Serpents on numerous occasions. I helped find the Pickens statue's head, I got Cheryl to testify in court so FP, your king, could get early parole."

"You did all that for your boyfriend, not the Serpents." Sweet Pea's eyes wandered to Emma, who sat on top of a desk to the left side of the room. Soon, everyone's eyes panned to Emma causing her to inhale deeply, not objecting his claim.

"All right, take it down, Sweet Pea-" Jughead stated attempting to calm the rebellion.

"What, it's only a matter of time before she bails on us, just like her mother."

Betty looked at him with annoyance, "Okay, so your objections aren't even about me, they're about my mom-"

"Her legacy, yeah. She's an enemy of the Serpent State taking shots at us in the _Riverdale Register_ for years, blaming us for crimes we didn't commit." He looked around to see the others watching with intent. "Running with the turncoat's daughter is a slap in the face. For that reason alone, you're not getting the Serpent vote."

Jughead shook his head, he was unable to see their perspective and to him, they were unable to see his. "What? How can you-"

"Because they're right." Emma spoke and stood up. "He's right. She didn't do any of the acts that she did for the sole good of the Serpents, it was for you." She began to slowly walk up, gesturing to Sweet Pea and Betty as she stared at Jughead emotionless. "Just because you are affiliated or associated with something doesn't mean her actions that effect their outcome mean it was for their good. She got FP out for you, because he was your dad and he was innocent, not because without him the Serpents would have a cracked out interim leader like Tall Boy."

Everyone remained quiet as she went on to address the elephant in the room. "I'm not calling you out because of our issues." She turned to Betty. "We all know what went down, but that isn't why I am saying this. It is so that Jughead and you can see what I have been seeing since my return. You guys will always compromise everyone else's desires and needs in order ensure the other is okay. Me, the Serpents, Veronica, FP, Chic, Alice. Don't say you're committed to the cause when really it's the individual."

Jughead looked down as Betty remained gob smacked. Relief washed over her, something she hadn't anticipated but welcomed.

Leaving the room, Emma stumbled upon Toni, Veronica, and Josie looking seriously at one another.

"Please, if Cheryl was in the Swiss Alps she'd be posting parka selfies every hour." Toni stood in the gym after Vixen's practice with Veronica and Josie, who listened intently. Emma neared the group. "Her social media has been dead for days." Toni noted how Cheryl had gone from contacting her everyday to disappearing within a blink of an eye.

"Wait, that's a sure sign of foul play. Whatever you need Toni, I'm in." Veronica stated to which Josie concurred.

"Perfect, then we need a plan." Emma came behind Toni and smiled. "And I know the perfect place to look for answers." She held her keys out to showcase a cherry red key. "Anyone want to go snooping with me?"

The girls smiled wildly.

* * *

Emma sat at the kitchen island as Jughead pitched opening remarks for Fred's campaign announcement. Her father had called him, in hopes to get some ideas on some opening addresses. "What about 'I'm all about investing in all the citizens of Riverdale, not just profiting from them."

Fred smiled, "I like it. It's simple and straightforward."

"Yeah, but it's also a direct attack. You sure you want to run your campaign on a indirect smear." Emma contributed. Fred nodded as did Jughead- back to the drawing board.

"Dad." Archie's voice became audible causing their heads to see him at the frame of the kitchen entrance.

Fred lightly smiled. "Hey."

"Jug, what's going on?" Emma's eyes rolled at how defensive Archie seemed. Almost as if he felt excluded yet territorial.

"Oh, Jug's helping me out with- what your mom calls- my 'announcement address.' I'm not much for speechifying but Jug is the greatest writer I know."

Jughead looked at the older man, unsure of how to respond. "Uh, then you need to meet more writers, Mr. Andrews."

"Oh, by the way, son, your mom told me you'll be stopping by at the announcement, right? I appreciate that."

Emma studied Archie's facial expressions and decided to challenge him. "That is, if you're still coming? Wouldn't want to intrude on your day plans with the Lodges."

Looking at her with an intense emotion, one she couldn't place her finger on, Emma could tell she had gotten to him and it was only a matter of time that he cracked. "I already told mom I would be there, Emma."

She spoke as she continued to write on her notepad. "Oh, well you do have a tendency to go back on your word. Just like you did about the Lodges trying to use dad as a puppet or even when you were working against them. But, what do I know of loyalty, I guess."

Her snide remark managed to rile Archie up, something Fred knew would happen eventually. "Keep playing house with your boyfriend and everyone else. At least I have loyalty, maybe I should start by telling Cheryl her mother's and your dirty secret."

"Okay, guys, enough." Fred tried to reason but Emma was out of her seat, stalking towards Archie. "Monkey see, monkey do. I see you took that one out of Hiram's playbook. Why don't you go back upstairs? I don't want you here nor do you want to be here. You wanted to go against the grain, well guess what? You did. Don't make this anymore awkward than it already is. You chose a man who was willing to take down our father. The man who provided for us when he had little to nothing. Sorry, we don't have the money to build a prison. I hope you love it because if you keep going down this road, you'll end up in one of its rooms."

Everyone remained quiet as she stared Archie down, "Good thing you are Hiram's passion project, maybe you can get a river view at the prison." Turning away, she made her way back to her chair. Archie watched as she began pitching opening remarks as Jughead and Fred casted their eyes down.

To Emma, the only way to bring Archie back into the fold was to tear him down and bring him back. Something she learned out of the Lodges' playbook after they used Agent Adams as a ploy to scare Archie in hopes he would remain loyal.

* * *

"Where the hell is it?" Emma whispered to herself as she entered the endless maze known as Thistle House. Opening almost every door, Emma was on a manhunt for Clifford Blossom's old office. She searched as Josie, Toni, and Veronica's task was to confront Penelope. While she remained busy, Emma had freedom to search the house, but with a distraction came a time crunch.

Finally opening the last door in the hallway, Emma was once again greeted with Clifford's old study. Moving to search the file cabinet and desk, Emma searched for anything on Cheryl's name on it; for any indication of where she might be. As far as Emma knew, Penelope was running out of money and shipping Cheryl off would cost her more than controlling her here.

Emma rushed after receiving a text from Toni that she was running out of talking points. Closing the file cabinet, she moved to the desk. Rifling through the drawers she wasn't ready to face the fact that it might be a bust. After closing the last drawer, she exhaled longingly.

"Okay, I'm Penelope so where would I hide anything about Cheryl? Nana Rose can't get to it. So it has to be super low or high up." With that she began rummaging through the bookshelf and on top of the file cabinet.

Nothing. As she moved towards the desk again, she heard footstep and quickly searched for a hiding spot. Checking her phone, she saw no texts from Toni, which meant it was someone else.

The strawberry blonde ducked underneath the desk as she listened to the footsteps fade. She took a deep breath and looked around.

She knew that if she was caught, she would never be able to get back into the Blossom fold and never get the answers she sought for. It was then that her eyes spotted a white lining underneath the bottom shelf of the desk. Slipping her hand under the desk, she pulled out an envelope.

 _Fail Safe_

Emma looked around and began to stand as her phone went off. It was Toni.

"Hey, what's up?"

 _"You have to get out, Mrs. Blossom threw a wrench at us and now Josie is out. Meet us by the car."_

Hanging up, she looked around once more before exiting the room. She clutched the large envelope to her chest, hoping this would point them towards Cheryl.

* * *

Handing out pins to the crowd, Emma stopped and spoke to some press who was covering her father's mayoral bid. She could see the worry etched into her mother's face- Archie may be a no show. She continued to smile and attempt to work twice as hard to hep her father campaign. To Emma, he was the only parent who never put himself before his family. The only man who stuck to his word and tried his best for his family. Something Archie was blinded to.

"Thea." Jughead weaved through the crowd and smiled at her.

"Forsythe." She smiled back, giving him a kiss. Behind stood FP, who smiled widely. "And Forsythe, the original, how are you, Mr. Jones?"

"Pretty good, here to support your old man." She smiled at him and nodded, "He's gonna need it. He's behind the stage if you want to find him." FP smiled and began making his way towards the stage to wish his oldest friend good luck. Turning back to Jughead, he observed her. "He isn't here?"

She shook her head. "He'll come back, he always does."

"Yeah, but I don't even know if I want him back. One thing is throwing cheap shots at me or endorsing the Lodges at school, but to bail on my dad? What kind of person does that?"

He grabbed her hand and began walking her towards the stage, "We take it day by day. I'm here, even when he isn't."

Coming up behind her mother she heard her speak, "Maybe we should just start."

Emma watched as her father's face fell causing her to hold onto Jughead's hand tighter. "Yeah, maybe you're right." Fred started.

"I'm sorry, Fred." Mary rubbed his back as Emma sighed. "It's okay. You know, he's busy. I get it."

Emma watched as her father tried to justify her brother's actions, but to her there were none. She had called him and he ignored it, there was no excuses. "We don't need him. You have us. A united front."

He smiled and nodded, "You're joining us up there, Jug?"

"No, Mr. Andrews, this is your family's time."

"Well then, you should be up there with us then. Plus, you did write the speech." Emma smiled at Jughead as they followed her father up the stairs. She attempted one last time to call him, but she had gone straight to voicemail. She smiled for the cameras, but internally she was sure that the Archie she knew would soon vanish.

"Good afternoon, my name is Fred Andrews. And I stand before you today, a humble resident of this town to announce my candidacy for Mayor."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

Emma stood next to Jughead as he probed Betty with questions about her role in the musical. Carrie the Musical was fully underway as Kevin directed many of her peers. To Emma, the tension at each rehearsal slowly elevated. Running stage crew, Emma and her father took on the roles of set design.

Managing to sneak in a break to see how things were coming along, Emma watched as the light-hearted ambiance dispersed leaving only passive feelings and annoyance. "Kinda weird, huh? The two of us, playing boyfriend-girlfriend." Archie stated as walked over towards water station.

Jughead's camera panned to Archie at his horrid attempt at small talk. Betty already seemed off, but his presences seemed to ignite it more.

Giving him a rude look, Archie attempted to correct himself to Betty. "No, I mean, things are strained with the five of us right now but we are here for Kevin, and to do this play, and I hope we can do it as painless as possible."

"Oh, yeah. I apologize if your friend's and family's coping mechanisms to betrayal infringe on your theatrical performance." Emma rolled her eyes as it was the first words she had said to him in days. "Save your breath, Archie, you sound like a desperate PR agent."

Betty watched as Archie's eyes followed Emma leaving. He hadn't realized how deep her anger went until now as she went from being exteremly private about her personal life to becoming openly hostile. "Archie, Veronica lied to all of us, you included." Betty attempted to reason with him, but his eyes glazed over with justification. "Conspiring with her parents against the entire school? I mean, and it's fine that you're doing exactly what Tommy Ross would do, which is stand by her, but from where I am standing? Veronica is just as much as a privileged, selfish, spiteful, mean girl as the part she's playing."

* * *

 _Fail Safe._

Emma sat on her bed after helping her dad with his set design. On the outside, Emma seemed to be doing well. Despite her brother's latest debacle, life could've been worse. In the wake of many crisis aversions, it seemed many began to creep up. The discovery of the mustang, her relationship with Jughead, her home life.

Thanks to the $10,000 pay off the Coopers gave Darla- the murdered guy's ex- the Sheriff's office ran into dead end leads on how the car managed to get there.

The write off? Probably some teens who wanted to pick it up for a spin and dumped it. Crisis averted.

As for Cheryl, she remained steadfast against her mother and was well in their friendship though the topic of her father's will-reading hung in the air.

Life seemed to go on slowly, but surely. However, the envelope hidden underneath her loose floorboard hung over her head. Taking a deep breath in, she moved over to check if it was there. Lifting the old plank in the corner, she laid her eyes on it.

 _Fail Safe._

However, it felt like anything but security. It may have ensured Clifford's legacy, but it placed a target on her back. It was only a matter of time before she felt the heat that would soon press against her. Inside, was a 20 page document from Clifford- his last testament as one may look at it, his manifesto on how things would operate after his departure. She knew her eyes were not meant to lay on it, but if not her... then who?

Life on the inside was much different. Emma slowly became paranoid that someone would find out, even more so, she was unsure of who to tell; therefore, she told no one.

She wanted answers and they were given. Evidence of correspondence between Jason and Polly, notes passed most likely during school. Photos were intricately weaved and then Clifford's final document. This held evidence that may very well be unknown by everyone else except for Clifford, except for her.

* * *

"Well, think about it." Betty took a pause and began to slowly creep towards Veronica, "Spoiled rich girl, check. Major daddy issues, check. Bad to the bone, trying to control everyone around her, including her boyfriend and best friend. Check, check, check."

Emma stared at the camera after the playback ended. She remained astounded that Betty had unleashed her anger on Veronica. Jughead nodded as her father shook his head. "The Lodges have hurt a lot of people in the past."

They nodded as he began drilling once more. Jughead turned his head back to see Archie entering the room; He noted his awkwardness.

"Uh... Hey." Everyone's eyes turned towards him. "You said you needed me, dad?"

Emma scowled and turned her head back to finish her piece. Fred nodded, "Uh, yeah. I needed help stapling these boards to that platform frame. Emma is a little too short."

"Rude." He heard her mutter. Jughead nodded at him as he waited for his dad to finish up his other project.

The room remained quiet with only the sounds of drilling audible in the air. Archie no longer felt awkward, but rather lonely as his sister barely could look at him and his uncertain friendship with Jughead.

"Afternoon, gentlemen."

Hiram.

Fred and Archie's faces dropped at the appearance of the man in black. Jughead slowly moved behind the crates and turned on his camera in case he caught anything.

Hiram smiled as if he had stumbled upon an old friend. "I just stopped by to see the progress on the show I'm producing and lo and behold, Fred Andrews."

"Just donating my free time, Hiram." Emma kept a close eye on Hiram, knowing his presence meant anything but good news.

He nodded. "Has Archie taken you for a spin yet?" Emma's eyes closed at the man's inquiry. He was there to gloat and rattle her father before the election. Not to mention, ruin an already fractured relationship.

"Mr. Lodge-" Archie cut in. Hiram ignored, "In the new Firebird I bought him? For all the help he has given me and my family in the past few months."

The strawberry blonde watched as her father constructed a lie. "That's, uh... It's a pretty smooth ride." His lie was feeble as his eyes were casted down.

Archie's face had fallen.

Emma's grew emotionless.

"Yeah." Hiram bowed his head in defeat as Fred clearly seemed bothered. "A young man never forgets his first car." He said smugly. He had delivered a last blow to Fred's confidence as a parent and person.

Emma watched as her father placed his drill down and walked away as Hiram neared the door. Jughead remained quiet as he watched the two teens stand in silence at their father's departure through the lens of his camera.

"Em…" He started.

Placing her hand up, she shook her head. "Stop." He looked at her with pleading eyes; she, however, looked down as she placed her paintbrushes in the cannister. "Let me explain."

"I am tired of your explanations, Archie. I don't want to hear it." She remained steadfast as her responses to him were limited and vague. However, Archie was relentless. "Emma, you are going to have to listen to me at some point. I'm not plotting against us-"

"God, Archie, don't you get it?" Emma had cracked and Archie had become silent. "You hurt us. Why is it we have to constantly suffer and you manage to make it worse? Dad gets shot, I get shot, and we almost die, what did you do? Make a vigilantly group of 16/17 year old boys. Dad almost gets pressured to run for Mayor by the Lodges? You try everything to detach dad from those plans and somehow you get tangled in it."

He looked at her astounded at her outburst. "How can the one person who is always suppose to be my person, _my twin_ , turn into this? This is the family that threatened dad's business, our way of living to get you to break; to prove your loyalty by going against their Capo who was posing as the FBI. It was just weeks ago, you spent your nights watching the front door to ensure dad and I were safe and now it's the end of March and you've found yourself a better family?"

Silence filled the room as she bowed her head and wiped her hands with a damp cloth. "He won't tell you, but I will. You need to figure out what you want in life, who you want to be, and who you want along for the ride. Dad will never leave you, but I am on a tether. You are not the man I thought you would be." She sighed and shook her head as she made her way out.

Jughead watched as Archie clenched his fists at the sound of a door closing, signaling Emma had left. Take a moment to collect himself, he waltzed out of the exit where Hiram had left out of.

Little did Emma know, her words spoke volumes; something that he would painfully experience when repercussions settled in.

* * *

As the days passed, Riverdale had become a phoenix risen from the ashes in the wake of Carrie: The Musical. Posters were hung throughout town, rehearsals ran later with longer run-throughs and speedy transitions. Archie had become relentless in attempting to make up for his wrongdoings. Emma wouldn't admit it but she knew Archie had become different yet his old self.

A week after their confrontation he sold some of his music stuff in order to buy an old car in hopes Fred would have the memory of building his son's first car with him. Emma remained weary but thankful.

However, her happiness was dampened when receiving a phone call from Penelope. 'It's time that we spoke, my dear.' She said coolly over the phone.

She straightened out her shirt as she walked towards Penelope's house. She was nervous and jumpy. Thoughts had raced through her mind in that initial moment. She was sure Penelope knew she had Clifford's envelope.

Emma turned off her phone in hopes to evade the phone calls from Jughead, her brother, and her dad asking where she was on opening night. To her, this was the only priority.

"Emma, darling. Why, you look marvelous?" Penelope stated as Emma entered the house. On any other occasion, Emma would have been flattered; however, she was nothing but haunted by her tone.

"Hello, Penelope." She smiled lightly as the redheaded women signaled her to sit. Taking a seat, Emma watched as Penelope left to make tea, once out of sight she looked around to confirm any of her suspicions.

"So... Emma." She started as she walked over with a tray containing the tea set. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Emma nodded.

Penelope smiled, "Very well. Pray tell."

Emma inhaled deeply as the redhead handed her a teacup and saucer. "Well, uh, I guess I will start from the beginning. How did the idea of Jason and I cross your minds."

She nodded, "You and Jason were twelve. Cheryl had become mad at you over something pointless once again, but Jason was at a loss about Cheryl's birthday present. You helped him pick out a broach and after showing it to me, do you remember what you both said?"

Emma shook her head, this memory was long gone in her mind but not for Penelope Blossom.

"He asked you what if Cheryl hated it. You told him that a gift coming from a boy like him, she could never hate it. That was when I knew you would do anything for someone you care about and that was all the security I needed." Emma looked at her confused on how that story translated anything but a friend soothing a worried brother.

"When were you planning to tell us?"

"Never. If it worked out my way." Penelope said definitively causing Emma to look at her odd. "You loved us, we loved you. The union would be a happy one. Clifford and Fred aligned, Cheryl having a sister, Jason gets a loving wife, and I get my dream daughter. It wouldn't have been ill-willed, my dear."

Emma observed the woman's face, something seemed ingenuine yet she felt her heart tug at her words.

Before Emma could respond, Penelope turned at the sound of the door opening. She let go of Emma's hands, Emma looked down not realizing that Penelope had grabbed her hands. "Claudius, is that you?"

She stood up and walked over towards the door and gasped. Emma made her way towards the woman to gasp as well. Cheryl stood in the entryway covered in blood. Holding a candle stick, she made direct eye contact with Penelope. "Do you know whose blood this is, Mummy?"

Tears welled up in Penelope's eyes as Cheryl spoke. "This is Jason's blood... This is daddy's blood... and the next blood to be spilt will be yours."

"Cheryl, dear God." Penelope whispered. Emma watched as fear flooded her eyes and madness rose in Cheryl's. "You have been in cahoots with Daddy's twin, you tried to kill Nana Rose, and then you shipped me off to a ghoulish nunnery. Now, Emma is here. Are you planning her demise as well? Your depraved gambits are finished. If you so much as pluck one hair from Nana Rose's little head or attempt anything on Emma, I'll end you. I burned one house down, I'll happily burn another."

Moving the candle stick near Penelope's face, she faltered. "Nightmare child, what do you want from me?" She sobbed.

"I want to be emancipated. I want Thistle House all to myself and my Nana. Start packing, Mummy. You and Uncle Claudius are pig-people. And should live amongst the pigs." Emma held in her breath, knowing that Penelope was terrified of Cheryl. Not to mention, she was also slightly scared of the redheaded girl.

Rapidly nodding her head, Penelope left; leaving Emma in the dust.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

Emma waltzed into Pop's and turned her head to find Archie with Veronica, Jughead, and Betty. All of them had still remained unchanged after Midge's funeral. Opening night was eventful not only Emma beacuse watched Cheryl threaten Penelope but it was also the night of Midge's murder by someone claiming to be the Black Hood.

Riverdale was on high alert as everyone became fixated on the masked man.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was terrified. Thoughts constantly crept in, Emma attempted to keep them at bay that night though the feeling still chilled her bones. "Archie."

"Em, what are you doing here?" He was shocked that she sought him out, but he figured he was managing to redeem himself. Looking briefly at her friends before she stopped at Archie's seat, handing a paper to him.

Everyone's eyes were on him as he looked back at her. "Where did you find this, Emma?" His voice was stern and filled with concern.

She looked at him and spoke softly. "In my work mailbox." After the funeral, she made her way to work to help the Sheriff's office, though she couldn't do much as she was a victim. Upon being debriefed by Keller, she made her way to her mailbox and spotted a folded piece of paper, _"You're next, Sinner."_

"I told you, we got the wrong guy." Archie stated to the group as Emma hugged herself. Jughead stood and wrapped his arms around Emma, "I don't know. This wouldn't make any sense. All the evidence leads to Svenson, so how is it someone else?"

Betty shook her head and looked at Archie. "Svenson forced me to bury you alive. He cut off his own finger and sent it to me."

"Maybe the real Black Hood cut it off because he was working with Svenson." Archie countered.

Veronica looked at him as she interjected, "And Svenson would've let himself be mutilated?

Emma sighed, "It seems as though nothing in Riverdale is impossible. It's worth looking at." she stated. Archie smiled and nodded his head, hopeful that their troubles would be water under the bridge.

He looked at the three intently, "Look all I'm saying is that the Black Hood could still be alive." Veronica sighed. "I looked into the Black Hood's eyes, they weren't Mr. Svenson's eyes." The group looked at one another as the mood had dramatically shifted.

* * *

"So... how've you been?" Jughead inquired as Emma walked beside him. Her heels clicked against the hard pavement as they walked out of Pop's towards Jughead's bike.

She shrugged, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You've been distant. Just wanted to see how you were." She stopped as he rounded his bike and sat on it. He admired her too much to let her go again. He knew she was guarded but he vowed to always stay near.

She remained silent, unable to formulate a response. "You look beautiful." He said as he held her hand. His eyes trailed from her black high-waisted pants and gray sleeveless turtleneck. It was reserved, but Emma was always reserved and modest.

She chuckled, "Don't let anyone hear you say that, Mr. Jones, it's untasteful." He knew even on a grim day his dark humor could lighten her mood. "Are you sure that you're okay?" He persisted.

She shrugged.

"They have a deputy stationed outside my house..." Her lips tightened as she inhaled. "I just- I miss normality. I miss waking up, running out the house to meet up with the gang and watch some drama go down that had nothing to do with me." He laughed softly at her antics. "Actually, I miss week one of being back in Riverdale. Just that." She said definitively.

He nodded in agreement, times were more simple and he was sure that as it progressed- it would become more complicated. "What if I came over tonight?"

She smiled at him and blushed, "I wouldn't be opposed." He stood up and smiled down at her.

"Emma, you ready?" Archie called for her as Veronica and Betty trailed behind him.

"Until tonight, Thea." He kissed her softly, leaving the feeling of his lips lingering on hers. She smiled as she walked away; Veronica fanned herself mockingly ready to probe Emma on the steamy exchange as Betty followed behind the two.

* * *

Emma followed in behind her brother into their house. The two had made small talk along the way home though it often felt awkward of forced. After weeks of being on the outs, Emma was too guarded to open up and Archie was too timid to initiate.

Smiling at her dad, Emma walked towards her father. "Rough night?" Fred said to Archie as he trailed behind Emma.

"I can't stop thinking about what the Black Hood wrote, Dad.. 'All those who escape me before will die.'" He looked at his father and Emma before leaning on the island where his father sat. "Maybe you should leave town and visit Chicago, go stay with mom."

"Uh-huh. Where would you stay, son? Here? Alone? There's a deputy outside." Fred moved to drink his coffee. Emma walked over and stopped him. "You said you were cutting back." She said in the middle of Archie's monologue about their safety and how capable the Black Hood is.

Emma poured the cup down the sink, earning a side eye from her father as Archie went on.

She smiled at her dad as she exited the room, knowing that Archie's ranting was no longer her problem, but her father's. She chuckled as she met her father's eyes.

* * *

Hours had passed as she finished up her work earlier than expected. She heard a knock at the front door and moved to open it, however, Archie had beat her to it. She stood in the entryway as Archie was greeted by Jughead. "Hey, man." Archie breathed as he seemed confused at Jughead's appearance.

"Arch, hey." He smiled.

"What are you doing here? Did something happen?" He seemed concerned. However, his eyes were trained on Emma as she smiled at him. "Oh, you're dating my sister, so why would you _not_ be here." He muttered as Jughead walked towards Emma.

"Don't sound so bitter, just call V." Emma chimed causing him to chuckle. Kissing Jughead on the cheek, she moved towards the stairs with Jughead in tow. Archie shook his head, knowing his dad was heavy sleeper and would never suspect a thing.

Emma closed the door behind them and smiled. "Candles? All for me?" Jughead said mockingly causing Emma to roll her eyes. "I was doing homework, I like the ambience. God, men are so vain." She scoffed as if she was offended. Laying on the bed, the two discussed current updates on what has been happening in their lives. Jughead told her that he had come from the Cooper's house after Betty agreed to look into Chic; Emma filled him in on the latest of the Black Hood and Archie's latest escapades.

"How did we get here?" He said dreamily. She exhaled and shook her head, "I have no idea."

He kissed her forehead as they stared at her ceiling. Her mind reeled and then came to a dramatic halt. _Fail Safe._

Getting up, Emma ignored Jughead's pleas to come back to bed. "I have to show you something." His eyebrows raised as she kneeled on the ground and looked at him.

"You cannot tell anyone, do you understand?"

He looked at her oddly as she lifted her floorboard to reveal a yellow envelope. Fail Safe written boldly on the front.

"What is that, Thea?" He whispered at her as she clutched it, walking closer to him silently. She sat beside him and exhaled. "You have to promise me, Forsythe, that if anything happens to me-"

"What?"

She held her hand up at his outburst. "-that you will give this to Cheryl. No one, but her. Do you understand?"

He looked at her and peered down at the envelope as she held it to her chest. "Thea, what is that?"

"If the Black Hood gets me, or anyone else for that matter-"

"Stop talking like that." He pleaded.

She nodded, "Just promise me."

He nodded. Placing it back in its spot, she stood and faced Jughead. Standing, he made his way over towards her, his hands rested on her waist "I will never let anything harm you, Emma."

"I know, my love."

* * *

"Betty?" The blonde turned to see Emma near the entrance of her kitchen. Archie stood across the island from her, drinking his orange juice. "No offense but what are you doing in my house at 6:30 in the morning?"

Archie scoffed, "I could say the same for Jughead." He muttered earning a side eye glance from Emma. Jughead smiled and shrugged and began grabbing a banana.

"I needed to talk to you, plus Jug told me he would be here so I thought we could all walk together." Emma nodded hesitantly. Her and Betty were not particularly close, in fact she tolerated her for the sheer sake of the friend group- though she will admit that Betty does have her moments.

"Okay, just... cool down the chipper." Emma turned around and headed towards the door, "Psycho." She muttered under her breath. The group began walking, Betty and Emma moved ahead. The two were silent as Betty seemed to jitter with impatience.

"He's calling me again." She broke the silence between the two.

Emma looked at Betty with confusion. "Who?"

"The Black Hood." She whispered. Emma's eyes scanned her and shook he head. "So, Archie is right. A copy cat wouldn't know that."

Betty stopped her from turning around, "Most likely, but that isn't it... We have a do-over shot. This is our one chance to get him. Just meet me later. I'll text you the details of what I find and keep you updated." Emma nodded as Archie neared them. "What was that about?" He asked as the blonde walked away once she entered the halls of the school.

Emma shrugged. "She wants art for the Blue & Gold."

But in this moment, all she did was care.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

Two days had passed since her father's discovery of the Black Hood's warning to him: _You're next sinner._ Emma's mouth had dropped when Archie and her had come back home after dinner at Pop's. She was sure that it was only a matter of time before he striked again. This time to end her and her father.

In lieu of the upcoming mayoral debate, Hiram and the Sheriff advocated to postpone, but Fred pushed for the debate to continue as did Hermione. Archie campaigned for his dad, surprising Emma as it did Fred. Emma hadn't known but Archie was far from reliquishing his ties to Hiram Lodge. In fact, he had pledged to make his bones with the older man by capturing the Black Hood.

Emma stood near the stage before the debate waiting for Betty. The blonde weaved through the crowd in hopes to find Emma, Cheryl trailed behind her. "Cher?"

"I needed someone to confirm my theory." She said referring to Cheryl, "I think I know who it is." Betty rushed.

Emma shook her head, "Who?"

"My father."

Emma's mouth dropped as she looked back and forth at Cheryl and Betty. "Betty..."

"I ask that you all take your seats as the debate will soon begin." Alice's voice filled the room as the blonde woman stood at the podium on the stage.

Turning her attention back on Betty, she found that she had disappeared. Emma walked on stage and into the wing, she stood next to her brother. As Hermione spoke, Emma found herself going over Betty's theory and how it would even fit. Why would Hal Cooper intentionally gun for her? He had always been nice to her as a child, so what changed? She was pulled from her thoughts as booing filled the air.

"All I'm saying is let's not call for blood until we've had a trail." Fred stated. Hermione's eyes shifted from Hiram to Fred before leaning into her mic. "You talk about calling for blood, Fred? Are you aware of the group called the Dark Circle?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then let me enlighten you. The Dark Circle is a dangerous, radical group that traffics in terror, violence, and street-warfare. A group started by your son, Archie." All Emma wanted to do was wipe the floor with Hermione Lodge. Her eyes shifted to Archie who stared at his father and then her. She stormed away making her way towards the stairs that led to the audience.

She attempted to breath deeply as Hermione Lodge drew comparison to Fred's competency as a parent and mayor. It seemed Archie had failed her once again causing her to be filled with anger.

"Oh, my God. It's the Black Hood." Emma's head whipped around to see Veronica pointing to the balcony where a figure raised his gun and began shooting. Emma froze in her state of panic as she watched Archie cover Fred. Everyone began screaming and running, her eyes were trained on the man. She felt herself fall to the ground as the sound of rushing vibrated through her ears.

Two hours later, Emma found herself in the ER getting checked out. "Alright Ms. Andrews, it seems that you are fine. No concussion, just try not to make a habit of being here often." Dr. Mathers spoke candidly. She hopped off the table and walked over towards the door. "Trust me, I can't wait to leave."

He chuckled as she exited. She was greeted with a worrisome Jughead and FP Jones. "Jug...?" He looked at her lost at why she was at the hospital.

"What are you doing here, Thea?"

"The Black Hood shot at us at the debate, I just finished getting checked over." He looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

She nodded at him, "Everyone is fine. What are you doing here?"

"Fangs was shot. There's riots everywhere."

Emma shook her head, "What?"

* * *

It was shy of midnight and Emma found herself home, hoping that sleep would come fast as her mind pulsated at the evening's events. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply and exhaled. She heard movement downstairs and knew it was either her brother or her father.

Her mind wondered as she slowly drifted to sleep; however, something felt off. She felt a chill creep up her bones, anxiety washed over her body. Her eyes shot open to be greeted with a man over her bed. Before she could scream, he placed a pillow over her face. She screamed and thrashed, but his grip was tighter. Managing to punch him in the throat, his grip loosened and she made a run for it.

She ran into her bathroom, but he banged loudly.

"What do you want from me?" Looking around, she realized that she had trapped herself. Frantically looking around, she looked for something to defend herself.

"You are a sinner, Emma. And sinners need to die." His voice was low and gruff. She saw the window over the toilet and opened it. The masked man banged harder, rattling the door. Punching out the screen, Emma climbed onto the roof and into her brother's room. She heard as he managed to break the door down, knowing it was a matter of time before he searched for her.

Emma ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone as his steps hurried behind her. Pushing her to the ground, Emma used her foot to hit him in the face as she crawled away. His grip seemed unforgiving as he climbed on her body. He raised his fist slamming it down one time but was greeted with a bat before the second blow. The very one Archie had used to guard the door. She crawled into the closet attempting to call 911. She heard as her father and brother enter. Her father had gone upstairs as Archie locked up.

Opening the door, Archie saw Emma's small form emerge from the closet. "Archie...?"

"Em, what are you-"

"He's here. Somewhere." She whispered.

Archie's eyebrows furrowed. "Who?"

A dark figure flashed before her eyes as it collided with her brother. "Archie!" She yelled as she swung the bat against the man's back. The fight seemed to last a minute until Fred entered and attempted to fight him off. However, his arm raised, shooting Fred once more.

Emma screamed as the man ran out, Archie chased after him. Kneeling towards her father, Emma frantically looked her father over. "I'm okay. I'm okay." He lifted his shirt revealing a bulletproof vest that Keller had given him.

* * *

"Betty?" Archie neared the blonde as she hugged her frame.

Fred went over to Alice as Emma appeared next to Betty. "It was my dad. It was..." Emma nodded and rubbed her back. Archie looked at Hal as he dipped his head into Keller's cruiser. "They caught him after he attacked us?"

Betty shook her head, "No, he's been here all night. Explaining why he did what he did."

"But someone attacked me, attacked us an hour ago." Emma chimed in, Fred's head turned towards them as Alice went to speak to Keller. "What are you saying?" Betty asked the twins.

"I think there is someone out there, still trying to kill us." Betty stared at Emma as the strawberry blonde had a grim smile on. Archie was at a loss on who it was that attacked them.

Emma reached her phone and saw FP's face light up the screen. She looked at the two before picking up. "Hello?"

 _"Emma... Emma. I need you to meet me at the Ghoulie's new liar."_

"Is everything okay?"

 _"It- I think Jughead-"_ The man started getting choked up on the phone causing Emma to fear the worst.

"I'll be there in ten." Emma hung up the phone and looked at her brother. "We have to go, all of us."

The ride was silent as Emma called Toni, Sweet Pea, and Cheryl to know what was going on. Penny Peabody, the snake charmer as often referred, wanted her revenge. Toni was leverage, but Jughead was the prize.

The car came to a halt and Archie jumped out of the driver's seat. Betty and Emma jumped out and made their way towards the front of the car.

"Sweet Pea."

"Little Red." He greeted as they walked near. Her eyes became fixated on the man who emerged from the shadows. FP Jones.

Emma's eyes teared up as she watched the man carry his son's fallen frame. Jughead's eyes were closed, blood covering his face and hands. Emma walked near and me the older man's eyes.

"He's still alive. We have to get him out of here, in case they come back." She nodded at him. "I have my car."

He walked away as Emma stared at her boyfriend. His serpent tattoo was gone causing Betty to look sick. Emma walked near the group and looked at them.

"I want Penny dead." Was all she said. Sweet Pea smiled as did Toni. "Your wish is my command, Little Red."

* * *

"Yes, FP, I have it right here." Emma said as she picked up his and Jughead's toothbrush from his tailer. She could hear cars revving causing her to look out the window. "Uh, FP? I have to call you back." She hung up the phone as she concentrated on the loud engines that broke the silence of nightfall.

"Oh, shit." She breathed as she dialed a fellow deputy's number. "Uh, James. You have to come down to Sunnyside Trailer Park." She spoke hauntingly as she saw a swarm of car pull into the main lot. "Now. And bring back up."

Emma looked around and grabbed FP's emergency bag that he hid under the couch. She could hear yelling outside as the Ghoulies trilled and screamed waking up most of the trailer park. She walked out the door to come to see Sweet Pea in a t-shirt and jeans, rounding the corner. She dashed down the stairs and made her way towards him, "Sweet Pea." He stopped and grabbed her instinctively to get her out of sight.

"Little Red?" He looked at her confusingly as one of the Ghoulie's made their way towards the trailer park. She watched as his eyes trailed from her to a figure behind her. "Stay behind me." He instructed her, she looked at him and nodded, knowing he was serious.

"Nice plot of land we got here, say?" The one Ghoulie said. Emma watched as Sweet Pea stepped forward. "Yeah, it is. Now, get off of it." Emma watched as other Serpents exited their homes ready to fight. While the two exchanged threats, Emma noticed one Ghoulie lit a rag on fire that was soaked in alcohol.

"Hey!" Emma shouted.

Sweet Pea spun around to see Emma running towards the small group of Ghoulies. His counterpart, however, had another idea. He watched as a trailer by the entrance of the trailer park began to burn, once he turned to face the ghoulie a fist collided into his cheek.

Sweet Pea's stance waivered as the Ghoulie ran towards his gang. The raven-haired boy watched as bottles were being thrown out the trailers, igniting random small fires; however, their were too many to put out. He ran towards the direction Emma had gone to see her coming out of the trailer with a woman's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Emma!" The woman was then taken by two men as she coughed profusely. "Emma, what are you doing? Are you okay?" Her cupped her face and looked at her as she coughed and breathed deeply. "I'm okay… but-" She looked around to see neighbors getting neighbors out of their houses.

"Looking better boys, huh?" The ringleader bellowed. The Serpents looked around one another, unsure of what to do. Sweet Pea looked at her, "Get them out of here, Emma." She ran over towards some groups as Sweet Pea assembled whoever to go against the Ghoulies.

As groups of mothers, children, and older Serpents jogged towards the back exit of the trailer park. Turning around, Emma was greeted with Sweet Pea getting repeatedly pummeled along with a few younger Serpents. Sweet Pea stared at her the sounds of sirens were apparent in the background. The ghoulies began to scatter, revving their engines.

"Stop." Emma yelled as she pulled out the gun she had gotten from FP's emergency bag. The Ghoulie laughed, "Go ahead, darling, there's more of us."

"Not now, that your boys are leaving." He spun around to see his fellow members fleeing.

The man chuckled, "Now, do you think it's wise to threaten the Malachi's second?"

Emma neared him, "No, I think it's better to capture." Quickly she aimed for his leg and pulled the trigger. He screamed in pain as Sweet Pea ran towards her, "Jesus." He looked at Emma as her eyes reflected the fires that burned furiously.

"Give me that, Emma." He spoke fast as a cruiser pulled into the lot. She smiled at him, "No need to go to jail for me, Sweet Pea. I have my strings too." She placed her hand on his cheek as James along with his partner jumped out of his car. "I called the Fire Department..." He shouted before trailing off. The man looked bewildered as Sunny Side Trailer Park had seemed like the circle of hell and inside it was Sweet Pea and Emma.

Plus, the guy on the floor.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

Emma walked down the corridor of Riverdale General, hating her second trip of the day there. Nearing Jughead's room, she smiled as she saw FP talking to his son; however, it seemed less than happy. She figured he had filled Jughead in on the rest of Riot night; from the burning down of the Sunnyside Trailer Park and the defected/arrested Serpents.

"Looking good there, Forsythe." Emma softly spoke earning a smile from Jughead. She walked over and gave FP his coffee. He smiled at her, "You know, if wasn't for Emma here, I'm sure Sunnyside Trailer Park would've been dust."

He looked at Emma as she shrugged. "I went to your house to pick up somethings for you dad and I saw the Ghoulies from the window. Sweet Pea and I along with a few others stood a pretty good chance, but once the Sheriff arrived..." She shook her head, knowing that calling cops was a bad call but some back-up was better than nothing.

He sighed. She knew he was unhappy, but as always, he would continue on his fight for justice. "I'm glad you're okay." He said as he held her hand. FP smiled at the two and excused himself.

Kissing him softly, she reached her phone that vibrated once again. "Arch?"

 _"Where are you?"_

"The hospital with Jug, why?"

 _"I'll see you there in a few."_ He hung up causing her to shrug. Jughead moved over at patted the seat next to him and smiled softly, "You're throne awaits you, my Serpent Princess." She laughed at his antics.

She knew part of him had hoped she joined his world, and even more so, for a time she wanted to as well. She paired well with Sweet Pea and Toni, she loved the community. Yet, she knew she would always be seen as Jughead's girlfriend, not a Serpent. Therefore, she was fine remaining a dear friend to all of them.

"I'm getting out of here tomorrow." Jughead stated the group filed in and sat down around the hospital bed.

Archie nodded and smiled. "Good. Because we still need your brain. There's another mystery to solve..." He took a pause as he looked at Betty and Veronica, then to Emma. "Mr. Cooper was at the town hall when some other Black Hood took shots at the candidates. And he was at home with Betty and Mrs. Cooper when another Black Hood, probably the same as the one at the town hall, came after Emma, me, and my dad. So..."

"Well, a second Black Hood attack at the town Hall and on your dad seem to indicate a political motive. Which to me suggests-" Jughead trailed off.

"That my father's behind them?" Veronica questioned. She shrugged and looked at them. "I don't disagree. With Fred out of the way, my mother's path to victory is that much more assured."

Archie looked at Jughead intently. "So if we are going to stop Hiram, we've got to do it now. Once the Lodges are in control of the mayor's office, they'll be untouchable."

"Yeah, but do you really think Hiram would put on a black hood and start shooting at people for mayorship?" Jughead countered. Emma noted how silent Betty remained. It was as if she was there, but not truly there.

Emma shook her head. "No, but he would hire someone to do it."

"We were thinking it could be a Serpent, Jug, or a Ghoulie." Archie proposed.

Jughead's voice was laced with fear and inquisition. "Or even more insidiously, the man Hiram put in charge of peace and harmony."

"Minetta." Emma said definitlvley.

Veronica nodded, "He was supposedly guarding the town hall, but no one saw him." she had become on board with their theory. Something that surprised Emma.

"And he was MIA most of riot night." Archie stated. Emma nodded, "Yeah until he wanted to meet his arrest quota." she muttered.

"Let's start there." Betty's voice was soft and distinctive. Emma looked at her and nodded.

Archie smiled at them and nodded in agreement. "I have to go down to the Sheriff's station tomorrow anyway."

"Why, Arch?" Betty inquired.

"I have to identify your dad, Betty." The blonde remained silent as all eyes slowly trailed downwards, knowing this would never be the same in Riverdale again.

* * *

"Sleep beauty is awake and alive." Archie stated as he found his sister in the hallway of their high school. Laughing, Emma rolled her eyes at her brother's remark. Two days had passed since Riot Night and Emma had chosen to sleep like a rock. She spent the days in bed with temporary guests bothering her such as Archie and Jughead. Even as Riverdale was on the brink of hell, she felt as though the dust would soon settle.

"Yeah, well when you're up for a full day and a half then come at me." He gave her a look, knowing they both had a rather laid back weekend after Friday's events. He stooped her as she neared the door to Jughead's Serpent meeting. "I wanted to ask: Would you be my VP for the school election?"

"What about Veronica?"

He smiled at her. "She feels taking her dad down is a full-time job. Plus, I don't know a better running mate than my twin." She smiled and nodded.

"I'd be honored. Glad to have my big bro back." He laughed as she patted him. "I'll see you at lunch?" He nodded and watched as she entered the room to learn that the Serpents faced another challenge.

"Riverdale High is suddenly overcrowded." Toni said nonchalantly as Jughead threw a piece a paper at the trash. "What happened?" She was met with the last remaining Serpents: Jughead, Toni, and Sweet Pea. "Starting next week, all former Southside High students will be bussed to Seaside High, which is two hours away." Toni's statement dripped with anger.

"Seaside? Not even Greendale?" Emma shook her head.

Sweet Pea crossed his arms, "Meaning, he blames us for trashing the school at Riot Night."

"Well, to be fair, Sweet Pea, you did." Jughead's voice rang with conviction causing Sweet Pea to bow his head, knowing he was wrong. "What's our play, Jones? Do we have one?"

"I don't know anymore you, guys." He looked at all of them. "I can't keep fighting for a gang that doesn't exist."

Emma looked at him and neared, "So, you are willing to leave your friends? What about all those at the Wyrm?" Emma stated.

Jughead looked at her confused, "There's people at the Wyrm?"

"Yeah, Little Red and I guided as many as we could to it while the Ghoulie's burnt our homes." Sweet Pea looked at Emma and smiled softly.

* * *

"Sheriff."

"Emma." He nodded at her. She knew he wasn't a fan of her, but she got the job done flawlessly. "I would like you to round up the press, I'm making a statement in about an hour."

"For what exactly?" She asked as the Sheriff rolled eyes and met hers. He sighed and neared her. "Ms. Andrews, the only reason you are still here is because you do your job. Leave the questions to the press." He walked away from her as she internally groaned at the man.

She huffed, "With all due respect, _sir_ , I'm not challenging you but I have to inform the press what the context of this statement is. So, yes, I am doing my job." He eyed her carefully. She couldn't help but silently enjoy the annoyance on his face spreading as he realized she was right. He inhaled deeply, "An overview." He walked away causing her to roll her eyes at his vague answer. "Looks like I'll just direct their calls to your office then." She muttered under her breath.

Turning around she walked over to the front desk and spotted the older receptionist as she shuffled through her piles of paper. "Would you like some help, Denise?"

The woman scoffed, "I would like it better if Sheriff Ass-hat wasn't orchestrating a raid. I would like to see my grandchildren before their bedtimes."

"Raid?"

Denise nodded at her, "Yeah, they are going to raid some Serpent bar. White whatever."

Emma remained cool and nodded, "Yeah, Keller was way better." Reaching for her phone, Emma sent a mass text to Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Toni.

An hour had passed and the media began to swarm the precinct's Press Secretary with questions of the increase of patrol cars. Emma had slipped away to make it home. Greeting her dad she watched as a crowd of Serpent's made their way to the Andrews' house.

"Welcome..." She said as they filed into her house.

"We have room for some in the garage and in the basement." She heard her father say behind her. Emma watched as her father guided them into the house. Sweet Pea nodded at her and then to Archie. "Thank you."

Her head turned as she heard a car pull up. Jughead and Arche met her eyes as she closed the door to the house. Sweet Pea moved to the side but was on guard in case anything happened.

The lights turned off as Minetta closed the door to his cruiser. "Ms. Andrews..." He stated sternly. He walked near her house as she moved from the porch and neared the man. "Em..." Archie stated, in hopes that she would stay near, but Emma chose to not listen.

"You know," Minetta observed her house. "I was surprised to see that you had left early, Denise told me you were in a rush when you left."

She nodded, playing the oblivious act that Minetta was playing. "You were the one who told me to take it easy after my attack." She countered. He laughed lightly, she could tell she got under his skin. "Are you sure that is the case?"

She remained steadfast as the rest of the group eyed her. "Why would I lie?"

"Because I think we both know where we stand."

She nodded and stepped foward, challenging the man. "Yeah, and where would you say you lie? I stand with Riverdale." He nodded at her.

"Well, it would be a shame if we ever found ourselves at opposite ends." His sentence had seemed to constrict Emma's airways. She remained strong on the outside, but she knew he would hold her to his warning.

"Sheriff, I hope you aren't insinuating that the Sheriff's department isn't the only payroll you're on." Jughead smirked at the sound of Emma opening questioning the Minetta's loyalty.

He looked at the boys and then to Emma before turning around and making his way back towards his car.

She took a breath as she turned towards the group and made her way up the stairs once more. Her eyes met Jughead's, then Sweet Pea and her brother. "Emma." Her head whipped around as Minetta stood at the foot of their property. "I hope you sleep well tonight. It seems a little crowded in there."

She watched as he got in his car and pulled off. She knew that she was made. That he knew it was her that warned the Serpents, and she was only sure of it that he would get her to pay.

* * *

"Sweet Pea!" Emma screamed as the boy lifted her from her bed causing Jughead to laugh. She and Jughead had spent the night talking until she fell asleep in his arms. "Sorry, Little Red. Your dad wants you. Following orders." He put her down as she glared at him.

"We'll wait for you downstairs, Thea." Jughead kissed her on the cheek as Sweet Pea blew her one mockingly causing her to laugh. Quickly, she dressed herself and got ready before gliding down the stairs. She smiled at the Serpents who nodded at her, thanking her once again for warning them. Jughead smiled at the sight of Emma speaking to a group of four Serpents as his father joined the conversation.

Jughead placed his hand on Archie's shoulder, "Thank you. You came through."

"Yeah, well you can thank Emma for that. I was sure she would smother me in my sleep." Jughead laughed at Archie's statement.

Archie met his eyes and smiled, "Thanks for being there for my family when I wasn't there. I heard you took my spot behind my dad during his announcement."

Emma walked over and smiled, "And he looked good up there too."

Archie rolled his eyes as his sister looked at Jughead dreamily. She placed her hand on her brother and inhaled deeply, "Thank you for being back. It wasn't as fun just bullying dad."

"Heard that!" Fred yelled from the back porch causing Emma to giggle.

"I'm not done yet." Archie stated, ready to enact another plan. "How many Serpent jackets do you think I can borrow?"

* * *

Archie managed to convince Weatherbee to allow the Southside students to remain at Riverdale High. His plan of execution? The entire student body sporting leather Serpent jackets managed to convince Weatherbee that removing the Southside students would be an impossible move.

"United we stand." Emma stated definitely as Weatherbee cowered back to his office to retract his statement to the superintendent. "Sounds like a winning slogan." Archie stated as he smiled at his sister.

A few more days had passed since that moment. She sat in the student lounge with the usual group as Weatherbee voice emitted from the speakers. "You're new student body president is Archie Andrews." The room erupted into cheers as both Bulldogs and Serpents clapped. "And... for the foreseeable future, all former Southside students will remain at Riverdale High. That is all."

Jughead and Archie looked at one another as Emma cheered loudly. As the day passed on, Emma found herself in a more cheerful mood. Standing at the edge of Sweetwater River where the new camp was set up for Serpents, Emma stood next to Cheryl as FP made his way near a small makeshift stage.

"I miss you, Cher." She said causing Cheryl to roll her eyes. "Please, Emmie, don't get all sappy on me. My makeup isn't cheap." Emma laughed as she rolled her eyes. It had seemed as though all was well. She moved over towards Sweet Pea and Jughead as they laughed. Before she could speak, FP whistled as he stood on the platform.

"Listen up. Hey, listen up." All eyes turned towards FP as the air grew quiet. "Some 60 years ago, the very first Serpent meeting took place on these same river banks. And it makes sense that we gather here now and where I-" FP took a long pause. "Where I say my goodbye. Jughead, would you step up here, son?"

Jughead looked at Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Emma before standing. Sharing a look with Toni, Emma was sure this was unexpected. She watched as the raven haired boy moved towards his dad, stepping on to the platform. They two exchanged words before FP faced the crowd, "I'm retiring from the Serpents. For real this time."

Groans filled the air as FP shook his head. "Whoa. Now, my boy has never stopped fighting for this crew. Hell, he almost died for it. Which is why I am giving you the mantle." The Serpents cheered loudly at the announcement of FP's successor.

"Now as your first task as official Serpent King..." Toni handed FP a bag. He pulled out a cherry red jacket and looked to his father. Cheryl smiled as Jughead slid the jacket on her, followed by cheers. Emma clapped loudly causing Sweet Pea to lightly shove her at her loudness.

She simply laughed.

"Congratulations, Cheryl. You've earned it." FP said to her as she went to Toni, embracing her. "A king cannot rule without his Queen... Emma, please come up here?" FP announced causing Sweet Pea to lightly push her forward. She stepped on stage and looked at FP and then Jughead.

"Now, Emma, you have remained loyal to the Serpents. Warning us, fighting with us, backing us up. You may not be a Serpent by blood, but you are just as much as a Serpent as any of us, if not, more. A Serpent Queen is the second in command, the one ready to guide when the King is unable to. I have no doubt that you wouldn't do anything less." The crowd cheered as FP helped her slip on her jacket. A double headed snake, the same emblem as Jughead's jacket- one that signified Serpent royalty.

She kissed Jughead earning a few heckles-primarily from their close friends. She followed FP off the stage and stood beside him. She watched as Jughead addressed the Serpents, smiling at the man. "Serpents will not die out. Not on my watch."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Emma leaned over to Archie who smiled. The sounds of Josie's rendition of the national anthem filled the air as everyone stood. She knew he was still torn up over her father's loss at his election, but she couldn't help but be happy that at least one Andrews lucked out. Sitting in a small section next to the podium, Emma eyed the student body that sat on the bleachers at Archie's ceremony.

He shook his head, "Not with you by my side." She laughed as Josie continued.

 _"Through the perilous fight"_ Emma's eyes turned to see Archie's face drop.

Within seconds, joy was snuffed out of Emma's body as Minetta neared her. " _O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming."_ Two deputies cuffed Archie as the room became silent, filled with mummers from the crowd.

"Archie Andrews, you are under arrest for the murder of Shadow Lake resident, Cassidy Bullick."

"What? I didn't do anything." Archie looked at Emma whose eyes were filled with rage. Signaling the deputies to take Archie and read him his rights, Emma charged at the Sheriff. "Is this what you meant? By us being on opposing sides!" She yelled.

He turned to her and smiled, "You'll be off the case. You're too close to it." He said definitvley. She looked at Weatherbee who seemed to be as confused as she was. The group watched as Archie stared back at Emma fighting with Minetta.

"Bullshit. You know this is Hiram. He didn't kill him!" Minetta grabbed her by the arm roughly, pulling her near.

His eyes scanned over her. "You continue to act up and you will end up in the next cell."

She shoved him causing him to grab her by both arms and shook her, "You tell your boss, he's next."

"Is that a threat, Ms. Andrews?"

"It's a promise." She spat at him. She felt two arms pull her back and was greeted by Weatherbee. "Emma."

She looked at the Sheriff as he scanned the crowd once more as he walked, before looking at her. "Also, you're fired."

Her mouth dropped as it seemed everything had crumbled in her hand in mere seconds. Shaking Weatherbee off, she looked at Jughead, then to Betty and Veronica. She had failed protecting her brother. That she was sure of.

They watched as she took off at the opposite end of gym.

Riverdale, from that moment on, became a living nightmare.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Welcome to season three! Super excited for this next section. Just a few things: This season is a tad longer than the previous two, however, it's going to be slightly crazier- but then again, isn't that just all of Riverdale? Also, expect a lot of things to get shaken up.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you would like to see, guess on what could be, or simply- what you think! Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Ms. Andrews, you were one of the victims at Shadow Lake. From your point of view, what occurred that day?"

Emma stared at Sierra McCoy as she walked towards Emma on the witness stand. She was the last witness before closing arguments, which meant her testimony is the biggest potential for casting doubt on the prosecution's case. From the stand she could see Jughead, Betty, Veronica, and Kevin. All of which have tried to help Archie in some way.

"I had just woken up that morning at around ten. Veronica and my brother, Archie, got into a fight that day. I'm not sure about what in particular but a lot of issues had arisen regarding Veronica's father, Hiram Lodge."

"Objection. Relevance?" DA Wright stood up. The judge nodded, acknowledging her objection.

Attorney McCoy smiled, "It calls into motive."

"Sustained."

Emma exhaled with relief. "Please continue, Ms. Andrews."

"Veronica and I had gone into town that day- a girl's day in a sense. That's when we met Cassidy."

McCoy nodded and smiled, "What was your interaction like?"

"Odd... He flirted with Veronica, then asked questions about why we were at shadow lake. That's where he learned it was just Veronica and I, unaware of the boys at home."

"Then what happened?"

The girl's eyes moved towards the jury and then to Sierra. "We had gotten into a fight later than night, mainly Veronica and I, typical friend squabble. I walked into the kitchen to cool off and found myself at gun point. Cassidy demanded Veronica to give him her bag. Veronicathen went upstairs to give Cassidy the wallet and pressed the security button. She came down and the other assailants were ready to leave- Cassidy was not." She looked at mother, who continued, "He grabbed me as his sort of leverage and went to smash the table. That's when he got distracted and I hit him."

McCoy nodded and moved towards her table. "The defense presents Evidence B- a fire poker that Emma used to subdue the assailant." Turning her head, she nodded at Emma to continue.

"He didn't go down how I expected. I bolted and he chased me. That's when Archie followed him."

"And what was Archie's demeanor that night?"

"He was worried, for me, for Veronica. We both placed ourselves in harm's way at some points, but he only responded when needed." Sierra nodded, "So, what happened in the woods?"

Emma fidgeted with her gloves, this was the moment that would make or break him. "I was running and I was searching for an opening in the trail or somewhere to hide. I rather had gotten rid of him, then let him _deal_ with me. I found a bush and hid, Cassidy ran passed me and that's when I saw Archie after him. Maybe less than a minute he returned and spotted me. That's when I heard the shot. Archie was holding me, no gun in sight. He was with me when Cassidy was shot."

"Thank you, Emma."

Emma watched as the District Attorney approached her. She seemed grim and menacing, unsure if she was on Hiram's payroll or truly believed the facts she presented.

"Individuals when pushed far enough can act... erratically."

"Objection. Where is the question?" Mary stood up, boldly. She had hoped that the judge would end her line of questioning for even she knew where DA was going to take this.

"I'll rephrase. Ms. Andrews, do you believe that your brother would do anything for you?"

"Yes."

"Even killing?"

Emma knew she had stepped in it. Internally panicking she answered knowing that every moment that passed, the guiltier the situation seemed. "Am I Archie?"

"Ms. Andrews, answer the question." The judge motioned. Emma shook her head, "I don't think my brother would kill."

Emma looked at the jury and then to her brother. His eyes were hopeless, something she wished he never would experience. He may have been the older twin by mere minutes, but it was their job to protect one another. "Permission to treat the witness as a hostile?" She heard the DA say.

"Objection! You're honor, she answered the question." Mary stood. All eyes were on the DA.

"Your honor, Ms. Andrews' testimony is filled with gaps. Yes, they detail what happened, but not why."

The judged looked at her and then the DA. Emma's eyes closed, knowing whose side he would choose. "You may proceed." Small gasps and mummers filled the air as the DA smiled at her mother, before turning to Emma.

"Wasn't it true that you were shot?"

"What?"

"Weren't you shot by the Black Hood?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

The DA's voice grew, "Answer the questions, Emma. Were you shot?"

"Yes."

"And you're brother was there, was he not? How do you think he felt watching his father and sister slowly slip through his eyes? Hearing your cries in the car, unsure if you would live. Did you ever think that he was scared for you? That he would want to protect you at all costs?"

Attorney McCoy now stood, "Objection. She's a hostile witness. That does not mean grounds for badgering."

The DA inhaled, knowing she too, treaded on thin water. "Your school psychologist stated you suffer from PTSD after the events. Stress cleaning, obsessions to cases at work, unstable to hold onto relationships. Were you not also hurt by your former boyfriend, Michael Reed? Traumatized, even?"

"What are you trying to say, Counselor?"

She smiled at Emma and neared, "You wear gloves to hide burn marks on your hand, ones that your brother later learned of. You watched the death of Jason Blossom, _in fact_ , you immersed yourself in that case, didn't you? Then the incident at Pop's left you forever marked by your past. So tell me, Ms. Andrews, after all of the events that had occured in your life: Do you believe that your brother wouldn't kill a man who threatened your life again?"

"Objection! Speculation."

The court had become silent, "Withdrawn." the District Attorney smiled at her as she looked at the judge, "No further questions."

* * *

The group searched for Emma after the jury was adjourned for further deliberation. Archie was left with one piece of advice from the judge: to enjoy his last weekend and to spend time with those closest to him.

Jughead, Betty, and Veronica found Archie as he sat on the stairs of the courtroom, his head was bowed. "Archie?" Veronica asked as Jughead and Betty sat beside him. "They're fighting."

"Who?" Betty asked as silence that had fallen on the revealed two voices: Emma and Mary.

They stood one floor below Archie, their fight was heated and emotional. Mary was already tearing as anger slowly followed. Her children had seemed to have gone down the drain right before her very eyes. Fred and her worked tirelessly as they tried to keep themselves afloat while holding their children above them.

To Mary, she ended relationships before their growth because she knew her children may suffer. Fred, worked intensely for majority of the day to go home, sleep, only to return once more. Yet, it had seemed to have the opposite effects on their outcome. Archie would be in jail and Emma would slowly break.

"God, Emma, do you hear yourself? You are rationalizing an abuser- your abuser's- actions!" Mary pointed.

Emma shook her head, "He was mad, mom. I blew his possibility of a gig because I assumed the venue owners were his friends." Emma attempted to justify what had happened as a heat of the moment incident. Mary began walking up the stairs before making it half way up, "You know, I raised a strong woman, but this shows that you are anything but."

"Mom..." Archie listened as his sister sobbed. "Please... if I had know that the DA knew, I would've lied."

Mary shook her head as her daughter neared. "You cannot lie under oath, Emma! You can't win the world by breaking it and sculpting it into whatever you want. It's not malleable. You lied to me for months! You kept seeing him after the first time he smacked you around..." Mary stared at her daughter, "... yeah Emma, that's right. I know."

Archie shook his head as his sister continued to plea at her mom. "I don't think we will ever come back from this." The group looked down as he whispered. Emma and Mary's conversation seemed to become louder as Emma met her mom halfway up the stairs.

"You..." Mary's voice cracked. "You made me become my own mother. Oblivious. I can only help you as much as you let me. You wanted to come with me, remember? You wanted to go to an art & design high school? We start the application. You wanted to come back to Riverdale? I call your dad. I let my daughter go, so that you would be prosperous, but I don't even know you anymore. Do you know how hard it is to see you and not know what you are dealing with?"

Emma stared at her mother and saw her for who she was: broken. Her and Emma floated in the same boat, but different from perspectives. Inhaling, Mary wiped her eyes and spoke coolly. "I think that it's best if you move back with your grandfather."

"What? No..."

Her mother nodded, "I think it will do you good. At least until Archie gets out."

"Mom, I can't go back there."

The group listened as Mary grabbed Emma's hands and spoke firmly. "I will not watch my daughter fall off the deep end again. You will go back, even if I have to drag you there myself."

Mary made her way up the stairs as Emma shouted at her, "What about my life? What makes me happy? Jughead makes me happy, mom. I love him. Dad and Riverdale makes me happy."

Turning her head back, Mary shook her head defensively. "You don't know what love is. You're too young to know."

"You and dad were my age when you got together. How can you say that?" Emma looked at her mother as Mary sighed, "Look where we are now. Look at your relationships. Michael beat you up like a rag doll and now that Jughead gives you flowers, he's the one? Fix yourself before even looking at anything else."

Emma held in her cries as her mother walked up the stairs. She felt her stomach constricting, she knew she would be sick. Running up the stairs, she was met with the saddened looks of Archie, Veronica, Betty, and Jughead.

Her worst fear: Vulnerability, unleashed. "I can't do this right now..." She continued up the stairs, passing them and made her way through the doors. Not only was she broken, distraught, embarrassed, and vulnerable, but now she was the black sheep of rebellion and fragility.

* * *

Spending the next two days in bed, Cheryl managed to storm the Andrews residence and get Emma out. Her solution to her 'funk' problem? Raising hell.

"As Serpent Queen, your job is to protect her loyal subjects. And the dog is one of them. Even, if he does smell awful. Plus... you missed my party." Cheryl stated blandly. Emma smiled and nodded.

She was in.

Cheryl always managed to influence Emma, even when pushing her to break the rules. Emma was happy that Cheryl had pulled her out of bed and passed her onto Sweet Pea as he drove them near the Ghoulie's Lair.

Penny Peabody. Emma watched as Jughead inched over to grab Hotdog, who'd been taken on Riot Night.

"You said you wanted her head, Little Red." He teased as they stood quietly in the back an the opposite side of the rest of Serpents. She smiled, "I think scaring her would be more fun." She reasoned to which Sweet Pea smiled.

She listened as Penny threatened her life, she knew it was a matter of time before Cheryl signaled her.

However, with Cheryl- there was always a flair. In this case, it was a cherry red arrow, one that punctured Malachai- the leaders of the Ghoulies.

"Cheryl! Hold your fire. This is your one chance because Cheryl doesn't miss."

"Congratulations, you just made the Northside fair game... kill them, all of them."

Nodding to Sweet Pea, Emma ran fast in order to grab Penny without interference- Sweet Pea was to hold the Ghoulie's at bay. Pulling out, Sweet Pea's switch blade Emma grabbed Penny by the hair and dragged her off the side by knife-point. Jughead's eyes widened as he saw Sweet Pea keeping the Ghoulie's away from Emma. His eyes moved to Cheryl who smiled wickedly. He knew this was her revenge and two devils sat perched on her shoulder in the form of Sweet Pea and Cheryl Blossom.

"Queenie, how nice to finally meet." Penny gritted her teeth.

Emma chuckled as she held her. "Oh, Penny, the pleasure is all mine." She breathed. "Now, I know the stunts you've pulled in the past, and I'm hear to tell you they will not be met by warnings... because the next time this blade meets your face," slicing her cheek she pushed her to the ground and crouched down next to her. "you'll have a matching mark on your neck."

Emma stood up and nodded to Sweet Pea. Her message was delivered. "You know, Emma Andrews," She spoke sinisterly, "Hiram Lodge talks about you a lot. Word on the street... he may just snuff you out." Her threat had shaken Emma to the core but she remained steadfast in her emotionless expression. Penny got up and chuckled, "In fact, he's on to you. Your little friends may not know," Penny waved to the Serpents, in particular, Cheryl.

She neared Emma, challenging her, "but Penelope knows. Hiram speculates, but it makes sense. You're not _just_ Serpent Queen or a Northside Princess. You are a Queen. A Blossom Queen." She said in grandeur fashion, catching the eyes of Jughead and Sweet Pea. "How does it feel to sit on the throne of one of the largest drug-trade operations? Your highness."

Bowing, in hopes to mock Emma and provoke a response, Penny smiled at her wickedly. "Like a cockroach." Emma kneed her in the face causing Penny to fall once more. Jughead was ready to defend himself in case the Ghoulie's resisted. Emma crouched down to the ground, "You will always be beaten. Never dying, but thwarted, constantly and mercilessly. What a sad, painful end."

Getting up, she smiled and moved to beckon Hotdog. The dog happily followed her, as did Sweet Pea and Jughead. Her running up towards her Jughead looked at her concerned, "Emma? What was that?"

"A very important threat."

"What threat?"

She exhaled and turned to Jughead, stopping them at the entrance of the woods. "It means that Penny just revealed her plans, _their_ plans for Riverdale." Betty ran up and looked at the two. Emma continued, "And I am the only thing in their way. _I am_ the next one on _all_ of their hit lists."

* * *

A mistrial.

That was a good sign, it had to be. Emma's leg shook nervously as she sat next to her father and Jughead behind Archie and his mother. Emma watched as her mother leaned over to Archie and explained.

"Your honor, in lieu of another trial," DA Wright began, "the State is prepared to offer a deal for a lesser sentence. Instead of prison, time served plus two years in a juvenile detention, if Mr. Andrews will plead guilty to the crime of manslaughter."

Mary seemed appalled, "Your honor,"

"I'll take the deal."

The gallery was filled with 'no's'' and calls for his name. "Archie, no, we have to discuss this." Mary pleaded.

Emma's hands had slapped across her mouth at his plea. She was mortified as he attempted to justify his plea. "I can't put you and everyone else through this again." Her worst nightmare had become true as Archie ignored his mother's advice. The judge asked him for confirmation, something Archie readily gave.

"Mr. Andrews, the court accepts your plea of guilt. You'll be taken directly from the courthouse to the Leopold and Loeb Juvenile Detention Center, where you will serve out your sentence beginning immediately. This court is adjourned."

"No..." Emma said softly. Everyone had stood up, Fred pleaded to Archie, "Look, we are going to get you out of there, bud." Emma's body vibrated with anger and hatred. Right before their very eyes Veronica, Betty, and Jughead watched her unleash her emotions.

Ones that bottled up over time.

"No, no, no, no." She sobbed as she clenched her fists as she moved to the ground. Grabbing her Jughead tried to console her as she cried for Archie's name at the sight of her brother leaving the courtroom.

Veronica turned to reach out to him, "You can't take him away, he didn't do anything. He's innocent."

Pushed aside by an officer, Betty reached for her and wrapped her into a hug. All eyes, settled on Emma as she broke down. She knew Hiram had won. If she was truly next, there would be no stopping him. Archie got out with his life- her death, is essential to his plans.

She cried for Archie.

She cried for her mother and father.

For Jughead. For her friends.

And all those who knew her and would never meet her, she mourned them because it was only a matter of time before the Angel of Darkness, one Hiram Lodge, would knock on her door.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

* * *

"Here." Fred handed Emma a glass of water as he made his way to his seat. After saying goodbye to Mary, Fred felt it was time to talk to her about a few things. She watched as the older man twiddled his fingers around. For Emma, it would be the first time back to school since Archie's sentencing. She could only imagine the amount of unwanted attention she would get.

"So, Peanut..." He started. "I know your mom had a few things to say about your testimony. I agree with her- we don't know who you are and that scares me." She sighed and nodded. The entire group: Veronica, Betty, Jughead, Cheryl, Archie, Kevin, Josie all have secret lives, ones' that doesn't incorporate their parents. He looked at her intently and lightly smiled. "When your mom and I first had you two, I was terrified. We planned for one and got two. And you two did not make it easy. You were always the one leading you and Archie into the craziest things. From telling Archie to sit in the toilet to giving Vegas a botched hair cut."

She watched as her father teared up, something Emma had never seen. She knew her father as the strong, resilient man who did everything to provide for his family. To protect his children.

"I'm sorry, Peanut." He said apologetically as he wiped his tear. "I wanted to let you know that I spoke to your mom. I think it's best if you stay here."

"Thank you, dad." Emma breathed a breath of relief.

He nodded, "But, if Jughead hurts you-"

"Dad," She reached for his hand and smiled endearingly at him. "he won't. I promise."

Their heads turned at the sound of a knock at their front door. Fred got up to answer as Emma grabbed her bag. "Speaking of the Devil, it's Jughead."

"Ah yes, I could hear my ears ringing. Anything good?" Jughead teased the two as Emma walked through the walkway towards them. "About you? Always."

He smiled widely at her as Fred rolled his eyes. "Alright you two, get going before you're late. Emma if anything..." Fred signaled her to call him as she nodded. She knew her father was nervous about her returning to school. He feared that her going back so soon would cause more harm to her than good.

Jughead and Emma walked silently alongside one another. Neither had really spoken after last week's verdict. Jughead and Betty began their manhunt for Dilton Doyle's murderer as Emma hung out with Sweet Pea and Toni that night. She could feel his Jughead's eyes on her as she walked. He knew she had spent extra time doing her makeup, meticulously choosing her outfit, and acting as if all was well.

"How have you been?" His voice was soft.

She smiled lightly, "Well, I'm not moving to Maine anymore. So... that's nice."

He chuckled, "My dad was ready to leave to Toledo. Says this town is plagued."

"You can always move into Archie's room." She snarked. "Seems he would outgrow it once he's back." She muttered under breath. Stopping, Jughead turned to her and sighed. "We have to talk about it, Emma." She looked down and nodded.

Emma inhaled the cool autumn air. She looked at Jughead as she pushed back her hair, "I don't know what to say... I don't know how to function. I sleep in his room, my mom won't even talk to me..."

"Because of the testimony."

She nodded.

Jughead looked at her with concern. "Why didn't you tell me?" She knew he was hurt, in fact, they were all probably hurt by it. All of their faces dropped when the prosecution brought up her past. Jughead had watched as Emma was dragged mercilessly through the mud, and he was unaware of all of it. She shrugged, "I didn't know how."

"Emma, I don't want to you to hide these things. Not from me, at least."

Emma shook her head at his statement. "I know and I'm sorry that I didn't go to you but..." She looked around and shrugged. Emma had wanted to tell him that sharing her experience served as a taunt, a reminder of a very naïve time. And she had promised to herself to never be that vulnerable again.

She could see the softness in his eyes as he nodded. However, another question burned him, "You don't have any photos of him. I don't even think anyone here knows what he looks like."

"Well, contrary to modern belief, but I don't idolize him." She stated in reference to her mother's scolding of her the day of her testimony. She sighed and looked down, "I just would prefer to forget about him. He robbed me of many things, but I will not allow him to have that control over me."

Jughead placed his hand on the side of Emma's face, softly caressing it. "You deserve the world, Thea."

"Tell me that again when the going gets tough, Forsythe." She smiled at him softly. Reaching down to grab her hand as his other hand rested on her cheek. "I won't let you go so easily."

"Have fun prying me from Cheryl's cold dead fingers."

"I'm sure I can have Toni distract her." He reasoned causing her to laugh.

"Or you can distract me instead." She teased before turning away. He held her hand as she mockingly dragged him onto campus.

Emma Andrews would be the death of him.

* * *

A knock erupted at the door as Sweet Pea and Fangs sat on his couch playing video games. "Coming!" Sweet Pea yelled. He paused the game and walked towards the door. Fangs spread out his legs on the couch the moment Sweet Pea rose from his seat.

Opening the door, his face lit up at the sight of Emma. "Little Red." She smiled at him as he moved to the side to let her in. She walked in with two brown bags in hand, earning an odd look from Fangs. "It seems you boys haven't left this place in days."

Fangs laughed, "Listen, I just came back here, so you can scold him." Puckering her lips, Emma walked towards the kitchen of the trailer and placed the bags down. Fangs reset his game and started to playing as Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and made his way towards the strawberry-blonde. He could see she was more quiet than usual as she took out some groceries.

"You good, Em?"

She reached into his fridge and pulled out the butter. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Moving to wash her vegetables, she noticed he pulled out a cutting board and placed it down on the counter. "Well, you pull up with groceries and stated cooking, so..." He gestured to her as she scoffed and placed the vegetables down on the cutting board.

"That's because you don't cook and my dad is out of town for the weekend."

"Uh, don't question it. Food is food." Fangs yelled from the couch as Emma laughed. Sweet Pea watched as she tied her hair up, "You can deflect all you want but whenever you are bothered or stressed you turn into a housewife on crack."

Emma looked at him bewildered, "It's therapeutic."

"It's slightly bizarre." She began cutting vegetables before looking at Sweet Pea. She pointed her knife to the garlic cloves on the counter and looked at him. "I'm not Rachel Ray, start mincing." She teased as he shook his head and began. The two worked in silence occasionally smiling at one another while she directed him. Fangs left to grab another cooking pot from his trailer after Emma noticed how much Sweet Pea lived like a bachelor.

Emma hummed as she stirred sauce, "Not that I don't mind a free meal and your company, but weren't you suppose to be with Jones tonight?"

"He bailed. Something about Ethel or whatever." She waved it off as he eyed her carefully. He knew that the two had become distant, but it was more than she had let on. "Are you sure it's whatever?" He asked.

"Are you sure you aren't probing?" She countered as she moved next to him to grab the seasoning from the grocery bag.

He could tell she was bothered. "If it means making sure you're okay, I'll always probe." She rolled her eyes as he teased her. "Also, who the hell is Ethel?" Emma laughed as she worked on her sauce, "Ethel is someone I am nice to, but I rather bash her in the head. In my opinion, she wasn't hugged much as a child."

"That was cold, even for you." She smiled as she neared him. "Well the food will be even colder if you don't hurry with the garlic." Emma could tell cooking was foreign to him. Noting from the ramen packages and pre-made meals, both him and Fangs had zero skills in the kitchen, however, when Fangs mom had better days they often ate at his house.

"Move." She grabbed the knife from him and began mincing the garlic as he eyed her.

"I rather stick to pancakes." He muttered as she chuckled. "Yeah, that's because yours comes from a box."

"You still eat it though." She smirked at his counter. He had manage to catch her off guard with his statement, she was silent, hating that she didn't have a fast enough response. He knew he won that round.

He stood alongside her and stared at her as she moved the blade quickly through the garlic. He noted another interesting trait of Emma's: she was a quiet control-freak. Not quite as outlandish as the Cooper women, but rather when in her own element. Her room was always spotless, she organized books by color, her life was regimented in a very particular fashion. Whether if it was a subconscious thing or a coping mechanism, he was unsure, but he knew Archie to be the opposite.

"You're staring again, Sweet Pea." She observed, never wavering her focus from the garlic.

"You're blushing."

Turning her head slowly, he had managed to get her once again with no rebuttal. Handing him the cutting board, she gestured for him to place the garlic in the pan that was heating up. Taking it from her he smiled, "I could get used to this. You cooking for me and all."

"I charge a hefty fee for being a glorified housewife." She said as she washed her hands.

Once done, Emma patted her hands dry and eyed him as he dropped the garlic into the pan and moved it around. "A regular housewife, sounds better. Plus, it's a hot fantasy." He winked at her as Fangs came in with just snacks and none of the things she asked for. She was happy that Fangs had walked in because once again, Sweet Pea had her right where he wanted her. She looked at Fangs and gave him a pointed look as he placed the snacks down on the table.

"How am I going to boil the pasta with graham crackers, Fangs?" She held the box as he snatched it from her.

"Uh, those are mine. You can have the M&M's though." She shook her head as Sweet Pea walked over an snatched the M&M's from the table. Fangs smirked as Sweet Pea pointed to the last thing on the table, "You can have the trail mix, since you're the certified health nut."

Inhaling, she looked at the two before returning to the kitchen. "I hate boys."

* * *

 _How have you been?_

 _Have you been working out?_

 _Any cute guards?_

Emma thought as she stared blankly at Archie. She managed to sneak off from school to visit him in hopes that no one would realize. "Emma." Archie's voice summoned her out of her circling thoughts, bringing her back to reality. Or more in particular, the visiting room of Leopold and Loeb Juvenile Detention Center.

"I'm still me." He pleaded.

She nodded furiously, "I know. It's just I can't tell how to handle this interaction. Do I make poorly-timed, slightly offensive jokes or coddle you...?"

He laughed. That was a good sign to her.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you, Peanut, I saw you yesterday with dad."

She knew that he knew something was up.

He eyed her carefully.

And waited.

She knew that he knew that she knew.

"Ah, crap. You got me. I'll tell you..." She leaned in slightly and lowered her voice. "... but no one can know. And I mean, no one. I don't know who I can trust with this."

He shook his head confused. "Not even Kevin or Jughead?"

"Archie. No one."

He nodded. She inhaled deeply and spoke with her voice leveled. "My ties run much more deep with the Blossom's than I ever thought they would, Arch. I am Clifford's sucessor for Maple Blossom Farms."

"What?!" All heads turned as the guards neared in case Archie posed a threat. Emma smiled at them meekly as they nodded at her. "Keep it down. God, you're so stupid sometimes."

"You're still bossy, I see."

"And you still have your head in your ass. Now, will you listen?" She asked.

He complied. "Hiram has a masterplan for the Southside. I'm talking evil dealings with every dangerous person we've dealt with. Penelope, Cladius, Penny Peabody- and yes, I know about the drug run you did with Jughead, idiots-, the Ghoulie leader, and the pinnacle couple- the Lodges. I stand in their way and it's a matter of time before one of them guns for me."

"Emma," Archie started "how do you even know this?"

She smiled at him and sighed, "Perks of a Serpent Queen is still having access to the remote cameras FP installed after Jason Blossom. I can stream it." She shrugged as he chuckled, shaking his head.

"But why you? Cause of me and what I kn-"

"No..." She reached for his hand, slightly surprised that the guard didn't react. "Archie, Clifford in a last attempt to keep his legacy signed his business over to me. I'm betting it was to keep Penelope and Claudius out of the loop without putting Cheryl's life at risk. This isn't you. But... just like you, I have a target on my back. Except mine is a death warrant."

He looked down, she feared that the news would be too much for him to handle. "I hate that I am here. I hate that I can't help you."

"Don't be. If all goes to plan, I can secure your safety."

"How?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry yourself. Just know I will do everything I can to get you home."

* * *

3 weeks had passed and life seemed to resume order. Jughead would pick Emma up a half hour before school began each morning. She would follow a routine of kissing her father goodbye, going to school, visiting Archie three times a week, meeting with Veronica in secret, student council meetings on Thursdays, and Friday date nights with Jughead.

Both becoming consumed with their own investigations, Jughead and Emma barely saw each other outside of their routined interactions and at Serpent meetings. She knew he was busy, immersed in his Griffins & Gargoyle obsession, she took the opportunity to pursue her own endeavors. Ones that incorporated Veronica Lodge.

Veronica and Emma had found themselves unusually aligned once more. Both eyeing to take down Hiram, protecting Archie, and living to tell the story; the two spent hours talking strategy with the special appearance of Reggie here and there. Veronica had enlisted Emma to help her project her vision for La Bonne Nuit, thus the Speakeasy was born. After many late nights, the two found themselves more alike than different.

A forbidden friendship.

After trading the Wyrm for Pop's, Veronica made it her mission to take her father down and Emma, happily boarded that ship.

"Emma, dashing as ever." Veronica greeted the strawberry blonde as she walked down the stairs. Emma saw as Veronica and Reggie froze upon her entrance. "Did I just walk in on a murder? Because I will gladly leave."

"No... no, no." Veronica shook her head, giving away her lie. Emma looked at Reggie as he held his hands up. "I prefer to piss you off later." He said knowing Emma would raise hell after learning that Penny Peabody sent an incentive to Veronica in the forms of boxes of Jingle-Jangle.

Taking it Emma nodded at his honesty. "Glad we agree."

"So... how did the meeting go?" Veronica questioned as she pulled Emma off to the side. They sat in one of the booths, Emma smiled, "I got the approval. I am the official holder of Maple Blossom Farms... They've also agreed to withhold the announcement." Veronica looked at her confused, Emma brushed it off. "I may have told a little lie about Penelope and her power grabbing. Seems they didn't like her much either."

Veronica smiled brightly, "That's great! Now, we just have to bide our time for the perfect moment."

"Well, this has to happen and soon. Things aren't looking to good for him in there. Every time I go, he has welts on his arms and back."

Veronica nodded with understanding. She and Emma had worked out arrangements for one of them to see Archie at least once a day when Fred couldn't visit. Emma found comfort being with Veronica. Though Veronica was the opposite of her brother, she seemed to radiate his presence. A certain nostalgia filled the air when Veronica teased her or embraced her. She was grateful for Veronica, and Veronica felt the same.

"I promise you, we will get him out. Cheryl won't know about this and you will still have your head. When Archie is back, you'll tell Cheryl to get ahead of this and I will keep an eye on my father. If we cover our bases, we will be fine." Veronica said, assuring, causing Emma to laugh. "Are you telling me or yourself?"

Veronica looked at Reggie and then leaned forward. Emma followed her and did the same. "Emma, we cannot mess this up. We have one shot. This has to go right, we can't afford anything to go wrong."

She knew the raven-haired girl was right.

This was there one shot.

"On a lighter note, I am officially opening La Bonne Nuit this Friday at nine. Let's try punctuality this time." Emma smiled at Veronica's announcement. At least it was something to look forward towards.

3 weeks had passed and the world resumed. Emma waited for an attempt, any kind, really. Yet, as the air grew colder from the transition for summer to fall, nothing had come. Emma spent those three weeks devising a plan to topple it all. She knew Hiram was patient as was Penelope; her first danger was Penny, the erratic, ex-Serpent with a vendetta and nothing to lose. It was only a matter of time before she made her apperance.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

* * *

Sweet Pea's foot lightly shook as he sat in the living room of the Andrews' house. Fred leaned against the wall as the two made small talk about the Serpent's new camp and FP. Fred hadn't known about Emma's status within the Serpents, something she hoped to keep from him until the dust of Archie's situation settled.

"Emma, come on. You guys are already late." Fred called out as Emma came down the stairs with a chorus of 'I know's'.

He was right, they were late.

Tonight marked the official opening of the underground speakeasy, La Bonne Nuit. Veronica had started the project after learning about the speakeasy from Pop Tate. With an idea in mind, she enlisted Reggie as manager and bartender, and Emma for design and security, in particular the Serpents.

"Wow, Little Red, you look..." Sweet Pea looked at her with awe as Fred nodded with a smile plastered on his face. "You guys sure? Cheryl had been pushing me to wear this..." She trailed off still unsure how she felt about it. This was Cheryl's moment to style Emma. After countless hours of relentless bantering, Cheryl managed to convince Emma to dress different for the opening with a sheer, white-laced, form fitting dress. Emma rubbed her hands against it feeling like the exact replica of Cheryl without the plunging neckline.

"You look beautiful, Peanut. Now, go." Her dad kissed her forehead. Opening the door for the two, she made her way out with Sweet Pea walking beside her.

Emma ran her hands over the dress again and fiddled with her gloves, Sweet Pea shook his head. "What?" She asked already knowing she was acting nervous.

"You need a drink." He concluded causing Emma to laugh. She nodded and eyed the blue mustang in front of her house, "Nice wheels."

He shrugged, "Yeah well, a motorcycle doesn't fit every occasion." He opened the door for her as she slipped inside before walking towards the driver's side. Closing the door, he started the car and looked at her as she exhaled.

"You're beautiful, Little Red." Emma looked up at Sweet Pea as he realized he paused for too long. "If you weren't with Jughead and weren't Serpent Queen, I would be all over you. Too bad Jones beat me to the punch." She blushed, turning towards the window as he pulled out onto the street. Just as he predicted, Emma's anxious exterior melted away as she put on the radio and started humming along to a song. As the next song played, Emma turned it up and began singing, egging Sweet Pea on to join her. He shook his head, swearing he didn't sing, but she knew he secretly did.

Everyone does.

He laughed at her, "We are forty minutes late and you really don't care, do you?"

"Well," Emma turned down the radio and sighed as she looked at the raven-haired boy, "if I am going to be late, I might as well _be late_." She had already started receiving texts about where she was by the time Sweet Pea made it back to her house to clean up for the opening.

The past two days had taken a turn as Sweet Pea and Emma kept a close eye on Hiram's plans for the southside. He took Ghoulies and Peabody watch, she was on the Lodges and the Blossoms. Veronica had enlisted Cheryl and Toni to break-in and take pictures of the jingle-jangle lab under the Wyrm. After blackmailing her father, Veronica notified Emma. Thus, the Southside evil liar became comprimised, leading to an emergency meeting.

However, tonight was for Veronica.

Pulling into the parking lot of Pop's, Emma smiled at neon purple and red lights illuminated Pop's keeping the darkness at bay. Sweet Pea walked over and held his hand out for Emma, which she graciously accepted. "Chilvary isn't dead, I see." She winked at him. He smiled at her as the made their way towards the dinner. "For a woman like you? Never." Opening the front door for Emma, Sweet Pea trailed behind her as she was greeted by Reggie.

"... look breathtaking." He said softly as she followed the boy towards the back of Pop's. Sweet Pea wrapped her arm around his, nerves had set in again for the strawberry-blonde. The two trailed down the stairs to be greeted by Veronica, who smiled brightly. Betty and Jughead sat at a table near the stage, Jughead's eyes moved towards Sweet Pea and Emma's entrance. Betty's followed.

"Sweet Pea. Emma, you look amazing. Can't wait to dress you up next. Also, you're late, again." Veronica looked at the two before scolding the girl.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well I tried my best to drag her out of the house. Awesome place, by the way." Sweet Pea said earning a surprised smile from Emma. "Ronnie." Reggie called from the stairs causing Veronica to smile. "I'll be back, but enjoy."

Sweet Pea handed a mocktail to Emma, he had gotten from a waiter. "It's nice to finally see people in here." Emma said as she sipped her drink.

"Well, you did a really good job, Little Red." She smiled at him, sheepishly. The two began walking towards Betty and Jughead's table.

"I'm happy we got this gig." Sweet Pea replied.

Emma nodded, "Penny threatened Veronica and forced her hand, clearly in our favor. That's enough to celebrate for." She chuckled at the irony as he smiled.

"Emma, you look amazing." Betty said with a smile. "You do too, Betty."

Jughead turned from Sweet Pea towards Emma and smiled at her. His eyes trailed over her figure and embraced her, "You're wearing a dress."

"And you're in suspenders." She observed. He knew this was one look she preferred over his typical Serpent attire.

"You look ravishing." He kissed her lightly. She noticed the blue lining on his lips and stared at them quizzically. "Uh, sorry. It's fresh-aid."

Kevin approached the stage and beamed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome to the stage, Josephine Baker." The audience clapped. Emma scanned the crowd to see who was in the audience. Her eyes fell on Veronica, who stood by the bar. Signaling the strawberry blonde to come over, she excused herself and made her way through the crowd. Jughead and Betty's eyes shifted as she immersed herself into a group discussion with Reggie, Sweet Pea, and Veronica. Josie's voice filled the air in rendition of _Cabaret_.

"Why is he here?" Sweet Pea asked the one question that ran through Emma's mind once Veronica revealed her father was here. "I'm keeping an eye on him to make sure nothing happens." Reggie assured Sweet Pea as Emma and Veronica nodded.

"V? Why not kill two birds with one stone? Keep an eye on him and bait a deal." Emma chimed causing Veronica to smile. The strawberry blonde wrote on a napkin and shoved it into her bag. Sweet Pea shook his head, "What are you even talking about?" his hand wrapped around her arm.

She looked at him and placed her hand on his, "Just trust me." Betty and Jughead missed Emma as they made their way to the group while she walked to Hiram. Emma smiled at the man as she neared his booth. Secluded and towards the back, Veronica had purposely ostracized him.

"Emma."

"Hiram."

He was taken back by her boldness, but smiled at the challenge she presented. "It seems you and Veronica are such sights for sore eyes." He said as his eyes darted towards Veronica standing with the group, watching the two. His eyes turned back to her, she mixed her drink playfully. "Well, that's because they don't know what your next move is, but I do."

He smiled in a way that made chills go up Emma's spine. Not tickling ones, but cold and empty. "Oh, really? And what would that be."

Reaching in her bag, she pulled out the folded napkin and slid it over to him: an address, time, and date.

 _Southside High. Saturday 10PM._

She smiled. "I will be expecting Madam Mayor as well." He unfolded the paper as she made her way back towards the group. Looking at Veronica she smiled. "It's time."

The group had seemed confused by her wording, but Veronica nodded.

She knew it was.

* * *

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" Emma exited the car and walked in front of it towards Hiram and Hermione, who stood before theirs. "Of course, not as lovely as you." Hiram chimed. Emma was unimpressed by his cordial nature. She knew his comments were anything but sincere. She noted two of their capos stood by the back of the car. Out of earshot, but still keeping watch.

"I would accept that as a compliment, but it seems I may have to pay price for it. The capos are a nice touch." Emma pointed.

Hiram smiled and gestured behind her, "As are the Serpents." Sweet Pea, Jughead, and Betty stood behind her, eyeing the man in black. "Let's cut to the chase. I know how much you like backroom deals, I found this to be quite fitting, don't you think?"

Hermione's eyes trailed towards the old school and stared at her husband. From what Emma has heard from Veronica, Hermione hadn't wanted any of this. However, she was just as deep as he was in illegal affairs.

Hiram held his hands out, "Emma, if you think I can help you with Archie, I can't. He is a cold-blooded killer and needs to pay for what he did-"

"Bullshit." He remained tight-lipped as Emma gestured towards the bag in her hands. "Reason doesn't rule your actions, from what Veronica tells me, only greed does. So, I have an offer: A million dollars. That's the price for leaving Archie in peace."

Betty, Jughead, and Sweet Pea eyed each other, not remembering Veronica giving Emma money for the trade-off. "As generous as that is, Emma, I have my own money."

"I figured that, but like any reasonable woman, I always have a contingency." Emma smiled sweetly and pointed towards Betty who held a folder to her chest. Hiram's eyes furrowed. "In Betty's arms is a file that contains every dirty secret you shared with Archie. Every transcript of every conversation. And... if that didn't drive you enough, I also have some honorable mentions of Agent Adams and your dear wife." Hermione's eyes flickered to Hiram as the man's face grew with anger. Emma nodded, "It seems I have you now. How soon do you think it will be before Riverdale calls for another special election, Madam Mayor?"

Hiram spoke before Hermione. "Are you sure you want to make an enemy of me? You saw what happened to your brother, your father..."

"Keep threatening me and you will see how fast this offer leaves the table."

The air was filled with silence. The Lodges were thinking, Emma stared mildly.

He smiled at her once a decision was reached, Hermione remained clueless on his next move. He nodded at Emma, "Very well, I will leave him be. Though," Hiram stepped forward nearing Emma causing Jughead and Sweet Pea to move forward in a defensive stance, making eye contact with Hiram's capos who did the same. "I have to ask... where did you get that kind of money? It wasn't Veronica, or she would've negotiated, and it certainly is not Fred Andrews..."

Nerves erupted in her stomach as Emma knew her next claim would be her defining moment. A confirmation from the enemy that threatened to topple his plans for Riverdale. "As you have been courting Penelope and Claudius- giving them God knows what- I have been revving against you."

"And what does that mean?" He challenged her.

Leaning forward, she met his eyes. "It means... you need me."

"You..." He looked at her quizzically. He noted Betty, Jughead's, and Sweet Pea's confusion as he turned to meet her eye once more. "...own Clifford's business, don't you?"

He was intrigued.

She was scared shitless.

She inhaled and refused to show any indication of fear. "A pleasure, as always." She said softly as she pushed past the triage of Serpent jackets and slid into her car. They followed Emma and entered the car as Hiram moved towards Hermione.

"She needs to be snuffed out." Hiram said definitively. Hermione shook is head at his statement. "Hiram, she's a child. She's our daughter's friend! Fred's kid-" She whispered harshly.

Climbing in the back of his town car, he looked at Emma's car pull out. He was surprised at how well her poker-face had become. Surely, she was nothing like her brother.

"This is her first request, not the only one. Unless you want to become her lackey, you will stand with me on this." He said firmly.

* * *

The group had remained silent as she pulled over a half a mile down the road, breathing heavily. "I- I need you to drive." She said looking ahead with her hands still on the steering wheel. Jughead nodded and switched places with Emma. She remained quiet in the car, most of them did, until Betty broke the silence.

"Emma... do you really-"

Emma shook her head, "We can't talk here." She said stated abruptly, Betty nodded. She could see as Emma became more paranoid. Once they pulled into Pop's, Emma quickly exited the car and made her way towards La Bonne Nuit.

Pushing the door open, she rushed down the stairs as the three trailed behind her.

Veronica sat at the barstool as Reggie shined some glasses. "Emma... is it done?"

She nodded at the raven-haired girl. Looking around the room, Emma scanned for any abnormalities. "Em?" Veronica questioned. Looking towards the group, Veronica searched for an answer they didn't have. The strawberry-blonde made her way towards the booth Hiram had sat in opening night, she checked underneath the table and the seat.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Reggie walked over filled with concern, grabbing her hand gently as it slid all over the booth. "I'm sorry..." She said quietly, "I had to make sure it's safe." She looked at the group, who seemed concerned over her actions. "It's okay," Veronica stood up and walked towards her. "I get it swept once a week."

Veronica knew she was searching for a bug. She could tell the deal had shaken her. Veronica guided the girl towards the bar. "He bought the kill file bluff. Good call."

"Is it safe now?" Betty snarked, annoyed at what was happening. "Was Hiram right? Do you own Blossom Maple-"

"Yes, Betty." Emma sneered. Veronica's eyes widened as Betty probed Emma like an interrogator. "Does Cheryl know?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't public knowledge."

"How come?"

"Because Clifford kept it that way. Now are you done?"

Betty stepped back after earning a side eye from Sweet Pea. Reggie shook his head, "Wait. Is that what you and Ronnie have been talking about? You guys kept it from me for months...?"

Veronica looked at his sympathetically, "It wasn't like that. We had to be sure that my father never knew or even got a whiff. A secret can be a dangerous thing."

"In this case, it is." Jughead said pointedly. Emma knew he was unhappy with her having another secret. "You don't get it."

"No, I think I do. You and Veronica went off on a whim, endangering yourselves in hopes to one up Hiram Lodge." He spat. "Which, I might also mention, has never been taken down."

Veronica and Emma looked at Jughead, knowing what he said was true. "And how many times have you done the same thing? You've threaten him countless times, but when we do it, it's not okay?" Veronica was firm in her response. "This was our leg up. We had to do it now, or risk Penelope finding out."

"What does it matter?" Betty looked at the two girls as if they were insane. "She is going to know now."

Emma rolled her eyes at Betty's dumbfounded facial expression. "Okay, Betty." She sneered. She was already frustrated by Betty not letting her explain, not to mention Hiram's response. "Let me put it in the _simplest_ of terms so that you can _easily_ grasp this." Everyone's faces shifted slightly at Emma's harshness. "Archie wants out. We want him out. The first step is to threaten Hiram. He learns that I am his last needed pawn in his drug trafficking scheme. He knows you three know, and most likely Veronica as well. He is so focused on me, he turns his vision from Archie to me, to get me on his side. It's a matter of time before I have the Blossoms, Lodges, and the Ghoulies placing a target on my back. This ensures that I can't have one, I'm more dangerous dead, so... they wait."

Betty looked down, embarrassed from Emma's harshness. She nodded, indicating she understood. "That sounds like the craziest plan, and that's coming from me." Sweet Pea chimed in. Emma's eyes shifted to Jughead who stared at her, "So, you kept this from me." He said quietly.

"Um," Veronica looked at the two and then to the group. "Maybe we should give them some-"

"I didn't hide anything from you. You were wrapped up in your investigation-" Emma attempted to defend herself.

Jughead looked at her with vindication, "You would think I would forget about this? About you, with Clifford's plans? Do you know how stupid this is?"

The group watched as the scenes unfolded before them. Veronica's mouth laid agape as the rest stared watched with intent. Emma looked at Veronica before turning back to Jughead, "You know what, it's already done. Maybe if you weren't wrapped up in your little fantasy world with Ethel, Betty, and the Gargoyle King you would see what is actually happening here. In reality. In fucking Riverdale." Her voice became more steady with each word. "You think I don't know that you play that stupid game with Ethel? With the Serpents?" She looked at him.

His eyes never left hers. "Betty keeps an eye on you _for me_. While I run your gang _for you_. Hiram Lodge is real. Penelope and Claudius, the Ghoulies, Penny... those are real dangers. Not this 'schoolhouse' game that gets teens to commit mass suicide. That's an epidemic, _this_ is war. You're either in or out."

He looked at her with a expression that was mixed with fear and disbelief. Sweet Pea walked forward and looked at Jughead before he made his way towards Emma's side. Veronica and Reggie stared at him as Jughead and Betty's eyes scanned the room in confusion. Jughead had started circling the drain, Betty enabling his delusions. Emma stared at her, and then to him.

"So, it has been decided." With that Emma walked past them and up the stairs.

* * *

One week.

One week was the small window of opportunity to get Archie out.

For four hours on Thursday's, Archie was out of Leopold & Lobe; and had only one chance to break for it. Emma's leg shook wildly as she sat in Pop's waiting for the fall. She hadn't spoken to anyone nor did she want to. It seemed as though with every moment that passed, her heart sank more. Barely touching her fries, she felt a vibration in her pocket.

She out her cellphone and answered the call. "Hello?" She began collecting her things and making her way to the door.

 _"Emma."_ Veronica's voice was filled with relief and that was enough for her.

Jumping in the car, she slammed the door shut. "I'll be there in ten."

She hung up the phone and raced towards Dilton Doiley's bunker. Unbeknownst to her, she had began running through Fox Forest to get to the bunker. Anxiety pulsed through her body, she needed to see that he was okay. Opening the hatch to the bunker, she climbed down and began making her way through the underground entrance. She saw as Josie and Kevin were dressed in costume as Betty wore her Serpent jacket. She met Cheryl and Toni's eyes before locking eyes with Jughead.

"Em?" Veronica stood to see the girl round the corner. Emma's eyes laid on Archie's figure. "Oh, thank God." She breathed as Veronica smiled.

"We did it." Veronica cooed. Emma nodded furiously in agreement.

Archie smiled at his sister, "Hey, Peanut." He said weakly as Emma half hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're okay. Dad will be too."

Archie looked at her, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. He's doing as good as he can." She was misty eyed. She placed her hand on his arm and smiled. "I- I can't believe the plan worked, but here you are, and that is all that I need."

He could see she was hiding something. "But what?"

"I, uh, we can't see you that often." Her eyes were casted down. "Once the Sheriff and Hiram are notified all eyes will be on dad and I."

He nodded, "It's the most logical place to start."

Emma smiled mildly at him and slipped her hand out of her glove. She placed her hand on his face and looked at him intently, "If you ever do some stupid shit like this again, I will personally drown you in the toilet." He laughed softly as did she.

Veronica's eyes flickered from the twin's frames to Emma's hand, most likely where everyone else's eyes trailed towards as well. Gossip spread like wild fire in Riverdale and the prosecution's attack on Emma to discredit her, it was nothing short of gossip. Veronica noted the white marks with undefined circular light brown rings on her hand. Emma never took her gloves off, even when eating. Many times she only used utensils or slipped her glove on and off. She had a plethora of gloves in every color ranging from wrist length to mid-forearm. To Veronica, it was Emma's unique staple, until it wasn't.

For Emma, touching Archie made him real before he was out of her grasp once again and into the arms of those she had to trust.

"I have to go, but we'll talk soon." She pleaded him to which he smiled.

"Love you, Em." He said as she began to stand. "I love you too. Stay safe." She said softly as he let go of her hand. She inhaled as she passed the group once more, in hopes to keep her composure

"Call me later?" Veronica nodded to Emma as she made her way towards the ladder. Once back on stable ground, she began walking. She felt a few tears sting her cheek, "Emma!"

She wiped the tears away hurriedly and spun around. Sweet Pea smiled at her and slow jogged towards her. His smiled faded as he saw her slightly reddened cheeks, "Hey... are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Um, I kept playing like you told me. Em… when everyone was breaking Archie out, Jughead called the inner circle Serpents to play, to help the Red Paladin escape."

She sighed and shook her head, "He doesn't care. What I said and did... it did nothing."

"I'm sorry, Em." Sweet Pea looked down at the ground before meeting her eyes. "I think Fangs and Toni are becoming really hooked. Cheryl is only in it for Toni but it's a matter of time before she is sucked in too." He stated in a low matter-of-fact tone.

She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. She pulled her jacket closer to her and looked towards the bunker and then to Sweet Pea. "Just make sure it stays to the controlled group. I don't want the others playing it." She said with concern. Sweet Pea looked at her, knowing she had to believe that Jughead would get his act together. "The Serpents are in the harshest of times. This game is an escape. If they fall victims to it, I- I don't know if we can stop them."

"I'll keep you updated, Little Red."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

"Helloo..." Emma chimed in a sing-song voice as she climbed down the stairs of La Bonne Nuit. Veronica peered over from a distant table and waved. "Hey."

Emma began walking towards her as Veronica peered at the girl from over her glasses. "I have some news."

Sitting down, Emma leaned back and mused. "I do love news. Only when good, of course." She said mockingly.

"How does the possibility of ten-minutes of missing footage of the interrogation tapes sound?" Veronica had taken off her glasses and smiled sweetly at Emma, who's mouth had dropped. Veronica continued as she sat back in a relaxed fashion, mirroring Emma. "And by missing... I mean edited out, which _means_ that Minetta was hiding something. My guess is coercion."

"It's like you're a witch." Emma gawked.

Veronica smirked, "You're welcome." She looked down at her phone to track Kevin, who surprisingly not where he said he would be. She knew at some point Archie would convince someone to help him clear his name. Kevin was the one she was least worried about that would break.

Looking down at her phone, Emma saw FP's name pop up. "Go take it, I'll call Kevin and pack up for lunch. I have to yell at him and then tell Archie the news." She grumbled. Clicking accept, Emma walked over towards the opposite side of the room. "Hello?"

 _"Emma, how are you?"_ He seemed out of breath.

"I'm okay. And you?"

 _"Having you spoken to Jughead?"_ She looked back at Veronica. "Not lately. Why?"

She noted how Veronica paced while on the phone, something she had subconsciously followed. _"He and Betty have been 'investiga-'"_

"Griffin's and Garygoyle's? Yeah I know. We had a blow out about it already."

 _"He seems worse than I thought, Emma. He isn't leading or investigating, just playing that stu-"_

She nodded her head, "I have it contained for now. Just give me time."

The two said their goodbyes' and hung up. Emma turned to see Veronica at the top of the stairs with their meals. She walked towards the table, where they both sat.

"So," Veronica started. "Who was that? Jughead?" She said hopeful. Emma shook her head and finished chewing her food. "It was FP about Jughead. He asked if I had spoken to him." Veronica eyed her curiously, "And I haven't spoken to him since the fight. He's gotten worse so the fight seemed pointless as he is still playing the game. FP is worried."

Veronica nodded, knowing Emma was not in the mood to harp on it. "Well, if it makes you feel better, Kevin took Archie out and now they are headed towards the Shadow mines."

"Are you serious? It's like he wants to be drowned."

* * *

After lunch Veronica and Emma had split ways. Veronica headed to her mother's office in search of the missing footage and Emma headed towards the Serpent camp. It had seemed as though Jughead's journey as Game Master had taken a turn for the worse. His ambition was fueled by his desire to win and then to capture the Gargoyle King. As Emma and Veronica sat for lunch discussing their next steps towards Hiram, Jughead had Joaquin dragged out into the woods by Sweet Pea and Fangs. His mission was to learn who's orders was the Warden following.

After a lengthy interrogation, his next visit was Hiram Lodge. Sweet Pea and Fangs had returned to the camp solemn and tired. Emma eyed them as she sat next to a few children she would read to by the fire. She could tell something bothered them, but she wasn't sure what. She watched the two as they moved towards the cooler and cracked open two beers.

Choosing to ignore it, she smiled at one of the kids as continued on with his story. As she listened she spent time with some of the little members, on the Northside, Jughead barged into Hiram's study. He knew that it was Hiram behind the jail-styled fight club, Warden Norton's orders, and G&G. Hiram simply scripted him off as a delusional teen with nothing more than a far-reaching imagination. Jughead left unsatisfied. He knew Hiram was untouchable, but he had to continue the game in order to beat him.

He made his was back towards his house. Emma had been there for 20 minutes discussing what FP and she should do. According to Alice, she took care of Betty and her issue and if he knew best, he would do the same for Jughead. He had no idea she was sent to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy nor was any of them aware of the G&G craze within those walls.

"Something has to give. He can't use this gang, this community, t-to lead some Crusade." FP shouted as Emma sat by the table. She could see he was distraught, more than she had ever seen him. "Is this because of the Midnight Club?"

"Don't say that again." He warned.

She sighed, and saw Hiram's name appear on her screen. "Hold on." She signaled to FP, "Yes."

 _"You know what I hate most, Emma? I hate when deals become challenging for me."_ She looked up at FP with widened eyes at the sound of Hiram's anger.

"What do you mean? The deal was simple. I got what I wanted and you kept your secrets."

He huffed loudly and banged on the table. FP listened as Hiram's voice raised. "Then tell me why Jughead Jones, _your_ boyfriend, came here to sniff. I gave you what you wanted and then he comes here threatening my end? Oh, Emma, if you want to _thrive_ as a CEO and be something _much_ bigger than your emotional, pansies of a father and brother, more than your street-rat boyfriend, that redheaded wasp, and that street-trash gang you run, can give you- you will remember this. _This_ is the moment your shell hardens."

FP stared at her as she became mortified by his threat. Hiram's voice was low and deep as anger had boiled within, "I am coming for you." he breathed.

The call ended.

Emma's breathing hitched as she felt her stomach clench into knots. "Emma." He said hurriedly. The strawberry blonde started breathing heavily causing the older man to move in front of her. He kneeled as she hyperventilated. "Breath, Emma. Breathe." He pleaded.

The door opened, FP turned to see his son. "Jug."

Jughead turned to see his father in front of Emma. "Emma." He breathed as he neared his dad. FP moved and watched as Jughead cupped his hands around her mouth and began mimicking breathing motions. Her breathing regulated slowly as FP watched with concern at what had recently played out.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Jughead's worried expression. She moved back, "This was your fault."

"What?" He looked at his father and then to Emma. Her eyes steadied, "Hiram broke off the deal. The one that protects Archie."

Jughead's shook his head, "It's okay. Archie is planning to run, Hiram won't know where the Red Paladin-"

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Emma yelled causing FP and Jughead to focus on her. "Red Paladin? You killed the one chance we had to protect Archie, now you're telling me he wants to run! Do you not process what you have done. You've set all of us up for danger. Archie's deal is off the table, he wants me now. That means my dad, Reggie, Veronica, Kevin, Cheryl, Sweet Pea, you... are all up for grabs if that means getting to me." He looked at her defeated.

She inhaled deeply and looked at him, "Because of you, I might not ever be able to give Cheryl her family's business because he will take it. I might not have the luxury of my dad or brother because he will do anything to get his way. My brother will live in a constant state of fear. You provoked him when he had no reason to be. This ends now."

"What do you mean?" Jughead looked at her and shook his head.

She trailed her eyes towards FP who inhaled, "You're gonna go stay with your mom in Toledo."

"No... no, last time I asked she said I couldn't."

"Well, boy, now she can." His voice was stern.

Emma didn't meet his eyes, "Maybe you should take Archie with you. You two can look for one another. I'll get you guys some train tickets and you'll be there by tomorrow."

"No, no. I'm not taking your hand outs. You want me gone, say it." He challenged her. FP knew better than to get involved in lover's spats as bonds break and repair.

Emma shook her head, "It's not a matter of want. You have to go, Jughead."

His eyes were glassy as he stared at Emma with disbelief. "Emma..."

"You need to leave. You need to take a break from this place and collect yourself. I don't trust you, so I will entrust you with someone I do." She cupped his face, "I will not watch the man I love waste away." She left the trailer and avoided any eyes that followed.

* * *

Archie walked towards the payphone to say his last goodbye: Veronica. He had spoken to his father through the phone before Emma had arrived at the location where Jughead told her to go. "Are you sure you don't want me to get you a train?" Emma asked.

Jughead turned to face her and nodded, "If you buy it, it looks suspicious and can be tracked." She nodded, her hands were stuffed in her pocket as he caressed her face. "Please stay safe. I'm sorry..."

"I can't hear anymore 'sorrys', just promise me you will get better? That you will look out for him..." Emma's voice shrank as she felt tears threatening to spill. He pulled her in and hugged her tightly, "I know you hate me now, but I love you."

"I love you." She said softly.

He rubbed his hands through her hair and sighed, "I've said goodbye to you more times than I've ever wanted..."

"Just until the dust settles." She assured.

He looked down and her and smiled, "When does the dust ever really settle in Riverdale?" She chuckled as he leveled his eyes to hers. Archie walked back, solemn and defeated. "If we make to graduation, at the rate we are going, I promise you, Emma Theodora Andrews, I will marry you."

She kissed him passionately and nodded, "I need a better pay-off than that." He laughed as did she. Archie neared as the two separated. "You ready?" Jughead asked. Archie nodded and looked at Emma, "Stay safe, Peanut, and thank you for everything." He hugged Emma dearly, scared that for either one of them- it could be their last time together.

"You have money stashed in your bags and on yourselves. It should get you to Toledo and back three times over plus, the extra I put in for Jug's mom as a thank you for taking you in." He nodded. "Keep each other safe." She kissed on the cheek before releasing him. Jughead moved to give her a quick kiss and turned around.

"Don't forget to hydrate!" Emma joked as the two looked like two children going off to school. Archie threw a thumbs up, "Sure thing, mom."

"You got it, Mrs. Jones." Jughead called out, earning a laugh from Emma.

She hoped that they would make it to that day, one day- hopefully.

However, her initial hopes were for their safety.

And for hers.

* * *

Veronica had come over the Andrews house with Betty in tow. Sitting in the garage, the three girls sat at Emma's farm style table at the other end of the garage. Archie and she had been working on the garage during Archie's trial, he would have his music stuff and lounge on one side and her art supplies on the other. Now with his old jalopy done, they had more room for the two of them. Veronica stared at Archie's guitar hauntingly as Betty stroked her paintbrush against the canvas in front of her.

Wine and paint night- Emma had decreed in hopes to cheer up Veronica or at least give her a place to grieve the ending of her relationship. "V, it's okay to be upset but you can't let it ruin you." Betty said solemnly as she stopped painting to see the girl dazed into oblivion.

"I just can't help it. He's in the clear. I showed the judge the missing footage, Archie was free and... now he's gone." She put the brush down and took a sip of her wine she had stolen from her mom's cabinet, in addition to two other bottles. Two weeks had passed and Veronica slowly circled the drain from her heartbreak.

Fred was on his way to Toledo with Vegas to help Archie reach the Canadian boarder. Just like the raven-haired girl, Emma couldn't help but worry about her brother. This was the second time she lost her brother, and now, drove Jughead out of town, in hopes he would get better. Emma knew that Betty had been at the Sister's where she learned that G&G plagued the very walls in the one place the promised restoration. She never probed, but she knew Betty had been disturbed by it.

"Let's not talk about him anymore, what's new with you guys?" Betty shook her head at Veronica's question. She didn't want to speak about it again to which they nodded.

Emma inhaled as she dipped her brush into the navy colored paint, "I told the board that I would like a draft up paperwork to transfer the company to Cheryl. They didn't seem so happy, but I told them it is my decision."

"When are you going to tell her?" Betty asked.

Emma shrugged, "Soon. Now that she is emancipated, her mom has no control over her and Nana would never do such a thing."

They nodded in agreement. "How did we even get here?" Betty asked openly. Veronica chuckled, "Do you mean in all of our situations? Or the fact that you and Emma can finally be in the same room without all the bad tension?"

"Geez, Veronica. Blatantly honest much?" Emma muttered. It was a topic the two never discussed- it was their elephant in the room. Betty seemed taken back, unsure of what to say. Emma looked at her and placed her brush down just as the two girls had done earlier. Veronica nursed her wine as Betty took a large sip.

"The times have changed. We have bigger fish to fry and I think we all know where we stand." She looked at Betty.

The blonde looked back at her and placed her hand on Emma's bare hand. She had been surprised she had removed her gloves. Emma could see the two slightly eyeing her hand at Betty's movement. "I feel comfortable around you guys. It's an insecurity, but taking paint off gloves is a bitch."

Veronica chuckled and rolled her eyes. Taking another sip of her wine, Veronica watch as Betty smiled at Emma. "You make him happy, and you were right; we will always put each other first blindly... He loves you, Emma. Like really loves you, the way that Polly loved Jason, the way our parents all once felt for each other. I'm sorry for what I did. It was selfish and stupid." Emma remained silent as Betty looked down and inhaled, "To be honest, I was always jealous of you. I was the "perfect" girl-next-door, but you are the one who will always be on top."

Emma nodded, "I never really gave you a chance though, did I? I hated you since we were four, to be truthful. Like putting glue in your hair was part of my grand scheme to take you down."

"Wait. You put glue in Betty's hair?" Veronica asked laughingly.

The strawberry blonde nodded, "Yeah, I wasn't kidding when I said I hated her... But I am sorry. Maybe it's time we simply try. Baby steps?"

Betty smiled and nodded, Emma matched her. "Well, cheers to a successful girls night." Veronica held her glass up in a toasting stance. Emma and Betty clinked her glass and took a sip. "Yeah, but," Emma cleared her throat, "Betty that painting is god awful and Veronica you just painted the canvas blue. So, is it really?"

"Let's just get drunk and do some karaoke." Betty proposed earning a surprised look from the two other girls.

"Screw it. Veronica, go get the extension chord over there and Betty and I will set up the machine."

* * *

Emma walked towards her house after coming back from La Bonne Nuit the following night of the sleepover. She knew it would only be a few hours before her dad came back from the Canadian border. She FaceTimed Archie before he entered the ranger living quarters a few hours back. She softly hummed the song she had been listening to before she turned off her car.

Digging in her purse, Emma pulled out her house keys and made her way towards the front steps. She felt a hand slither around her waist causing her to turn around and greeted with an unfamiliar face. His hand covered her mouth, muffling her screams. A white rag covered in hand, she held in her breath as she struggled against his hold. He began to pick her up causing her to kick around and knock over a pot of flowers from the stairs.

She bit his hand as he jerked her around, his grip loosened and she screamed before he roughly covered her mouth again. They had made it halfway down the driveway before the Cooper's front lights illuminated, revealing Alice reacting fast. "Betty, call 911!" She gunned towards the assailant and Emma. "Hey! Let go of her!"

Only catching brief glimpses of her surroundings before passing out, the man had dropped her and ran towards a black mustang. The driver pulled away. Alice held Emma as Betty ran near the Andrews' yard, the other neighbors had began peaking out their windows and opening their doors due to all the commotion.

"Ghoul- Gh…" She whispered in a raspy voice.

Betty looked at her mom, "The Ghoulies. I have to call Cheryl."

The neighbors neared Alice as she held Emma. One neighbor kneeled down and felt her pulse as the sounds of sirens blared in the background. "I'll call Fred." He said as he began dialing Fred Andrews number.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all are enjoying it! I love reading your comments, so I decided to post twice in one day since season three is completed. Well, besides a few last minute tweaks here and there.**

 **I honestly have to say, this might be my favorite section yet, as season one and two were the foundation of Emma's storyline. Very big changes are coming soon! Some you may guess as there have been hinting and foreshadowing throughout the story and others are solid curve balls!**

 **Can't wait to see what you guys think! Let me know your theories!**

* * *

Quarentine.

That's what Govenor Dooley claimed Riverdale's newest development was on the seziure outbreak that had plagued the town. From the town of Pep, to the town of Poison- Riverdale was in a state of emergency. All schools and shops were shut down as the residents of Riverdale began to commit crimes in a rouge town with barely any law enforcement. Jughead had been greeted with the sight, alongside his father, as they raced back towards town after Betty's call from last night.

Alice and Betty stayed with Emma until Fred had arrived. A few hours later, he had just come from saying good-bye to his son for an indefinite amount of time to learning of his daughter's attempted abduction.

"I had Cheryl gather the inner circle Serpents after I left the hospital. Jug, Emma said it was a Ghoulie." Betty said quietly on her phone as she paced in her room. She heard him sigh over the phone, they had stayed at a motel awaiting Riverdale to be in the clear so they could enter.

 _"Do you think it was because of-"_

"What other reason could it be? Why her? Yeah, she's the Serpent Queen, but if they wanted the gang they would've just killed her." She looked in the mirror as she still wore her jacket. "The Serpents think it's Hiram hiring the Ghoulies to try and draw Archie back, except for Sweet Pea. No one knows yet about the company, but I don't think we can keep it under wraps."

 _"What are you guys going to do?"_

"Well, right now we are running watch on her, but she has to get out of town."

He hung his head down causing his father to look at him. " _There's guys patrolling the borders. And they haven't told us how long it is going to continue."_

She sighed as they remained silent on the line, she sat there contemplating on her next move. "I have an idea."

* * *

Fred sat on Emma's bed stroking her hair, he was fearful of what had happened. After waking up in the hospital, Emma confessed to her father about the attempt. She showed him Clifford's failsafe and Hiram's plans for the Southside. He had been astounded by the amount of hidden secrets Emma place in a vault from her parents.

He went downstairs to see Betty sitting on the couch with Sweet Pea. "Uh hey, guys."

Betty stood, "Is she asleep?"

He nodded, "Thank you for keeping an eye on her. On Archie too." His soft smile faltered as he stuffed his hands on in his pockets, "I don't know how to protect them. To save them from this town. They had to grow up too fast, you all did, and now this town is filled with evil."

"You must mean Hiram Lodge." Sweet Pea stated causing Fred to nod. "I could kill him." The older man muttered.

Sweet Pea gave him a look that suggested he would. Fred shook his head, knowing where his mind had wandered. Betty had walked up to the man and hugged him, he melted into the hug. Once they separated she looked at him, "Maybe we should get her out of the house for a bit. She needs to be away from prying eyes."

"She can stay with the Serpents, she'll be safe. She can stay in FP's trailer, plus Betty could stay with her." The boy proposed.

Fred inhaled deeply and shook his head, "I think she should go with Archie. Away from everyone and as away from all of this as she can get."

Betty nodded. "I agree."

Emma sat in her room listening to the conversation, she knew on Tuesday morning Fred would wake her up and bring her to Sweet Water River. Betty would create a distraction during shift rotations giving Sweet Pea enough time to bring her to the other side of the river into Greendale. She would then meet Jughead and FP, who would bring her north to Archie.

She knew that it was for the best, but she also felt like a coward.

* * *

"Little Red, you rang?"

Emma turned around from her desk to see Sweet Pea leaned against the door frame. She smiled at him, beckoning him to come in. "Close the door."

Standing from her desk, Sweet Pea noticed that she had an SAT prep book in front of her. While Emma knew that she would be gone for an indefinite amount of time, she needed a sense of normality and studying was one of them.

"Are you going to tell me why you are being so secretive?" His eyebrow quirked up.

"I am not being secretive."

He watched as she cleaned up her workspace meticulously. "Coming from the girl who asked me to sneak into her house through the backdoor at midnight."

Emma rolled her eyes. Sweet Pea had always been her go-to for many situations, crazy or not, and this was one of those times. Two polar opposites from either side of the tracks had found common ground through Jughead, Toni, and the Serpents. Now, he had become one of the only people she trusted and he knew that.

Placing her pencil into the cupholder, the strawberry-blonde turned towards Sweet Pea to only see him smirking at her, "Nice pajamas."

She looked down seeing her yoga shorts and one of Archie's t-shirts. "Nice split lip." She pointed at him at him as she walked past him.

He chuckled as she looked back and smirked at him. Emma bent down and lifted the loosened floorboard in the corner of room near her bathroom, he eyed her curiously as she pulled out the white envelope and a manila folder.

She walked over and placed it in his hands, his eyes scanned the front _'Fail Safe'_.

"What is this?" He asked her.

She pointed to it, "It's Clifford's."

"Blossom?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "No, Clifford the Big Red Dog." Her voice was deadpanned as he scoffed at her sarcasm. "And this?" He held the file up.

"A kill folder. The real one on Hiram."

He scanned her face curiously knowing that Emma and Veronica had bluffed on having a kill folder on Hiram the night that Emma tried to buy Archie's safety before his breakout.

Sweet Pea sighed, "Are you going to tell me why you are giving these to me?"

Walking over to her desk she pulled out a set of two keys, one cherry red and the other black. She handed them to Sweet Pea, "These are the keys to Thistle House. The red one is to the back door and the black on is to Clifford's office. In the case that things go south and I need you to give this file to Cheryl and her only. Not Toni, not her mother, or Nana Rose."

She knew that she had told Jughead, but his immediate response wouldn't be to give the file to Cheryl, it would be to avenge her.

"You'll know what to do with the kill folder when the time is right." Her voice was low. He knew exactly the reason why she had given them to him, even if she wouldn't say it. She was terrified that she may not return and that the file ensured her plan of vengeance against Hiram as well as protect the Serpents from him.

He stared at them in silence as Emma sat on her on her bed.

Sweet Pea placed the files down on her vanity as he pulled the vanity chair forward and sat in it, across from Emma. She was nervous, picking at her nails in a small frenzy. His eyes fell on her hands and noticed the small burn marks. It was the first he had ever seen them, and he knew it was something she never let slip unless she was comfortable.

He couldn't help but feel angry as he stared at them. From what he heard from Jughead, her past relationship was far from pretty. However, he knew that Emma was always under lock an key, therefore, he was sure there was much more to the story than she had even let Jughead know.

"I'm sorry that this is happening." His voice was low as Emma's head rose and looked at him. "This place has gone to hell and we failed you."

The strawberry-blonde scanned his face. She couldn't sense if he was pissed or upset, but it was one that she didn't often see Sweet Pea express. She shook her head, "It isn't anyone's fault."

"The Serpents should've protected you."

Emma bit her lip and shrugged, "Archie and I buried ourselves long before I even became a part of this world. Our first mistake- my first mistake- was having Archie go to Hiram about Agent Adams."

He looked at her as she shook her head, "If we weren't backed into a corner by their capo, maybe we wouldn't be in this. He would be home and I wouldn't be running." A tear had rolled down her cheek, something that had surprised him and by the looks of it, herself too.

She wiped it away as he moved to sit next to her on the bed.

Emma hadn't moved as he bent his head to look at her, "We've all played our part, Emma. We didn't know where it would take us, but it got us here and we can't change it. You're still alive and that's all that matters." She nodded as she stared in front of her.

"Sweet Pea?" Her eyes met his as she continued, "I know that I am Jughead's second in command, but you are mine. You helped me navigate the culture behind the Serpents, taught me their traditions, and I thank you for that. If anything happens to both of us, Jughead and I, I need you to work with Betty. To make sure all is well for the community. To keep the peace."

"Don't do this now, Emma."

She grabbed his hand and nodded, "We have to." He sighed knowing she was going to continue whether he wanted her to or not. "You're too impulsive and that can be good, but Betty can hopefully reign you in. I know you two don't get along at times and you have your reservations about her, but I need to know that the Serpents have a standing chance. It will be a lot of checks and balances, but hopefully it will lead you guys to be stronger leaders."

His eyes never left hers. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, Emma. Always."

* * *

When 3AM rolled around two days later, Emma didn't fight her father on leaving. She knew this was the only way he knew how to protect her. It had been days since she had last spoken to Archie and Veronica, she knew Veronica was dealing with her mother's and father's plans for Riverdale and Archie was just shy out of cell service.

She hugged her father goodbye and sat in the boat with Sweet Pea. She spent her time telling him that he and Betty had to hold down the Serpent fort until Jughead got back. With her absence she made him vow no vigilantly activities, no turf wars, nothing. Once he reached Greendale, he grabbed her hand before looking beyond her. "Be safe, Emma. I can't lose you too."

Se looked his eyes and smiled softly. She knew he had a hard exterior, but his biggest fear was becoming lonely. He was a loyalist. He was loyal to her, his family, the Serpents, to Jughead. The thought of losing her was something he didn't want ponder.

She kissed his cheek and rubbed his face, "Sweet Pea, I'll be fine. Now, after this all over I expect that you are going to ask Josie out on a real date." He chuckled. "I'll give you my bike if she says yes."

"Yeah, no. I hate that thing. But I promise, she will say yes. Who wouldn't?"

He leaned in and kissed her quickly, realizing his actions. Emma looked at him as he stared back, "Just in case you die."

She scoffed and laugh as he helped her step off the boat and onto Greendale, "That was so rude. Also, don't put that into the universe." She slapped his arm. She walked away and turned around to him, "Stay safe, Sweet Pea. And if it's any consolation, if Jughead wasn't in the picture, I wouldn't mind being loved by a goof like you. Follow your instincts. You're going to find a girl, one day, who can make you feel like everything that has happened was worth it; someone who is remarkable and as resilient as you." She looked at him with sheer devotion and sincerest.

"Just saying, in case I die." She winked, mocking his morbid sense of humor.

He laughed at her last statement.

Sweet Pea watched as she walked up towards the main road and out of sight. She was probably nearing her pickup location where Jughead anxiously waited for her.

He sat down and made his way back to Riverdale. He felt a deeper connection with Emma, deeper than he ever wanted to, but he knew never to pursue it. She was his Serpent Queen, Jughead's girlfriend. She was an untouchable, but she also was troubled. He knew her in ways that troubled him, she was a pipe waiting to burst and unleash the darkest parts of herself.

He silently wished her the best, hoping she would live to see another day.

* * *

Emma laid next to Jughead, a sheet was causally tossed over them as she turned her head to face him. "Why is it we are always missing each other?" He said dreamily, however, the reality was anything but dreamy. Within a month, there lives had push them further from one another. Threats that breathed down their neck drew them to opposite sides of Sweetwater River. Their few moments of bliss would ceased once she stepped out of those doors.

"I'm sorry our relationship hasn't treated us kindly." She said softly. He noted that he face was thinner than it was since he last saw her. It was a subtle difference, but one that spoke volumes. Jughead hadn't talked to Betty until the two nights ago, it was then she told him about Hiram's latest link to the Sisters and how she saw it first hand. She had also told him about Emma's attempted abduction, something that shook him to the core.

"What do you think it would be like if we were normal? If Riverdale was an average every-town, no killers or drug lords, just boring." Jughead started as he stared at the ceiling.

Emma placed her head on his shoulder. "Happier. Much happier." She stated definitively. He eyed her and sat up, she followed as she pulled the sheet in closer. "I'm sorry, I can't protect you. That I didn't."

"It's not your fault, Forsythe."

"But it is. I have sided against you on things, followed blindly, and now this... You have always put me first, and I failed multiple times to do the same."

She fought the urge to recoil her hand as he rubbed circles on the top of her hand. She found herself questioning every moment up until this one. She questioned her friendships, her relationship with Jughead, her parents and with Archie. She had a lot of questions, many without answers. She hated that she and Jughead as well as they paired together would never walk the same road. His was always self-righteous, hers was to protect.

She moved towards him and kissed him deeply. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into his lap. "I love you and I always will. That's the only thing that I know and the only thing I care to know in the moment. No matter where we are in our lives, together or not. I love you, Forsythe." Her voice was low and sincere, he stared at her before kissing her once more.

"I will always love you, Emma Theodora Andrews." His voice was husky as they slowly become intoxicated with one another, drinking the other. She loved how his hair curled around his face, his chuckle as she kissed his beauty marks on his face and neck. He inhaled the soft lavender smell from her hair.

The sounds of the outside world melted as they peered into one another's eyes. Two teens- hopelessly in love- with a clock hanging over their heads as they raced against it. She knew when she woke tomorrow, things would never be the same.

She would be in Canada with Archie for however long she needed to be.

Jughead would return to Riverdale alone constantly wondering about Emma.

And Riverdale would slowly crumble at the hands of Hiram Lodge.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

 _Jughead Narration: What hero's journey would be complete without self-imposed exile? Witness Archie Andrews. Just as Luke Skywalker went to planet Dagobah, so too, has Archie been in the Canadian hinterlands, wondering what dark deomns how would have to conquer before being able, finially, to go home._

"So, I usually begin my rounds at 10 in the morning then come back around 5 before dark." Emma nodded as he sat on his bed and handed a bowl to Vegas. She smiled at her dog while he ate his meal with zero care in the world. After Jughead dropped her off at the edge of the forest, she needed to travel the rest of the way by foot. She followed the trail Archie had told her to go down to the main office, there she was directed to Archie's cabin.

Her brother had showed her around as she was free to do as she pleased while he worked. The cabin had sat a few yards from the lake, in order to continue staying there, he worked as an on-call ranger.

The first few days were harder to adjust to as Archie and Vegas would be scowering the woods, she sat near the lake and drew or worked out.

Life had slowed down and became more simple.

She would wake up, cook Archie and herself breakfast, he would leave, she would excerise then paint. At 4:30 she would begin making dinner, eat with Archie, and play a game of cards with him before bed.

It was regulated and structured.

She and Archie became closer as their calls were limited to twice a week, their contact was only with themselves.

Life in Riverdale changed as Jughead and Betty attempted to understand the true meaning behind the Quarentine. In week two of Emma's absence, Cheryl discovered the truth about Emma and her ties to the Blossom company. Veronica had tried to calm her down, but Penelope knew her daughter.

 _"Cheryl. You have to let her explain. This is what your mom wants, she wants you to look for Emma so that you can lead them straight to her!" Veronica grabbed the redhead's arm as she tried to leave the student lounge. Betty and Jughead watched, knowing that Betty's prediction came true._

 _"Fine, Veronica. I'll leave her alone for now, for you. You've proven to be trustworthy, but I promise you if the reason isn't good, she will regret crossing me." Cheryl waltzed out of the student lounge leaving the three stunned._

Day by day, life began to drone on. Emma slowly began over analyzing everything and anything. On day 38, she sat in silence as she stared at the lake. No movement, just an empty stare at the banks. "Hey, Peanut, I'm going to head out now."

She was pulled from her trance, "Oh, uh, okay. Be safe, alright?"

He bent down next to her and looked at her, "Are you sure you're okay, Em?"

She sighed, "Yeah, some days are just harder than others." She stood up before he could protest that she didn't have to get up, "I have to go and get more water for us, plus I should go into town. We are running low on somethings."

"Okay," He started and smiled, "I'll come back at four today, maybe we can make a fire pit." He smiled at her as she nodded happily.

It might have seemed silly, but after days of isolation and boredom, the firepit sounded like something to finally look forward towards. "Oh, also be careful. KDK 1 told me there has been bear sightings."

She nodded, "Don't worry, I'm not you. I'll run from a bear, not into it." He laughed as she made her way back to the cabin and he and Vegas started down their normal route.

Packing the essentials into a bag she made her way towards the store. She and Archie had a strict eating regimen, one that was easy and quick. Making her way back home from the grocer's, she stopped at a local farmer's market to pick up her usual items: some fruits, new candles, and a cherry red candy apple. Walking back towards the house, she knew she should call her dad today as tomorrow would consist of thunderstorms.

Archie had the day off because of the weather and it was one of the rare days they could actually lounge around. She turned down the path opposite of their cabin towards the main office.

The twins dealt with their lack of communication through their routines. She knew at 2 PM he would be circling back towards the cabin and she should be home. Breaking their routines could mean not being able to get into contact with one another. She took another bite of her apple before looking around, something felt off.

She could feel her palms begin to sweat.

Attempting to shake off the feeling, she continued to walk this time wondering about Archie. She could feel something wasn't right. And darted her head backwards, "Dammit." She muttered as she began walking back in the direction of her house.

 _Archie busted through the door with Vegas rushing behind him. The gash on his chest was deep and stinging. He called for the central office, "I've been attacked. I'm severally injured. I need help. Over."_

 _"How severe are your injuries? Over." A calm female voice spoke over the radio._

 _"It's bad. Over." He eyed the bleeding gash._

 _"Okay, stay calm. Help is on-" The radio cut out. Archie scrambled to see the time, noting Emma should be home in ten minutes or so. His mind rested as he finish bandaging himself._

Emma wiped sweat beads from her forehead and eyed her hand carefully. She confused by the sudden climb in temperature that rose in her body. She dropped the candied apple and soon after her bag. She looked behind to see a figure behind her. Her vision slowly blurred as she couldn't make out who it was. She turned her head back and picked up her bags before dropping them right down.

She breathed heavily, something was not right. She turned her head back to reach out to the figure, "Help." She simply stated as she fell to the ground. She was damp with sweat as her body felt as though it was on fire. Emma's eyes fluttered at the sight of the bright sun. "Please. please..." Her voice softened as she closed her eyes attempting to block out the pain.

* * *

Emma's eyes flew open as she rushed to sit up.

Looking around, she scanned the room. She knew she was in her room, but it had changed drastically. Instead of gray walls and her white furniture, the room was green with dark wood.

Something was off. Why hadn't she remembered changing her room around?

Getting up, she looked in the mirror, unsure of what was going on but she felt at peace knowing she was herself. A certain sense of anxiety rushed through her body. Emma made her way to the door and noticed her blue silk button down pajama shirt and matching pants and scrunched her face. "What the-" She cut herself off.

"Pancakes!"

Emma opened the door and was greeted with the sweet aroma.

The strawberry-blonde stepped out of the room and noticed her brother's and her dad's doors were closed. Heading down the stairs she heard a few indistinct voices. She eyed her surroundings and felt herself even more thrown off.

"Is this my freaking Pinterest board?" She whispered with confusion laced into her rhetorical question.

The interior of her house was much different than she had grown up in. Her dad's hand painted Tuscany-yellow walls were now white and the beams replaced the small archway into the living room, opening the space up. In truth, Emma noted how there wasn't an ounce of her father or brother throughout the house. It was closer to her minimalist style rather than the boyish décor the Andrews men had.

She rounded the corner and was met with the sight of two children sitting at the white island in the kitchen.

Walking near, her eyes widened at the sight of the two's stark black locks and green eyes. The raven-haired boy waved at her as the raven-haired girl scarfed pancakes down at a fast rate.

"Mommy is up." He yelled causing the girl to stop eating knowing she would receive another lecture about the dangers of eating fast.

Sweet Pea rounded the corner smiling at her, "I'm surprised you slept in so late." He moved back into the kitchen and Emma looked at the kids once more noting how much they had looked like the tall serpent. She entered the kitchen completely unsure of what do with herself. "Uh, yeah. I kind of hit the pillow and died so..."

Something was definitely off, she told herself.

He laughed as he scooped another pancake from his pan and onto the plate. Walking over to her, he kissed her lightly on the lips. Emma was taken back by his actions, but had melted into the kiss as he smiled at her teasingly. "I know, you did. You hogged the bed all night."

"Ew, don't do that!" Their attention went from one another to the young girl with bangs yelled.

Putting his hands up in a surrendering stance, he looked at the girl playfully. He made his way to her and began tickling her, "Mommy deserves just as many kisses as you do." He kissed the girl on her cheeks as she giggled. Emma smiled at the sight of Sweet Pea with the two young kids.

She watched as the young boy handed him a piece of his pancake, to which Sweet Pea graciously accepted before leaving them.

Emma quietly listened to Elle and the boy, who she later learned was Stefan, as they rambled on about school. 2nd grade, so they were about 7 or 8, Emma estimated. After they finished, Sweet Pea had left to take a shower.

Though Emma silently panicked, she knew this was her only chance to get some answers. As the kids ran upstairs to get dressed, she took the time to look around her house. She found family photos of the four of them and her wedding photos, even some childhood photos of her and Archie.

Reaching down she found a scrapbook underneath the coffee table. Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened the cover to see M.A. written at the bottom. "Scrapbooking?" She whispered, unable to imagine her mom ever scrapbooking. The woman with zero patience and who hated crafts, now made a scrapbook. Odd.

She could hear footsteps nearing the top of the stairs and closed the book. Placing it on the table, she walked back towards the kitchen to begin cleaning.

Her mind was racing as to what was happening. Part of Emma wanted to ask what was going on. Her emotions and self-awareness seemed to become out of sync. Why couldn't she remember anything, yet subconiously knew and felt as if it was normal? Her reactions and responses seemed to flow out of her with ease. Almost as if she was meant to say those things, but the confusion began as the boundaries of familiarity and foreignness blurred together.

She felt a maternal pull towards her two children and could feel a warmth whenever hers and Sweet Pea's eyes met. However, Emma couldn't recall the stories behind any of the photos on display throughout the house.

Pulling her from her thoughts, Emma felt two arms wrap around her waist as Sweet Pea's lips met her temple. "You don't have to do that." He spoke softly into her ear sending shivers down her spine while she stood in front of the kitchen sink. "I'll take care of it."

The raven-haired man extended his arm and turned off the water, Emma released the sponge and dried her hand while he pulled her closer. Her body melted into his frame. She noted the firmness of his torso and how the muscles on his arm had more definition than she could remember. Sweet Pea placed head on top of hers and exhaled. He had always towered over her, however, she couldn't help but not mind it in that moment.

"We have to talk." His voice was low and serious, yet sounded warm and enticing.

"About what?" She turned to face him.

His eyes locked with hers. She could see he was internally debating something.

He grabbed her hand and guided her towards the island. He sat down on the island stool and pulled her near, "I got a call. It looks like Jones is going through with the book." She slightly tilted her head, he continued. "Well, Betty and him are going through with it, despite what Veronica or we say, so..."

"Why?" She left it open ended, unsure of why they were against it.

He shook his head and sighed. She moved the small strands of hair out of his face out of habit as he began, "You would think after everything they put you through, they would get it. He did the first book. He got what he wanted. But now this novel on Hiram? It drags you into it, it drags Veronica into it."

She could tell he was annoyed. "Hiram broke you and this town. He broke up Archie and Veronica's marriage, threatened you and now he gets a book about him and the ones who really suffered are a footnote?"

He scoffed, she could tell that the group was fractured once again by the irritation in his voice. "Jones paints himself as a hero who took him down with Betty. But what about you? What about what once _were_ the Serpents? Your dad?"

She nodded, he grabbed her hand and looked at her, "If he goes through with it, how will I know the mess that follows its release won't hurt us? Break our family? We worked so hard to get where we are." His hand rested on her cheek. Sweet Pea was torn between defending his family against Jughead's new book, something Veronica was also on the fence about, or appeasing Emma and not getting involved in any confrontation.

"Our kids are happy, you love your job, Archie and I are doing good at Andrews Construction. Don't they have enough? They have the Register, the book deal, their kid, the Serpent legacy, _hell_ they live next door." She looked at him as silence casted over them.

This was a side of Sweet Pea she was unaccustomed to. He was always the hot-headed impulsive one, however, now he was the opposite.

Emma placed her hands on the side of his face. "You have me, and I have you. I don't care what they have or want." He huffed and she smiled at him knowing she had him. "Whatever happens will happen. My past has proven that true, but I'm still here. You are by my side and that is enough."

His hands instinctively wrapped around her waist as she eyed his partially wet hair. She could see that his Serpent tattoo was older, never retouched, leading her to question how long it has been since the Serpents broke up.

"I love you, Emma." He kissed her neck as she was slightly taken back by the tickling feeling of his soft kisses.

However, their moment was short lived as the sounds off scurrying caused Sweet Pea to move from the crook of Emma's neck. "Where are my light up shoes?" Elle ran into the room in a frenzy.

Sweet Pea sighed at the interruption, something Elle always had a knack for. Emma chuckled lightly She seemed to be determined in her pursuit for her shoes as Stefan casually strolled in with his shirt inside out. Emma smiled at the boy as he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Did you check the side door?" Sweet Pea asked her.

Elle looked at him as if he had seven heads. "Uh, no?"

"Uh, you should." He mocked her and stood as Elle shrugged.

He stood up and watched as he young girl impatiently waited for her dad to come with her. "Mary was right, she's definitely your kid." He said pointedly at his wife who laughed at him.

Gesturing for Elle to walk, he smiled at her. "Come on, Princess, I'll help you." Emma released his hand to go towards Stefan while Sweet Pea and Elle walked towards the back porch.

Stefan lifted his hands already knowing he had it on wrong. "I give you an A for effort." Emma joked as he giggled. She took off his shirt and fixed it before placing it on him the correct way. "Now your turn." He said quietly. She noted how he didn't speak as much as his sister, something that mirrored her and Archie at their age.

She was always on the run, Archie simply watched.

"Yeah, babe, why don't you get changed? We are suppose to leave in ten." Sweet Pea entered as Emma turned around to reveal Stefan with his shirt on correctly.

Elle smirked at him, "Yeah, it's your turn to clean anyways. Mommy said she doesn't clean on weekends, remember?" Emma snorted at the girl's quick witted response as Sweet Pea laughed. "Yeah and your room is one of them last I checked." He rebuttable as the girl groaned.

"But that was Stefan who made the mess." She whined. The boy shook his head fiercely and pointed at his sister. "Nuh-uh! I said I wanted to play games, you made the mess."

Sweet Pea shook his head, "Both of you will clean it up because I watched you _both_ pull out the toys this morning." The kids grumbled dragging their feet past the strawberry-blonde still bickering while slowly walking towards Elle's room.

"You always make a mess in my room and I have to clean it up." Elle muttered towards her brother.

Stefan's voice was louder out of annoyance, "No, you make the mess and I clean it up all the time!"

"Yeah right, Stef."

"You watch me put it away and don't help-"

"Cause you made it!"

The banter was relentless. Sweet Pea gestured towards the kids as Emma shook her head. "Enough with the finger pointing you two. Your father told you to clean up not cast blame." The banter ceased at the sound of their mother's sternness.

"You're so hot when you go all 'tough' mom." The raven-haired man winked at Emma as he walked towards the sink before she smirked and made her way up the stairs into her room again.

Entering their bedroom, Emma noticed clothes laid out on the freshly made bed.

Sweet Pea must have picked it out for her. She threw on black turtle neck and red high-waisted slacks. After a quick internal debate she grabbed a blazer from their closet and walked towards the door before stopping. The sounds of two hurried light footsteps rushing down the stairs was audible causing the strawberry-blonde to yell out, "No running!"

She noted a ring set on the dresser. It was her grandmother's wedding band that her grandfather, Artie, had given her when he proposed. Alongside it was an emerald engagement ring with diamonds encrusted on the sides. Slipping it on, she felt a faint smile spread across her lips as she began heading down the stairs.

"I'm ready."

"I wonder what presents Tia Ronnie has for us." Elle said to Stefan who giggled.

Emma shook her head, "That isn't polite, missy."

"Yeah, but Tia does it on purpose so we like her more than Auntie Cheryl." Emma's mouth dropped as she looked at Sweet Pea.

Stefan shook his head, "No one can beat Uncle Archie." He looked to Elle, who shook her head as she finished buttoning her jacket. Clearly her brother was a fan favorite in her son's eyes.

Sweet Pea made the initiative to respond to his daughter, "Emma 2.0, why don't you leave the smart remarks at home? Also, don't tell your aunt that, please."

He said as the kids opened the door and ran down the stairs. Emma smiled at the sight of them laughing while the cool autumn air blew in through the door.

"You ready, Little Red?"

She looked at him as he reached his hand out. Grabbing it, Emma followed him out the door as the sound of Elle laughing while Stefan chased her filled the air.

* * *

"Emma?"

The strawberry blonde groaned as she opened her eyes. She saw Archie's concerned look as she pointed towards the water. He handed it to her as she graciously accepted it.

"Thank God you are okay." His hands fell in his lap and his leg shook furiously.

"What the hell happened? Am I in a hospital?" She looked at the people buzzing outside of her room, she couldn't remember much except for her falling and the odd dream. "You passed out in the woods. A ranger found you after I called them because of the bear attack-"

"Bear attack?"

He nodded and showed her the bandged gash across his chest. "Archie, what the hell!" She gasped. "I'm okay," He started, "but are you?"

She looked at him and nodded. She observed his face and was unsure what his expression meant. "Emma, do you remember what happened?" She shook her head. "The candied apple you were eating tested positive for Zantedeschia, some flower or something. You almost died."

She shook her head, she knew only one person versed and driven enough to do this. "Penelope." She whispered.

Archie looked at her with concern. "We've been found, Em."


End file.
